


The way you Ketch me

by A_David, Bullett6756



Series: The Way You Ketch Me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Arthur Ketch Being an Asshole, Car Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Character Death, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Depowered Lucifer, Destiel - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Dream Sex, Family Drama, Friendship, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Shower Sex, Vampires, Violence, Violent Love, Wendigo, dream walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 136,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_David/pseuds/A_David, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullett6756/pseuds/Bullett6756
Summary: A Supernatural fic with a twist.In this one I explore more into Dreamwalkers and the events of Season 12 and 13, so please, if you're not caught up beware of spoilers or do not read. There is also some graphic content, more so than just gore, as there is also sexual content and explicit language. Please move forward with caution if any of this offends you or if you are underage. Thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

I sat on the floor of my hotel room, praying. But I wasn’t praying to the god of this world. I was praying to one of another, and really he wasn’t even a god, more like an angel. Regardless, I prayed to him again for the fourth time this week. I needed to go there again, to see home again. The home where magic and monsters exist. The one where I’m a badass and not afraid of anything or anyone. I needed to go there again.

I whispered the name one more time, _‘Winchester’,_ before crawling up into my bed and closing my eyes, just like I had every time before.

I needed it to work again.

***The next morning***

When I began to wake up again, I immediately felt a difference in my surroundings. As far as I could tell I was sitting in a chair, my hands tied at the wrists and behind my back, and my ankles tied to the chairs legs. I didn’t even bother opening my eyes yet because the pressure of a blindfold against my nose told me I wouldn’t be able to see anyway.

As my other senses woke up with the rest of me I could hear voices in a nearby room, but I couldn’t quite make out what they were saying….

***Something like a movie reel stopping is heard. Everything seems to freeze in place.***

**So I should probably clear up something before this goes any further.**

My name is Alexandria Winchester. I’m about 5’6, I have short auburn hair, deep brown eyes, and I’m 36 years old. But I’m also Elizabeth Castle, who is 5’4, blonde, green-eyed, and in her twenties.

Let me explain further. I’m a dreamwalker of sorts. I say of sorts because I can only dream walk between two different bodies and one has their own life when I’m not dreamwalking in them so It’s kinda difficult to understand what’s going on when I come back. Originally I was born as Alex but I get stuck as Elly sometimes because she lives in a world without magic so it gets hard to get back to me unless I have someone pull me back, that generally being one of my half-brothers.

And if you haven’t put it together yet, ya, my half brothers are Sam and Dean. Ya ya, I know. ‘But they don’t have a half sister!’ Let’s just say that one night Mary got a little too busy on a hunt she hadn’t told John about and boom, little old me happened. But that’s not the important thing, the important thing is I live two separate lives and occasionally get stuck in the one with no magic and monsters so it’s horribly hard to get back. That being the case that happened this time I have no idea where I am and I hardly remember what happened because the last two weeks I’ve been Elly.

But anyway. On with the show!

***Everything begins to move again as if someone hit play***

Straining as hard as I could to hear I made out two voices.

“We don’t even know the drug works on her.” the first said.

“No but it’s worth a shot, It’ll wake her up at least.” This one was heavily British, I only had to guess once on who it was.

“Fine, but don’t kill her and only use it to get the answers we need. Nothing else.” The first voice said again, I was still hung up on who it was, it wasn’t familiar to me at all.

“It lasts an hour. There’s very little I could have fun within that time period other than getting answers.” Ketch said.

I straightened up again as a door behind me slid open. Hearing footsteps coming closer to me made me tense, If there was one thing the ex-men of letters loved to do, it was torture people by making them wait.

“You’ve been out for quite some time love, care for something to eat?” he asked, the charm in his voice seemed to be at the max.

“You’re not going to woo your way into answers, Ketch,” I mumbled.

“So you still won’t call me Arthur? Not even after our little night together?” This time his voice was teasing, trying to be friendly or manipulative, it was hard to tell anymore.

“No. You’re just a British bad boy who failed his way into his job, why should I care about first names anyway?” I said, trying to throw in a few low blows.

“Well, you’ll need to say it correctly in order for this to all be over,” Ketch said, moving closer to me.

I was going to ask what he meant until a small pinch on my arm told me I’d been pricked by a needle. Within seconds my body felt like it was burning, not enough to make me talk but enough that it was uncomfortable.

“Do you feel that?” He asked, “That’s the effects of a new drug we’re working on. It may not feel like much now but soon enough you’ll feel like dying rather than feeling the pain.”

I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to let him know how much it already burned. I heard a chair move across the floor, stopping in front of me. My blindfold was removed and I was staring into silver eyes. He blinked and moved away from me to the chair he had moved, smirking.

“I love seeing the determination in your eyes, love.”

“Stop calling me that. You know my name.” I said, trying to clench my teeth to keep the pain from becoming evident in my words.

“Yes. And you know mine.” Ketch said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Now. Shall we start the questions?”

I just stared into his silver eyes, not giving an answer. I winced as a wave of pain came across me, closing my eyes and tucking my head in an effort to curl away from it. Cool fingers touched my neck, causing the pain to subside in that area.

“Do you see how this works yet, love?” He asked, his fingers leaving a cold trail as they traced down my neck and over my shoulder, “I have the power to relieve the pain of the drug. You have the power to answer some questions I have about your siblings.”

“What questions?” I asked, keeping my head down to avoid his mercury stare.

“Where have they been?” the first question.

“I don’t know, I’ve been gone for a few weeks. Thought you Brits kept pretty good tabs on us anyway, just hack the system.” That was apparently the wrong answer. His hand left my shoulder and the pain returned, worse this time. I winced again, unable to breathe.

“I would if I knew they didn’t have any earwigs in the area. Now. Where are your brothers.” This time he more demanded the answer, once again placing his hand on my shoulder and calming the pain.

“They went home.”

“Home?” Ketch asked, moving so that only his fingers danced on my skin, letting the pain come back ever so slightly.

“Kansas. They went for part of some spell.”

“What kind of spell?” He removed his hand again, replacing the cooling sensation with the searing pain again.

“I don’t know.” I said through clenched teeth, “They never told me specifically what they were looking for.”

I wanted to scream as a stronger wave of searing pain crashed over me. I closed my eyes as hard as I could, digging my teeth into my bottom lip to keep myself from yelling out. I wasn’t about to prove just how bad the pain had already gotten in the ten minutes we’d been sitting here.

I opened my eyes again when cool lips kissed my neck, once again causing the pain to cease. I froze in place as much as I was able to even though I was restrained anyway. The only sound was my breath as his lips continued down my skin.

“When did you move?” I said, glancing up at an empty chair.

“When you winced the second time.” he whispered, his breath cool on my ear, “Onto the next questions.”

“You have more?” I asked, straightening as his hands trailed down my arms.

“Of course love. Now listen carefully.” Ketch placed another kiss on my neck, “What do they think of me?”

“Who?” I asked.

“Your brothers. I know they’re not fond of me but what do they really think.”

“They think you’re a psychopath. As do I.”

“That’s not what you said the last time…” he trailed soft butterfly kisses across my shoulder, moving the collar of my shirt for better access.

“I told you, Ketch, I was only there to get information. That’s why I left in the middle of the night.”

“What about the time before that?”

“That was before I knew who you were.”

“And before that?”

“Ketch…”

I heard him stand and move away from me, a wave of pain taking his place. I curled up again, as much as I was allowed to, and bit my lip to keep the scream inside. I felt blood trickle down my chin this time.

“Call me Arthur. Please darling.” he was in front of me again, back to the chair.

I winced as yet another wave crashed over me. A hand came to my chin, lifting my face up into his mercury gaze and stopping the pain again. I gazed into the beautiful silver pools as my breathing calmed. That’s what I’d fallen for. This hypnotizing gaze.

“Arthur…” I said, still trying to get my breathing under control, “Why am I here.”

“I’m supposed to be asking the questions.” He said, a smile crossing his lips.

“Answer one for me. Just one.” I said.

He was quiet for a second, the smile disappearing. “Asmodeus thinks you can be of help in our current mission.”

“What kind of mission?” That was a new name, must’ve been the other voice earlier.

“You said one question darling.” The smile returned, “Asking more will cost you.”

“Name your price.”

His hand caressed my cheek, taking some of the blood that had dripped from my lip with it. I watched as his eyes traced over my face, the smile increasing.

“Let me fix you up,” Ketch said, moving closer to me.

“How do you plan on doing that,” I said, letting myself lean closer to his gaze.

“Find out, won’t you?”

I leaned forward just enough to kiss him softly, giving him just a taste of something. “Answer my question.”

“I don’t know the answer, love.” He said, smirking.

“I’d like a refund then.”

A smile crossed his face briefly before we were locked at the lips again, this time going deeper and sweeter. I smiled as we pulled apart once more.

“You said this was a new drug right?” I asked.

“Yes, This is actually the first time testing it.” He said, getting up to move somewhere else in the room.

“Well. How does it feel?”

“What…” the question was cut short by a grunt of pain.

“You see, it’s in my bloodstream so the cut on my lip seemed to be just enough to give you some of the drug. And…” I said, my hand slipping out of the cuffs fairly easily after I had worked it loose, “It seems to be wearing off a little sooner than you thought.” I dug the small knife out of my pocket and started to work on the ropes around my ankles.

Standing I looked around and saw where Ketch and fallen to his knees by a table of other tools, his eyes molten with anger. I smiled and walked over to him, brushing a hand across his face before making my way to the door and pulling my phone out. As I dialed a number I found my way out of the building surprisingly easily and managed to begin hot-wiring a car as it rang.

“Alex?” Dean answered.

“Ya. You’ve got a Prince of hell on your ass.” I said, the name from earlier making sense now.

“We’ve met. Thanks for the heads up but we’re kinda just glad you’re alive,” he said.

“I told you she’d be fine!” Sam said in the background, making Dean and myself laugh.

“Ya, ya. I’m hot-wiring a car. Where are you guys?”

“Uhh...hang on. Sammy where are we?” Dean said.

“Uhhhhh….give me the phone.” There was some shifting and inaudible chatter as the phone was passed from one brother to another. I had managed to get the car started and moving before there was a voice again. “Still here?”

“Ya Sam. I’m still here.” I chuckled, leaving the phone between my ear and shoulder as I drove on a dirt road, hoping it leads to the main road.

“We’re just outside home so I’ll send you the address and you can meet us there ok?” Sam said.

“Gotcha. I’ll see you boys soon then, try not to kill anything too awesome before I get there.”

“No promises sis!” he said before hanging up.

I laughed again as I finally found the main road, my phone letting me know that Sam had sent me the address. I linked it up to a map app and started on my way.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled into a gas station about a mile out from the state line. It had been a long drive but I’d be there soon and I could finally tell the boys all about the other world, they always seemed interested in it. I smiled as I filled the tank, remembering the last time I told them anything about it. It was the story about how they didn’t exist in that world, look-alikes did but they were just ‘actors’ in some show. Remembering made me laugh.

The gas line clamped to a stop, letting me know the tank was full. I hung the line and popped the hood open to do one last thing before I took off again. I looked at the engine for a few seconds before finding what I was looking for. A small green light attached to the receiver.

I carefully pulled the bug off with my fingers and closed the hood again. Looking around I saw a nearby, unoccupied car and decided it was a good place to stick the bug. As quickly as I could, I ran over and stuck it to the inside of the tire shaft. That’d give Ketch something to chase for a while.

Happy with my work, I jumped back into my own ride and started down the road again, I was still a good twelve hours out and I wanted to get to the next town before sunset. I listened to the radio as I drove, trying to pick up on anything good or useful. All I heard was the common news stories over and over again, someone had robbed a bank, part of a city was underwater due to a dam leaking into the river, there was a fire somewhere. Nothing hunter worthy.

***7 hours later***

I rolled into a small town around eleven at night. I pulled into the closest motel, bought a room, and shacked up for the night. Throwing my bag onto the bad I wasn’t going to use, I sat on the edge of the other and pulled out my phone, wanting to send a quick text to Sam.

 _‘I’m about 5 hours out. I pulled into Midnight Riders motel just outside Kansas City for the night. I’ll make the rest of the trip tomorrow morning. See you boys soon.’_ I wrote before hitting send and falling back onto the bed. I slipped a gun under the pillow and settled down to sleep.

***Some hours later***

I woke to the shifting of the bed on one side. I quickly jumped into action and pointed the barrel of my gun in the face of the intruder. It was silent for a few seconds, only our breathing making a sound. A car passing in front of the window illuminated the face in front of me, silver eyes smiling.

“I should’ve known,” I said, Gun still trained on his face.

“You really believed I had only one tracker on my own car?” Ketch said.

“I thought you would’ve gotten the message,” I said, relaxing slightly but still keeping my aim on him.

“You’re not going to shoot me so put the toy away, love.”

“How’d you get in?”

“I have my ways.”

“I can use lockpicks too, Ketch.” I relaxed fully, placing my gun at my side and moving to sit on the edge of the bed, “Why are you here? You could’ve just waited to follow me in the morning.”

“And do what? Sleep on a motorcycle?” He said, a sort of charm coming into his voice, “I’d rather be next to someone like you.”

“Someone who could’ve shot you?” I asked, looking in his direction.

Another car passing the window revealed that he was wet, it must have been raining. In the quick flash of light, I could see that his hair was plastered to his face in some places and his clothes must have been drenched.

“It rained?” I asked, getting up and turning a light on before looking around for a towel.

“Yes. Quite a downpour really.”

I sighed, this night wasn’t going to end nicely. Finding a towel I went back to him and placed it next to him. “Stand up and take your shirt off,” I instructed.

Ketch stood with a smile plastered on his face, “I love when you tell me what to do.”

“Shut up, I’m only going to dry you off so you don’t freeze to death or something,” I said, watching as his jacket slid off and he pulled his shirt over his head. Fuck. I remember all of it. Every curve and ridge. I was getting distracted. I grabbed the towel off the bed and threw it at him.

“I don’t have any spare clothes for you but at least you won’t be wet,” I said, turning away.

I heard him laugh. “You’re not going to help?” he said.

“With what? Never dried yourself off before?” I said, turning back around. Mistake.

He had slipped his pants off and was standing in his boxers, running the towel through his hair, making it stick up in weird places. I stared for a few seconds longer before moving closer and stopping his hands, questioning silver eyes peeking out from under a corner of the towel.

“You’re going to make it stand on end doing that,” I said, pushing his hands aside and using my own to brush through his still damp hair.

When I felt it was dry enough I ran the towel down his shoulders and his chest. I paused at his hips and looked up into his gaze. I let the towel slip from my grip as I reached up to run my hand along his cheek, watching his eyes close.

“Just once more,” I whispered, stretching up to kiss him, thus leading to his hands going to my hips and bringing me closer, deepening the kiss.

I took a second to breathe before slowly taking the tank top I had worn to sleep in off. I watched mercury eyes go wide at the site of no bra underneath it. That second passed and we were chest to chest as our lips locked again and my hands found their way into his hair. His hands stayed glued to my hips and began to move them gently as my lips moved to his neck, kissing here and leaving hickies there. I moved to his collarbone, my hands moving to his sides. He hastily tried to remove my jeans jolting when I gave a nip to his skin.

“We’ll get there so slow down,” I said, breathing heavy.

“I’m afraid I’ve gone too far to wait, love.” He said, in the next second lifting me and placing me on the bed on my back.

His hands went back to my jeans as his lips began to pay attention to my chest and neck, doing similar things I was doing to him, leaving hickies in some spots and butterfly kisses in others. I shivered and moaned as he worked, silently rejoicing as I felt my jeans slip from my legs. Then his lips were at my ear, whispering sweet nothings and temptations just like he always did. My fingers found his hair again and pulled him into another kiss before he could find something else to do. This kiss was hot and filled with lust. I could feel it more when they were at my neck again, and his fingers hooking around the edge of my panties and stripping them off. I shivered as a finer ran across my inner thigh.

“What’s my name?” Ketch whispered in my ear.

“Arthur,” I said, gasping as the same finger danced across me, I was already wet.

I could feel the smile on his face as our lips met again and two fingers entered me, making me moan against his lips. His other hand found my hips as he began to pump his fingers in and out, our kiss getting deeper and our breathing, heavier. I ran my hands over his back, occasionally running my nails into his skin. Another minute and he pulled his fingers out, with protest from me.

“I promise there’s something better to come, love,” he whispered, teasing me with just the tip.

I smiled as I pulled one leg up and moved my hips ever so slightly, causing it to move in just slightly, making us both want more. A hand slid down my leg, hoisting it higher before driving in slowly, at first not giving me all of it, and out again. A slow pace was set as I kissed and nipped at his neck. The pace sped up and up until we were both moaning messes, claw marks down his back and hickies across my shoulder. We were getting close to that sweet edge, every thrust pushing closer and closer until we went over. I threw my head back onto the bed and closed my eyes, riding the sweet waves as long as I could. When it was over the only sound was our panting breaths as the high wore off and he pulled out, getting up to get rid of the condom. I sat up before laying properly on the bed and drifting off.

***Around seven in the morning, 5 hours later***

There was a knock at the hotel door, I groaned awake and moved the heavy arm that was draped across me, getting up off the bed. I searched for my panties, jeans, and a tank top, putting them on before going and answering the door, slinging Ketchs’ jacket over my shoulders on the way.

“I thought I said I didn’t want any….” I said as I opened the door, stopping mid-sentence as I stared into the green eyes of my half-brother, Dean.

“Anyway what?” He said, a smirk on his face as he eyed me up and down, “Looks like you already had enough of something.”

“What are you doing here?” I said, looking around the parking lot for Baby, and Sam.

I saw them a few feet away, Sam just beginning to walk over with Castiel. Shit. The angel would know what had gone on but I’d have to try and keep my brothers out of it, they’d flip if they knew. I snapped back to Dean as he tried to push the door open, I stopped him by slipping outside and shutting it behind me.

“What? I can’t go inside?” he said, a small pout on his face.

“She obviously had a _guest_ Dean, who knows what it looks like in there,” Sam said as he took a stand next to his brother, Cas standing behind them, eyeing me.

“Nice jacket. Where’d you get it?” Dean asked.

Fuck, the shock of them being there made me forget I was wearing it. “Uhhh…” I stammered, trying to think up and answer.

“I think it belongs to….” Cas began before I interrupted him.

“It’s a friends.” I said, “I met up with an old friend when I came into town. Got to catch up with him a little bit.” I hated lying to them but it was for their own good.

“Hey Dean, check out the bike,” Sam said, admiring the motorcycle that was sitting a few parking spots away from my own ride.

“Heh. Nice.” He said, smiling in admiration before his look changed to curiosity, “Wait a minute. Sam doesn’t that look familiar?”

“Uh. I mean I guess. Why?” Sam said.

“The bike.” Dean pointed from it to me, “The jacket.”

“What are you getting at?” Sam asked.

“I believe he’s trying to suggest that your sister….” Once again Cas was interrupted, this time by the door opening behind me.

 “Love do you know where my jacket went? I can’t seem to find it.” Ketch said, still wiping the sleep from his eyes, pants on but unbuttoned, and shirt sloppily slung over his shoulder.

Fuck.

“I knew it. I knew that damn bike looked familiar!” Dean said, taking a charge for the man behind me.

“Whoa! Dean!” I said, stepping in between them and sticking my hands out to stop Dean short, “This is not what it looks like.”

“Then what is it, Alex?! Why is he here?!” Dean was fuming.

“Am….I interrupting something?” Ketch said, trying to act clueless.

“As I was trying to say.” Cas said, finally able to speak a full sentence, “I believe they slept together.”

Dean looked from Cas to me, several emotions going through his face before stopping on confusion. I sighed and pushed against my brother, making him step back a little.

“Thanks, Cas,” I said, slightly annoyed. “Yes. That’s true. But don’t look at me like that! You know mom did too right?”

“That really doesn’t mean you should,” Sam said, speaking up from behind Dean.

“I think I’m going to take off, love,” Ketch said, sliding his shirt on and taking the jacket off my shoulders. “I’ll catch up when you straighten this out.”

And with that, he made a dash to the bike and took off before Dean could get at him. This, of course, returned all attention to me. I sighed again and held the door open.

“I’ll explain inside.”


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel the scowl on Dean’s face as I did the walk of shame back into the motel room. As the 3 guys filed in after me I closed the door and then proceeded to sit on the bed I’d slept in. I gestured for them to take their own seats and watched as Sam and Cas sat on the other bed but Dean remained stuberon and stayed standing. I sighed before beginning a lie that was hopefully enough truth to convince my brothers and deceive the angel.

“Ok, so this looks bad.” I started.

“Damn right this looks bad!” Dean said, throwing his arms in the air as he walked to a different part of the small room.

“Dean...let her explain,” Sam said, half-heartedly trying to side with me.

“Let her explain what Sammy? That she was sleeping with a psychopath?! Not to mention one that tried to kill us several times!” Dean yelled, I could tell he wasn’t going to give anyone a chance to defend me other than myself.

“Oh, we all know you’re fucking Cas so shut up and sit down so I can explain this calmly!” I said, raising my voice slightly to meet his.

The rage-filled green eyes glared at me for a few seconds before Dean huffed and sat down beside Sam. I sighed again and began to start my explanation again.

“I did it for answers.” I said, pausing to make sure they were all listening, “He and the demon after you had me in some shed. They expected me to answer some questions about you guys but I got away, stole his damn car, deactivated what I thought was the only tracker, and started driving here.”

“What did they ask you about?” Sam asked.

“They asked where you guys were headed and why.” I sighed once again, “All I said was home because I really don’t remember much else.”

“And he followed you here?” Sam again.

“Ya. Turns out a good MOL has a bunch of trackers stashed in his own car at all times.”

“MOL?” Dean had calmed down.

“I believe it’s the anagram for Men Of Letters,” Cas said.

I nodded my head, “He got here and I took it as a chance to get some more information out of him so I could tell you more than just what I gave them.” I said, crossing my legs in front of me, “I almost had it too. And then you showed up and scared him off again.”

“Well. Odds are it won’t stay that way,” Dean said, stretching a little now that he wasn’t ready to fight someone, “But let us do the questioning next time, sis. Ok?”

I raised my hands in the air in defeat. “Fine, but don’t kill him. He seems to be the one link to Asmodeus right now.”

“Ya, ya. No promises.” Sam slugged Dean in the shoulder and we all kind of laughed.

I looked over at Cas, who was eyeing me as if he knew I was lying in some way or another and smiled at him. His blue eyes scrunched up at me but he seemed to understand that what I was saying was mostly true and to not ask about the details I had skipped over or lied about.

“So have you heard anything else about mom and Jack?” I asked, trying to return the mood to a serious one.

“Hey. Not so fast.” Dean said, quickly followed by Sam.

“Ya, you gotta tell us about the other world first.”

“Why are you guys so interested in it? Nothing ever happens there.” I giggled a little at their excitement.

“It’s a world where our everyday life doesn’t happen, of course, we’re interested in it,” Sam said, smiling.

“Fine, but let's get back to the bunker or something first. I’m in need of some fresh clothes and a better shower than this one before I tell you anything.” I laughed.

“Deal. But you’re not taking the piece of trash you drove here back with us. You can ride in the back of Baby with Cas.” Dean said, already heading for the door.

“Deal.”

***A four-hour car ride later.***

I walked into my room and threw myself onto my bed. I had missed this bed so much. A motel room just wasn’t the same as this one. The main difference being what I’d done the night before, that had never happened in my own bed. Memories and flashes of the events filled my mind. I shook my head a little to clear them away as I sat up and looked around my room.

It was the same as I had left it. Except for the picture of mom I had framed was moved slightly to the left of where it usually was. I squinted my eyes at it before getting up and leaning out the door a little.

“Hey! Which one of you jerks was in my room?!” I yelled down the hall.

“It was Sam!” Came Dean’s muffled response.

“It was not! You went in there looking for a spare gun.” Came Sam’s defense.

I laughed to myself and went back into the room, closing the door behind me. I ruffled through my drawers until I found a complete outfit I was happy with. AKA a pair of bootcut jeans, a nice plaid button up, a black tank top, and a matching bra and underwear set. I set it out on my bed and headed to the other door in my room. I opened it to the bathroom connected with my room, it was the only one with a connected bathroom. I stepped in, proceed to undress and jump in the shower.

The cool water hit my skin, creating small bumps along my skin before the water gradually warmed up to the perfect temperature. I let out a sigh as I let the water relax my sore muscles and erase the small marks the cuffs and rope had left around my wrists and ankles. I let it run across my neck and shoulders, taking the color out of the bruises and hickies just enough to make them less noticeable. I washed my hair and washed away the slight sex smell that was still on my body. I began to imagine his hands on my body again, how good it had felt. I could almost feel it again, his soft fingers tracing, his lips leaving soft kisses.

I snapped myself out of these thoughts once again and shut the water off. I stood there long enough for the water to start making me cold, motivation to get out and grab a warm towel to dry off. I dried myself off before stepping into my room again. Before stepping all the way in I peeked around the door for Cas. The angel was nice but he didn’t understand boundaries very much. Once I was sure the coast was clear I walked to my bed where my clothes were laid out and began to dress. After that, I dried my short hair with a towel and threw the towel back into the bathroom before going out towards the main room to find everyone else.

Sam was at the map table, his laptop in front of him and multiple books opened and strewn around him. I could smell food cooking so Dean was in the kitchen, probably with Cas by his side since the two were almost inseparable.

“What ya doin Sam?” I asked my youngest brother.

“I’m trying to find out where to find the other parts of this spell. We know we need Lucifer’s grace but that’s something we can deal with later.” Sam answered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Huh. Do you have a minute for story time?” I said, ruffling his long hair with my hand.

“Ya,” he chuckled, swatting my hand away, “Let’s get the lovebirds in here first.”

“I’ll go get them, don’t wanna scare you again.” I laughed as I moved towards the kitchen.

“That was seriously the worst thing I could’ve seen! I mean….people _eat_ there!” Sam said, sitting back in his chair, eyes wide as he remembered the past events.

I laughed more as I entered the kitchen. Sure enough, Dean was cooking massive amounts of bacon and Cas was watching at his side. Nothing super weird going on but there was still a high chance.

“Hey, Destiel. Come have some story time with Sam and me.” I said, smiling at myself for the clever joke.

“I told you not to say that. It’s not even true.” Dean said, turning the burner off and wiping his hands on a dish towel.

“Hey,” I said, raising my hands in defense, “Sam saw one thing and you say another. Whatever the truth is is fine by me.”

Dean turned to slug me on the shoulder but I moved out of the way and he ended up just hitting the air, making me laugh more. I walked back out into the main room, expecting them just to follow me back to Sam. I leaned against the edge of the map table and besides Sam as we waited. Eventually, the two emerged and I could start telling them about what I learned in the other world.

“Ok. So Elly had this crush.” I started, I was briefly interrupted by a ‘Ooooooo’ from Sam, which made us all laugh, before I was allowed to continue, “The poor girl, by herself she wasn’t brave enough to ask him out but with me guiding her through it she ended the two weeks with a solid date and a nice day trip with her mom.”

“That’s a nice bit of story but we’re not gossip queens,” Sam said, “Tell us what we’re like.”

“Well, it’s just like when you guys were transported over to that world by Balthazar. They’re actors on a show about our lives, except I don’t exist. It’s almost like I was left out of the story for some reason. Not that I care too much.” I laughed a little, “You should see the guy who plays Cas. He’s a real oddball.” I punched Cas lightly on the shoulder, startling the angel slightly, “His name is Misha or something, but he’s fun. Does a lot of charity work and shit.”

“Did you get any future information about what’s going to happen with the whole opening a door thing?” Dean asked, making things serious.

“Not really, the most information I found was that Gabe’s been alive this entire time. They’ve got him trapped in one of the cells in Hell. Mouth was sewn up and wings torn off. The whole nine yards really.” I said, shuttering at the memory of the images I had pulled from online.

“Gabriel is alive?” Cas said.

“Ya. But just barely. He looked really scared Cas.” I said.

“We have to get him out before they can use him,” Cas said, standing straighter than he had been.

“Whoa. Cas we don’t even know if what’s happening on the show in that world is actually what’s happening here. Like uh….what did you say happened to Charlie last time?” Dean asked.

“Uhhh….Oh yea. Sam got her killed on accident because they were trying to get The Mark off your arm and the Stynes intervened because we had the book of the damned.” I said, recounting events from the other world.

“Ya. And Charlie’s still very alive. And we still succeeded getting The Mark off my arm and destroy the Stynes. So not everything that happens in that world happens here.” Dean said, placing a hand on Cas’ shoulder to reassure him.

“Then we need to figure out if this information is true or not, and if it is we need to get Gabriel out of Hell,” Cas said, a very serious look on his face.

“How would we even begin to figure that out Cas?” Sam piped up.

“We could send someone in to infiltrate Hell and figure out what’s really going on,” Cas suggested.

“No. That’s not something we can do. Not with Asmodeus being as big of a threat as he is.” Dean said.

I thought for a second as their conversation continued, throwing ideas back and forth. And then a horrible idea came to me. I began to laugh, laughing harder and harder the more I thought about it. Eventually, I was laughing hard enough that the boys were just staring at me as if I’d gone crazy. I calmed myself down before trying to explain why I was laughing.

“I could totally get in waaaay too easily,” I said, still laughing slightly.

“What?” Sam and Dean said together.

“I could go pretend that I left you guys for some stupid reason and I could “Turn to the other side.” and get inside enemy lines,” I said.

“You’re talking about….” Sam started.

“No. Absolutely not!” Dean said, finishing Sam’s though for him.

“Why not? I’m the only one capable of doing it and it’s not like I’m going to get myself hurt. I know how to take care of myself.” I said, standing up for myself slightly.

“I think she should try it, Dean,” Sam said, looking up at our brother.

“How could you agree! You know what she’s suggesting right?” Dean said, starting to fume.

“Dean, she’s not a child. She knows what’s at stake here and how to get what we need and stay safe.” Sam said.

“I agree with them Dean. The importance of finding out if they have Gabriel or not is higher than the probability that she will be hurt.” Cas said, siding with Sam.

“I don’t believe this. Am I the only one who understands the danger here?” Dean asked.

“No. I get i, Dean. I get why you’re concerned. But this is the best way to get the information we need and it’s going to be the easiest for all of us. I’ll have Cas watch out for me at all times. I’ll even wear a couple trackers and call in daily at the same time every day if you want.” I said, trying to calm my older brother.

I watched Dean think for several seconds before he closed his eyes and sighed. His hand reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“If you don’t come back I’m going to kill him.” he finally said.

I smiled and hugged him. Dean laughed and returned the hug. I knew he was serious. If this plan succeeded and I was welcomed into hell then there was a small chance I wasn’t coming back. Whatever reason it was, if I didn’t come back, Dean would murder as many demons as it took to find the one that did it. Even if it wasn’t a demon, or my own choice to stay, it wouldn’t end well.

I back up from the hug and gave a little nod before excusing myself to find my old duffle bag and start shoving equipment into it. Before I went too far I stopped on my heels and turned back to the guys. I looked at Sam and tossed him my phone.

“You’ll need the deactivated tracker in the back to find out where I’m going.” I said before disappearing into the hallway.

***an hour later.***

I threw my duffle into the map table, safely securing a small dagger inside my boot and a raptor claw to my belt. I looked up at Sam, who was eying me curiously, as he slid his laptop over to me, a map pulled up on the screen and a small red dot moving across it.

“There’s a nest of vamps in the same area so you’ll want to be careful of that unless you wanna us that as a cover for being in the area.” Sam said, “The red dot is Ketch. I put the same information into your phone so you should be able to track him from there.”

I disconnected my phone from the computer and fired it up, looking at the same map that had been on the computer screen.

“I’ll have to make sure I have a long enough knife then. I mostly packed spare clothes, silver bullets, witch killing supplies, some spray paint, and rope.” I said.

“Dean is putting more into your car right now. Making sure you’re all stocked up.” Sam said, reaching for his computer.

I slid it back to him and nodded, grabbing my duffle again and heading out towards the garage. I stepped into the large, car filled room and headed towards my black 1970 dodge charger. She made me smile. Not as pretty as Baby but she was mine and I was proud of her. As I got closer I saw half of my brother sticking out from underneath it, the other half under the car, a jack the only thing keeping him from getting smashed.

“I changed the oil and everything the last time I drove her Dean.” I said, laughing.

“That was a month ago, Alex. Plus I’m making sure I place a tracker somewhere it’s not gonna get removed.” Dean’s muffled voice said.

I kicked at his legs a little, trying to mess with him one last time before I took off. I laughed a little as one of his hands shot out and tried to grab at one of my ankles. I danced around his legs and jumped out of the way, still laughing as he slid out from under my car and sat up, smiling his adorable crooked smile.

“I can see why Cas fell for you.” I teased.

“Ya, ya.” He said, huffing a little bit as he stood up. “Make sure you get at least some of the vamp kills ok?”

“I will Dean.” I said, smiling at him.

Dean lowered my car to the ground and removed the jack and the mat he’d been laying on. Once they were put away he pulled me into a hug again and kissed my forehead.

“I don’t know what we’ll do if you don’t come back, kiddo.” He said.

“I’ll come back Dean, don’t worry too much about it ok? I’ll only be a few hours away.” I said.

“For now anyway.” Dean said before letting me go and making his way over to the door that lead back to the main room.

I sighed and chucked my stuff in what little of a back seat I had. After that was done I got into the front seat, started my car, remotely opened the garage door, and started on my way to a new adventure.

God, please let me make it back from all this alive.


	4. Chapter 4

As I drove the 6 hours to Payne, Oklahoma, it became clearer and clearer that I was getting closer to vamp territory. I honestly sounded like several neighboring towns had a giant infestation on their hands, from what the police scanner could tell me anyway. Another body drained of blood here, a weird animal mutilation there. This was insane. No wonder the British dog came sniffing around.

It was nearing midnight when I pulled into a motel just outside of town. I booked a room for the night and made sure that, this time, nothing and no one was going to get into it while I was sleeping. Once again, I stashed a gun under my pillow before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the loud sound of the police scanner going haywire. Another body had dropped. As I woke up enough to see clearly, I glanced at the clock. It was 6 am, but that was fine. A hunter never slept much anyway. I got up and rounded up my gear and found my suit and badge. After everything was in order and I had a large knife strapped and concealed at my side, I made for the door and my car.

The crime scene was as much as you’d expect a vamp killing to be. Body drained of blood. Several clean incisions at the neck, just about the size of a pinprick. I waved my badge to get a closer look, only further confirming that it was a vamp.

“It’s a shame really.” One of the local cops tried to start up a conversation.

“Ya? Was she popular or somethin?” I asked.

“Well no. Quite a loner really. But she was young. Maybe 23.” The cop said, shaking his head slightly.

“That is a shame.” I stood up from where I’d been crouching next to the body and stuck my hand out towards the cop, “Campbell.”

The cop hesitated for a few seconds before shaking my hand, “Thompson.”

“Well, Thompson. Was our girl here getting into any new clubs or anything before she ended up here?” I asked, trying to probe for more information.

“Uh. I’m not sure. Like I said, she wasn't popular but she had a few friends.” He said.

“Great,” I said, looking the cop up and down. He wasn’t unattractive. Cropped short dirty blonde hair, ginger scruff across his face. Bright blue eyes that showed just how new he was to this job. I smirked a little, “Why don’t you let me buy you a drink and we can discuss her friends.”

He smiled at me.

***a drink later***

My head hit the pillow of the motel bed, my breathing heavy. Chris rolled off of me, breathing heavy himself. A smile grew on my face as I thought about how this morning had played out. I began to laugh to myself a little.

“Don’t tell me I was that bad,” Chris said, next to me.

“Oh no. You were amazing, just what I needed.” I said, giggling a little bit.

“Then what are you laughing about?” Chris asked, turning on his side to face me.

“I’m laughing because it's ridiculous that a cup of coffee leads to this,” I said, covering my face.

“Oh. Ya, that is a little funny.” Chris said, chuckling, “And all you asked for was a few names.”  
“Which I still got.” I said, making a point to sit up and sit on the edge of the bed, “You should probably head back to the station though. God knows what they think happened to you.”

“As much as I hate it, you’re right.” He said, groaning slightly as he got out of the bed, “Well it was fun while it lasted.”

The smirk on his face was adorable. “Maybe I’ll see you around again. My cards on the table.” I said, gesturing to the small side table in the room.

Chris picked it up as he shucked his pants back on, winking at me as he grabbed his button up and other clothing items from the floor before he left me alone in the room. I found myself smiling again, but it didn’t last long. I stood up and headed to the shower, taking a nice cool shower before dressing and looking up the two names I had been given. I doubt they knew anything.

***Hours of boring interrogating later.***

I walked out of the last girls' house, shaking my head. Both girls knew almost nothing about the vic. They even admitted that they were only her friend for some bet they had made in Middle school. In my opinion, that’s just cruel. I walked to my car in time to hear a motorcycle race by. I didn’t even have to look up to know what kind of bike it was, I was familiar with its sound. But before it, and the man riding it, could turn around and recognize me, I got in my car and drove the opposite direction and back towards the motel.

Once there I say at my computer and went over what I knew about the area in an attempt to find the best locations for the nest, or nests if there ended up being multiple like I expected there to be. In the end, I found 20 possible locations for a vamp nest, including an abandoned Wendy’s at the edge of town, and an old mine shaft deep in the forest surrounding these towns. I sighed, leaning back in my chair and glancing at the clock. It was almost eight thirty. Feeding time for any smart vamp. I stood and grabbed my jacket before heading out and to the closest possible nest spot.

***Several empty locations later***

I laid flat on top of a grassy hill, not far from the old mine shaft. This was the tenth spot tonight and I was getting restless. I had my binoculars trained at the opening of the mine shaft, waiting for something, anything, to happen. I’d been there for about half an hour when something finally moved near the entrance. I watched quietly as a vamp walked out into the night air, looking around to make sure it was alone before pulling out a small phone and calling someone. I continued to watch as a truck pulled up a path and two other vamps jumped out of it. They went to the back to the truck and began wrestling with something. A few seconds later and they were pulling a teenage girl and boy out of the back and onto the knees in the dirt. They looked like high schoolers. Their hands were bound behind their back and their mouths were closed by a cloth that was tied behind their heads. The boy looked like he was trying to be confident but his body language said he was terrified. They must have been on a date when they were kidnapped.

I watched as they were taken into the mine, not daring to move until I was sure no one had been left behind to watch the opening. I quietly stood and made sure my machete was still strapped to my side. With that checked, I stored my binoculars in the duffle I had brought before leaving it there and walking as silently as possible down the hill. The road at the bottom was gravel so I took a moment to find the quickest and quietest way to walk across it before making it to the entrance and making sure it was clear. One that was done, I unsheathed the machete and gripped it tight in my hand, ready for any attack as I entered the darkness before me. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the dark surroundings but when they did I was able to see just how long this nest had been here. Skeletons seem to line the walls, most must have dated back to the 1800s, when the killings in this area started. I made sure to avoid the bones as much as I could without the use of a flashlight.

After walking down the mineshaft for a tense few minutes, I heard a scream come for an offhand shaft a few feet away, making my way to it quickly I saw there was a light from a lantern at the end of it. The light glinted off of fresh blood flowing down the young girls barely moving chest. She hung from the rafters by the rope around her hands. The boy hung in a similar fashion beside her. I could barely see a vamp standing in the shadows, blood gleaming off of its face. I stomped on a bane near my feet, drawing the vamps attention to me.

“Why not pick on someone more your type?” I said, raising my blade into a battle stance.

The vamp growled at me, leaving its current victims and running for me. Before it could get close enough to grab me, I slashed my blade through its neck and watched as its body slammed into me just before it and the head hit the ground. As the head hit the ground with a thump, I could hear more coming up the shaft behind me. I needed to get these people out of here before we were surrounded. I raced towards them, using my blade to make quick work of the rope holding the boy to the rafters before holding the girl up while cutting hers so she didn’t fall to the floor. I motioned for the boy to follow me as I threw the girl over my shoulders and made for the exit. As we rn I pulled my phone out and called the number Chris had left me. I gave him the location of my vehicle and told him two victims would be waiting there for medical help before hanging up. When we reached the entrance again I handed the girl off to the boy and told him where to run to. He didn’t need to be told twice. Once they were gone I took a breath before diving back into the mine shaft.

***Half an hour later***

I didn’t take me long to clear out the nest, but when I emerged again the sky had already started to get brighter. I was breathing heavy by the time I got back to my car, my clothes soaked in blood and torn in places from vamps trying to get to my skin. I opened the trunk and threw my duffle bag and the machete inside, slamming it closed when I was done. I got into my car and drove silently back to the motel.

When I got back, I was tired enough to miss the motorcycle sitting outside the room I’d paid for. I was tired enough to even miss the man sitting on the bed as I passed him. Instead, I walked in and began to undress on my way to the small bathroom to take a shower. I left the door ajar behind me as I started the water, thinking nothing of my not-so-empty room. The warm water hit my shoulders, removing the semi-dried blood and easing the pain of small cuts and the soreness of my muscles. I was tired, so tired that I let my brain wander and let me remember what it felt like to have his hands on my skin. I could almost feel them, like the feeling of his hands tracing my sides was real. I let my mind remember what to was like to feel his kiss on my neck. I could almost feel that too. I could feel the warmth of his body against mine, the soft touch even a psychopath seemed to have when he caressed my skin, the sweet kisses that he left on my sore shoulders, the ones that melted the pain away.

I reached back and could remember what it was like to feel his hair run through my fingers, what the stubble felt like on his cheeks. This was all too real to be a dream but I let my mind run with it in fear that if I acknowledged that it was real that it would disappear like a fleeting memory. So I let this moment become several. I let it become sweet and passionate. I let it turn into something more than just butterfly kisses on sore muscles. I let it melt into a dream that I didn’t want to end. And then I woke up, alone and in bed. Nothing around me to prove that anything I had imagined had actually happened. Not until I moved to pull the blankets over me and realized it wasn’t blankets I’d been wrapped in. It was a very familiar jacket.


	5. Chapter 5

I headed back to the bunker, still wearing his jacket. The light smell of him still clung to it, for some reason it brought me comfort. I wore it until I was an hour out from home, stopping at a gas station to fill up and tossing the jacket in my duffle before I took off again. The cologne still lingered in the car as I started to drive again, so I opened a window, hoping it would be gone by the time I got home so that Dean wouldn’t blow up again.

Pulling into the garage made me relax further. It was always good to be home. As I pulled into my spot, I noticed Baby's’ windows were fogged up. I chuckled as I shut the engine off and rounded up my stuff to go inside. As I passed the black Impala, I banged my fist loudly against the trunk lid, successfully scaring awake the people inside.

“Ah! God damn it Sam!” I heard Dean call from the inside as his shadow sprang up and hit the roof.

I couldn’t help but laugh as I scrambled around to the door nearest where his head had appeared and opened it, nearly sending Cas tumbling out of the car. The two men looked at me, one embarrassed and the other an angel.

“Wow. I thought you had more class than this Dean.” I said, laughing more as my brother struggled to get up without revealing too much of himself or his boyfriend.

“Ya well….after the last time and Sam…” Dean stumbled along his words.

I waved my hand in the air, stopping his excuses as I began to walk away. I continued to laugh as I walked into the actual bunker, smacking right into someone who was trying to leave. We both fell back onto our asses, dazed. It took me a few seconds before a recognized the female before me.

“You’re hair’s shorter. I love it.” I said, standing and stretching my hand out to Charlie to help her up.

“Aww, thanks, hun!” She said as she took my hand and stood.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Oz?” Wrapping my hand around her shoulders as I walked her back down the steps.

“Ya well, I came back for a few things I thought might be in this junk pile and Sam mentioned the mission you’re on and I thought I’d help. Be a good big sister ya know?”

“God I wish you were my sister. You’d be so much better than…”

“Please don’t tell me you’d actually think about replacing one of us?” Sam said as he came into the main room from the hallway.

“Never Sammy. At least not you anyway.” I said, Charlie and I giggle.

“You know you could never replace Dean either,” Sam said, smiling.

“Ya. He’s too much like you.” Charlie added as she walked around the map table to where her bags were.

“Wow. Did you bring the whole arsenal?” I asked sarcastically.

“Everything but the grenade launcher!” Charlie said, slinging one of the heavy looking bags over her shoulder, “So when do we leave, Alphys?”

I gave a small laugh as I laid my duffle on the table. “Not yet, Undyne. Let me get some food and another monster to kill and then we can head out. Deal?”

“Only if I make the food.” She said, letting the bag slid off her shoulder and heading towards the kitchen, “The last time the boys made anything I couldn’t taste anything else for weeks!”

I laughed as she skipped off. I looked up as the garage door opened again, my brother and Cas stepping through it, Dean still red-faced. I nudged Sam as they walked down the stairs and winked at him, tipping my head in their direction. Sam cocked an eyebrow before he looked like he understood, and then turned to the pair and gave a thumbs up. I snickered as I jogged into the hallway and to my room.

I threw the duffle on my bed and began to take dirty clothes out and put new ones in. When I pulled the jacket out I paused and held it to my nose, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, letting the smell of rain and sawdust swim through my senses. I stood there for a minute longer before being interpreted by someone clearing their throat behind me.

“What ya got there kiddo?” Charlie asked.

I threw the jacket onto my bed before I turned around to face her. “I was just doing a smell test. Seeing if it was still fresh enough to wear again ya know?” I said.

“Uh huh.” she said, walking into my room and handing me a plate of food she’d been holding behind her back, “Looks kinda big for you. Kinda more like something Dean would wear.”

“I uh…” I struggled to find words.

“What would I wear?” Dean said, peaking his head into my room.

“Nothing. We were just talking about your sense of style and how lame it is.” Charlie said.

“Ya, just joking about how the 80s would like their lumberjack style back,” I said, laughing a little.

“Ya well, you both love this lumberjack so I’m not changing anytime soon!” Dean said, laughing with us.

“What are you doing here anyway? Done with Cas already?” I joked.

“I smelled food. Plus he had to take off anyway, something about Jack.” He said, stepping into and then leaning against the door frame.

“Well, go help Sam find us a new adventure! Let us girl talk in peace!” Charlie said, playfully pushing against Dean’s chest in a small effort to get him to move.

“Ya, ya. _Girl talk._ You two are the furthest from girly and there’s no way you’ll ever convince me otherwise.” Dean said, putting his hands in the air as a surrender before walking off towards his own room, “Is there any more food anywhere?”

“Ya, it’s in the kitchen!” Charlie yelled after him.

Once he was out of hearing distance, Charlie turned back to me, giving me a look that only said ‘spill’. I sighed as I picked the jacket up again, hugging it slightly as I turned to face Charlie better.

“It’s not mine...and it’s not Dean’s.” I started.

“Well, then whose is it?” Charlie said, giving me what she calls her hacker gaze.

“I guess you could say it’s a secret…?” I said, smiling shyly.

“Wait. Like something your brothers don’t know?” Charlie gasped, “Are you seeing someone?!”

I kinda laughed a nervous laugh. “You could say that.”

“Girl!” Charlie pulled me into a hug, “I’m so glad you found someone, but why are you hiding him? If you like him enough to wear his shit I bet he’s a great guy.”

I stepped back a little, “Ya well. The boys wouldn’t approve, just trust me with that.” Just the thought of Dean or Sam knowing about the multiple…..encounters with Ketch other than the one they semi-walked in on…..that thought scared me. I don’t think Dean would let him continue living.

“Are you seeing a monster or something? That sounds so hot. Like. Is he a troll or something? Ohhhh! Is he a hobbit! That would be amazing. But they don’t exist right?” Charlie took a minute to breathe before continuing on, “I bet he’s a siren then. And you can’t tell Dean ‘cause he’s attracted to him too, right?”

I couldn’t help but laugh a little. “No, no. It’s none of that Charlie. Let’s just say he’s on the opposite side of things.”

“You mean like a demon?” Charlie asked, sitting on the edge of my bed, “You really are just a mix of Sam and Dean aren’t ya?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I said, sitting next to her.

“Well, your best friend is a demon. You love pie and junk food in general. You’re pretty damn smart. You have a great taste in cars,” Charlie gave me a little nudge before she finished listing off things that I had in common with my brothers, “And you’ve probably fucked a demon.”

“Charlie!” I said, playfully punching her for the last comment, “I can assure you that this guy is not a demon. He’s perfectly human, just not the greatest guy.”

“Alright, well if he makes you happy I’d love to meet him.” She said, standing up to leave me in peace with the food she’d brought me, “I’ll be in the main room whenever you’re ready to go.”

“Thanks for the food!” I said as I shoved a piece of bacon into my mouth.

Charlie gave a little wave as she walked out. I continued to shove food in my face as I repacked my duffle. Before long I had an empty plate and a full bag. I walked out of my room and down the hallway, voices reaching my ears before I even got close to the main room. Someone else had come into the bunker, someone at least Dean didn’t get along with.

“I don’t care, Crowley! You need a better reason to just appear than ‘because I could.’” Dean said as I came into the room.

“Alright, Dean. I heard my favorite Winchester was back and I had some information for…”

“Aww, you didn’t have to come all the way from hiding just for me Bat,” I said as I walked in, going straight up to Crowley and giving him a hug. I could hear the boys protest.

“Anything for you, Mouse,” Crowley said, hugging me back.

“What did you come to tell me?” I said, stepping back to lean against the map table.

“Your friend, Asmodeus, is working on something big,” Crowley said, standing once again with his hands in the pockets of his suit pants.

“Well, we know about the whole opening to another world thing so it can’t be anything too new,” Dean said, crossing his arms in front of him.

“Well that’s the thing, he wants to make sure it stays closed. The real issue here is that he wants an army in case it does open.” Crowley said, putting emphasis behind ‘army’.

“Then why does he need an archangel?” I asked, becoming slightly confused.

“What archangel?” Crowley asked.

“We heard this rumor about Gabriel being in Hell somewhere,” Sam said.

“Well. I can’t tell you if he is or not. I was always horrible about keeping track of the people in those damn cells.” Crowley said.

“Damn. Well, what do you know about his ‘army’?” I said.

“He’s collecting souls faster than he should. Thought I’d let you know that at least in my opinion it looks like he’s building an army.” Crowley said, waving his hands around to give a visual of souls flying around.

“Alright, well Charlie and I will make sure to check that out on our new mission,” I said, pushing off of the table and walking over to the other girl.

“New mission?” Crowley asked, glancing between me and the boys.

“Ya! We’ve got some Wendigo’s to kill!” Charlie said, sticking her hand in the air for a high five.

I smacked her hand and we laughed. I turned to face everyone again, watching the guys smile at us. “What?”

All three immediately returned to having serious faces and talking about what to do about the new demon threat. I rolled my eyes and reached across the table to grab my duffle, grabbing Charlie by the arm and waving before heading towards the garage door.

“Keep us up to date ok?!” I yelled back into the main room, pausing to hear several ‘oks’ before closing the door behind Charlie and me.

“So are we taking my car or yours?” Charlie said, starting towards her own car.

I glanced at it, it was tucked behind some of the older MOL cars from the 80s, no wonder I hadn’t seen it. “No offense but mine can kick your car's ass speed any day.”

“That may be true but I have more class than you do.” She said, walking back towards me and my car with a smirk on her face.

“Ouch!” I said, playfully slugging her in the arm before tossing my duffle in the back seat and getting in the drivers side door.

Charlie chuckled before sliding her own bag into the back seat and taking the passenger seat for herself. I started the car, turned the radio up, pulled out of my spot, and raced out of the garage.

New adventure here we come!


	6. Chapter 6

I sat at the small table in the hotel room, my computer open and giving a blue light to my face in the dark room. Charlie was sleeping in the far bed. We’d gotten to a motel in Empire Michigan a little later than expected, due to one of my tires going flat, so we had decided to leave all the body looking and fed threads for tomorrow. It was around 1 in the morning and I was looking through the case files again, trying not to miss anything. I was startled back into reality by a knock at the door. Who the fuck would be at our door this time of night?!

I got up, mumbling some curse words as I did, and walked over to the door. I looked through the peephole and groaned. The distorted silver eyes and face of the Brit outside the door made me want to just act like I wasn’t awake. But, I knew that he knew I was awake, it was the only reason he’d be here anyway. I slid the chain lock into the locked position and opened the door as much as it would allow me to.

“It’s 1 am, Ketch…” I said, glaring at him, “What are you even doing here?”

“I was cold, you still have my jacket.” He said, the silver eyes looking me over, “Plus I thought you knew I was being told to watch you, information seems to travel fast between demons anyway.”

“Ah. Well, you can take the jacket back, I’m not using it.” I said, reaching towards where it was slung over a chair to grab it.

“Why don’t you let me in and I can just grab it for myself?” Ketch said, putting his weight on the door slightly.

“As much as I _love_ the idea of that,” I said, pushing the jacket through the gap in the door at him, “I have a roommate, and she’s doesn’t take to men well.

“Then let me take you to dinner.” He said, obviously trying to push his luck.

“Once again, it’s 1 in the morning, Ketch.”

“I didn’t say in a restaurant.”

“Then where would we go, Ketch? You and I have jobs to do anyway. We should be sleeping.”

“You’re right, come join me in another room.”

“I told you the last one was the last time that’d happen.”

“Then come walk at least.”

I was going to give another excuse, but before I could, Charlie’s voice came from her bed, “I swear to god. Leave with him or I will come over there and shut the door in his face for you.”

I blinked, looking back and forth between where she was now sitting up and the door where Ketch was still waiting for my answer. I sighed, sticking up my pointer finger before closing the door and walking over to close my laptop and grab my shoes. Before leaving, I grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it on. Walking back to the door, I undid the chain lock and opened the door to walk out into the open night air, it was fricken cold.

“I’m glad you chose to join me, I was getting lonely,” Ketch said, a smirk on his face.

“I’m only coming along because I don’t want to wake Charlie,” I said, walking down the sidewalk.

After a few steps, I noticed Ketch wasn’t following me. I turned back around and noticed he had gone to his motorcycle instead. How had I not heard that thing pull up? That didn’t matter now. I sighed and walked back towards him.

“That’s not walking,” I said.

He smiled at me, helmet in his hands. “We can walk once we get where I want to go,” He slid the helmet onto his head before handing me another one.

“I am not getting on that thing,” I said.

Ketch said nothing, just shook the helmet around until I sighed and took it. Sliding it on my head felt strange, my hair was short enough that it didn’t pinch but this was something I’d never done before, so I hesitated. I hesitated long enough that I jumped at the sound of the bike roaring to life, I hadn’t even noticed Ketch get on it. Startled, I slowly got on behind him, scooting as close to him as I could get and wrapping my arms around his chest, tucking my head down and pressing it against his shoulder. I felt him laugh before pulling out of the parking space and starting down the drive.

I took a few minutes before I was comfortable with how fast we seemed to be going. When I was comfortable with it, I looked around me, watching the cars and lights blur by. I watched as the cars became fewer to none and the sky became more filled with stars as we got further away from the city. When we finally came to a stop we looked to be in the middle of a small park. It was completely empty save for us, there were no lights except for the moon and the stars, and the only sound was crickets in the grass. I stepped off the motorcycle a little too quickly, almost falling over because my legs felt like jelly from the ride. Ketch caught me before I could hit the ground, laughing as he slipped his helmet off.

“You’re not the most graceful are you?” He said, still laughing.

“Shut up,” I said, slipping my own helmet off, “I'm just not used to riding this thing like you are.”

“You can ride other things very well though.” I almost slapped the smirk off his face.

“Ass.”

“Love, that’s not a very ladylike word.”

“Uh huh.” I wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying, my attention was on the sky.

Stars had fascinated me since I was a child. My father would take me outside after a hunt and point out all the constellations he knew, he’d even make some up just so he could tell me silly stories of giant bears and knights fighting. I smiled as I remembered those little moments, the ones in between all the bad. I let my sweatshirt slid off my shoulders slightly, not caring about the cold anymore.Warm hands slid across my shoulders and I was brought back to reality just enough to stop reminiscing about my past until Ketch asked a question I’ve never wanted to answer.

“What are these handprints on your shoulders? I’ve never seen them before” He asked.

I was too shocked to speak at first, not knowing or wanting to answer. “They’re something I’d rather not remember, and you’ve never seen them because I normally keep them covered,” I said, jerking away and pulling my sweatshirt up again

“What do you mean ‘keep them covered’? With everything we’ve done, I should’ve seen them.” He was pushing for answers.

“It’s the same reason you’ve never seen my tattoos, I use a special makeup that you can only remove with alcohol,” I moved further away from him, I wasn’t ready to talk about this part of my life, “I’m ready to go back now.”

“Not yet,” Ketch said, grabbing my shoulders and gently turning me to face him. He pushed my sweatshirt off of one shoulder again, ran his hand along my shoulder until it covered the marks completely, “Why won’t you tell me?”

“It’s not just you. I don’t like talking about them in general.” I said, turning away from his mercury gaze, “It’s a haunting memory.”

“Can I make it better?” He asked, trying his best to be sweet.

“I doubt it.” I sighed, if I was going to get him to trust me, this was how I’d have to do it, “Do you really want to know or are you just trying to gather information?”

He looked hurt for a second, an emotion I didn’t know the man was capable of. “I want to know, honest.”

“Ok, well get ready for a monologue.” I said, sighing again and walking towards a nearby tree, I leaned against it before starting the semi-long story, “When I was 20, I made a deal with Crowley. I was dying but I didn’t want to and I knew the only way out was to make one. So I found a crossroads, yadda yadda, Crowley showed up and I traded my soul for ten more years of life.” I paused, looking up at Ketch before continuing. He looked surprised, strange, “Ten good years later the hounds came for me while the boys were on a hunt and I let them take me. 2 Earth years later, I crawled my way out of the ground in the middle of a cornfield in Indiana with these marks on my shoulders. My only explanation is that I was pulled out just like Dean was. Except for my angel never came to say hi.”

“So you’ve seen Hell?” Ketch asked.

“I’ve seen 20 years worth of it,” I said, sliding down the tree trunk to sit on the soft grass.

“So what happened after? They never came for you?” he asked, taking a seat next to me.

“Yes and no. About a month after I’d resurfaced, Crowley came knocking at my door asking for my soul. And I told him he could have it.” I said, “But he didn’t take it. Instead, he told me he was shocked by the honor I held for our deal and said that when it was finally my time he’d be the one to take my soul and I wouldn’t have to worry about another single day of torture.”

“Wow, so you can hear them then?” What a strange question.

“The angels? Only when they’re loud enough to hear, mostly it’s just nothing unless I’m talking to Cas in Enochian.” I said, shrugging. I let myself slump over onto his shoulder, he was warm, “Do you like the stars, Ketch?”

“I do, why?” he asked, scooting so his arm was around my waist.

“They remind me of something,” I said, starting to drift off.

“And what would that be, love?”

“Your eyes.”

***Hours of blank sleep later***

I woke up with a sore back. I straightened up and stretched as much as I could with Ketch’s arm still around me. I stood a quick as I could while still trying to be quiet in an effort not to wake him. When I was successful, I reached for my phone in my back pocket and checked the time. It was around 8 in the morning. Great. Charlie would hopefully still be asleep, I could at least assume so because I didn’t have any texts or missed calls from her, yet. After tucking my phone back into my pocket, I started walking back through the park. I knew it was kinda cruel to leave Ketch there but it was better than staying with him so I didn’t feel too bad about it.

As I walked, I began to realize just how small the park was. Very quickly, I found myself by the main road, walking back towards the main city. I didn’t walk long before a car pulled up beside me, it was my car. A few curse words came out under a breath as the window rolled down and Charlie just gave me the ‘get in’ motion. I jogged over to the passenger side door and got into the car.

“Where the fuck have you been!” She said.

“I went out like you said to,” I said, maybe a little bit too casually.

“I know what I said, but I didn’t expect you to just disappear the rest of the night.” She said, glancing over at me every now and then, “I expected you to go like a room over and fuck his brains out.”

“Charlie!” I said, laughing.

“What? You can’t tell me that wasn’t something you thought about doing.” She said, trying to sound completely innocent.

“Nothing like that would’ve happened, he’s not worth it.”

It was silent for a few minutes, I hadn’t realized how far out from the hotel I had gone the night before. When we got closer to the motel Charlie started talking again.

“So who was that anyway?” she asked.

“He’s just a fling. The last time I was in the area we had a thing and I sent me a text letting him know I was in the area and he just assumed I was alone I guess.” It felt too easy to make this excuse.

“Well, I’m glad you’re alright. We’ve got fed threads to put on and work to do.” Charlie said that a little too eagerly.

I laughed at her excitement. This was gonna be a fun case to be on. I wish I could do more like this with her but Oz kept her pretty busy. Oz had changed her a lot, the shy quiet girl that I had met during the whole Leviathan thing had become a hardened badass who knew everything there was to know about the monsters we fought.

We arrived back at the motel and changed before taking off again towards the police station. Once there we did the usual talking, introduced ourselves as state police looking into the suspicious murder of a camper in the area. The body had been torn to shreds along with the sleeping bag and tent they’d been in. The police were calling it a bear attack but this was no bear.

As Charlie and I looked over the body, or what was left of it, it became more and more evident that this was absolutely a case. The body had been torn open, everything inside of it ripped out or left in pieces that didn’t even look like what they were supposed to be, and the torso only hanging onto the lower half of the body by a few strands of muscle. The brain was gone, one leg completely was torn off and the other mangled beyond looking like a leg, both arms were gone, save for a part of the right humerus that was bare and sticking out of where it had been disconnected from the shoulder and broken on the end. Even the skull was in pieces, only small chunks of the face still attached to what little bone was there, even the eyes had been plucked out. The only way they’d been able to identify the poor man was through what had been left in the torn apart and bloodied campsite. We didn’t talk about it more until the coroner left the room for us to investigate the body more.

“Definitely not a bear,” Charlie said.

“Ya. I’m thinking either it’s actually a wendigo or some werewolf that just didn’t know when to stop.” I said, walking around the body table and grabbing the coroner's report out of the small side tray.

“Do you even need to look at that, Sam?” Charlie said, snickering at me.

I rolled my eyes at her, “I just like being thuro. Is that a crime?”

“No, just proves my earlier theory about you being a nice mixture of both your brothers.” She continued to tease me.

“Well, the last I remember, you liked that I was like both of them. Or was that just ‘bedside manners’?” I said, winking at her.

“Well, I guess you’ve got me there.” I couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction, I’d beaten Charlie at her own sass game.

With that, we went back to being professionals and finished up our examination. Once we knew what we were looking at we went back to the motel and hit the books, trying to narrow down what we were hunting. After a few hours, we just decided to go hunting and take everything we needed to kill a wendigo or werewolf with us, which meant making sure the flamethrowers had gas and our guns were loaded with silver. We took the short drive into Sleeping Bear Dunes, the state park our Vic had been staying in. We got in without a hitch and drove to one of the docks so we could get to South Manitou Island and start looking for tracks.

Once on the island it took a few minutes to get to the specific campground and took us over half an hour to find any tracks from whatever we were hunting, but once we did we ruled out werewolf and concentrated on finding a wendigo nest. It was gonna be a long evening. Eventually, we found an old, unused building deep behind the boundary of the sites. At this point, we’d brought out our flashlights, which was dangerous when hunting these things, and soon we began to hear them.

“ALEX!” a voice too similar to Deans' yelled out from somewhere in the dark trees.

“I guess we found them.” Charlie said.

“No. They found us.” I said, making sure to concentrate on where the voices were coming from and how close we were to the building.

“Help me!” This time it was Sam’s voice, and then a high scream in a voice I didn’t recognise.

“Alice?!” Charlie yelled.

“Charlie, it’s not real. I promise.” I said, taking a hold on her arm to make sure she didn’t run off.

“She sounds like she’s in a lot of pain…” I didn’t know how she felt, I’d become numb to stuff like this because my brothers voices were used against me all the time.

We continued forward to the door. I pushed it open with my shoulder, taking the trigger of the flamethrower on my back in a grip just tight enough to hold it steady. The room inside was quiet, too quiet. And then we heard the laughing. It was mechanical and hideous in sound, something only a monster could make.

I steadied my hand, which had started shaking like it always did when I hunted. We could be attacked at any second from any angle, these things had a habit of not caring how much of a fight their dinner gave them as long as they could eat it. I heard a creak to my left and instinctively shown my flashlight in that direction, the creature that was once there now gone. We heard the laugh again, this time it felt closer, like it was right next to us.

“Charlie?” I whispered.

“Ya?” Came her voice from the darkness.

“Circle…..3….2…..1!” Yelling the last number, when pulled the triggers on the flamethrowers, igniting them before beginning to spin in a tight circle, shooting flames throughout the room. We immediately caught 2 wendigos on fire, giving them a quick death in the only way you could kill them. Shortly after the burst of flame subsided, we stood in silence again. The silence lasted for what felt like several minutes.

“Well, that was…” Charlie didn’t get to finish her sentence.

As soon as the word ‘easy’ started out of her mouth, a body rammed itself into me and sent me to the floor, flamethrower falling off my back and the thing landing on top of me. A hiss sounded from the wendigo on top of me before it slammed it’s head into my shoulder and bit down. Before it could do anymore damage, a line of fire shot out from the direction Charlie had been in, shooting the wendigo off my chest and into the corner, burning with a scream.

We sat in silence, the blood trickling from the chunk of skin taken out of my shoulder by the wendigo. I couldn’t feel the pain of it yet but I knew it was coming.

“Charlie…” I said in a low voice.

“Are you ok?! Did it get you?” I could hear her knees hit the floor.

“We...AHHH!” I yelled out, the pain was starting to set in, “We need to..get out of here. Our job is done.”

“Right! I’ve got you.” She said, trying to gently help me up and prop me against her shoulder.

This was gonna be a long trip back.


	7. Chapter 7

We got back to the motel and I almost fell out of the car. I was in so much pain, and even keeping the pressure on the wound on my shoulder wasn’t stopping the blood from running down my arm. We got into the room and I immediately called for him.

“Crowley!” And he was there….along with Cas.

“Alex! What…..why’s he here?” Cas said.

“She called me, kitten,” Crowley said simply, staring down the angel.

“Guys I love that you both care for me but I’m kinda bleeding out here!” I said, breaking up their dominance fight.

Before the last word could leave my mouth, a fell to my knees. My legs were so weak and my head was spinning. This wasn’t good. I coughed a little, the sound of blood rushing through my veins was the only thing I could hear. I couldn’t hear what anyone was saying but I could just see them thought my weakening eyesight. Charlie was pacing in a corner of the room, and Crowley was fighting with Cas again. Oddly enough it was Crowley’s hands that eventually found a way to help me up and gave me some sort of comfort as he helped me stand, taking my face in his hands, probably examining the damage and my weak consciousness. My knees shook beneath me, I wasn’t going to stay awake much longer, I wish they’d just fix me up already. I heard them say something again, something about them not being able to heal me this time, saying I needed a real doctor.

“No….I...Just fix it.” I mumbled.

It was too late to say anything, of course, Charlie and I’d already been zapped to what looked like a hospital, Crowley and Cas left behind to clean up whatever bloody mess had been made. I complained as Charlie led me to the door, immediately attracting the attention of several passersby and nurses. I was given a wheelchair to sit in and wheeled away into an unknown room. I don’t remember what happened next.

But I remember something else. I remember waking up in the park again. But this was different, I was on a park bench, my father by my side. He was smiling at me.

“Hey, blue beauty.” He said, reaching over and ruffling my hair.

“Dad?” I said, still confused about what was happening.

“What? You love being called that.” He said, his brown eyes looked upset that I would complain about a childhood nickname.

“Dad you died when I was 23. You can’t be here.” I said.

I looked him over, this was a different version of my dad, one before all the hunting started. I’d only seen pictures of this man. His brown hair was cropped short instead of long enough to put in a ponytail and there was no grey to be seen. His brown eyes shone brightly with adventure and wonder, something that was rare to me. His face was covered with slight stubble, not the full beard I had grown to love years ago.

“And? I’m still your dad, I can show up whenever I like.” He said, a light laugh in his voice.

“Well, then why am I here? I’m not dead.” I said, taking a moment to pause and think, “Am I dead?!”

“Not yet.” Dad stood up, stretching before extending a hand in my direction, “John took care of my little girl and now here she is, dying.”

“So I am….I didn’t think it was that bad…” I said, taking his hand and following him as he began to walk around.

“That was before you took a ten-minute boat ride and an even longer car ride!” He didn’t seem happy with this.

“Something...something doesn’t make sense, though.” I thought about what would happen if I was actually dying, and then it hit me, this wasn’t my dad, “You’re a reaper.”

The being in front of me shifted and changed from looking like my dad to looking like Billy, really the only reaper that kept a leash on us Winchesters anymore. “You’re quicker than I thought.”

“You really thought I’d be so easy to lead away from my body?” I said, a little angered by her petty trick.

“No, but I thought it would at least last long enough for me to tell you it was too late to go back.” Billy crossed her arms over her chest, cocking an eyebrow at me.

“Well I’m not going, I have work to do. Take me back.” I demanded.

“Fine, but just remember that you asked for it.” Billy snapped her fingers.

I gasped for breath as if I had just resurfaced from a long dive in the water. It took a few seconds before I could see again but that didn’t matter, all I wanted was to get out and find Charlie. I struggled to get up, I could feel the pull of something in my arm, so I pulled it out. Immediately some type of alarm started going off, sending me into panic mode. I pushed my arms out, pushing machines and doctors away from me before trying to full stand. I didn’t get very far before I fell again, the sound of rushing blood filling my ears again and my head feeling light.

“Ma’am you need to get back on the bed.” Someone was talking to me, I could just barely hear them.

“No. I….I need to find.” Someone tried to grab my arm. I punched in their direction, my fist hitting a nose. The grip on my arm loosened and I tried to stand again, a little more successful this time.

Other doctors and nurses tried to grab me and bring me back to the stretcher, but I fought against them, pushing my way into the brighter hallway. Stumbling, I could hear people calling after me, but I didn't care, I could see Charlie.

“Charlie….” I said as loud as I could, my brain still fuzzy and confused.

I saw her look at me, confused and surprised. I then felt a prick in my arm. I swung around, swinging another punch at whoever was there. Once again I collided with a face, this time a jaw. I saw them hit the floor before my vision started to become blurred again and my legs began to feel weak. Then the floor rushed towards my face.

***About a half hour later***

I woke up in a haze. The lights in the room were bright enough that I couldn’t open my eyes enough to see anything more than that. I placed my arm over my face to block the light, groaning with a sudden headache and pain that came from the slight movement. I let my arm fall to the bed again, the pain subsiding. What the fuck happened?

“I’m glad you’re awake.” That wasn’t Charlie.

“I’ve had worse Sam, you know I have,” I said, my mouth was dry.

“Ya. That doesn’t mean it makes it any easier for us when we get a call about you being in the hospital.” Sam said to my left.

I turned my head in his direction and tried opening my eyes again. This time was easier, the light was dimmer now that I wasn’t looking straight up at it. My brother looked worried, his hair was messy and his eyes had dark circles underneath them. Charlie must have woken them when she’d called them.

“What time is it?” I asked.

“It’s close to 2 in the morning,” Sam said with a sigh, leaning his head back against the hospital room sofa.

“Damn, how long was I in there?”

“Before or after you tried to make a break for it?”

“Either.” I didn’t remember trying to go anywhere.

“When they first got you into the OR it took them a good hour to make sure you hadn’t lost anything important and see how deep the bite really was.” Sam sighed again, “After that, they rebuilt the muscle and skin with skin grafts. They were stitching you up when you woke up and tried to beat your way out of the room.”

“Jesus, what did I do?” I was dreading the answer.

“You broke one guys nose and bruised another's jaw.” Sam kind of chuckled, “Something only you and Dean would ever do.”  
“Are you saying you’d never try to bust out of a situation you didn’t know how you got in?” I said, laughing a little myself.

“No,” Sam sat up and looked at me again, “I would at least ask questions first.”

“And that’s why you’re our bookworm, Sammy,” Dean said as he entered the room with Charlie and a coffee in each hand.

“You mean that’s why I’ve died fewer times than either of you.” Sam fired back, making us all laugh.

I tried to sit up better to see everyone, failing when I put pressure on my injured arm. “Someone help me sit up, please.” I said, just laying back down until Dean came over and helped me into a sitting position, “Thanks.”

“I’ve helped you through worse,” he said in response.

“The doc says you’ll need to stay away from hunting for a while.” Charlie said, “But that means I’m sticking around a little bit longer to make sure you stay put.”

“Thanks, but no thanks.” I said, scrunching my nose at the thought of having someone watching me, “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“She wouldn’t be a babysitter, Alex.” Sam said, “Just someone to make sure you didn’t get more hurt.”

“Ya, a babysitter,” I said, frowning.

“Alex…” Dean started.

“No. I’ve gone straight back to hunting after worse accidents. I hunted with a broken leg once!” I was getting angry, why were they pushing this so much? “And why am I so different from you? You’ve hunted with bullets in your shoulders and broken arms!”

“This isn’t about you being different from us. It’s about….” I didn’t let Sam finish

“Because I’m a girl? Because I’m your half-sister and that means I’m weaker than you?” I fired off these questions as if I was in a speed round of some game show.

Dean tried to say something but shut his mouth, he threw up his hands, and walked out of the room instead. He was done with this.

“Dean!” Sam raced out after him.

Charlie just stood with her arms crossed, a sympathetic smile on her face. “You know if you gave it a chance we could have a lot of fun.” She said.

“It’s not about that. I need them to know I can be by myself and survive, Charlie. I’m not a little girl.” I said, crossing at least my good arm over my chest.

Charlie just nodded before leaving the room as well. Being left alone I could lower my shields a little. I couldn’t let them see just how scared I had been and how much I’d pushed it down. I let the silent tears fall down my cheeks. I’d always remembered the rules of 3 with wendigos, why had I forgotten that time? I let the tears shake my body until I could feel the calm come over me again and replace the fear that I’d choked down. Once I’d calmed down, I looked closer at the machines and equipment around me. I had two needles in my arm, each attached to a drip of some sort, I was in a hospital gown, and there was a large white pad of gauze on my arm. I could see a bag on the other side of the room, I assumed It had my clothes in it. Gingerly, I removed the needles, making sure to unplug the machines they were attached too so that the beeping wouldn’t attract the attention of nurses. After that was done I slowly stood up and made sure I had my balance before making my way over to the bag and changing out the gown for my actual clothes. The right shoulder of my shirt had a nice big hole in it but that didn’t really bug me, a lot of my clothes ended up with pieces missing after a good hunt. With that done I made my way over to the door and scanned down the hallway, the boys and Charlie must have left.

As casually as I could, I made my way to the elevators and down to the first floor. Once again I scanned the large room around me before making a break for the automatic doors and out to the parking lot. I then looked around for my car, when I didn’t find it a few curse words came from under my breath. And then I saw it. My new target was a black Honda Rebel 500. It was a beautiful machine and even though I had very little experience driving these types of things, I was confident I knew enough to get out of here. Plus it looked pretty damn familiar so stealing it would be amazingly fun in the end.

I sat down of the leather seat and began to examine the wiring in an attempt to hotwire it into life. I found the right wires and went to work sparking the engine into starting, a laugh of success escaped my laugh when it started up quicker than I thought. The laugh turned into excitement as I revved the engine and pushed it out of the spot it’d been in. Taking one last look at the darkening lot, I pushed off and, beginning slowly, drove out and eventually onto the main road. It didn’t feel like I got very far before my phone started buzzing in my back pocket. I knew they were only calling because I had disappeared from a hospital but I didn’t want to face my brothers at the moment.

Eventually, I’d driven long enough that the pain medicine the hospital had been pumping into my system had started to wear off. I pulled into a small gas station. It was closed but that didn’t mean I couldn’t find a way in to get more pain meds. I know, I know. Stealing is wrong. But when you’re a hunter who doesn’t get paid for the good deeds you do, there’s not a lot of options left. I snuck around the back of the building, looking for a window or something small enough to fit through. While I was looking around I heard a car drive up and stop. There were only a few people it could be and I didn’t want to be around either option at the moment.

I peaked around a corner of the building to see which of my options it was. It was Baby. The boys must’ve tracked my phone to find me. Great. As I was watching the Impala, my phone began to buzz again. Pulling it out of my pocket I saw Dean’s name on the screen. Why was he calling me?

“You know where I am, just get out of the car,” I said quietly, slinking back around the edge of the building so I remained unseen.

“Wait. What do you mean?” Dean sounded more confused than he should.

“What do _you_ mean? I’m looking at your car right now. You caught me. Stop acting like you don’t know that.”

“I….wait. Please tell me you didn’t sneak out of your room and leave?” Something wasn’t right. Dean should’ve known that by now.

“I...uh….”

“Damn it! I told Sam you’d try that as soon as we left!” Oops,

“That doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that I’m at a gas station staring at Baby and I’m pretty sure now that you’re not the one driving her.” I was beginning to get scared.

“Someone seriously stole my Baby?”

“Yes.”

“Son of a…..Sam!” I could barely hear Sam respond in the background, it sounded like they were in the cafeteria, “Someone stole Baby and Alex snuck out of the Hospital….Can I say I told you so yet?...Well, I did!...Fine. Just track her phone.”

“That sounded interesting.”

“When we find you, you’re in trouble.” He sounded serious but I knew they’d be more concerned with my safety more than mad at me for running away.

“Whatever. I don’t have time for this. We’ll finish talking about this later.”

“Don’t you dare….” I hung up on him before he could finish and put my phone back in my back pocket.

Around this same time, I peeked back around the corner of the building. Baby was still there but it didn’t seem like anyway was at the wheel anymore. This was concerning considering I had only been talking for a few minutes. Walking slowly and carefully, I made my way over to Baby to make sure she really was empty.

“You know, It wasn’t nice of you to leave me.” I jumped about three feet in the air, completely not expecting that voice, “Not to mention stealing my bike could’ve gotten you killed.”

“ _That_ could’ve killed me, Ketch,” I said, taking a minute to catch my breath and purposefully ignoring the first comment.

“I heard your little squabble with your brothers and company.” He didn’t even seem to care that he had just given me a heart attack.

“So?” I turned to lean against the drivers' door, “It’s none of your business what my family and I fight about.”

“You’re right. However, let me propose something.” He was a few feet away, examining what I’d done to his bike.

“And what would that be?” I’d almost rather be dealing with my brothers.

“Come to Hell with me.” It was a simple enough thing to say, yet I had a hard time processing it.

“What?” I pushed off the door with my good arm and began walking towards him.

“I’ll only say it once more, I want you to come to Hell with me.” He stood and turned to me, looking me in the eyes this time.

“Why?” This was the only thing I could think to say.

“Well. Preferably so you don’t end up with another injury like that one.” He gestured at my shoulder.

“I need a better reason than having a babysitter, Ketch,” I said, crossing my arms the best I could without wincing.

“Then come because you know I won’t treat you like they do.” The suave Brit was making a good point, he really only seemed to dominate someone during sex.

“Give me another reason, something other than giving me a break from my family.” I was being pulled in by his eyes again, getting lost in those mercury pools.

He took a step closer and placed a hand under my jaw, running his thumb along my cheek, “I haven’t seen those tattoos you spoke of before, I wouldn’t mind seeing them. Bringing you with me would give me an excuse to.”

Fuck, “Fuck.” just the words alone made my knees weak. I really shouldn’t let it affect me this much, but he always did.

“Is that a yes?” He chuckled.

“Fine, Ketch. I’ll go, But just to get away for a little bit. I’m not some toy.” I said, trying to make that a clear point, even though that wasn’t true. I only wanted to go so I could gather intel for the guys and this seemed like the easiest way to do it.

The man smiled, taking his hand from my face and returning to his motorcycle, sticking the wires back where they belong before closing up the panel and starting it up properly.

“You’re just gonna leave Baby here?” I asked.

Ketch gave me a puzzled look, “He named it?”

“Oh. Ya.”

He cocked an eyebrow at me as if that wasn’t a good enough answer. I just shrugged before holding up my finger to symbol I needed a minute before I just took off with him again. I ran over to Baby and threw open the hood, looking around the engine for the small object I was looking for. Eventually, I found it, pulling out the small tracker slightly before looking for the even smaller switch and turning it on. After closing the hood, I went to the passenger side and opened the door, leaning into the car to open the glove compartment and rummage through it before finding a small bottle of pain pills and stashing them in my jacket pocket. I closed the door again, pulling my phone out as I walked back over to Ketch, who had put his helmet on and was patiently waiting for me.I quickly sent Sam a text about turning Baby’s tracker on before hopping on and once again wrapping my arms around the man in front of me. Seconds later we were on our way to Hell, or at least the gate to get in.

***6 hours into a very long ride.***

I slid off the seat of the motorcycle, my legs and arms tired. We weren’t even close yet. The entrance to Hell was another 9 hours away. But it was 3 am and at least one of us needed to sleep. We’d decided to stop for the night at another motel, Ketch paid for the room and took the time to explore the place. It was nicer than most but it was still just your average motel.

Eventually, I found what I was looking for, an empty pool. I pushed the door to the outside open and breathed in the chlorine. It was a familiar smell but not as familiar as fresh water, that was my favorite. Making absolutely sure that no one was around, I stripped down to my underwear and dived into the deep in the best I could with my shoulder the way it was. I could feel the sting of the chemicals on the wound, but it didn’t last long before I didn’t feel anything other than the water around me. I felt at home here, more so than I did in the bunker. I swam as gracefully as I could, only coming up when I needed air. When I came to the more shallow end I took in as much air as I could before pushing myself under the water again to sit on the bottom. Once there I breathed out as much air as I could, without making myself take in water, and closed my eyes. It was a peaceful moment. Not being able to hear anything other than my heartbeat, it was something I just couldn’t explain the feeling of.

I sat there until I could feel my body trying to force me to breathe, so I stood. Standing above the water I took a breathe and wiped the wet hair out of my face. When I could see again, a white towel was dangling in front of me. I looked up past it into those silver eyes.

“You’ll catch cold like that.” He said.

Instead of taking the towel from him, I moved to the left and pulled myself up and out of the water, using my knee to push myself up further and onto the concrete that surrounded the pool. Walking away, I picked my clothes up off the ground and walked inside. I heard Ketch come in after me.

“What room?” I asked.

“138,” Ketch said, struggling slightly to keep up with me.

I got to the room and tried the door, of course, it was locked but it didn’t hurt to hope.

“I forgot how impatient Americans can get.” The comment was meant to sting.

“What’s that suppose…” I turned around to fire back and found him closer than I expected, I couldn’t help but get flustered and lose my train of thought.

His face was inches from mine as he reached behind me to unlock the door, never taking his eyes off me. I stepped back against the door as he stepped closer to push it open. Before anything else could happen, I ducked inside and went straight to the shower to clean off the pool smell. I paused, taking a minute to stand against the door and take a breath, this was all probably a mistake but it’s what I needed to do if I wanted more information. I took a deep breath and completely undressed before taking a warm shower. When I was done, I remembered the downfall of swimming in your only clothes. I cursed under my breath and wrapped myself in one of the motel towels before cracking the door open and looked around the room. Ketch looked to be sleeping, that was a good thing. With that in mind, I quickly dried myself off and pulled on my tank top before quietly walking to the bag Ketch had brought and going through it, looking for something that he wouldn’t mind me wearing. Eventually, I found something I believed to be shorts and settled on wearing that before climbing into the other bed and falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning to soft kisses being placed on my collarbone. I kept my eyes closed, hoping it wasn’t a dream but wanting it to be so it didn’t end. A hand traced along my side, sending a shiver through me.

“You’re horrible at pretending to be asleep.” God, his voice sounded deeper for some reason.

“And you’re horrible at letting people sleep in,” I grumbled.

I could feel him laugh against my skin, “I didn’t want to wait.”

“Wait for what?” I opened an eye to stare at him, “I’m hurt you know.”

“That hasn’t stopped me before.” The soft assault of his lips against my skin didn’t slow down much as we talked, they just traveled down my arm and then back up to my neck.

I lifted my good arm and ran my fingers through his hair, closing my eye again to enjoy this feeling. I gasped as is cold fingers found their way under my top, tracing over my sides and chest.

“Why are you so cold?” I asked.

“You weren’t there to keep me warm,” he whispered against my neck.

I felt the blankets move from over me, and then nothing. Silence. He’d stopped all advances. I opened my eyes to see what was wrong. He wasn’t looking up at me anymore, he was looking at what I was wearing.

“Are...you wearing my briefs?” He asked in disbelief.

“You mean boxers?” I said, looking down, just now noticing that I had indeed grabbed a pair of boxers.

“Yes.” Ketch looked back up to me, a confused look on his face.

“My underwear was wet, I didn’t think you’d mind,” I said, shrugging as best I could.

“I want them back.” He sounded almost breathless. Immediately his hands went to work pulling the boxers down and over my hips.

“Who’s the one being impatient now?” I said, trying my best to keep a moan from escaping past my lips as he kissed just under my belly button.

There wasn’t much talking after that. Just soft kisses left all over my body until there were only a few places left to be covered. At that point he returned to my neck, letting his hands roam over my skin, sending tingles through me. His hands were gentle as they caressed the skin just below my breasts. I arched my back, pushing my hips against his, showing how much I wanted this. He responded by beginning to remove the clothes he’d been sleeping in, a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers, but I stopped him after he had pulled the shirt off. I caressed his cheek, bringing his face down to mine and kissing him softly. After a few seconds of that, we took a breath and I slowly removed my top before going back to kissing him. It was a soft and sweet moment, followed by a more intense moment of pushing his boxers off his hips so I could play with him. There was a hitch in his breath as I just barely touched it with the tips of my fingers. I smiled against his lips, breaking our kiss and moving slightly for a better grip. As I started to trace and play, I paid attention to his neck, leaving kisses and hickies.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?” He sounded breathless, a soft moan hidden behind his words.

“I was a horrible listener,” I said, nipping his earlobe.

He groaned as I added pressure to the up and down motion of my hand on his cock. I felt his strength weaver and took it as an opportunity to take control. Letting go of my plaything, I pushed against his shoulders, successfully flipping us so that Ketch was now on his back and I was straddling his legs. I took the surprise on his face as another opportunity, using this one to quickly and completely remove his boxers and take his dick in my hand again, this time watching his face change the longer I played. After I felt he’d had enough, I licked up his chest, making a moan come from between his lips. Satisfied with the job I’d done, I slid down further to lick across his member, repeating that oh so sweet sound. Keeping my hand moving at the base, the rest was for my tongue to play with. I traced across the tip, licking across the small slit. I moved my hand and took the thing into my mouth, using my tongue as leverage to suck on it. Within minutes the man was putty in my hands, a lovely, moaning mess. I stopped when my head was pulled back by my hair, letting it pop out of my mouth with a satisfying sound. I stared up into lust filled silver eyes. I simply winked and licked my lips.

With that, I was pushed back so that I was on my back and my head was just inches away from the end of the bed. In seconds, Ketch was above me and the final article of clothing was stripped away. I opened my mouth to say something but didn’t manage to get the words out as fingers entered me. I couldn’t resist throwing my head back in bliss as he moved those fingers skillfully and his mouth found my breast. This was his way of getting revenge for making him lose control just moments before, and it was working. Soon I myself was a mess of heavy breathing and moans, something that only encouraged him.

“Ketch please,” I begged.

All movement stopped. I let out a small whimper as he removed his fingers, something I’d never done before.

“Ask correctly.” He said, teasing me with just the tip of what I wanted.

“Arthur…” I didn’t need to finish.

As soon as the name was out of my mouth, he gave me my reward. Slowly pushing in, starting with just a small portion before pulling out again. The rhythm had been set, slowly becoming faster and deeper until he was all in. From there, I ran my nails down his back as he left hickies across my neck, each thrust bringing us closer and closer to the edge. Another minute went by before I fell over the edge, another bite from my nails and thrust from Ketch pulled him over with me. We rode out our own pleasure before we just laid there, panting.

After catching his breath, Ketch pushed away from me and got off the bed, going to remove the condom he’d somehow slipped on at some point. I continued to just lay there, letting the bliss that had washed over me get replaced by pain in my shoulder, something that made me get up and look for pain pills. I found a bottle on the dresser and proceeded to take a few. I turned to walk towards the bathroom and turned around just in time to catch my clothes being tossed at me. I looked up to see Ketch already wearing pants.

“Clean up,” He said, “We need to get on the road again. Asmodeus wants to see me.”


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the drive to Nebraska was quiet. Nothing about anything that’d happened in the last 48 hours had come up the 3 times we’d had to stop for gas. By the time we’d reached one of several entrances to Hell, I’d realized the ride had been quiet because this was something serious and we could both die if we weren’t careful. If this demon prince knew who I was then I could either end up a blood splatter on the wall or get used as leverage against my brothers. I really didn’t want either of those things to happen, at least not to me. Entering Hell was the easy part. Ketch pushed the door to the old storage building open and we were greeted by a reaper, one I hadn’t met before. Hopefully, this meant good things beyond this point. After that point, the reaper opened a backdoor that leads to a shit ton of stairs and eventually a corridor that had many rooms branching off it. Here, Ketch turned to me.

“Stay.” It was a simple request. One I was bound to not follow. But I nodded just the same.

Ketch then disappeared behind two very large doors, I just barely caught a glimpse of another couple of demons in the room, one wearing a white tux for some reason before the doors closed. Once he was gone, I took the opportunity to look around. The last time I was in Hell I didn’t exactly get to see this part of it so it was all new. The walls were made of a dark red stone that arched around the ceiling. The many doors on the sides were wooden but reinforced with metal like something out of the medieval era. There were no windows so the only light came from torches that were hung on the walls. Every few feet there was an empty desk with books and scrolls on top of it, almost as if whoever was working at them had suddenly stopped and not yet returned. At the end of the corridor was another large set of doors, this one guarded by two demons. My curiosity got the best of me and I approached them, this was mistake number one.

“Halt! You don’t have permission to be here.” One of them said, he looked like the more masculine of the two. Blonde hair but red scruff across his face. His eyes were bright blue. Looked like the meat sack used to be a runner. Poor guy.

“How do you know that? I could be here on business from Asmodeus!” This was mistake number 2.

“I highly doubt that.” The other demon was shorter than the first and a little chubby. His hair was also blonde but it was darker, sandier. The color made his green eyes stand out more. His face was clean shaven and gave him more of a child look.

“What if I do? Would you really defy an order from him?” I said, at this point just testing my luck.

“No but…” The green-eyed demon seemed less sure now.

“Oh come on, Aamon. Something doesn’t smell right here.” Blue eyes had given green eyes a name.

“Oh come on! Why do I seem that bad to you guys?” Strike three.

“Because I smell a Winchester.” Blue eyes said, “They’re the only family dumb enough to waltz down here like this.”

This was my one and only chance to run and I didn’t take it. Blue eyes appeared behind me without a second thought and with help from Aamon, they grabbed ahold of me and started to drag me back towards the other set of large doors.

“Heh, come on. I’m not a Winchester!” I said, trying to get my ass out of trouble, “Those guys are assholes! And do I really look like them?”

“No, but you’re still a human snooping around and Asmodeus doesn’t really care for that much,” Aamon said.

I was screwed. There was no way out of this now. I _really_ should’ve stayed when I was told to. Once at the first set of big doors again, the two demons carrying me worked together to push them open and drag me into the room. I tried to keep my head down to avoid the glare I knew I was getting from Ketch, and focused on what I was going to do in order not to end up blood soup. Once I was dragged into the middle of the room I was thrown to my knees in front of a white-suited demon.

“And what’s this?” he said, a southern draw in his voice. It sounded familiar.

“Found her snooping around the dungeon.” Blue eyes said.

“Technically I wasn’t snooping. I was walking.” I said, looking up to face Asmodeus better.

His face was older looking than his brothers, with two long scars crossing over it from his cheek to his nose and up past his eye. His hair was long like Sam’s but better kept and graying in some places. He had a beard that was trimmed to look professional as if he was constantly in a meeting. The demon's eyes were grey but for a split second turned the signature yellow of a prince. Asmodeus was intimidating but nothing I couldn’t handle, it’d be just like Azazel all over again.

“What were you looking for, sweetheart?” The charm in his voice was false.

I squinted my eyes at being called ‘sweetheart’. “First off, _don’t_ call me that.” I stood, this was obviously a mistake but I was taking the chance to tell him he didn’t scare me, “And second, I wasn’t looking for anything, _sweetheart_. Just. Walking.”

The demon smiled. This was unsettling but I’d still seen worse from John so this was easily something I could deal with. Then, he walked away from me, the smile still on his face, and over to Ketch. I watched his every move. He had a slight limp as if something had broken and never set right.

“So. Mr. Ketch. Did you bring her with you?” Asmodeus walked around Ketch, leaving a foot in between them.

“Is that an issue? I thought I was free to do what I wanted when I wasn’t doing something for you.” That was his first mistake.

“Listen closely, _boy_.” Asmodeus was getting mad, you could just hear it on the edge of his voice, “I own you. So doing what you want isn’t an option.”

“You don’t…” Although Ketch didn’t get to finish his statement, this was mistake two.

“I _do_ own you. The moment you agreed to help me, I owned you. But now you’ve gone and brought a _Winchester_ into my domain and you expect me to do nothing about it. Thought you could sneak her right past me.” At this point, I felt lucky if we got out of this situation with just this. But that was unlikely from the way Asmodeus was now pacing behind Ketch like he was watching dinner cooking.

“I agreed to watch them. I felt it was better to bring one here, especially when she came willingly.” Ketch hadn’t yet realized that talking his way out wasn’t possible.

“So she’s just another toy to you. Then you really are no better than the demons I control.” That was a low blow even for a demon.

“No. I’m quite different. I still have a soul.” Mistake three was the last one.

In a movement so fast I couldn’t tell exactly what had happened, Ketch was thrown across the room and smashed into bars that were along the wall. Instinctively I took a step forward to help and then found myself unable to move as if an invisible force was holding me back. I tried to fight against it but it soon became clear that I was going nowhere. In another flash, I watched Asmodeus stand over Ketch and pick him up by the collar, setting him on his feet before delivering a right hook across his face. This sent Ketch to his knees, and another punch to the temple pushed him onto his stomach.

“This is what you get for defying me, _boy_ , Asmodeus said, delivering a swift uppercut as Ketch tried to get to his knees again, sending him flying onto his back.

Asmodeus walked over to where he was laying, breathing heavy. He picked Ketch up again, this time by the neck, pulling him up into the air until his feet dangled off the ground. I could see the blood trickling out of the corner of Ketch’ mouth. I could see the fear in his eyes as he grabbed at the demon's hand and gasped for a breathe.

“Stop!” I said, finding my voice.

The air seemed to freeze. Asmodeus released Ketch, letting him fall to the ground in a heap of heavy breathing and blood. He then turned his attention to me. Striding over, I began to feel the power wafting off him. He was stronger than his brothers, but not as stable. I stared him down as he got closer, still unable to move, it was the only thing I could do. When he got close enough, Asmodeus grabbed me by my collar, lifting him into the air until I was left to grab his arm for better support.

“There it is. That Winchester fire.” He said, once again smiling at me.

“Just wait until you see it in action.” I fired at him.

“Just like your brothers,” Asmodeus said, reeling back with his other hand to send a fist across my face.

“Sir!” Another demon's call at the doorway prevented the fist from ever making contact, “You’re needed in the dungeon. He’s awake again.”

“Fine.” He set me down, “I’ll be there in a minute, let me clean the blood off my suit.”

With that, the prince disappeared into a side door. I waited for what felt like hours before rushing over to where Ketch still lay on the ground, keeping in mind that there were still demons in the room and any emotion I showed could be used against me. He was still breathing, which was good but it definitely looked like there was gonna be at least a black eye and a split lip from the fight.

“Idiot. I was trying to keep his anger focused on me.” I said, falling to my knees to get a better look at any damage I’d missed.

“I’m stronger than you.” He said, eyes closed.

“Says the one who just got his ass kicked by a demon prince.”

“At least I...ouch.”

“Sorry,” I had poked a rib too hard, “At least you what?”

“Nothing.”

That made me frown. There was something there but now wasn’t the time to dig for it. I sighed and got to my feet, watching the Brit pop one eye open to stare at me.

“Can you walk?” I asked, extending my hand to at least help him up.

He sighed, reaching up to take my hand. “I believe so. Nothing feels broken at least.”

“Where do we go from here? I’d like to take a better look at that cut on your lip.” I said after we’d gotten him to his feet.

“One of the doors in the hallway is another door between here and Earth. It leads to the room I’ve been staying in.” Ketch pulled a very odd key out of his pocket and started to hobble towards the door.

“You kinda look like a penguin,” I said, holding in a laugh.

“What?” He looked puzzled.

“Just with the suit and...you know, never mind.” I laughed to myself, it was pointless to explain.

***20 minutes later***

“Hey! Be careful with that!” Ketch said.

“If you stopped squirming it wouldn’t be this bad!” I said, holding an alcohol soaked rag in my hand.

I was kneeling behind him as he sat on the edge of a bed. Without the suit jacket and shirt on it was easier to see how much damage Asmodeus had actually done. There were cuts all along Ketch’ back, most of them small but the ones from hitting the bars needed to be disinfected at least, hence the rag. I pressed it against another cut, watching him tense up again.

“To be fair I told you it was gonna sting,” I said.

Ketch grumbled something, making me roll my eyes. I sighed and scooted my way off the bed. He tried to stand but I pushed on his shoulder and made him stay where he was.

“I wanna take a better look at that rib I hit earlier, it could be cracked.” I said, walking to stand in front of him.

Avoiding his gaze, I took care to press lightly against his chest around the area I’d poked earlier. Pressing softly proved to show that it was probably just bruised, seeing as Ketch didn’t seem to do much more than flinch a little. Once I was pretty sure there wasn’t any significant damage, I moved my examination to his face, taking a closer look at the few cuts there.

“You know I can do this myself.” He said.

“Oh, you know you enjoy having me do this.” I made sure to wink at the end of my sentence.

“What were you doing anyway? I told you to stay put.” He said as I dabbed the rag on a cut on his cheek.

“I was exploring. I can’t believe you actually thought I’d stay there.” I laughed a little.

“You Winchesters...never listening to what you’re told,” He said, looking up at me, “You’ll get killed that way.”

“I already have,” I said, pulling the rag back to examine the rest of his face.

I went to clean another cut but was stopped when his hand grabbed my wrist. I scowled at him. If he wasn’t going to let me help then fine. I moved to leave but was yanked back, stumbling so that I ended up eye to eye with Ketch. This mercury gaze was going to get me killed eventually.

“Why didn’t you seem to care this much when I was still on the floor?” He asked, his gaze hypnotizing me.

“There were other demons in the room and emotions can be used against us,” I answered, trying not to get lost.

He released my wrist and I backed up, going to throw the rag into the bathroom sink. As I walked back, a wave of pain shot from my shoulder, causing me to grab my arm and double over. Although it was short, the burning pain almost dropped me to my knees. When I could move again, I made my way towards the bottle of pain pills I’d left on the bed. I downed several, shaking off Ketch’ hands as he tried to help.

“You shouldn't be taking that many.” He said, sitting me down on the bed. I guess it was his turn to take a look at my injuries.

Letting my button up fall off my injured shoulder, I watched as he removed the old bandage, revealing the still quite fresh wound. Moving away, he held up a finger, telling me to wait there, before walking to where an open duffle bag was on a chair. From it, he pulled fresh gauze, some medical tape, and a clean alcohol pad.

“Why are you always this prepared?” I asked.

“Because sometimes a resurrection charm isn’t enough,” Ketch said as he walked back over.

I winced a little as he gently wiped the alcohol pad across my shoulder. It didn’t hurt as much as it had but the sting was still a bit much. I turned away as he carefully attached the new piece of gauze to my shoulder. Looking at him again, I felt my heart beat faster, he was looking right into my eyes. What was it about this gaze that could do this to me so easily? This was all part of some job so...why? I didn’t have long to think about it because before I knew it we were locked together once again. The kiss was sweet, something new. The world seemed to disappear and it was just us. If it could….no. I pushed away. It couldn’t stay like this and I couldn’t let it go further. So I stood and walked away.

“Thank you,” I said, pulling the sleeve of my shirt back up and over my shoulder.

Before a response came, the door that leads to Hell opened, and a demon poked her head in.

“He’d like to see you again. Both of you.” She said before ducking out again.

“I’ll never get used to the thought of Hell having so many doors to so many places.”

“That’s what I first thought. It changed everything I knew about it.” Ketch said, standing to put a shirt on.

“It’s almost like an apartment complex.” I joked, pushing open the door and walking out into the hallway.

Ketch followed and we made our way back to the main room. I glanced over at Ketch and saw an unfamiliar expression on his face. He seemed nervous. It stunned me for a second. To think this psychopath could express something like that. He’d always showed confidence in every situation, what was so different about this one? I looked down at my feet, it was probably my fault that he felt nervous. Without me, he’d never have gotten beaten up like that. Maybe I shouldn’t have come…I let the thought and doubt slip from my mind as he pushed open the giant doors for me. The room in front of us was empty, which was strange for having Asmodeus want to see us.

“What’s…?” I started, immediately being interpreted by the demon that had called us out in the first place.

“You….Winchester scum!” She said, her once brown eyes becoming the black demon eyes I so used to.

Before I knew it I was against a wall, the demon's fist closing around my throat. I couldn’t breathe. I grappled at the hand around my throat, but nothing was helping.

“You’re the reason he’s gone!” I didn’t know what she was talking about, but she was obviously upset about something.

I looked around frantically. I could see Ketch across the room, other demons were holding him back as the one strangling me continued to do just that. Again, I tried to claw the hand away from my neck, this time digging my nails into the demon's hand. That made her let go briefly, pulling her hand back and cursing at me. I saw the blood drip from her hand before it healed as quickly as I had hurt it. I used the few brief seconds before her attention returned to me to breathe. The sweet, cool air filled my lungs rapidly, making me cough before I was grabbed by my shoulder, the injured one. I yelled out as she dug her fingers into it, holding me up that way.

“This is for Lucifer!” She yelled, plunging a finger into my shoulder,

The pain was enough to make me scream, and blackout for a few seconds. Once again, I couldn’t hear anything but the blood rushing in my ears, something that was all too often in the last few days. I couldn’t think straight, I couldn’t see, I could barely hear.

“Stop!” That’s all I heard Ketch say before I completely blacked out from the pain.

***Unknown hours later***

When I opened my eyes again, I didn’t exactly feel like me. Upon further examination, I realized I had been thrown into the other world. That meant the pain had been strong enough to force me out of my own body and into Elly’s. I sighed, this was a lot like the empty. To better explain I was basically swimming around her consciousness. Sometimes, with Elly’s approval, I could take control and do things for her. But when it was something more like my current situation, I was more like a voice in her head, one that she could talk to and get real answers from. Although if she ever told anyone, they’d probably send her to a shrink. I sighed again, this come catching Elly’s attention.

“You’re here again? I thought you were going to stay in your world for a while?” she thought, that was how she spoke to me when she was in public. When we were alone she could just talk and I’d answer.

“That was the plan…” I said, she must be in a class, through her vision I could see her notebook and some scribbles that looked like math and other random doodles, “You really should be taking better notes.” I teased.

“Ya well sometimes math it boring.” she thought, “But tell me more about why you’re back so soon. It’s only been a few days.”

“Ya. It’s a long ass story.” I said.

“It’s gotta be more interesting than this.” She thought, there was a little laughter behind it.

“I’ll give you the basic rundown.” I said, laughing a little, “Remember the guy I told you about?”

“Ketch? Ya. I finally got to meet him in the series. Kind of a jerk.” She said.

“He totally is. But for some reason, I get this feeling when I’m around him. It’s like I can’t control my feelings.” I started, “And...I let it happen again...and again...and again. But I swear this time it’s just for a job. I need to get close so that I can figure some of this shit out. I told you that not everything you’ve seen actually happens right?”

“Ya, you said that. And it makes sense, they always say you should never trust what you see on tv.”

“Ok so. I went on a wendigo hunt with Charlie and got super messed up. Like I’m missing part of my shoulder messed up. And Crowley and Cas poofed Charlie and I to the local hospital and I got stitched up. When I was awake again, I had a fight with Sam and Dean about how they babied me. They got mad and left and I sneaked out. After that I stole Ketch’ bike, he stole Baby to find me, and I went with him to Hell.”

“Wait. You fucked him again?” she asked, in her vision, I could see her putting her stuff back into her bag as she got ready to leave.

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Is that all you got from that?”

“No, but it’s something we talked about you not letting happen again.”

“Anyway,” I avoided that subject, “Hell had been….hell. Ketch got his ass kicked, Asmodeus actually almost killed him, and then a demon grabbed me and...well now I’m here.”

“That sounds rough, hun, but you’ve gotta tell me more about what’s goin on with your _relationship_.” She’d gotten to her car by this point so she was free to just talk to me as if she was having a conversation with an actual person.

“I wish you wouldn’t say it like that. I’m pretty sure I don’t even like him that way. And if I do I need serious psychological help.” I joked.

“Hun, how you described being around him, how it felt? That’s how I feel about Mark. It takes your breath away doesn’t it?” she asked.

“I...I guess.”

“Describe his eyes to me.”

“They’re like mercury pools. I know they’re poisonous but I can’t help but get lost in them. They’re just so...hypnotizing.” I said.

“Alex, I’ve got some bad news.” She said, a teasing note behind her voice, “You’re completely in love.”

“I...I…” I knew she was telling me the truth. I didn’t wanna admit it but I knew she was right. I could feel it. I sighed, “So what do I do then? I can’t _love_ him, he probably doesn’t even actually care about me.”

“Ya well...guys.” Elly said, making me laugh, “But, to change the subject. I wanted to show you something that popped up a few days ago.”  
“It better not be another dog that belongs to your friend,” I said, laughing a little.

“No, this time it’s more something you’d be familiar with.” She’d started driving at this point.

“You mean like a monster? I thought you didn’t have shit like that here.” I said, slightly confused.

“We don’t, and it’s not a monster. I’m not sure how to explain it exactly. But it’s definitely something you’ll need to know about.”

I couldn’t think of what she was talking about but I didn’t bother asking while she was driving. I didn’t need to get her into a car accident. While she drove I began to recognize little things along the road and eventually realized we were headed towards her workplace. She worked for the state park so it wasn’t hard to believe that she had found something out of the ordinary there. When she pulled in it was the usual routine. She said hi to a few co-workers before taking a gator back to a trail. After a few minutes, she stopped the gator and began to walk a little ways off the trail.

“I didn’t notice it until late last night but I wasn’t sure what to do about it until you came back so I haven’t told anyone about it either,” Elly said, concern coming into her voice.

“That serious huh?” I asked, beginning to think it wasn’t something as bad as she thought it was.

“Just wait until you see it because I’m not even sure I can explain it.” She said, stepping over a few logs and a small tree that had fallen over.

I was going to ask another question, but I saw it before Elly made a comment on being in the right area. What I saw scared me to my core. Sitting in a small opening in the woods was a portal to my world. Like the others I had seen on the other Earth, it was yellow in color and shaped like a bolt of lightning. I couldn’t believe it. I hadn’t even been sure anyone else knew about this world, let alone how to get to it. This was all too strange.

“Elly, you know what this is,” I said.

“If it’s what I think it is then yes, I know. But I’m hoping it’s not what I think it is.” She was rightfully worried.

“It’s a portal, Elly. One to my world.” I said, trying to stay calm while my mind raced with all the possible answers to why and how something or someone would’ve crossed over.

“That’s what I was afraid of…” She said, stepping away from the thin line of energy.

“It won’t hurt you. I bet you could even step through it if you wanted, but I couldn’t tell you what would happen to me or where you’d end up.”

“I’m fine thanks.” Her voice seemed to tremble slightly.

“You’ll be ok Elly, I’ll make sure of it. I promised I wouldn’t let anything hurt you remember?” I said, “That’s why I taught you all those things.”

“I...I know. But I can’t help it. Nothing like this happens here.”

“I know Elly, but I’m here.” I didn’t need her knowing just how scared I was of this as well. She needed me to be strong here and I wasn’t going to show anything else. Until we heard the crack of twig too close for comfort.

“Elly, don’t make a sound.”


	9. Chapter 9

Elly stood frozen, the only sound being her breath and the crunching of twigs and leaves as something came closer to us. I could tell that Elly was scared, her heartbeat was racing. Honestly, I didn’t blame her. I had been in so many situations like this one that it didn’t phase me anymore but she was new to all this. Nothing more than me being a voice in her head had ever happened to her.

“Elly.” I tried to speak calmly, “Don’t say anything, just listen to what I say.”

Elly responded by nodding, a silent way of telling me she understood.

“Walk away, very slowly.” I instructed, “Try not to step on anything that will make noise.”

Elly started to move back towards the way we’d come, very slowly, making sure to calculate her steps before taking another one. As she moved, I listened to the other foot falls, trying to determine where they were and where they were going. From the weight of them I could already tell they were quite a big person, probably a guy. When Elly was just barely in the shadows, I heard the steps stop.

“Elly…” I said.

She froze, the forest around us falling silent again.

“Run.” It wasn’t a suggestion.

Elly took off towards the trail again, bushing through the brush and jumping over logs as quick as she could. I could hear the other set of feet following us, they seemed to be slower than Elly but I wasn’t going to tell her to slow down and risk it. We reached the trail again and Elly jumped onto the gator, trying to start it immediately. But there was a problem, it wasn’t starting.

“Come on!” Elly said, fear in her voice.

“Elly they’re getting closer.” I said.

“I know...I.” The engine roared to life and Elly floored it, speeding away from the quickly approaching foe.

“Elly, look back. I need to see their face.”

She hesitated but after a few seconds her head turned to look over her shoulder and I was able to see the would be attacker burst through the trees. I was right about it being a man. He was very tall and muscular, dark skinned and dark hair, made it hard to tell if he was demon in origin or not, a detail that was very important. But Elly turned back around before I could be sure.

“What do I do!” She said as she drove.

“I’m not sure. But we’ll figure something out ok?” I said, trying to keep her calm.

“They saw me Alex! That’s not something I can just keep calm about!” She was stressed.

“I get it, Elly. But you need to be calm so that we can think through this rationally.” I said, “Yes, he saw you. But that doesn’t mean you’re in any danger.”

“Then what does it mean? Because I certainly don’t feel safe!” We were almost back to the main building.

“We can talk about this when you get home.”

“Just don’t leave ok?”

“I promise I’m going to stay right here, Elly.”

*two hours later, at Elly’s home*

“What am I supposed to do with a DEMON after me!” She was freaking out a little.

“I’m not sure. I wasn’t even sure they knew how to get here until now.” I said.

“You’re not helping!” ok...she was freaking out a lot.

I tried to take a minute to think. What would my brothers do? What would Ketch do? I knew both answers. My brothers would approach this calmly and try to think things all the way through before barging in to kill the demon before it knew what hit it. And Ketch would’ve turned right around and killed it brutally right there and then. I was going to do neither of these. I pushed my way into Elly a little more, taking control of her breathing and calming her that way.

“Would you feel better if I took control for a little bit?” I asked.

“I don't even know what to think anymore,” she muttered, her voice more gentle now that her breathing had calmed, but I knew she would still be stuttering and floundering if I wasn't partly helping.

“We need to think about this Elly. There’s no reason it should be here so we need to figure out why,” I sighed, she wasn’t going to like what came next, “The easiest way to do that is going to be to capture it.”

“Fuck no!” She ran her hands through her hair. “Where would I even put it if -IF- I was able to catch it? I'm not going to be some creepy psycho who keeps a person in their basement.”

“We wouldn’t be keeping him anywhere near here. Isn’t there an old storage building out near the trail it was on?” I asked.

“Ya. It’s mainly just crap. But that doesn’t solve the problem of HOW we catch him, IF I let you!” She said, sitting on her bed.

“You wouldn’t have to. Just leave that up to me.” I said.

I could feel her unease. This wasn’t going to be the most fun for her but this needed to happen in order for us to find out how and why the demon was here.

*About another hour later.*

I’d switched into full control. It was strange to be like this again, I never took full control unless we were in a situation where I needed to and that didn’t happen often. After I switched over we’d come up with a pretty foolproof plan and gone back out to the trail we’d met the demon on. So far he didn’t seem to be around but we both knew he wouldn’t have gone very far. We’d been there for about twenty minutes now, waiting.

“Where is he..” I could hear the worry in Elly’s voice.

“It’s ok, calm down,” It was weird to speak with her voice, “He’ll come back. He’s probably just watching us now.”

“Ok…” I knew she was scared, I would be too if I’d never hunted a day in my life and suddenly had this crap thrown at me.

I stepped around a log and faced the rip. It was so familiar to me. I remember watching mom disappear into it, and I remember Cas dying in front of it. I know that Jack made the first one. A twig snapping broke me from my train of thought.

“Did you hear that?” I didn’t answer Elly.

I was concentrating on where the sound came from. It was from my left and it definitely sounded too big to be anything but the vessel we were looking for. Only when I heard it again, this time a little ways behind me, did I move. I pushed off the ground and sprung at the vessel, throwing my arms around its neck and pulling it to the ground. It made a sound as the air rushed out of its’ lungs as it hit the ground. When I had leverage over it, my knee on it’s chest and my foot against its’ throat, I asked one simple question.

“Why are you here?” I lifted my foot just enough so it could answer.

“Why should I tell you?” it hissed.

“Because,” I said as I pulled a small vial of holy water from my pocket, “I have this.”

I began to slowly pour it onto the demons chest. The thing let out a horrible noise, somewhere between a shriek of a monster and the scream of a human. I watched at it squirmed beneath me, trying to do everything it could to get away from the pain.

“Fine! Asmodeus sent me!” It shreaked.

“Why?” I asked it, pouring more holy water onto it.

“He wants her killed!” It said between the pain that it now gritted it’s teeth against.

“Elly?” I asked the last question, saving the last of the holy water.

“Yes! He wants to make sure you can’t come back!”

That was enough for me. I forced the mouth of the vessel open and poured the remainder of the holy water into it. I watched as it curled and writhed in pain as I said the lines that I had memorized for moments like this.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,” They were such familiar words to me now, “omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam secura,” They came off my tongue so easily, like water, “tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!”

It was satisfying to watch the demons essence be pulled out of its chosen meat suit. The black smoke shooting from the mouth and arching in a high curve as it drove into the ground and disappeared, to where, I wasn’t sure. There was no magic here so I assumed there was no hell for it to return to. Maybe it just died.

The body it had left was limp, obviously it had been dead or was killed while the demon had been in it. Either way, there was no saving the poor man. Whoever he had been didn’t matter anymore. He was dead and would never been seen again. I stepped away from him and looked back to the, now shrinking, rip in space and time.

“Elly.” I said.

“Are you….just going to leave him there?” She was freaked out, nothing I could’ve ever told her could have possibly prepared her for this.

“Elly…” I spoke softly.

“...what?” She was nervous, and for a good reason. What I was about to ask of her was almost impossible.

“Elly, I need to take you through this tear...It’s the only way you’ll ever be safe from this.”

“I….I can’t just leave! What will my mom think?! What will Mark think?! I...I...I…” She was freaking out. Even though I was in control I could feel her heart racing as she thought of what this meant.

I tried to calm her, “Elly. This is the only way you’ll ever be safe again. Otherwise this is going to keep happening and one of those times I won’t be around to save you...and I don’t want that.” I was being completely honest, Elly was my best friend. I’d do anything to keep her alive, “Please El. You need to go.”

For a few minutes we stood in silence. Her breathing slowly calmed and her mind cleared. “Ok. I’ll go.”

“Do you have something I can write with?” I asked.

“What for?”

“When you get to the other side I’ll shoot back to my own body, I’m assuming anyway,” I said, looking around for the bag we’d brought with us and searching for a pen inside it when I found it, “But when that happens I won’t have a way to find you, so I’m giving you my number.”

“Oh...that’s a good point. There should be a sharpie in the front pocket.”

I found it, popped the cap off with my teeth and quickly scribbled my phone number onto her right hand.

“When you get to the other side, find a store as quickly as you can and pick up a new phone if you can, or find another way to call me if you can’t. Got it?”

“Got it.” She didn’t sound completely confident but that was to be expected.

I nodded and stepped into the rip.


	10. Chapter 10

I opened my eyes in the bunker, the bright lights causing me to blink rapidly for a few seconds to adjust to them. How’d I get here? The last thing I remember was the ambush and...I sat up. There had been a fight, I’d been injured, Ketch was there. The memories and pain came back to me, my hand going to my shoulder to feel it. It was bandaged again, still healing but not sore or painful. How long had I been gone this time? I couldn’t think about that now. I needed to find my phone. I needed to find Elly.

I pushed myself off the map table, where I’d been laying apparently, and started to look around for my brothers or any sign of anyone else. As I walked around, I began to hear muffled voices coming from the study.

“Why did you come here?” That was Dean.

“We needed help, you saw how hurt she was.” Ketch...good. He was ok.

“You could’ve taken her anywhere. Why here?” Sam asked.

“Where else was I supposed to go? All I knew was that they won’t find us here and that they’ll be safe.” Ketch again.

They? Who else had he brought back with us? 

Just then, my phone went off, alerting my brothers and Ketch of my presence as I rounded the doorway. I took it out of my pocket and answered the unknown number.

“Elly?” I asked hopefully.

“I’m so glad this is actually you.” She sounded relieved. 

“Where are you?” I asked.

“Uhh...just south of Protection I think…” Elly stated, her voice drifting off a little as she pulled away from the phone to ask someone nearby, just to make sure her directions were correct, “Ya. Just a little south of town, at a gas station off US 183. Farmers Co-Op.”

“Alright, I’ll send Sam your way. Stay there ok? He’ll be in Baby.” I told her, making eye contact with my younger brother so that he understood what was going on.

“Ok…” She still sounded worried but she seemed calmer now.

“I’ll see you soon Elly. I promise.” I said before hanging up, “Protection, US 183, gas station called Farmer Co-Op.”

“Got it.” Sam said, leaving the room without skipping a beat.

“That’s about a 3 hour drive, I’ll go with him.” Dean said, following after Sam.

“Hang on, you guys gotta fill me in on what happened and how long I’ve been out for!” I called after them.

“Your boyfriend can do that!” Dean called back.

Great. I got to see them for maybe 60 seconds before they disappeared again. 

“Please keep her safe!” I yelled, but I could hear a door close swiftly after the words left my mouth. I ran a hand though my hair and winced at the movement in my shoulder. 

“You’ve been out for a few hours,” Ketch muttered beside me. 

“Not now,” I whispered, heading towards the kitchen. Ketch followed after me. “Have you heard anything about Asmodeus wanting me dead?”

“No. There’s no reason for him to, or none that I know of.” 

I opened up the fridge and snatched out a Heineken, hitting the cap against the counter to open the green bottle. I closed the fridge door with my foot as I dumped the ice cold beer into my mouth, gulping down as much as I could. 

“Do you think that‘s wise?” Ketch pressed, moving closer to me. I held up a single finger and closed my eyes, finishing off the 12 oz of alcohol. I tossed the bottle into the trash can and opened the fridge to retrieve another. “Alex, love-”

“Don’t  _ love _ me right now,” I grumbled, smashing off the cap again and taking a swig, “You have no idea what I went through the few hours I was out. No idea what I saw or thought.”

“Yes but…”

“But I thought we were dead, Ketch. I thought we were both going to be Hellhound chow!” I slammed the bottle back, drinking the rest of it in one go, “And on top of that, Asmodick sent a follower after Elly so that he could make sure I wasn’t coming back for some reason.”

“Wait. He sent a demon after you? But you were out cold on the table. I carried you there myself.” Ketch said, confusion running across his beaten face.

“I’m a dream walker, kinda. Sometimes a shit ton of pain pushes me through into a different world, into Elly.” I didn’t feel like explaining everything at this exact moment, so I took another bottle out of the fridge and walked out of the kitchen, back into the main room, Ketch on my heels

“I’ve never heard of that happening,” Ketch said. I could feel his hand take mine, trying to pull the beer from it. 

“Leave me alone Ketch!” I yelled, spinning on him. I bit my lip and looked towards the ground as the realization of what I had said came to me. “I’m sorry. I just am worried over Elly. She shouldn’t have to deal with-”

“I get it,” Ketch said, throwing up his hands in defeat and turning away from me. “I enjoyed the thank you for saving your ass.” He started away from me and I sighed. 

“You know I didn’t mean to be so harsh.” I said, putting the beer on the table and grabbing for his arm to stop him, “I’m just scared. In a few short minutes I went from starting some exciting new adventure to a demon chew toy and then finding out my best friend is being hunted because I’m connected to her.”

I could feel the emotions I’d been bottling up coming loose. I’d never felt as scared as I was in this moment. I’d killed monsters that no one believed in, but yet, in this moment, almost losing everything is what scared me the most. I let my head drop as silent tears began to fall down my cheeks, I couldn’t control them anymore. I felt my body shake as a slight pain returned to my shoulder and I realized that my head hurt. 

“Go to bed. I don’t have to deal with your shit.”

“Arthur, please,” I whispered in such a small voice I was unsure if he actually heard me. 

I jumped slightly as his fingers caressed my cheeks and pulled me into his chest. My hands took his shirt and I nuzzled into him. He pulled me close and I relaxed into him, grateful for how warm he was, how softly he held me as I let all of my emotions out. He didn’t speak, didn’t move, just held me there, letting me shake and cry and cling to him. When I could breathe calmly again, and this took a few minutes, I could feel how tired I was, how exhausted I had been. 

“Will you...stay with me?” I asked quietly.

“Of course.” he said, pulling me even closer to him.

I nodded as much as I could and pushed away a little, taking his hand in mine and walking back through the hall and to my bedroom. When we were there, it wasn’t like all the times before, no rush, no hunger, no lust. We found each other without moving quickly, without making straight for sensitive areas. We played a sort of game, a game of how close we could get without touching. 

It was a small jester as he pulled me into a kiss, eyes half closed. There was no tongue this time, just locked lips and soft, searching hands. Our music flowed into a different tune as we found our way to the edge of my bed, hands held together. Once to the bed it was a war of soft touches and playful grabs. Ketch went straight to trying to take my shirt off, but I grabbed his wrists and pulled him into another kiss, his mouth soon slipping away from mine and down to the hollow of my collarbone, leaving a small trail of hickies. I wrapped a leg around his waist, keeping us both in place. He smelled of wood, dry and sweet. All of his movements were purposeful and done without question. Any thoughts left would have vanished when I found his waist, and unzipped his jeans, kissing the base of his neck as I did.

“Go slow.” I whispered, suddenly throwing my weight and using the momentum to flip us, my eyes seeking his once we were steady again.

There were deep breaths as he slipped his shirt off over his head. I sat back as I looked him over, for the first time seeing his scars. The small purple-pink lines criss crossing over his chest. Abstract lines that were just barely faded enough to miss unless you knew what you were looking for. I let my fingers trace over them, watching Ketch move a little as I did. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing each finger before pulling me down to him and locking my lips with his again, pulling my sleeve off my arm, slowly, in an effort to not hurt me. His hand found the handprint again, on my good shoulder, and he traced the lines of it. A new game had started, looking each other over, tracing different scars, feeling different curves, seeing who would be the first to give into the burning need we both felt. He admired the tattoo that went across my shoulder and partially down my back, making some comment about how lovely it looked as he traced the fine lines. 

It wasn’t a full evening. An hour of play left me exhausted, and eventually I fell asleep in his arms, half naked, sheets messy. Ketch wrapped his arms around me and held me tight to his chest, whispering promises of never letting me go and telling me that I was ok. 

I came to at as a bright light was shown over my face and yelling reached my ears. “What the fuck?” I winced and hid my face in Ketch’ chest to block out the light. I heard him inhale sharply and move under me. “You had sex?!”

“What?” I mumbled, blinking to try to adjust to the light. 

“What the fuck?” The familiar voice asked again. I felt Ketch move the blanket up and over my bare shoulder to cover me. “I’m left alone and scared...and you have sex!?” 

My eyes shot open and I immediately sat up to face Elly. I wanted to say something, anything, but I was unsure of how to respond. She was here. In front of me. I had only ever seen her in mirrors, through her own eyes. It was odd to see her here, tangled hair, backpack hanging off one shoulder, fear and exhaustion in her eyes. 

“I was being chased by WHO KNOWS WHAT and your brothers had to save me from the thing and you stayed here and got laid?!” Elly demanded, stepping closer. I pulled the blanket closer to my chest as my skin grew red from the embarrassment. 

Elly opened her mouth to continue but her eyes stopped on Ketch who lied there unashamed, the blanket barely covering his figure.

“You're so  _ fucking _ lucky he is so damn good looking!” Elly growled, pointing towards me. 

“Why thank you, sweet,” Ketch said with a flirty smile on his face and a chuckle. 

Elly’s eyes returned to the Brit. “The accent helps.” 

“Do you like motorcycles?” Alright….that was enough of the flirting.

Elly looked back to me. “You really do know how to pick ‘em,” she grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. “Payback is I get him for a round.” 

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” I laughed as I found my words, quickly finding his hand still under the sheets.

“Let us get dressed first and we'll discuss that proposition,” Ketch said, more or less ending the conversation for us. Elly didn't move, her eyes set on me. “I asked nicely,” Ketch continued, rising from the bed, the blanket falling away to reveal him in all his glory. My cheeks burned red and Elly stumbled back, dazed by the brits...looks. Ketch gently pushed her to the door. “And we didn't do it, if my current state proves anything.” 

With that, the door was swiftly shut, plunging the room back into darkness. In a few seconds it was flooded with light again as Ketch hit the switch. He sauntered back over to my bed, the stupid smirk still on his face as I hid my very red face under the blanket.

“Why are you embarrassed?” He asked, a small laugh in his voice. 

“Because my best friend just saw me half naked with my boyfriend.” I said without thinking.

Immediately the words came back to bite me. “Boyfriend?”

“I….I...I…” I stammered to find a response, eventually giving up and hiding further under the blankets.

“That’s a pretty big label, love.” Ketch said, pulling the blankets off of me and replacing them with himself.

“I...It just slipped out ok?” I said, managing to find some right words.

“I don’t mind, but you should’ve told me sooner.”

“And why’s that?”

“I wouldn’t have let you get away with leaving me like this last night.” He started to cover my neck with kisses.

“Ketch…” I whispered, “They’re waiting on us..”

“I can make it quick..” His hands were beginning to roam over my body, pulling the rest of my clothes off.

“Ketch we can’t. I need to talk to her.”

“Just for a few minutes..” I could hear a little whine in his voice.

“Arthur…” It was like talking to a dog sometimes…

He grumbled under his breath about blue balls or something but moved away from me so I could get up and dress myself. I took a deep breath before leaving my room, knowing I’d finally be face to face with her, and that I’d have to explain why she was here to my brothers. This was going to be difficult. As I walked to the main room, I began to hear voices and laughter. Dean must’ve cracked a joke to break the weird mood. But when I entered that didn’t seem like the case. Elly sat in a chair as Dean leaned against the map table next to her. Sam was walking around with his computer in hand and Cas was just coming out of the kitchen. It seemed like a perfectly normal day.

“So the pizza man thing really happened?” Elly asked Dean.

“Oh ya it did! Funniest shit! You should’ve seen the look on Alex’s face!” Dean nearly knocked himself off the table laughing.

“You really should’ve seen his face. It got so red, like he was imagining the Destiel before it was even cannon!” I said as I walked up to them.

“Hey now! No need to bring that up.” Dean chuckled.

“Wait!” Elly said, a bright smile on her lips. “That was real? You and Cas?” 

“No!” Dean shot back. 

“But you two are so cute together.” Elly looked dejected.

“He just doesn’t want to admit that they’re doing it more than people really think.” I said, laughing as my older brothers cheeks turned red.

“Dean, if they already know you should just…” Cas’ words were immediately stopped by a hand over his mouth as he wandered up to us.

“That’s enough Cas..” Dean said, looking at the floor. 

“You're adorable,” Elly sighed, leaning back in her chair. “Both of you. I hope you know that none of us judge.” 

“That’s not helping..” Dean mumbled.

“Dean...you’re very hot. Do I need to do the thing again?” Cas asked, totally oblivious to the embarrassment going on.

“Dean, I'd have you if you didn't have feather friend,” Elly giggled. 

“Watch it, Feathers gets ruffled easily.” I said, smirking.

“Speaking of ruffled...” Elly got to her feet, repeating the same question from earlier. “What the fuck?” 

“What?” I said, looking into my friends green eyes.

“Whose throat do we need to slit so I can get back home?” 

I almost fell over laughing. That was the fiercest thing I’d ever heard her say. I could feel her glaring at me as I continued to laugh. “I know you’re serious and everything El, but first we need to think about how we’re even going to find the bastard.”

“I could help with that, mouse.” Crowley said, appearing out of nowhere.

“He has a thicker accent than in the show,” was Elly’s immediate response. “I love him already.” 

“Bat, this is Elly. She’s from a world without magic. One where everyone but me exists on a tv show and not everything is true.” I said, introducing my friend to my demon.

“Pleasure to meet you Miss Elly.” Crowley said, giving a little bow.

I watched as Elly’s smile grew. “This is so amazing. Can I meet Charlie too?” 

As if by magic, Charlie walked through the garage door. “What’s up bitches?! Just got back from fighting-” Charlie stopped and stared at the new face present. “Who’s this?”

“She has a boyfriend,” I supplied, folding my arms. I knew that look Charlie was giving. 

“That's not very much fun,” Charlie murmured. 

“How long am I going to be stuck here?” Elly questioned, glancing around. “I might as well take in the sites, right?” 

I could hear a choking sound and glanced over at Dean, who had beer running down his chin, and out his nose.

“Elly…” I started, but if by saving grace, Ketch finally joined us.

“We don’t know yet, We can assume a few weeks at least, or until we get the proper spell to send you home,” He said. “Of course, making sure it’s safe first will also take some time.”

“Hi pretty boy,” Elly grumbled, sitting back down. “Took a while to get out here, didn't we?” She threw her feet up on the table. “I don't like you much.” 

“Neither do we.” Sam finally said, joining the party.

“Yes, well. That doesn’t matter at the moment. Right now we need to talk game plan and how we want to go about this.” Ketch said, clearing his throat.

“I agree. We need to talk about how to keep Elly safe first, and then we can deal with Asmodeus.” I said, leaning on the map table on the other side of my friend.

“We just need to keep her here. Asmodick can’t get past the warding so it’s the safest place for her.” Sam suggested.

“True, but if we all go then who’s going to make sure she actually stays put?” Dean said.

“We’re obviously not all going. We don’t need all of us. Just Cas, Crowley, Charlie, one of you, and myself.” I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

“Whoa whoa. Why does one of us have to stay back? Why can’t Crowley?” Dean said.

“I’m not a babysitter.” Crowley muttered.

“Because I trust you with her.” I said.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Elly asked.

“No.” Dean and I said together, sharply.

“Then I’ll find a way to take care of myself,” Elly stated in a hesitant voice. I could feel the room go tense and silent as I stared at her. What had brought this on? Did she really not trust me enough? Had she not ever watched the show? The people who didn't do exactly as we said always ended up dead. “Thank you for all your previous help, but if I don't get a say or some control in this situation, one that I didn’t ever want to be in, then I will deal with it myself. Alex has taught me to fight, I'll just have to grow a little more back bone. I don't need a babysitter.” 

She got to her feet and my hand instinctively reached out to her. She swiftly stepped out of my reach. “Elly...” I whispered, my hand drifting back to me.

“Do I get a say?” she questioned darkly, emerald eyes flickering around the room. 

“It's only fair,” Cas piped up from his quiet corner. “Though it isn't smart.” 

“I'm sure we can figure out something we can all agree on,” Charlie added, brushing her red hair from her eyes. 

“Elly's right,” Sam supplied, leaning forward in his chair. “This is about her as much as it is about the rest of us. I can stay here with her. Maybe Charlie can too. I think the three of us could hold down the fort just fine,” Sam paused and we all looked towards Elly, who had shrunk back into what I now noticed as one of Dean's jackets, it made her look smaller than she was. She looked like she just wanted to dissolve into dust to escape. “If that’s ok with you, of course.” 

Elly was quiet, her shoulders hunched to make the collar of the jacket cover more of her face. I bit my lip and reached towards her, taking her arm. 

I had wished seeing her face to face for the first time would have been more of a light hearted moment. One where we could hug and talk about everything like the friends we were. Not like this, where her life is in danger because of me. I gave her as much of a kind smile as i could in this moment. 

“Would you like to go talk about it?” I asked softly. “Just the two of us?” She nodded and I wrapped my good arm around her shoulders. “We'll be back in a minute. Play nice. All of you,” I instructed, looking specifically at my brother and lover as I pulled Elly away from the room. 

As soon as we were well out of earshot, I could hear her sniffling and I watched as she used the sleeve of Dean's jacket to wipe at her nose and eyes. I would have to keep that from my brother. 

“I was trying rea*hick*really hard to be strong, but I'm not like you,” she said in a small voice, muffled by the large sleeve that was drowning her hand. 

“You don't have to be me,” I stated, taking her shoulders and trying to meet her eyes, but she avoided my gaze. 

“But I'm petrified. This is real. This is your life. It's not mine. In my world*hick*in my world it's fake. Makeup on people. Computer programed pictures. This is so much worse.” 

“Elly, it's alright. Everything is going to be ok.” 

“I just want to go home.” She hid her face in her hands as her crying grew worse. 

“I'll get you home. I promise.” I pulled her into a one armed hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes as i let her cry and work out her emotions. When she was breathing evenly again I asked my next question. “Who would you like to stay here with you while we try to figure things out?”

“Sam and Charlie are fine. I just... I don't want to be away from you. You've always been with me.”

“I'll come back,” I tried to reassure her. 

“In a worse condition than you are now,” she pointed out. 

“That’s very possible. But it's worth keeping you safe, even if it means I get a little hurt. I can handle it, I promise.” I pulled back from her and took her face in my hands, wiping the tears from her eyes. “You really going to get with Charlie?”

A smile came to Elly's face and she laughed through the tears. “Maybe. She is my type. I love Mark, though.” 

“Just don't lead her on. She will win,” I teased. “She always gets her girl.” 

“She can have me. Anything to forget right now.” 

My smile fell slightly. “Ready to go back?” 

Elly took a deep breath and gave a nod. “Yes.” We started back and I could feel Elly take my hand. “Does Dean always smell this good?” 

I couldn't help but laugh. “He smells like burgers and adventure, doesn't he?”

“That's exactly it! I couldn't quite place it until you said that.” a smile came back to her face.

It made me chuckle a little, seeing her smile when I knew how scared she was on the inside, made me realize that she was strong. She just didn't see it yet.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat with Elly on the hood of my car. After the meeting, I'd decided that she needed some air so I packed some snacks, a few beers, took us out of the bunker and drove until I found a hill to watch the day go by on. Now the moon was in the dark sky and the stars glittered by. It was quiet, save for a few crickets and cicadas.

“I noticed something earlier.” Elly said, breaking the silence.

“What's that?” I asked. 

“Crowley seems to like you more than the others. Why?”

“That's a long story.” I said, hoping she'd drop it. 

“Not like we don't have time.”  

I sighed. “Ok. I was still really young when I met him, 18 actually. I was dying of cancer and I didn't want to. So I made a deal with Crowley in order to live longer. When my ten years came and gone, he came to collect, and I went willingly,” I took a break, biting my lip as I got to the sensitive part of the story. “3 years into my sentence, I got pulled out, like Dean did,” I pulled my sleeve away from my shoulder and smudged the makeup that I always wore to hide my scars. “when I got pulled out, I didn't think it was fair so I summoned Crowley and told him how I felt and offered him my soul again. He was taken aback by that and decided to let me keep it, but when I've reached my limit of deaths, I have to become his right hand...woman and become a demon.” 

“So...what's the limit?” Elly asked hesitantly.

“Twenty five.”

“How many times have you died?”

“...Twenty three.”

“So if you die twenty five times, if Asmodeus or whoever wins, you won't come back? Not even if I go home?” Elly was looking at me, I could feel her trying to search for the punch line of a joke or something to tell her that I was kidding.

“No. I'll be dead for good. A demon.” I couldn't look at her, this story was one of my darker ones. 

“What about your angel? Can't they just bring you back again?”

“My angel deserted me. I tried seeking him out but he wants nothing to do with me. His one job was to bring me back and he did.” talking about him left a sour taste in my mouth. I hated him.

“Ok…” she was silent again for a few minutes. “What about Ketch?”

“What about him?” I asked, giving her a side glance.

“How did you meet him?”

I couldn't help but laugh. “You really don't want to know that one.”

“No. I do.”

“Really?”

“Yuuuup! I wanna know how you met that stud muffin.” she said, smile wide from on her face.

“Alright,” I laughed. “But it's not pg.”

“I was hoping for that.” she said, winking. 

“You asked for it,” I said as I dove into the story…

**How I met Ketch…**

He looked out of place among the crows in the bar. He looked too proper to be there. Dressed in a nice tux, tie included, almost like he was James Bond. He sipped from a glass of whiskey, no rocks. I kept watching him, studying his face, the silver of his eyes as the shown in the dim bar lights, the slight scruff across his cheeks, and the way he occasionally ran a had through his dark hair to keep it out of his face. 

He looked different than the typical guy that came here. He looked like a good target for my goal tonight, after all, it was my birthday.

I'd had a few drinks but that didn't stop my confidence as I waltzed up to him, taking his glass from his hand and taking a drink of the smooth alcohol. His mercury eyes studied me immediately, completely looking me over as I placed the glass back into the bar counter.

"You're not from here are you?" I asked.

"How could you tell?" His deep voice surprised me, and the accent even more. He definitely wasn't from around here.

"Well, ya see. I practically run this bar. And I know everyone here, but I've never met you." I said, letting him see me looking him over before winking.

"Well, then maybe we should get better acquainted." He said, a crooked smile forming in his face.

"I was thinking the same, let me buy you another drink." I flagged down the bartender and ordered another round for both of us.

"You like whiskey?" He asked, those silver pools squinting at me.

"It's the only way to drink." I said, winking at him again.

"Hm. Where are you staying?"

"A hotel down the street."

"Alone?"

"Maybe." Another wink, biting my lip to add to the teasing.

"Let's forget the drinks." He said, standing and extending his hand to me.

"No way Bond. You. Follow. Me." And I waltzed away from him, towards the door. 

I knew he would follow. They always follow. We'd barely made it back to the door of my room. Making out a little as he pushed me against the door as I tried to open it. I could already tell that he was very skilled in this act we were about to perform. I managed to get the door open and we stumbled apart into the room. The door slammed behind us but we didn't care. We were already together again, this time he'd picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as our lips licked over and over again. He slipped the sleeves of my open button up off my shoulders, revealing that I was wearing a black undershirt but nothing else.    
We'd managed to stumble to the bed, and he laid me down on to it as gently as he could. I moved my legs away from his hips so that he could move away and strip himself of his own shirt and tie, slowly, teasing me with the view of his ivory skin and taught muscles. I looked him up and down, admiring every inch of him as I followed smooth muscle down to the lines of his v until they disappeared below the waistline of his pants. 

I sat up grabbing his belt and pulling him close to me before using my finger tips to trace the v down further than I could see it, smiling when I could feel that he was already hard for me, and smiling more at the size.

"Is this a gun?" I teased, palming him slightly, "Or are you just happy to see me?"

He smiled that crooked smile, "Why don't we find out?" 

I giggled, stripping off my undershirt before going to undo his belt. His hand stopped me, pushing me away and on to my back again. He got over me this time.

"Not so quick, hunter." He whispered into my ear as he traced the black lines of the, now visible, demon ward on my hip.

His voice made me tingle, wanting to push this faster but respecting the dominance he had over me at this moment. 

He pulled me closer to him, using the waistline of my jeans to do so, before he slowly undid the button, letting me feel and hear the pop of the button in the steamy silence of the room. When the zipper was pulled down, he pulled them off slowly, making me remember I'd decided to go commando that morning.

"You hunters...always full of surprises." He whispered, immediately using his fingers to tease my most sensitive area.

"Well. You've seen mine. Now let me see yours." I managed to say past a small moan. 

"You will. Just be patient." He said with a chuckle. 

"I'm done being patient." I said, pushing his hand away from me and reaching for his belt again. 

He let me. I was excited about what I'd find when this was out of the way. The cling of the belt coming undone was followed by his lips finding my neck, leaving small hickies and kisses. He was trying to distract me from my goal, but I wouldn't let him. I found the zipper and pulled it down, freeing more of my goal. I pushed them off his waist, finding the waistline of his black boxers. Those didn't matter to me, I slipped my hand through the crotch  small hole and slipped free his nice sized package, playing with it in my hand a little. He groaned, growing even more in my hand. I smiled, reaching up for his ear.

"Never had a stateside girl?" I teased.

"On the contrary. I'll show you how I treated the last one." He said flipping us over and pushing me up into my knees so he could remove the rest of his clothing. 

When they were gone, he pulled me closer, resting me just above his crotch, teasing me with the tip. We looked into each others eyes, those silver lakes pulling me in. He pulled me down, sliding into me slowly, carefully.

The rhythm he set was slow, steady, gentle. Letting me ride him as if this was the first time for us both. Slow and gentle turned into fast and rough the longer we were together. Building up more and more pleasure the further we went, the closer we got to that familiar drop off. Over and over, in and out, until we couldn't take it anymore. Until I came, feeling that familiar tightening and warmth as I let out a final moan. I pulled him with me, feeling him pulsing inside me. We rode out the climax, panting, sweating, lost for all words. When I fell to his chest, he laughed 

"You've never done that before have you?" He asked.

"What does it matter? We'll never see each other again." I said.

There was a small pause, save for the panting.

"What's your name?" He asked.

“My name?” I paused to think up a good fake. “Chris.”

“Well...Chris. I'm Arthur.”

**End of story**

“But of course now he knows that was a lie and knows my real name. But at the time it was useful.” I said, finishing out the story.

“So...you were a virgin before you met him?” Elly asked.

“Is that the only thing you took from that?” I said, laughing.

“No! But it was the most interesting..” she said, trying not to laugh.

We laughed together for a few minutes, letting the happy feeling push out any of the bad we still held inside. 

“What about your family? You must have some other than Sam and Dean.” this was another hard question.

“I did. I had my father, but he died a few years ago. Werewolf got him. Other than that I've never had any other family than the boys and Mary, even if I never knew her, she's still my mother.” I said, smiling at the thoughts my family brought me.

“What about John? Did you ever meet him?”

“I joined the boys when I was 20. So I got to know John pretty well. He didn't like me. Didn't like the thought that his pretty little Mary had gone behind his back and had another child with a different man. But my father confirmed it. Showed him pictures too. I'll never forget the look on his face.” I couldn't help but start laughing again as I remembered a younger John finding out he had another child. 

“But he took you in anyway?” Elly asked, her gaze on the stars.

“No, not even Dean warmed up to me for a few years. Bobby took me in, showed me everything I know. I even stayed with him more often than I was with John or Dean.” Thinking about my adoptive dad made me frown, I missed him.

“Did Sam warm up to you then?” 

“I don't think Sam minded much. He didn't really know Mary either. Either that, or he was being extremely kind to me.” I pulled my knees up to my chest and sighed. “It has not been an easy life, but I don't think I would trade it away.”

There was a silence between us for a moment before Elly took my hand in hers. “Do you think you'll still be able to come and be with me after you become a demon?” 

I wrinkled my nose. “I'm not sure. Would you still want me to come visit you?” 

“Well, you've always been with me as long as I could remember. Even though everyone thought I was insane for half of my life, I couldn't imagine it without you.” She rested her head against my good shoulder and gave my hand a squeeze. 

This was all so natural. Nothing felt off about it. Like this had always been coming. Like it was always meant to be. We were always meant to be best friends. 

“I love you El,” I whispered. 

“I love you too.” 

There was a comfortable silence between us for a moment before there was a snicker from Elly. I glanced over and gave her a confused look as her laughing got harder and she fell back onto the hood. 

“We're even now,” she got out, clutching her stomach.

“With what?” 

“We've both seen each other's boobs.” 

I couldn’t help but laugh along with her. It was true. I had seen her dress multiple times, but this was the first that she’d seen me in person. 

“So your dad.” Elly said, finally calming down from our coughing fit.

“What about him?”

“Why did he let you go?” 

That was the hardest question she could’ve asked. “I never wanted to,” I said. “But it was the best way to make sure he stayed safe. My dad was never a hunter, and never wanted to be.”

“Is that why you found John?” She asked.

“Ya. By that point John knew what he was doing and he had two sons already so we assumed he would know how to raise me and my dad could be protected.”

“Wait...why was he in danger?”

“I was a Campbell, we have a bigger problem with enemies than being a Winchester does,” I said, chuckling. “When the rumor of Mary having another child started to go around, I became a target and my dad couldn’t handle that. So we started looking for John.”

“I bet he wasn’t easy to find.” Elly said, taking my hand in hers again.

“No, he wasn’t. We couldn’t find him until we found out that Dean and Sam were attending a highschool nearby for a few months.” I leaned back onto the hood as well. “When we found them, I already had my bags packed and dad was already ready to say goodbye. This was the day we’d talked about. The day where he’d finally be safe and I could learn to be a hunter like I wanted to be. So I left, and he let me go.”

“You said he was killed by a werewolf..”

“That was my fault.” I sighed.

“What do you mean?”

I sighed again. “I went home. John hated me and I was tired of his shit, so I went home to be away for a little bit. But I brought work with me.”  
“You were followed?” Elly sat up on her elbows, looking at me.

“More or less. In the hunt before I went home Dean and I had killed a family of werewolves, and we thought we got them all..”

“But you missed one..”

“Ya. There was a teenager that hadn’t been in the area while we were there, but they’d come back after we’d left. They came home to a dead family and figured they could get revenge by taking out part of ours. So he stalked me. Followed me home and waited until I left and then…” I couldn’t continue. The memory of seeing the pictures the police had taken..it was too much for me to think about. Too much that I didn’t want to remember.

“I understand. I’m sorry that I brought it up.” Elly said, squeezing my hand.

“It’s ok. Someone needed to know.”

“You mean..?”

“Ya. They don’t know. They think he died of natural causes.” 

“Are you ever going to tell them?” 

“Not if I don't have to,” I mumbled. 

“He still sounds like a good dad.” 

I smiled. “I think so too.” 


	12. Chapter 12

I pulled the spell book from the shelf and took a drink of my beer. We had been trying for the last day or two to see if there was a spell somewhere to help get Elly back home. WIth no trace on Jack or Rowena, we didn’t have much to go on. And cas was busy trying to figure out if he could find any information on Asmodick. Ketch had been rather quiet about any of it. Hadn’t even mentioned anything about us being in hell. It was like it had never even happened. 

I flipped the page on the book I was reading and continued down the hall, taking another sip of my beer. I came around the corner and down a few steps towards the table where everyone had been huddled, researching.   
"Did anyone find any..." I trailed off as I glanced up from my book. My feet stopped and I couldn't decide if I was supposed to be angry or if the situation was really hilarious. Each of the boys were silent, ignoring the site that was on the table. I glanced around until I met Elly's eyes, they were shining with laughter and she giggled behind the large sleeve of Dean's jacket that she had all but taken over.   
She got up from her chair and raced over to me. "Alex, come look! I'm getting better at tying knots. He can't get out." She took my arm and lead me closer to the table where Ketch was laying on his stomach, hogtied with a bright red apple in his mouth. He rolled his eyes with a sigh as I smiled, holding in a laugh.   
"How did you hold him down?" I questioned, closing the book I held and placing it on the table. I leaned against the edge, looking over the careful rope work.   
"The boys helped me," Elly explained. I glanced around again and could see both of my brother's trying to hide their smiles. "But I did all of the knots. You have to admit that I am getting better."  
"You are getting better," I replied with a nod. I reached for the apple and pulled it from his mouth. Ketch closed his mouth and reopened it, stretching out his jaw. "You let them sneak up on you? You're getting a little out of touch Ketch. Your age catching up with you?"  
"Come here," he whispered coldly. I leaned down closer to him so that the other's couldn't hear what he was saying. "You better watch yourself love or I am going to make you regret saying those words."   
I laughed and put the apple back into his mouth, causing him to give muffled sounds of objection. "Elly, you are absolutely getting better at your knots."   
"I knew you would think so!" she said with glee.

I took my seat next to Sam and opened the spell book again, trying to figure out what page I was on. We continued on for a time as if nothing had happened, Ketch still snug in his spot. I felt bad for him but at the same time it was still too funny to let him go. I didn’t even want to know how they’d caught him or what he’d been doing that he didn’t hear them coming. My brothers weren’t the quietest people in the world and Elly was new to all this. She barely knew how to shoot a gun. After another ten minutes or so I spoke up about it.

“Alright guys. Let him go.” I said, putting my book down again.

“Aww.” Dean and Sam whined together, but a hard look from me made them spur into action and untie Ketch.

Ketch stepped off the table and straightened his clothes before rubbing at his sore wrists. His eyes were an ivy silver as he looked over me. He stepped over, his hand taking the back of my chair, as he leaned in close to me, our faces mere inches apart. 

“I am going to keep you tied up all night long and I am going to make sure that you are as humiliated as I am right now.” He said in a deep, raspy voice that only I could hear.

I couldn't help myself. I stole a quick kiss before I spoke without thinking. “A little girl humiliated you, Ketch? That's unbecoming.” a smile on my face to challenge those dangerous eyes.

He straightened again, and walked away from me and towards the hallway, presumably going to the room we basically shared. I returned my gaze to the table, a stupid grin on my face as I thought about what he meant, and realized that my brothers and Elly were staring at me.

“What?” I said.

“Why do you always have to play with fire like that?” Sam asked.

“Oh, because you never did.” I said before fake coughing and throwing in a ‘RUBY’ while I was. Dean chuckled. 

“She's got ya there Sammy.” he said, “Although I agree that you shouldn't go too far with that physcopath. We don't need you permanently dying on us.”

I laughed it off but shared a knowing look with Elly. “You know we can't die yet Dean. Billy even told you that we're part of a bigger plan that hasn't unfolded yet.”

Dean just nodded in acknowledgement as Cas walked into the room.

“He's doing well. Still refusing grace but he seems to be less afraid of this place.” Cas said as he came up to the table to stand beside Dean.

“He?” I asked. No one else had come back with us.

“Yes, Gabriel. It seems that Asmodeus had him all along and has been stealing his grace from him slowly.” Cas said, matter-of-factly. “He still refuses to talk but I think some progress is being made.”

“Wait. Gabe is alive?!” I said, stunned.

“You didn't know?” Sam asked.

“No one bothered to tell me.”

“He came back with you and Ketch. It was his way of “making peace” with us. Bringing us an almost useless archangel that will definitely have Asmodeus on our tail as soon as he notices you all missing.” Dean said. 

“Why wasn't I made aware of this when I came back?” 

“We assumed Ketch would've said something about it” Sam said, looking up from his laptop.

“I was…”

“They were  _ busy. _ ” Elly chimed in.

“We were not!” I said, laughing and shooting her a playful glare. 

“We don't wanna know.” the boys said together.

“They did the thing!” Elly exclaimed, fangirling a little.

“You didn't think everything was just scripted right? They actually do some of those things.” I said, laughing with my friend.

“Hey! I'm still new to all of this.” she said.

“Is any of this really important t the moment?” Cas questioned. 

“Why would Ketch not tell you?” Sam added. “I thought you two were close.” 

My smile dropped a little. I knew he kept secrets from me, as I did from him, but for some reason this stung a little. 

“Apparently not as close as I thought,” I mumbled. “I'll ask him about it later.” I looked over to Cas, who was standing incredibly close to Dean. “If he's using Gabe’s grace, then he's weak, right? The same way Lucy was? If we take Gabe back then he'll be more human.” 

“It is possible,” Sam answered, leaning forward in his chair. “It would be risky though. We have no idea how to get to him.” 

“I'm not even sure I could get to him,” Cas muttered. “At least through all of the angel wardings on the cage.” 

“Ketch could get us in,” I offered, wincing as the room fell silent and all eyes turned to me. 

“Absolutely not,” Dean shot back. “He's already pushing it being here and we're only allowing it because he makes you happy.” 

“Him working for Asmodeus is already threatening enough,” Sam continued on for Dean. “We're on thin ice. We're just waiting for him to give everything away. You know why we can't trust him.” 

“I’m not asking you to trust him forever. Just long enough for us to get the information we need to get.” I said, trying to make a point.

“She has a point.” Elly said from her quiet seat, “And I’ve seen what happens. It may not always be true, but I know you decide to trust him. And I know he proves to be a better man than he seems to be.”

“What does she…” Cas started to say.

“I’ll explain later, Cas.” Dean interrupted him.

“She may have a point but it’s not the best one we could possible come up with.” Sam said, being the logical one as usual. “There could be other ways, we just need to find them.”

“Then you find them, and I’ll go find out why something so important was kept from me.” I said, agitated that they weren’t seeing things the way I was. 

I walked away from the table and back towards my room, Elly’s calls of my name falling on deaf ears. I didn’t feel like talking anymore, so there was no use in listening either. 

Instead I barged into my room, catching Ketch cleaning his gun at my desk. “Why didn't you tell me?” 

“Tell you what?” he asked, not looking away from his toy, his voice chipped. 

“That Gabe was alive?” I supplied, folding my arms over my chest. 

His hands didn't even pause in their work. “I didn't think it pertinent information to be honest.” He opened the chamber and looked inside to make sure the gun was empty before pulling more of it apart. 

“He's alive and you don't find it pertinent information to tell me? We've been thinking he's been dead for years. Not to mention he’d be  _ really _ helpful right now!” 

“Is there a point to this?” he questioned, lowering the gun, which he’d put back together, to the desk. 

“Yes,” I grumbled. “No.” I groaned. “I don't know. I'm just pissed. And now you're keeping secrets.” 

“Dear, that is my job. I don't get upset when you do yours.” A snide smile crossed his face, as if he knew he’d just pressed me too far.

“And what exactly is my  _ job _ Ketch.” It wasn’t a question.

“You’re job is to kill things, things like Asmodeus and I assume things like me.” He said, the, now smirk, growing wider across his face.

“Then why haven’t I killed you yet?” I said, my arms unfolding as I slid a hand down my side to the knife holstered on the inside of the waistband of my jeans. 

“Because you need me.” His hand went back to the gun, just gracing over it.

“I wouldn’t say that.” I said.

Three quick movements and the tip of my knife was against his throat, and his gun was in my face, so close it almost touched my nose.

“Then what would you say?” he questioned, his voice dropping to something deeper, rougher.

“I would say you need me. To keep you alive.”

There was silence after that. Neither of us confirming or denying what I’d just said. We just paused there, gun in my face, knife at his throat. I smiled. For some reason we were enjoying this. This little game we’d just created. He could shoot me, but wouldn’t and he knew I knew that. I could slice his jugular open, but I wouldn’t do that either and he knew that. A crazy thought passed across my mind, and I smiled more.

“Just shoot me already.” I said, “It’d be easy.”

“What makes you think I won’t?” His face grew serious, but his eyes held concern for why I’d say that. 

I couldn’t help it. I leaned closer to the barrel of the gun, and licked the end of it. Slowly, making sure I kept my eyes glued to his. The taste of the metal washed over my tongue, it tasted like you’d expect, metallic, like blood. I could taste small traces of gunpowder as well, it had a sulfur and charcoal taste to it.

My eyes never left his as the gun returned to the desk, my knife still held at Ketch’ throat, but it was a loose hold now and he was able to take it from me, placing it next to the gun. Before I could move another inch, he was standing, a finger against my mouth and hand on my hip. 

“We play this my way.” was all he said before moving past me, and sliding off his tie.

“You’re way?”

“Yes. You listen, I play.”

I was stunned, but before I could protest, he’d grabbed hold of my good arm and locked his lips with mine. I moved back as he pushed against me roughly, forcing me towards the bed. When I could feel the edge of it press against my knees, he pulled me close, picking me up just to lay me on my back in the middle of the bed. I went to reach for his face with my good arm, but found I couldn’t, as it had been unexpectedly tied to a rung in the headboard, my fingers running over the smooth silk of his tie. 

I looked up towards him, he was busy using his belt to carefully tie down my other hand in the same way he’d tied the first, the leather rougher feeling than the silk. So this was his game. 

“So what next? Leave me here like I left you on the table earlier?” I said, smirking.

“No. I have something much more fun planned.” He said as he left my side to fetch something from a drawer. 

I sat patiently as he pulled yet another tie out, rolling it loosely around his hand as he walked back over. 

“What’s that for?” I asked as he paused at my desk to grab some smaller items I couldn’t recognize. 

“You’ll see.” A dangerous smile played across his lips. 

When he was close enough to me, he reached towards my ears, placing the smaller objects, what I now knew as some of the ear plugs I used with target practice, into my ears. With that done, and only the sound of my own heart beat being left to hear, the second tie was used to blindfold me, plunging me into darkness. 

“This is where my fun really begins.” his voice a muffled whisper.

I wanted to ask what he meant but held my tongue, waiting patiently to find out. I didn’t have to wait long until something cold ran under my shirt. It was thin and smooth, it’s coldness gave away that it was probably metal. He’d grabbed my knife. With one quick, clean motion, I felt the front of my shirt being cut open, the knife coming to rest at the dip between my collarbones. I felt the icy blade trace back down my chest, soft touches, nothing hard enough to cut, or not that I felt. 

There were a few seconds after that where I felt nothing save for the cool air in my room. And then the bed dipped slightly to my right and I could feel his fingers at my waist, quickly followed by his lips on my belly. I could feel every little touch. It was a strange feeling to feel even the smallest hairs on my body stood on end as he just barely moved his fingers over my skin. I could feel his breath against my skin as his mouth moved further down until he was kissing along my hip, just above the waistline of my jeans, softly, slowly, letting me feel every little movement and breath. It was going to drive me insane. I twitched my leg, bending it at the knee to push him away, show him I was done with waiting. 

Instead of rivinus sex, like I wanted, he simply applied pressure to my leg and forced it back down, now making it nearly impossible to move it again, a silent ‘wait’.

“I don’t want to wait..” I said.

My speech was met with a hand across my mouth.

“Don’t make me get the gag.” Ketch’ voice was still just a muffled whisper.

I whined at that, and licked his hand, instantly making him remove it from my face. I squirmed as he wiped the wet hand down my front, inviting cold air across the slightly wet area and making me shiver. It even made me gasp. This of course, invited him to lick my chest more. Teasing and playing with my breasts. His rough tongue slid over my nipples, making me arch my back, wanting more. 

As he played, his hands worked at my jeans, pulling the button free and unzipping them. His tongue stopped as his fingers graced across the completely lace pair of boyshorts I’d chosen to wear that day. I felt his lips smile against my sternum. It was a dangerous smile, even if I couldn’t see it.

He disappeared from my side again, his fingers and lips leaving my still tingly skin, and the weight that told me he was sitting on the edge of my bed vanished as well. I was left with the sound of my breath mixed with my heart beat and nothing else. The fan pushing cool air over my body, causing goosebumps to raise and making me anxious. I wasn’t use to this much control being taken from me. 

But then my jeans were being stripped from me, and rather quickly, judging by the feeling of small rug burns along my legs where it had been a tight fit. The pressure of another body returned, this time between my legs as his hand forced one to bend at the knee, his lips starting there before traveling down to my inner thigh. Tender kisses, small nips, anything to make me whine for more. I was sure he could see how much I wanted him by now, how much he was driving me crazy. 

His lips left my thigh, his hand moving to replace them. Stroking my thigh, softly, as he began to kiss along the waistline of the boyshorts. Small butterfly kisses, normally I’d barely be able to feel them, but with heightened senses each one was like an ice cube. A small, pin prick of tingles. Enough to make me shiver after each one. This was a new kind of torture.

But it only got more interesting(?). Quick enough that I almost didn’t feel it, and wouldn’t have if my senses weren’t in overdrive, there was an actual pin prick in my side. A small needle, one used for administering vaccines or other drugs, pushed into my skin and injected me with something before it was removed.

“What was…?” I didn’t have to finish the question.

In seconds I felt a familiar burning sensation. One I hadn’t felt in little over a week. One that started as a nice warming sensation and within seconds, transformed into a full burning fire, the worst of it around the site of injection.

“You bastard.” I gasped as the pain flooded over me.

Ketch began to remove the sensory restraints he’d put on me, starting with the blindfold, smiling, chuckling even, as he saw the agitation that was undoubtedly showing in my eyes. Next were the ear plugs, which popped out of my ears gently, almost silently. 

“There’s no need for such mean words, love.” He said, his hands running down my sides, letting the pain in the areas he touched subside.

A sigh escaped my lips in relief as my body could relax slightly. But this was different, the pain subsided, but only in the areas he touched, every other area of my body still felt the burning pain. This was new.

“You changed something.” I said, gasping as he moved his fingers to a different place, sending cold shocks along me with each touch.

“Yes.” The was my only answer.

His lips found my belly button again, kissing just below it as his hands traced along my inner thighs, teasing me. Always being ever so close to what I wanted but never close enough to please me. He teased me over and over again, just barely touching, just the smallest bit of what I really wanted, until he moved away again. Moved away to strip me of that last piece of clothing and to remove the restraints on my wrists, the ones I was white knuckling as the pain surged through me. As soon as they were gone I made me move, pinning him to the other end of the bed in one quick and precise move. He never saw it coming.

I made quick work of his clothes, striping him with out thinking, barely even needed his help. I hungrily kissed his neck, leaving hickies and small bite marks, all the. while playing with him as he'd played with me. Teasing, light touches. Small, innocent strokes. Until we were both crazy with lust for one another. Until he couldn't take any more of my teasing and slammed inside me.

Thrust after thrust I rode him, moaning, praising, my hurt shoulder and the painful drug forgotten in the adrenaline of the moment. He pulled me closer, pushing deeper inside, making me yell out his name in praise. We were like ravenous, love lost animals.

Soon, it was over as quickly as it had begun. With several final thrusts we climaxed together. Panting, we laid there, riding out the last of the adrenaline as it drained from us. I rolled off of him as I began to feel the pain in my shoulder again, the rest of the pain from the drug having worn off, or I had sweat it out. Either way I popped a few pulls in my mouth and stared at my lover, his arms folded behind his head and one leg bent up at the knee, a smile on his face.

“We should do that again.” I said, after I'd swallowed the meds.

“Should we?” He asked, his voice still deep and gravely.

“Ya. I liked your game.”


	13. Chapter 13

“There's been a few attacks down in Wichita. Looks like a spirit,” came Dean's voice as I walked into the room where everyone was already awake and working. I yawned and scratched the back of my head, getting a mug and pouring myself a cup of coffee. 

The room had fallen silent and I glanced behind me where everyone was staring down at the tables with red cheeks. 

I was about to ask what, when I glanced down at myself and noticed I was wearing one of Ketch’s dress shirts and his tie loosely around my neck. 

“Was it better than it sounded?” Came Elly's small voice. 

My chest grew tight and color flooded my cheeks, the mug dropping from my hand, shattering against the floor, pooling warm coffee around my feet. My hands quickly covered my face and I bit my lip.  

“I'm sure Sam and Dean have had screamers too,” Elly continued. 

“I'm not a scr-”

“Shut up Cas,” Dean hissed. 

I looked up and could see both of my brothers still looking at the table. Cas looked a little confused and Elly's face had a kind but embarrassed smile. 

“I'm going to go change,” I whispered, turning and stepping carefully through the glass and coffee. 

“When does Charlie get back?” I could hear Elly ask as I made my way back to my bedroom. 

I opened my door and closed it, sinking to my knees, my head hiding in my hands. I don't think I had ever been so embarrassed before in my life. 

I had been teased and worn similar things, but for some reason this time it was different. Elly was here. My brothers were a different case, but Elly... And the comment. I wanted to disappear. 

“You look extremely dashing this morning love,” a deep and tired voice said from my bed. 

“Don't,” I mumbled, a smile on my face. Though I wasn't sure what for. 

“Am I lucky this morning?” 

I glanced up and could see Ketch resting on his elbow in my bed. 

“Do you ever think with anything other than your dick?” I questioned. 

“Only if it involves rather large guns,” he answered. “What's wrong?” 

“My best friend not only saw me walking around like this,” I said, gesturing at what I was dressed in, “but also heard our little fun last night.”

“I’d take it as a compliment.” He said, getting out of bed and walking the short distance to me.

He crouched in front of me, taking my face in his hands so that I was looking up into those silver pools of his. The smile on his face matched the laughter that danced in his eyes. 

“Ketch, put on some clothes,” I muttered, closing my eyes, enjoying his hands on my skin. 

“I don't feel like it,” he teased, placing a kiss to my forehead. 

“Ketch, we have work to do.” But i knew I didn't want to leave either. 

“I know.” His voice was soft, but held me in place. “But I have something to tell you.”

“Tell me after we're dressed. Please.” I pushed his hands off of my cheeks and extended my hand so that he could help me get to my feet. 

“The tie fits you,” he teased again, slapping my ass as I walked passed. I shot him a dark look with a smile and pulled the knot of the tie apart. “I have to admit,” he continued as he found his own clothes, “you might look better in my clothes than I do. And that's hard to do when I'm much bigger than you and those are tailored suits.”

“Shut up,” I laughed, unbuttoning the white dress shirt that hung so loose on me it was like wearing a nightgown. 

“You'll have to make me.” 

I smiled and shook my head, he always had at least something related to sex on his mind. Getting dressed was quiet after that, until I went for the door. Ketch snatched the back of my flannel and pulled me back into him, my back against his chest and his arms crossing over my front so that I couldn't easily escape.

“Ketch,” I whispered, shivering slightly as he kissed my neck. “Stop. I need to go.” 

“I told you I had to tell you something. And you're gonna listen.” He almost playfully growled the last sentence.

“Ok, ok. Stop kissing me,” I giggled, trying to pull out of his grasp, but he held me tightly. “What is it?” 

“I love you, Alex,” his husky voice said against my neck. 

My stomach dropped and I froze in place. My chest was tight and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know how. And my mind was just screaming at me to run. Run very fast and very far. 

And so... I did. I didn't even say anything. I pushed from his grasp and raced from my bed room and down into the large room with all the tables and books scattered all over the place. 

“You said there was a spirit in Wichita?” I asked, my mouth dry. “That's a good thing for Elly to start with. El, we're leaving. Time to go. Car. Now.” 

“I don't have anything packed.” Elly said, giving me a concerned and slightly frightened look.

“That's ok. My car is always packed,” I pushed, wanting to be gone before Ketch could chase after me.  

“Alex, I don't think-” 

“Car, El!” I shouted in a cracking voice before I could stop myself, interrupting Deans objection. 

“O-ok,” Elly said softly, slight fear in her voice. She stood up and I quickly turned on my heel and headed for the garage where my car was. 

“What the hell, Alex?!” I could hear Sam yell after me. 

I opened the door for the garage and could see Ketch resting against the side of my car. 

I couldn't even look at him as I passed by and moved to Baby instead. I opened up her door, but stopped as Ketch quickly closed it, his hand holding it shut. 

“Alex, I-” He tried to say.

I panicked. I didn't know what to do. And so I stomped on his foot and as soon as he doubled over, I shoved him away and raced to my car. Elly had just come into the garage. 

“Get in the car,” I ordered, climbing in myself. 

“Alex, come on. Please,” Ketch said, standing up from behind the Impala and limping over. 

Elly climbed in beside me and I locked the doors and turned the key in the ignition. As soon as the car roared to life, I slammed on the gas, taking just long enough to make sure I was in drive before flooring it. The cars gears groaned and ground together loudly as my car jolted forward, pushing both Elly and I back into our seats. 

Ketch jumped out of the way of the car and I raced out into the outside world, relieved that my car ran like she was brand new instead of 47 years old. 

“What the fuck is going on Alex?” Elly demanded, haphazardly throwing on her seat belt. 

“I-I needed to get out,” I answered. 

“What the hell did he do?” I didn't answer, just kept the car climbing and going faster and faster.  “Alex, stop the fucking car!” 

“No. If i stop he’s just going to catch up on his bike.” 

“Alex! Now!” 

I slammed on the brakes, my car again grinding in dislike as the tires squealed from the sudden friction and we fishtailed. 

“What happened?” she demanded as the car finally stopped fishtailing and came to a halt. “I have never seen you like this. Talk to me. What did he do?” 

My hands gripped the steering wheel, my knuckles turning white. I hung my head. “Nothing,” I grumbled through my teeth, my jaw tight. 

“That is not nothing,” Elly said, pointing back the way we had come. “Did he hurt you?” 

“No.” 

“Did he say something?” 

“Yes,” I said, clenching my teeth to the point I was sure they would break. 

I jumped as her hand took one of mine, pulling it from the steering wheel. She gently rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb. 

“What did he say? I might not be strong or very brave, but I know how to tie knots. If you can hold him down, I can tie him up and we can throw him in a lake or a river or whatever kind of water source you have here. Then we can sing Goodbye Earl and eat some black eyed peas.” 

Tears came to my eyes and my chin trembled as I gave a tense laugh. “Thanks Elly.” I wiped at my cheeks with my flannel, but the tears kept coming. I gave another small pathetic laugh. “No. He didn't do anything horrible.” 

“Then what happened? Is he more kinky than how you sounded last night? That scare you? What the hell did he do?” 

“Dear god no,” I replied, again wiping at the tears. I sniffled as my nose started to run. “I think you would be shocked by what I'm into.” 

“Ew. TMI. Stop,” Elly said with a shutter. “I might love you and your boobs are beautifully chiseled from marble by a god, but I do not need to know what you like in the bedroom.” 

We both laughed and I let go of the steering wheel with my other hand, and leaned over onto her shoulder, awkwardly. 

“What did he say?” She asked softly, hugging me in a sideways grip. 

“He told me he loved me.” 

There was a pause and the car fell silent, aside from the small hum of the engine still running. 

“What the fuck?” She asked, hugging me tighter. “You ran away and almost killed us because he said he loved you?” 

“I didn't almost kill us,” I argued, still trying to avoid the tightness in my chest. 

“You kinda almost did. You are a terrifying driver when you are emotional.” I could hear the laugh echo in her chest. “He loves you. That's great.” 

I was silent, playing with a loose string in the hem of my t-shirt. I wasn't sure how to respond. 

“I... I don't really want to talk about it,” I whispered. “I don't know exactly how to think or feel, so I'm not sure how to talk about it.” 

“Ok, hun. No worries. I'm here. We can talk when we get to wherever it is we are going.” She tightened the hug and left me go so I could sit up and straighten my back from the odd angle. 

I sighed and wiped the last few tears from my cheeks. The was a loud buzz and I groaned, pulling my phone from my pocket. It was Ketch. I sighed and was about to answer it when Elly stole the device from my hand, putting it to her ear. 

“Fuck off Bitch. She's mine for a few days,” Elly said loudly. “We've got a ghost to kill! I'll make sure she comes back in one piece in a few days.” 

And with that, she hung up the phone and tossed it in the back of the car with a smile. I laughed and took the steering wheel again. 

Elly turned in the radio and grinned as Highway to Hell played through the speakers. She rolled down her window, the smell of fall coming into the car, and cranked up the radio before resting back in her seat. 

“You owe me some jerky,” she teased. 

I laughed and glanced in the mirror behind us to make sure the road was clear and pulled back onto the blacktop. 

I rolled down my window and shot off down the road, my chest feeling not so tight and my mind lighter. I needed this. I needed to be away to breathe. And when I had finally come to terms with what he had said, I would go back. 

***Some time later***

The five hour drive wasn't bad. Eventually we stopped to get gas and I bought Elly the jerky she wanted and, even though it went against my brothers rule, she was the DJ for the entire trip. It was a pleasant drive to Wichita. 

We ended up finding a decent place to stay the duration of our hunt. When we got into our room, Elly crashed on one of the beds, having gotten car sick the last few miles outside of town. So I was left with going through the local news stations, trying to figure out what had been happening so I could start digging through past events and find this monster. 

I glanced at my phone as it buzzed along the small table and the screen lit up, Ketch’ name on the screen. I sighed and quickly turned it off, tossing it across the bed so that it slid under the pillow of the unused bed. He really needed to learn that I didn't want to talk to him.

But oddly enough, I couldn't blame him for trying. I did leave quickly and, now that I had time to think, it was rude of me to just run off like that. But I wasn't sure of how to answer him either. I wasn't even sure I loved him back, or if he was really telling the truth.

I turned off the tv and glanced at the clock. It was early evening, around 7pm, and I was getting hungry.  I got to my feet and went to my bag, digging through it until I found a pen. There was a pad of paper on one of the tables and I scribbled down that I was heading out before placing the page beside the alarm clock so that Elly could see it if she woke up. 

I snatched up the spare room key and left the motel room. The cool evening air felt good against my face and in my lungs. It reminded me of when I was a kid and how I'd use to make leaf piles with my dad and jump into them. A time where we didn't have to fear things and we were both safe.

I shoved my hands into my jean pockets and began the walk back to town, shoving down those memories. The walk wasn't a terribly long one but it was a brisk one. I was glad I'd remembered to grab my sweatshirt.

When i got to town i found that old habits really were hard to break. I passed the door of a nice diner, one where i could've gotten lasagna or something home styled, but the bar across the street was calling me. And I could use a beer that didn't come from a glass bottle with a twist top, or maybe I could even get something stronger.

I stepped into the dimly lit bar and wasn't at all surprised by the way it smelled. Alcohol, old wood, old blood, and smoke hit my nose all at once. It was a welcome smell. I walked up to the counter with confidence, not needing to look around to know I was the only girl who wasn't trying to work her way into some drunks pants.

“Whiskey. No rocks.” I said, giving the bartender a little wink.

“You sure about that toots?” He asked, a sneer on his face.

“As sure as I can be.” I said as he placed a small glass of the honey colored liquid in front of me.

I picked it up and downed it in one go without flinching, never losing eye contact with the bar keep. When I put it back down I made sure to lick my lips before asking for another. I downed it as quickly as the first and glanced around the bar. I needed something else. Something more fun. Something to forget. A game of pool might help. 

I waved the bartender down for another whiskey before walking towards the only pool table in the joint. It was already being used but I was pretty sure the guys there wouldn’t mind me joining them.

When I was close enough I grabbed one of the pool sticks out of one of the guys hands and twirled it around a little, smiling at him. His eyes never left me as his friends protested me interrupting their game. With a little flirty flare, I made a shot and sank the 6 ball into the right corner pocket. The protesting stopped.

“I want in. What’s the wager?” I asked.

“$100.” Said the guy I’d stolen the pool stick from. He was tall, almost taller than Sam, and skinny. His hair was army cut short and black. His eyes were a pale green to contrast his dark skin.

“Wait, she can’t play with us.” One of his friends, a smaller and stout blonde, said.

“Why not?” Green eyes asked.

“Come on Mat, we already started this game.” The second friend said. He was in between the first two in height, but more built than either of them, making it look like he could rip out of his shirt just by twitching a muscle.

“I say if she has the cash she can play.” Green eyes, Mat, said, “We weren’t that far into the game anyway. And I needed a new teammate.”

Before the other two could protest again, I smiled a little and produced a nice little pile of cash from my back pocket, peeling a hundred dollar bill off the top and placing it in the middle of the table. “So I’m in then?”

“Of course you are doll.” Mat said, scooping the bill off the table and placing it with the others stacked on one corner.

I bristled a little at being called that. I hated that nickname but I wasn’t about to show my distaste in it just in case that cost me playing this game. 

Blondie reset the table as Muscles and Mat decided who’s team I’d be on. It was quickly decided that I’d be on Mat’s team, even though this seemed to raise the price of entrance for the two guys as each placed an extra $100 on the stack. I stood propped against the pool stick, standing with my legs shoulder width apart and the stick resting between them as a sort of kick stand. I rested my cheek against the top of it and smiled as I watched them do these things. It was always funny what I could make a man do with a few simple words. I downed the glass of whiskey, enjoying the warm feeling it was starting to give me, and got ready to play this little game.

“Do you mind if I break?” I asked.

“Not one bit, doll.” Mat said, watching me with the eyes of a wolf as I bent over the lip of the table to get a better shot. I could feel the other’s eyes on me as I broke the racked balls, several hitting the pockets. 

“We’ll be solids,” Mat said beside me, giving me a wink as I straightened up. “That’s ok with you, ain’t it doll?” 

“Of course,” I replied with a forced smile. If he kept that up, I wasn’t sure if I could keep my cool. I detested that name. It just dragged me back into bad memories. 

The game continued on without a hitch, the name doll still being thrown around. And soon small touches. I let them slide. Like his hand on the back if my waist as Mat walked passed me. Or hands brushing hands as he stood beside me. And soon we were down to the last ball. 

“Are we calling pockets?” I questioned, as I stepped around the table, drinking a bit more of another whisky. 

“You that confident doll?” Mat questioned with a chuckle. “You look like you're having some trouble.”

I rubbed my shoulder lightly, my arm was starting to hurt and my shoulder burned.  I shrugged and leaned over the table. 

“I'll sink it in that pocket,” I mumbled, nodding to it. I froze up as Mat came up behind me, leaning very close. 

“If you sink that ball, I'll get us a room and you can sink me all you want,” he whispered in my ear. I glanced up at the other two boys and could see them snickering and whispering to each other. 

My hands shook slightly as I took the shot, the black ball making the pocket. There was a cheer from Mat and a groan from the other two. 

“Nice!” he said, snatching up the stack of cash and counting through it, passing me some. I reached out to take the cash, but Mat snatched my wrist and pulled me to him, kissing me. 

There are laughs from the friends as I struggled in his grip. Why did men have to feel stronger? 

I pulled back my fist and made contact with his face, knocking him off of me and tumbling to the floor. 

I could hear his friends’ laughter rise. “Dude, you just got decked by a girl,” one said.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve and was breathing hard. Mat glared from where he was on the floor, blood flowing from his nose. 

“Give me my money,” I grumbled, holding out my hand. “And I'll go. No fuss.” 

“You bitch,” Mat hissed, getting to his feet. “You hunter bitch.” 

I glanced down where my clothes had been scrunched up and the tattoo on my hip showing. I straightened my clothes and took a step back. 

“Just give me the hundred. You can keep the rest,” I pressed. “And I'll leave. You can have the bar back to yourselves.” 

Mat got to his feet and came close to me, his face beside mine. “We don't like hunters in the town. You cause too much trouble,” he hissed. 

I looked over his face, but didn't see anything unusual. “You're human,” I whispered. “All three of you. How do you know?” 

“This town has seen enough shit. Get out,” Mat continued. 

I bit my lip and glanced down at his hand. “Just give me my money. If you know hunters, then you know I need all the cash I can get.” 

“Get out of here,” Mat hissed sharply, his hand pulling back and making full contact with my face. 

I fell to the floor, dazed for a moment before a smile came to my face. Maybe this is what I needed. Something to wake me up. Something to make me feel alive. The rush of something other than a hunt. Something normal. 

I spit the blood from my mouth and grinned, rushing to my feet only to tackle Mat into one of the tables. 

There was a crash as we fell through the wood, breaking one of the chairs. Mat groaned under me and I sat up. 

“I asked nicely,” I growled through my teeth, throwing another punch. Mat blocked it and pulled me off my balance, using his other hand and hit my shoulder. “Fuck!” I groaned, falling off of him and clutching my shoulder. 

He was pulled to his feet by one of his friends, while the other took to stomping down on my shoulder. 

I yelled as the pain brought tears to my eyes. I was able to catch just enough of a glance to roll out of the way as another foot came down. 

I got to my knees, my arm limp at my side, my other hand clutching to my shoulder. I gritted my teeth as I got to my feet, stumbling slightly into the bar. 

The military cut came at me, and I ducked beneath the bar, hearing a crash as he went over the counter. 

I stood back up and snatched a glass with clear liquid in it off the counter, taking the shot of straight tequila that the bartender had set beside me. 

“50 on you,” he said with a laugh. 

I grimaced as the alcohol burned on the way down and gave him a nod. “50,” I muttered. 

I turned back and looked at the two that were standing ready. The other was still somewhere behind the bar. 

“I'm gonna need another shot,” I said to the bartender. 

“Course toots. Coming up.” 

I stretched out my neck and back, groaning at the movement in my shoulder. I would have to do this one handed. But I had been through worse. 

Arms clutched around me as the man behind the bar got up. Mat and the other came forward and I could only use the counter to level myself up and kick Mat out of the way and to the ground. The other threw a punch and I ducked down. 

There was another loud crash as the military cut hit the shelve behind him with the glass bottles on it, sliding to the floor

I stood back up and blocked a fist from Mat, using my knee to hit him somewhere low. He let out a moan and fell over, clutching himself on the ground. 

I turned back to the last one, breathing hard. He snatched up a beer bottle and smashed it on the bar, leaving splintered glass.

I quickly reached for my pant line and pulled out my hand gun, pointing it at him. He froze. 

“Drop the bottle,” I said, trying to catch my breath. His hand opened and the rest of the bottle shattered on the ground. “Get out.” 

Without a word, he walked to the door and left. I stepped over to Mat, who was still on the ground. I stuffed my gun back into my waist line and bent down, pulling the cash from his pocket. 

I then walked back to the bar and took the shot the bartender had poured me. “Sorry about the mess,” I muttered, putting a few hundred on the counter. 

“No worries toots. It was the most fun I've had in awhile. You're welcomed back here anytime.” He gave me a wink and passed me a beer. I nodded and headed for the door. 

I stopped beside Mat, looking over him. “I'm not your doll,” I said, before moving passed him and out into the night. 

I stumbled along to the diner and got some food for El and me, receiving odd stares from those that were eating at the tables. 

I made my way back to the motel and was about to open the door, when it opened for me. 

“Where have you been? I was worried sick,” El said. “What happened to your face?” 

“Fight,” I replied, walking into the room. El closed the door behind me and I placed the two plastic containers of food on the small table. “I'm ok.”

“Ok?” she demanded. “Your face is covered in blood.” 

“Split lip. No worries,” I shrugged and immediately regretted the movement. I winced, inhaling sharply. 

“You're bleeding through your sweatshirt.” She raced over to me, taking hold of my good arm to turn me back around. 

“That would explain the weird looks I got.” I groaned as she tried to pull my sweatshirt off. “Don't! Leave it.” 

“We need to get your sweatshirt off. It's going to stick to you.” She tried again and I pulled away from her with a cry. 

“Don't touch me, please.” 

“Where's your knife?” She questioned, coming back over to me. I sighed. She wouldn't stop. 

“In my bag,” I whispered, taking a seat on the bed. She went over to my bag and dug round for a moment. “I'm ok, El. Really.” 

“You're drunk. Shut up.” 

She came back over to me and took the bottom of my sweatshirt, and began tearing it open with the knife. 

I didn't even fight. I couldn't. I was tired. And my body was sore and aching because the adrenaline was leaving my system. She carefully pulled it off of me and my shoulder. 

Blood had soaked the tanktop I was wearing and my arm was a shining red. She sighed and headed to my bag again, pulling out the first aid kit. 

She rested it on the bed and opened it, pulling out a small bottle of what must have been iodine and opened it. She dumped the dark golden liquid over the reopened bite. 

I cried and doubled over as hot lighting pain shot down my arm. She forced me back up and started using the other part of my sweatshirt to clean the blood from my shoulder. 

“Oh, stop being a baby! You said you’ve been through worse.” Elly said as she began to gingerly pat the area dry. 

I gritted my teeth as she put pressure on the wound. Even drunk, iodine hurt like hell, she should know that. But I understood why she was being rough with me, I looked like crap and she cared. I winced more as she started taping the gauze to my shoulder, making sure it was tight enough to keep it covered but not so much that I couldn’t move my arm. 

“Your stitches will probably need to be redone. It looks like whatever you fought tore some out.” Elly said, taping the last piece of gauze down. She then went on to help clean my face, my lip burning from the alcohol wipe she used. 

“Thanks...” I mumbled, slouching forward when she moved away from me. “I brought you food.” 

“I can see that,” Elly said sarcastically. “What the hell were you thinking?” 

“I...” I sighed and fell back onto the bed. I could smell the Italian waft through the room as Elly opened one of the boxes. “I just needed something. I don’t know. You know that feeling when you’re suffocating or-or drowning and you just need to wake up. You need to be hit to feel something again. Do you know what I’m talking about?” 

“Yeah. It’s called anxiety,” Elly said in a muffled voice. I looked over and could see her cheeks full of food. A small smile came to my face. 

“You’re cute,” I whispered. 

“Shut up,” Elly grumbled, swallowing her mouthful. “You’re drunk.”

“Your point?” I teased. 

She rolled her eyes and took another bite of her food. “So, I think I may have figured out at least where the ghost is that we’re searching for. I was looking through recent deaths and all of them occurred in the Eaton Hotel. That has to be something, right?”

“It very well could be,” I replied, sitting up. “Did you find anything else about the deaths. Was there anything common between all of them?”

“I had to take care of your sorry ass. I didn’t have time to look.” There was a smile on her lips before she took another bite. I returned the smile. “Is this what it’s normally like?” she asked, glancing around the room. 

“Is what normally like this?” 

“Hunting.” 

I paused for a moment, thinking. I gave a one shoulder shrug. “It’s usually more lonely. I don’t often hunt with others. I seem to have a very bad curse of getting people I hunt with hurt or killed.”

“That’s positive.” 

I laughed lightly. “Sorry. We can change the subject. Let’s see what else we can find.” I said, standing up from the bed and walking over to the small table where my laptop was, giving Elly’s butt a slap on my way by.

She jumped with a small gasp. “What has gotten into you?” 

“Alcohol.” I said with a chuckle.

“You do realize you have a boyfriend?” she asked kindly, retrieving her own laptop that Sam had picked up for her. 

“Is he really though?” I more or less fell into my chair and opened my laptop, the sounds of a porn site coming loud from the speakers before I slammed the mute button, “Whoops.”

“You are just like Dean,” Elly giggled, sitting beside me. “Yes, that means you’re sexy. Don’t ask.” 

“I wasn’t goin to ask that.” I said, “I was going to ask if that meant I had a big dick like he does.” I winked.

“How do you know the size- I don’t want to..” 

“I’ve walked in on him an Cas before.” I interrupted her, “Eight. By the way.”

“Did you have a fucking ruler?!” She lowered her head to the table with a sigh. 

“He’s very proud of himself when drunk. Plus I’m good at guessing.”

“And you’re horribly truthful and flirtatious when drunk.” She turned her head to look up at me. “Do I want to know what you’ve done with my body while drunk?” 

“I would never do that to you.” I said, looking at her and leaning so close that our noses were a mear inch apart, “Although I have to say I love the way you look after a shower.”

Her instant blush made me smile and laugh a little.

“I’m kiddin’ El. You’re very pretty but I know better than to stare like that.”

“No you don’t.” She hid her face into the sleeves of Dean’s jacket. 

I returned my gaze to my computer, opening up a new search browser. “Your blush is adorable.”

“Shuddap,” she grumbled behind the fabric she took cover behind. 

I laughed more, she was cuter than I remember her being. This reaction. I never expected it from her, at least not when I was the one mindlessly flirting with her. I didn’t think she cared for me that much, or in that way. I shock my head a little, clearing out some of the fog that drinking brought me.

“What’s the name of this ghost you wanna go hunting?” I asked, getting ready to type it in.

“The blue handkerchief ghost,” she answered, still hidden in Dean’s drowning jacket.  

I glanced at her, smiling. “You won’t be able to research properly if you can’t see.” I said, reaching up and pulling on the sleeve.

“But then you can’t see me blush. It makes me more embarrassed.” She tried to pull away from me. 

“Alright, I’ll stop.” I said, dropping my arm and searching for the ghost, “Just look at the screen so we can both get this info and you can show me what you already know.”

“I...” she trailed off and slowly glanced up at me from behind the old jacket. “I like.. When you flirt.” 

I glanced at her again, “Good.” Before she got the chance to move I snuck a quick kiss onto the back of her hand, “But you also have a boyfriend.”

“And a girlfriend... But I can always have you too.” 

“Girlfriend?” This was news to me.

“I have a weakness for gingers.” She hid back behind the jacket, her eyes the only thing I could see. 

“You went out with Charlie huh?” I said, looking back to my computer as the google search finally came up, “How was that?”

“She’s more of a nerd than the show lets on. And she’s a really good kisser.” 

“I know all too well about that. Trust me.” I said as I began to click through pages, “Here, look at this.”

“Sorry I didn’t say anything,” she mumbled, moving closer to me to see my screen. “You were always too busy with British wanker.”

“To be fair he’s very good at kissing too.” I said with a smile. “But enough about him and whatever you did with Charlie, this page says some interesting stuff about our ghost and the killings around her.”

“What about it?” she questioned, her eyes flickering over the screen. “You still have porn playing,” she teased, shooting me a smile. 

“It’s always playing,” I mumbled, pointing to what was important on the screen. “All of the people who died were men who paid for a woman in a blue dress to spend the night with them.” 

“She was a prostitute, that would make sense,” Elly stated. I couldn't help but stare at her as she continued speaking. “I'm not sure if one of us could pose as a buyer, but maybe we could find someone who would.” She licked her lips and I could feel my chest tighten slightly. “She likes to hang around the third floor-”

She froze as my hand took hers. I could feel the heat come to my cheeks but I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or not. She turned to face me and had a knowing look in her eyes. 

“Please don't Alex. We'll both regret it in the morning,” she muttered pulling her hand from me. “Go take a shower and relax. I'll make some tea and we'll watch a movie or something. Enough ghosts tonight.” 

She stood from the table and I nodded. She was right. I had drank too much and all the adrenalin was gone and I shouldn't be acting the way I was. I had a boyfriend who loved me and who I had ditched without a word. And who knows what hell my brother's were putting him through. 

I got to my feet and headed for the bathroom. “Wanna join me?” 

“No, Alex.” 

I smiled and raced over to her, snatching her arms and placing a peck to her lips before running to the bathroom. 

“Alex!” She yelled, racing after me. She shoved me through the door that I was unable to hold shut and we collapsed on the floor, laughing hysterically. “You're gonna pay for that.”

“Oh yeah?” I snickered. “How?” 

In one swift movement, Elly was back on her feet, snatched up the shower head and had turned on the water, aiming it at me. 

I gasped and tried to get to my feet. “It's cold!” I slipped on the water soaked floor and Ellys laugh echoed around loudly. 

“Don't kiss me, you freak!” 

I held my hands up to block my face, the smile hurting my cheeks. “Ok, ok, ok. I'm sorry El! I'm sorry!”

“You better be.” I gasped for breath as El turned off the water, still giggling. “I'll go get us more towels,” she said after we had finally been able to speak again.

She helped me to my feet and walked to the door. 

“Hey El,” I said as she left the bathroom. 

“Yeah?” she asked, turning back to me and pushing wet hair behind her ear. 

“I might have looked at your boobs in the shower.” 

“Alex!’ She laughed, racing towards me again. But this time I was able to shut the bathroom door. “Jerk!”

“Bitch,” I called back. “Love You Elly.”

“Yeah yeah. I'll be back in a few minutes.” 

I waited until I could hear the rooms door close. When I heard it click, I slumped against the door, finally letting the emotions I’d been trying to suppress come through. I didn’t make a sound but silent tears began to run down my face as I allowed feeling to come back to me. I hadn’t even realized I’d been keeping so many in.

It wasn’t fair. He couldn’t say that. He can’t love me. He just said it to trap me, to make me feel like I was wanted for once. Like it wasn’t just another job. I pulled my knees close to my chest and let my head fall onto them, the tears coming faster as I started to sob. This wasn’t fair. I wasn’t supposed to feel like this. I was a hunter for fucks sake! We were supposed to hunt and no get attached to anything because if you began to love something it died. We aren’t supposed to let our guards down. We hunt and kill and keep feelings bottled up forever so we don’t hurt people. We aren’t supposed to feel like this.

I’m not supposed to love him.


	14. Chapter 14

I had composed myself again by the time Elly got back and was sitting at my computer, soberer now thanks to the cold water. 

“I got some more towels,” Elly said as she entered the room. “Do we still need to clean-”

“I took care of it,” I replied softly, hoping that she would just think that I was occupied with the webpage I had up rather than the small amount of depression that was beginning to fog my mind and hurt my chest.

“Oh,” she said happily. “I'll put these away. Looks like you've been busy. Fill me in.” 

“There's not much more,” I called out, turning in my chair to watch her work. “Young girl in her 20’s or 30’s who was a prostitute. She was murdered one night on the third floor. No one knew her attacker, and he was never caught. And now there's a spirit killing men on the third floor after they supposedly paid for a night. It's pretty cut and dry.” 

Elly wandered back into the room and sat on the edge of one of the beds. “Why is she called the blue handkerchief ghost?” 

“She was found with a blue handkerchief over her face,” I answered, getting up and going to sit beside her. “I think this one is pretty textbook. We find her grave, salt and burn her bones. No fuss. We probably won't even need to go to the hotel. But we'll stick around for a few days after we burn everything and see if the killings keep up just to make sure.” 

“That's boring,” she muttered with a frown. 

“Not every hunt is like the show,” I reminded, falling back onto the bed. “Some are simple. We couldn't be luckier. You'll say safe.”

She sighed. “But I actually want to learn.” 

“You will learn,” I tried again. “This is just a case where-”

“I need to learn Alex.” She fell back and lied beside me, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Why do you need to. I'd rather you didn't.” I glanced over at her, but she kept her gaze upwards. “I only taught you to fight so you'd be safe.”

“The more I know, the better off I will be.”

“El-”

She laughed nervously. “I'm not going to go out looking for monsters or a fight. But I can't shoot a gun, I can't use a knife without cutting my fingers off and I can barely tie knots. I need to know these things. My life depends on it. What if I end up alone?” 

She was right. I didn’t want to openly admit it but she was right. And I was the reason why. I was the reason that, for the rest of her life, Elly would be a target. She was right and I knew it. But I still wanted to do everything I could to keep her safe. Because if I taught her those things, I knew she’d end up dead, just like all the others.

It was a double-edged blade. I wasn't sure which way she would be safer. Those who didn't know anything were generally better off. Ignorance was bliss. Ignorance was safety. But her connection to me would bring nothing but hardships. 

“Alex?” She asked, her voice breaking up my thoughts and filling the quiet room. “Please help me learn so I can protect myself if the occasion ever arose.”

“I...” I sighed. 

“Alex, I don't know how long I will be here. And this world is so different from mine. Everything looks the same but knowing that there are monsters here and they are everywhere and they can be anyone... I'm just a sitting duck. I'd never leave the bunker.” 

“That would make me feel better,” I admitted. 

She finally turned to glance at me. “I would go crazy. I was already starting to lose it. I had explored all there was to explore. I felt like I had read every book because they're all old and big and boring. And as cute as Dean and Cas are, their eye sex does get annoying.”

I snickered. “They are cute, huh?” 

“Yeah. If Dean would just man up and admit it.” Elly nodded. 

“I don't think it's because he's ashamed,” I said with a shrug. “I also don't think he's embarrassed, or at least that's not the whole reason.”

“Why won't he admit it then?” Elly asked, her hand reaching down and taking mine. 

“I think if he admits it, then it becomes real. Cas becomes someone he can lose. Someone they can use against him as a trap. Cas becomes too much of a liability.” 

“Is that why you ran away from Ketch?” 

I looked at the ceiling quickly to avoid her eyes. “I don't know,” I whispered. 

“You ready for bed?” She asked, seeming to have picked up on the uncomfortable feeling that had filled the room. “Wanna watch a movie?” 

I shrugged and she smiled, sitting up. “Come on. Let's get ready for bed and then we can have a real slumber party.” 

“A what?” I asked.

“A slumber party?” she asked, giving me a confused look. “A sleepover? Like what you and Ketch do, minus the sex and add movies and junk food.” 

“Ah. Guess I’ve never had a chance to do that.” I said, staring at a wall, slightly embarrassed that I only understood what she meant through the mention of him and sex.

“Go get ready for bed,” she said with a laugh. 

I sat up and slid off of the bed, walking to my duffle bag, removing my shirt as I went. 

“You have no shame, you sexy sonofabitch,” Elly giggled, moving over to her bag and pulling out some sweatpants to change into. “You alright? We don't have to watch anything if you just want to get some sleep.” 

“It’s not that I don’t have shame, it’s just that I’m comfortable around you.” I said, winking at her while I searched through my duffle for a tank top and a pair of shorts, “We can Netflix something. I don’t want to sleep yet. Plus this ‘slumber party’ thing sounds fun.”

“Is there something you'd like to watch?” She snatched up the remote and sat against the headboard of the bed. 

“I’ll let you choose. I don’t really ever have time to watch anything so I don’t know what’s good.”

“Alright. Then you're just going to have to deal,” she teased, turning on the tv. “Have any snack food?” 

“We have the jerky. There might be something in the vending machines or somethin.” I said, sitting next to her.

“Jerky works. And then I'm going to hit you.” 

“Hit me?” I couldn’t help but laugh.

“With a pillow.” 

Before I knew what was happening, I had a face full of pillow and could hear her laughing. My instinct was to shoot her, but I held that back and instead grabbed the other pillow and smacked her with it.

“See?” She said with a laugh. “You get it. Stupid girl fun from stupid movies.” 

“I'm just not used to it. I grew up in a different world remember?” I said, chuckling.

“Be a kid every once in a while. It won't kill you.” 

“It could.”

“Alex!’ She laughed, hitting me again. “You need to relax.” Her smile was kind. “It's ok to take time for yourself and relax. If you don't you're gonna keep living your life as a stressed high schooler.”

I sighed. I honestly wasn't sure if I could do that. I had been living with my guard up and a gun under my pillow every night since I could remember. 

“Come here,” she whispered, holding out her arms. I moved closer and rested against her chest as she settled down into the propped pillows. “Man!” I jumped at her outburst. “The jerky is over there! Oh well.” 

I smiled at her sigh and she picked a movie for us to watch. Her hand rested on my head and played with my hair, the other taking my other hand as she rested her head against mine. 

This was an odd feeling. Safety. Here with her in this overly priced motel room. The nearest gun was on the bedside table next to her and that was ok. 

I took a deep breath of her scent that mixed with Dean's from the jacket and relaxed more fully into her, feeling sleep pull my bones into the mattress. 

I had never been this tired before. Or maybe I had never allowed my body to feel this tired before. But the warmth of Elly and the softness of the pillows and the scent of Dean all colliding together made my mind hazy and my eyelids grew heavy and closed. 

 

I inhaled deeply as sunlight pulled me from my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and glanced around the small dingy room. 

The TV was still on with the Are You Still Watching screen up. The clock said it was almost 8 am. And there was something curled up against me. 

My eyes wandered down and caught the color of Elly’s hair. She was tucked into my side with her head on my chest, still sound asleep and snoring lightly. 

I closed my eyes just enjoying the feel of absolutely nothing but the warmth from the sunlight and Elly's body. 

“You look like you're having a wonderful vacation,” a voice I knew all too well said softly. 

The empty and floating feeling immediately left and I sunk like a rock back into reality. My jaw clenched and I opened my eyes to see Crowley standing tall in his normal black suit, a dangerous smile dancing in his eyes. 

“I'm on a case,” I said as quietly as I could so Elly would stay asleep. 

“That is absolutely what it looks like, mouse,” he said, eyebrow rising as he glanced over the position I was in. 

“What are you doing here? You're supposed to be working with Cas.” 

“Feather brain was starting to get a little on the nerves.” Crowley stepped around the bed meticulously as if he were picking exactly where his feet were going to go. “I came to warn you.” 

“About?” I pressed, a little put off. 

“Asmodeus is looking for that one.” He pointed to Elly and I gritted my teeth. 

“I am well aware. That's not anything new to me.” I could feel Elly shift slightly and I froze, my eyes returning to her until her breath returned back to the slow steady pace it had been. “Is there anything new?” 

“He knows you're here.” 

“How?” 

Crowley shrugged. “Cas was just relaying the news from Gabrielle. I'm only the messenger boy.” Crowley straightened his tie and sighed. “But I would suggest being out of this town sooner than later.” 

“What is sooner?” I asked using my free hand to rub at my eyes, a tired feeling washing back over me. I needed more sleep. Maybe another year or two. 

“Don't push your luck.” 

I opened my eyes to argue, but the room was empty. I groaned and Elly jumped up beside me. 

“You ok?” she mumbled in a groggy voice, her sleeve covering her eyes. I bit my lip at the site of her hair sticking up every which way on the side she had been sleeping on. She yawned with a stretch. “What's wrong?” 

“Our time here got cut short. I'm sorry Elly, but we're gonna burn those bones today and get out of here.” 

“Ok?” She gave me a questioning look. “What's going on? You finally talk to Ketch?” 

“Yes,” I said slowly, hoping she wouldn't catch the lie she just fed me to use. 

“That's wonderful. Ok. Let's get dressed and we'll head out, I guess.” Her smile was as bright as her eyes and I couldn't help but smile at her hair again. “I'm excited.”

“Fix your hair first,” I said, laughing and running a hand through my own hair.

“What? You don't like it?” She teased. 

“I didn’t say that,” I laughed more, “But it’d look better when we go out if you did.”

“I knew it. You're ashamed of me.” She smiled as she got from the bed. 

“Just go get ready.” I said, smiling back, “We need to burn those bones sooner rather than later.”

“One night without the British cock that difficult?” She called as she entered the bathroom. “Dear god, I'm a mountain troll.” 

I almost fell over laughing. “I can survive more than one night without him.” I commented, running another hand through my short hair to fix the areas it was sticking up in as I rummaged through my duffle, “But I did hear from Dean as well and he needs me for another case.” Another little lie I was hoping she’d fall for. The sooner she was safe the better.

“Am I not a good enough kisser?” She asked, hiding behind the bathroom door. 

“The last time I checked you didn’t want me to kiss you,” I said, sliding a flannel on and walking towards the bathroom.

“That sure as hell didn't stop you.” 

I stepped around the door frame and saw her begin to brush her teeth, her hair back to normal. I smiled as I watched her. It was odd to think about how normal she was, but at the same time, it made me happy. I walked up behind her and hugged her, wrapping my arms around the younger woman's waist.

“Why don’t you just let me next time then?” I said, resting my head on top of hers. 

“Don't be drunk next time,” she got out around her toothbrush. 

I laughed a little and let her go, walking out of the bathroom and to the nightstand to get my phone. I turned it on and looked through messages as I waited for Elly to finish up.

I had a handful from Dean, two from Sam about the current case, one from Cas about Jack, and at least twenty from Ketch. I groaned but began to read them. 

_ I can’t believe you almost ran over me! What’s wrong with you? I said something that I truly meant and you try to kill me?!  _

Shock

_ I don’t believe that you didn’t hear me. And I refuse to think that you don’t feel the same. So have fun on this silly little case of yours and I’ll have some words for you when you get back from gallivanting around with that Elizabeth. _

Denial

_ I can’t fucking believe you ignored my call! How dare you do that! You are in lots of trouble when you get back! _

Anger

_ Please love, you have no idea the pain this has caused me. _

Bargaining

_ If you really wish to be alone then I understand. I get that no one would want to be in love with a man like me. Let alone hear those words from one. _

Depression

_ I’ll be waiting for when you get back. If you decide to come back that is. I’ll wait for your answer, whatever it may be. _

Acceptance

Most of the texts I received from him went into those six categories. It was like reading through the stages of grief. I groaned again and slipped the phone into my pocket, turning back around to see Elly standing behind me, ready to go.

“You need a minute?” She asked, rocking back and forth on her feet. “Can we grab breakfast first?” 

“I’m fine, but starving. So I second getting some breakfast. There’s a cafe just around the corner. Saw it when we were driving in last night.” I said, grabbing a few extra things from my duffle on the way to the door, a gun, which I slipped into the holster on my waist, and a small switchblade.

“Do I get one?” 

I played with the blade in my hands a little bit, thinking. “You can have this, just don’t cut yourself,” I said, closing the latch and handing the knife to her.

“My dad let me use one once and I made a super sharp stick and then stabbed him on accident.” She looked up with a smile. “I promise not to make any sharp sticks.” 

“Just in case, I think I’m going to keep you away from as many as possible,” I said, chuckling as I went out the door, Elly following after me.

***About an hour and a half later***

We’d had a nice breakfast. Bacon and eggs, nothing special. Although I did have a stare down with the guys from the bar fight, but luckily none of them approached me. Which was a good idea on their part. I didn’t want to have to kick their asses again in front of Elly, that’d be humiliating for them.

But after breakfast, we managed to find the burial site of Caroline Griffin, the woman we believed to be The Blue Handkerchief ghost. Or at least she was our best guess based on what little information we had on her.

“We’ll have to wait until after sundown to start digging,” I hated to have to wait any longer, “But at least we’ve found her.”

“Are we leaving after that? Is that why we went back and packed the car?” 

“Ya. I’d like to get out of here as soon as possible.”

“Shouldn't we stay to see if she kills anyone else? That's what you said we were supposed to do, right?” She stepped around the headstones, arms out in a floating kind of way as she almost danced around in the sunlight. She was like a little kid. 

“In the perfect case yes, we’d stay. But Dean never calls about a case so when he does it’s important so I’d rather get back to him.” I said, weaving more lies, “Plus the men she’s killing sound like they kinda deserve it anyway, one or two more won’t hurt.”

She continued on in her odd movements, looking like a child who was pretending to be an airplane. “What did he want?” She came to stop under a large tree and reached up to the branches above her. “He's not getting his jacket back, so if he was asking he can forget it.” She shot me a large smile before pulling herself up into the tree. “It's calm here, huh? Almost don't want to go back home.” 

“It doesn’t stay calm for long. Trust me.” I said, walking over to look up at her, “Let's head back. We can go explore a little, maybe find out some more useful information about our girl here.”  
Before the final words left my mouth, demons surrounded us. There were six in total, five on the ground surrounding me and one up in the tree with Elly. I pulled my gun, ready to shoot any of them that tried to make a move against us. It wouldn’t do much more than slow them down but that’s all I needed. 

“Elly…” I couldn’t finish that either.

“Alex!” She screamed before disappearing with the demon that had appeared next to her.

“Elly!” I repeated, lunging for the tree and the nearest demon to it, but I was too late. They were gone. All of them. And they’d taken Elly with them.

I threw curses under my breath, some of them even in Enochian, ones that would make even God blush. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, speed dialing Dean automatically and shooting a few rounds into the dirt as I waited for him to pick up.

“Alex..?” Dean said, his voice groggy.

“They have Elly.”

“What? Who?” he immediately sounded wide awake. “Cas, get up.” 

Normally I would have commented on the fact that Cas was in bed with Dean, but at the moment I didn't care. 

“Dean, they just showed up out of nowhere.” I could feel my breathing grow faster and my chest got tight. I hadn't had a panic attack like this in a long time. Tears came to my eyes. “I promised I'd protect her.” 

“Alex, come home. Right now,” Dean instructed. “I'll have Cas go to Gabe. We'll try to get a hold of Crowley.” 

“I want her back alive, Dean,” I said, running a shaky hand through my hair.

“Alex, get home.” His voice was calming, as it always was, “We’ll figure it out when you get here.”

All I did was hang up. Dean would understand what it meant. 

I stumbled back through the graveyard in a blur. My mind was racing with horrible thoughts of what they could be doing to Elly. My heart was racing as I dazed my way back to the motel. 

It was a blur. All of it. I was speeding down the road and only came to at a person popping up beside me. 

“You drive like Dean,” Cas said in his low voice. 

“Not in the mood, raven. Say never more and leave me be.” 

“Where did they take her?” 

“We were in the graveyard.” I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate and my hand went to my chest. “There were six of them. There and gone before I could reach my gun.” 

“Did you know any of them?” Cas questioned, but his talking only made my pounding head worse. “A name-”

“No Cas! I don't know who they were! I should have listened to Crowley! I should have left-”

“Crowley knew?” 

“What?” I asked, pulled from one track of mind to another faster than I could process. “Yes. He knew. Came and warned me that they knew where we were. If I could have just-” I looked over and the seat beside me was empty once more. “Birdbrain,” I hissed, slamming my foot further down on the gas. 

Home. That's all I had to do. Get home and everything would be alright. It was always alright at the bunker. The outside world couldn't get in. And that was where I needed to be. 

I couldn't believe the words that poured from my mouth next. 

“Cael, you better be fucking listening,” I said through clenched teeth. “You are going to help me here and now and make up for all the fucking times you have abandoned me. And if you don't help me, I swear on the pain of death, I will find you and I will end you myself and I will not need an angel’s blade to do it.” 

I didn't know if he could hear me and I didn't care. And I didn't know why the hell I was turning to him when he had all but left me flat. 

“You are going to protect Elly. You hear me, Cael? You fucking winged piece of shit. If anything, anything at all, even something as much as a scratch is on her....”

I trailed off, tears coming to my eyes, my jaw clenching as my chin trembled. I was stupid. So fucking stupid. I should've left right away. I should have packed the car and left. I shouldn't have lied to her. She would have understood. if I could only…

I stopped thinking about that, taking a breath and focusing on the road again. I sped around a corner, my car squealing in protest as I did. When it was on 4 wheels again I noticed another person beside me in the passenger seat, one I didn’t exactly know the face of.

Cael was an anomaly to look at. He always sat tall and straight, almost hitting the ceiling of the car, and his athletic build and tanned skin made him intimidating to most. But the real bit that made him an anomaly was his short blonde hair and dark black eyes, almost as if he’d made it a goal to find the vessel that stood out the most, but also blended in because people were afraid to look when he passed by. He wore surprisingly casual clothes as if he’d been out with friends. The look he gave me wasn’t a pleasant one.

“I told you not to call me.” His voice was deep and almost menacing, the opposite of what you’d expect an angel to sound like.

“You’re the one who decided to come.” I jabbed, not in the mood for his shit.

“I only came because you sounded like you were in need of a better angel than Castiel.” He said, sneering at his little joke.

“Cas would do fine but,” I swerved through a traffic light, not caring that it was red. “You’d be faster.”  
“Just admit I’m better.”

“You’re a douche.”

“I could just leave.”  
I slammed on the brakes, sliding across the road and to a stop next to the curb, just far enough to avoid getting hit by another car if it happened to pass by.

“Don’t leave…” I mumbled.

“Why not? You’ve only been mean to me.” He folded his arms across his chest like a child.

“I need you to save her. She means so much to me.”

“Why would I do that for you? My one job was to pull you out of Hell.” He looked away from me and out the window, “That job is done.”

“If you really thought that, you wouldn’t still be sitting there. You wouldn't even have shown up in the first place.”

“I figured if I did this, you'd finally stop calling me. It gets on the nerves. I can't turn it off like I can with angel radio.” 

“Get out,” I said, removing my seatbelt and getting out of the car.

He stared back at me oddly, his head tilted to the side. But he did get out of my car, silent as if he was waiting for me to do something.

I walked around the car, moving to the sidewalk and standing there, arms crossed.

“You know something?” I asked, slightly sarcastically.

“I can't possibly know unless you tell me.” 

I forgot that most angels didn’t get sarcasm. “Look.” I pulled the sleeve of my shirt off my shoulder, showing him his own handprints. “This means we’re connected, whether you like it or not. You don’t need to be like Cas, but you are my guardian angel. So start fucking acting like one!”

“I told you before. My job was done a long time ago. Castiel took it upon himself to go beyond what was asked of him and by the looks of where he is, I am better off not meddling in the lives of humans.” He folded his arms over his chest and looked bored. “Can't you just say thank you and we can get this over with?” 

I stomped forward and slapped him, I didn’t give him a chance to get over the surprise before continuing with our argument. “Your job is to keep me safe. Chuck said that himself. Your  _ BOSS  _ said that I am important enough to save and that’s part of your fucking job. So you’re going to do this and then you’re going to start helping me with other shit too because that is your job.” I was staring into smoldering coal, but it didn’t phase me. “Get over yourself, Cael. I’m a Winchester, we’re like a bad cold. And if you don’t start acting the part I promise I will never leave you alone. And if you ditch me, I’ll find you..” I stuck the angel blade I had hidden on my hip under his chin, “And kill you without a second thought.”

His jaw tensed as his eyes looked over my face and I could see the argument that was stirring in his eyes. He didn't say a word though, just locked his eyes with mine as if trying to decide if I was serious about what I was insinuating. 

“You’re going to help me get Elly back. But first. We’re going back to the bunker.”

“Why exactly am I going with you?” He used his index finger to push the blade aside and away from his neck. 

“Because I need assurance that you’ll stick around,” I said, moving away and back towards my car.

“Your race is so ungrateful,” he mumbled, climbing back into the car. 

“Your race is over glorified birds.”

 

It was a quiet four-hour drive back to the bunker, but by the time I pulled into the garage I wasn’t surprised to see Dean waiting.

“You took longer than I thought…” He stopped mid-sentence as Cael stepped out of my car, “Who’s that? Finally, decide to ditch the physco?”

“That’s Cael. My guardian angel.” I said, still agitated at the douche with feathers. I raced to Dean who caught me against his chest in a large hug. “I couldn't save her.” 

“It'll be ok,” he hushed softly, though I could tell a good part of his attention was on Cael. “I promise we'll get her back. Let's get inside. Come on.” 

He pulled me with him, arm draped over my shoulders. I could hear Cael following along behind us. 

“Can I get you a beer or anything?” Dean asked as we walked into the main area of the bunker. I took a seat at the table and shook my head before lowering it into my hands. “Has Crowley gotten in touch?” 

“I'd rather not talk about him,” I mumbled, glancing through my fingers as Dean sat beside me. Cael still stood awkwardly in the doorway. “Where's Sam?” 

“He's out trying to find some information. I guess there have been some demons close by, that's what I had texted you about, and he went to see if they knew anything.” 

“Is he going to be alright?” 

“He'll be fine. It's Sam,” Dean scoffed, his hand rubbing my back. I laid my head down on the table, my eyes sliding shut tiredly. I almost wanted to sleep and wake up and hope everything would just go back to normal. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” 

“They just took her. I couldn't even pull my gun, Dean. We were talking and then she was gone. Poof. Into thin air.” 

“Did Cas find you?” 

“For all of thirty seconds, winged bastard.” I sighed as Dean's hand tensed against my back. “I'm sorry. I'm just... Scared.” 

“I know,” Dean whispered.

“Where's Ketch?” I sat up more at this and glanced around the quiet room. 

“No idea,” Dean replied with a shrug. “He left a bit after you. Haven't seen him since. Not that you've been gone long.” 

“I need to talk with him. Can you call him for me?” 

Dean's face quickly changed from gentle and caring to harsh and dark, his eyes almost a glare. “Alright,” he grumbled, getting up from his chair. “I'll be back in a bit.” 

As soon as Dean left the room, I got to my feet, moving over to Cael. “I have some things for you to do,” I said, my voice soft from how tired I was. He rolled his eyes, but didn't utter a word. “You are going to find her, ok? I don't care how or what you have to do, but you find her and then you tell me where she is. And then you do not leave her side.” I pushed an index finger into his chest, my eyes meeting his. “You do not let them do anything to her. You protect her until you breathe your very last breath. Do I make myself clear?”

He didn't even answer, just disappeared from in front of me, throwing my balance off slightly from where I had been leaning into him. 

I ran a hand through my hair and walked around the table to where a stereo was, something that Sam had added to the bunker. 

I pulled my phone from my pocket and plugged it into the aux, ignoring some new texts from Ketch, and turning on some music. Anything to make my anxiety still. 

I hit shuffle and placed my phone down as Lynyrd Skynyrd filled the bunker. It didn't take long for Dean to enter back into the room. 

I hadn't moved from my spot. I hadn't been able to feel my feet. And my heart was beating so hard in my chest I thought I'd fall over if I tried to move. 

Dean's hand took mine and he gently pulled me to him, his other hand taking my waist as he kindly guided me into a dance, Simple Man drifting around us. 

“You can do this,” Dean sang softly in my ear as we swayed to the music. “If you try.”

I rested my head on his chest, letting him lead my weak body around. Dean never failed to make me feel better. 

Not better... I don't think anything but getting Elly back would make me feel better, but... This was still better in an odd and forgetful sort of way. 

“Be a simple kind of man,” Dean continued to sing in a low and gravelly voice. He placed a kiss on my head as we kept dancing. 

“How did you get Cas to go all...you know.,” I asked.

“How did I make him become the badass that he is?” Dean said, chuckling a little as we continued to glide around the room.

“Ya. Cael hates me..but what's so different between him and Cas?” At this point I was letting my body do what it wanted, dancing because it knew how to, not because I was telling it to.

“Cas was like him at one point, you know that.” he stopped moving and used a hand to pull my face up so I was looking at him, “And you know it took much more than just me to make him what he is today. An angel needs to see what humans really are before they can open up like he did.”

“So you're saying Cael just needs to experience why he's meant to be my guardian?” I was always jealous of my brothers' candy apple green eyes.

“More or less. And if he doesn't then we can always kill him.” the smile on his face made me laugh. It wasn't a full laugh but it was a true one.

“Did you call…” my phone began to ring, cutting off the next song, before I could finish asking, “Nevermind.”

“You should answer that. Who knows what the physco will do if you continue to ignore him.” Dean said, giving me a final hug before walking towards the kitchen.

I sighed, reality slowly sinking back in. I went and snatched up my phone and removed it from the Aux cord before placing it to my ear.

“Hello?” I asked, sinking to the floor and pulling my knees in tightly against my chest. 

“Are you at the bunker?” Ketch’s voice said from the other side. “I'll be there in a few minutes.” 

“I'm really not in the mood to-” 

“We can discuss that later,” he said quickly. “Right now we need to take care of you.” 

My hand went to my mouth and I tried to hold back my tears. “Ok,” I whispered in a broken voice, sniffing. 

“Alex?” Dean asked, leaning back into the room. “Did he do something?” 

I shook my head and gave Dean a broken smile. I ran my hand through my hair and glanced up at the sound of a motorcycle pulling up. 

I got to my feet and ended the call. “I'll be right back,” I said, heading for the garage. 

“Alex.” I turned to look at Dean who quickly looked away and hid his hands in his jean pockets, embarrassment on his features. “Call me if you need me to beat him up or something.” 

“Thank you, Dean.” I walked over and placed a kiss to his cheek before going out and into the garage. 

Ketch pulled his helmet from his head and I cautiously stepped closer to him until I was beside his bike, the warmth radiating through my jeans from the hot pieces of metal.

I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't find anything to say. Instead, my head dropped and my hand rested on his thigh.

“I'm sorry Alex,” came his accent. I watched through tears as his hand rested over the top of mine. “If I would have known that something happened to her, I wouldn't have been bothering you with something so trivial as three words. Please forgive me.” 

I could only shake my head, still unable to look up at him. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Dean explained what was going on. What can I do to help?” 

The back of my hand went to my mouth and I leaned over, tears dropping to the floor as I clenched my teeth in an attempt to not make a sound. I inhaled sharply and couldn't stop my shoulders from heaving. 

“I don't know what to do,” I said from my sobs. “They-they took her Arthur. I don't-I don't know- I don't know what to do.” I couldn't even talk right. What the hell was I doing? Crying to this man when I should be helping. I should be doing something to find her. “I need to find her. I need to help. I need-” 

“A good, strong cup of tea and to relax,” Ketch interrupted. 

Before I could say anything else, he pulled my arm, pulling me forward onto the bike and into his arms. He was warm and smelled like rain. It was comforting, somehow more comforting than Dean's hug.

I let my emotions go and I let myself cry, clinging to him like a child would cling to their favorite stuffed animal. I was glad that he let me cry without saying a word. Just silent warmth.

When I felt I could breathe again without starting to cry more, I pushed away and looked up at him. There was a soft smile on his face and genuine love in those silver eyes that I just kept getting lost in. I stretched up and planted a small kiss on his lips.

“I love you too.”


	15. Elly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written almost completely by Ashton. This was done because Elly is based off of her and I wanted to experiment with what she felt would happen in a situation like the one Elly was in. Please give Ashton love and support for this because it took a lot of convincing to get her to write it, but I love her anyway. Thank you guys for reading! -AN

***Elly’s POV***

My mind was screaming the same word over and over again. Alex. That’s the only thing I could think. Alex. I wasn’t sure how long that one name echoed around in my head, but it was at least until I was able to open my eyes again. Honestly there wasn’t much to see when I finally did. I was locked away in a jail cell. Bed, bars, everything. And it was old. As if there hadn’t been another person here in hundreds of years.

“Would you shut up?” a voice yelled somewhere else in the area. “Alex, save me! Alex!” It mocked in a higher voice. “You’re going to make those thorny dicks come back.”

I raced from the bed and to the bars, trying to see out past them to who was there. “Thorny dicks?” I asked, pushing my head against the bars. “You mean the demons?”

“No shit, I mean the demons,” the voice shot back angrily. “Who else would have brought you down here?”

“Where is here?” Any information would be helpful information. Anything at all I would take.

“If I knew, I would have someone get me out of here, wouldn’t I?”

A face appeared at the bars at the cell diagonally from mine and I took a small step back from my bars. “Lucifer?” I asked before I could stop myself. “You’re not supposed to be here. You’re supposed to be out.”

His eyes squinted as he looked over me carefully. “Out?” he finally decided on. I nodded, moving back to the bars. “What do you mean out?”

“I-I’m not exactly sure how to explain it.”

“I’ve got all the time in the world, cupcake.”

What the fuck was going on? I put a hand to my head. How the hell had I gotten here? With Lucifer no less. What the fuck? I looked back at him and saw him resting lazily against the bars as if he were bored.

“I’m from a different universe, I guess,” I muttered, moving to the closest part of my cell in regards to him. He straightened up at that, curiosity on his face. “And in that world, there are no monsters or magic. At all. Nothing.”

“That sounds incredibly boring, sweet cheeks.” His index finger tapped on one of the bars, the small ding echoing around the otherwise empty room.  

I gave a small shrug, still unbelieving of who I was talking to. “Safer,” I threw out and he stuck his tongue out in disgust. “In that world, you’re a character in a tv show.” The tapping stopped and he perked up, lazily stepping closer to me in his own cell. He stayed silent, eyes on me intently, waiting for me to continue. “And in the tv show, you’re already out of here.”

“How did I get out?” His voice was urgent and demanding. “Tell me!”

“Castiel,” I replied, biting my lip, “You worked together to get out.”

“That halo dipshit ditched me in here. Why the hell would he get me out?” Lucifer kicked at the bars angrily and started pacing.

“But not everything in the show happens here. Like....” I racked my brain to think of an example. “Some of the people who died in the show are still alive here. Things like that here and there. Maybe you got out because people like your character?” I offered.

Lucifer stopped his pacing, his back to me, but I could tell he was clearly interested. “They like me?” he asked.

I was taken aback by the question. What was I doing? I was talking to one of the most hated men in the whole entire universe and I wasn’t even questioning it. What was I supposed to question? I knew the show. I had watched it religiously until Alex showed up and told me that everything I thought I knew was wrong.

“They do,” I answered. “You’re one of my favorite characters.”

He turned at that with a cocky smile. “Really?”

“Yeah.” I gave a shrug. Wait. I could use this. If he liked me...it would be risky. It would be a double edged sword, but...if he somehow got out of here, if he liked me, maybe he wouldn’t leave me behind. Maybe if he liked me, then I would be better off. Safer. “A lot of people there really like you. You’ve been in almost every season.”

“And people know me?”

“Of course,” I answered with a nod. “You’re Lucifer. You’re awesome.”

“About damn time,” he said with a large grin, stretching his arms over his head. “Nice to be noticed for something other than the shit that happened at the beginning of the world. It puts quite a damper on my spirits when that’s all I get praise for.”

I laughed a little at that. He really was an egotistical, sarcastic asshole. They hadn’t messed up on him in the slightest. I could work with this.

“If you’ve seen everything, then you know my son. And you know what happened to him.”

My eyebrows furrowed at this. Maybe I had read him wrong. I hadn’t expected that to be brought up and I wasn’t sure I wanted to play with this fire. “Yeah. I know Jack,” I said cautiously. “I’ve never met him personally though.”

“Where is he?”

“Umm...” I ran a hand through my hair nervously. I wasn’t sure how to answer, He would explode at anything I told him if I said the truth. He waited expectedly. “The last that I saw was that he was trying to find Mary, but I don’t know how true that is here.”

“Find Mary?” he repeated in distaste. “How did he get there? The portal was closed.”

“He opened another one.”

“Of course he did.” Lucy laughed and took the bars in his hands. “I knew he would be strong. I knew it!”

“Can I ask you something?” I said tentatively.

He froze at my words and returned with a confused face. “I suppose.”

“Did you like Kelly?” I had always wanted to know. His side of the story had always been so interesting and I’d heard so little of it. Not to mention, if he told me, then I knew he liked me somewhat. I was going in the right direction.

He was silent for a time before he spoke. “At moments.”

That was more than I expected to get out of him. I sighed and leaned against the bars. “When we get out of here, you’re going to have to tell me your side of the story.”

“My side?” he questioned hesitantly.

“In the show you said that the shit in the beginning of the world didn’t go how it’s written in that book. You’ll have to tell me how it really happened.” I gave him a smile and he stared at me long and hard.

“You really want to know,” he finally decided on. “You said when we got out. How do you propose we accomplish that, flesh sack?”

“I was hoping you had an idea,” I admitted shyly. He simply laughed, clutching at his side as if he had a stitch there. He bent over, laughing harder. “I don’t know how to get out. I don’t know what they put on these bars. Supposedly you have angel wardings on yours.”

He straightened up, his laughing calming and he wiped at his eyes as though he had been crying. “You wouldn’t have any wardings on yours.” He let out a deep breath, still chuckling slightly. “You’re just a human. Good for nothing but a laugh.” I rolled my eyes. He was going to be no help at all if we continued on this way. “Which begs the question, why did they bring you here? Why are you so special?”

I blinked several times, taking in his questions. I had never put much thought to it. I had just gone along with whatever Alex said because I trusted her. Everything I had been doing lately was because of her.

“I don’t know,” I whispered.

“You kept yelling for Alex,” Lucy continued, pulling my attention from my feet and back to him. “That wouldn’t be that Winchester girl, would it?” I gave a nod and his jaw clenched. “God! They never go away! Winchester this, Winchester that. You know that she’s worse than the other two nitwits? You kill her and she just keeps coming back.”

“It’s because of Crowley,” I said before I could stop myself. He was just so easy to talk to. The conversation just flowed so easily, even if he was insulting. He was so open. No wonder one third of heaven sided with him.

He gave a half smile in an amused sort of way. “Not even that puppy would know how to bring back someone from the dead so many times. Bargaining with a reaper is not an easy task, and even with a resurrecting charm, you can only come back so many times. How does she do it?” He hummed in thought and I sunk back a little. I shouldn’t have said it. “How do you know the Winchester girl? It’s more than just that tv show, isn’t it?”

“She’s not in the show.”

“Interesting.” He almost hissed the word.

I sighed. There really was no point in trying to get him to like me if I shut down now. “Alex is a dreamwalker. Or that’s how she explained it to me. She would just come and share my body every few months. Sometimes it was just for a few hours and other times she was there for a few weeks.”

“That’s not right,” Lucifer muttered, beginning his pacing again. “That doesn’t make any sense. It’s only when they sleep that they travel. When they wake up they leave the world. She wouldn’t be there for weeks at a time. And she wouldn’t be sharing a body with you.” He was quiet for a moment and turned back to look at me. “I got it!” He exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “She’s using you.”

“What?” I questioned, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Have dream walkers ever been on the show?” Lucifer had a dangerous smile on his face.

“Only once.” I thought back to what he was saying. He was right. Alex wasn’t a dreamwalker. “If she isn’t a dreamwalker, what is she?”

Lucifer leaned back against the bars, that smile dancing across his lips. “She’s a joint-eater.”

“I’ve never heard of those.”

“Back in the day there was a type of fairy that was invisible to the eye that would steal half of the food from your plate.”

“What does that-”

“I’m not done,” Lucifer interrupted, his smile dropping slightly. I should have known better than to interrupt the devil. “In more recent years, the idea of soul eating has become more popular. It lasts longer and you can stay with one human as long as they live and not worry about outside influences hurting your chance of eating.”

“How is Alex a fairy?” I inquired. I still didn’t understand completely.

“I’m getting to it. You’re so impatient.” Lucy rested his head against the bars, boredom taking over his features. “Witches have been able to create a charm that will allow for the sickly to take over the body of another person to heal themselves. Most of the fairies have taken to using this spell to feed. In time, the original charm was lost and now only the fairies’ version is left. It has been changed and distorted so many times that whoever uses it has a chance of becoming fairy like. I can’t exactly explain it, but it sounds like the invisibility was added to the mix. It would explain why you think she’s in your head. And why she was sent to another universe.” He paused and began to pace again. “Rowena must have the charm. Crowley would have used it on Alex, though I’m not sure exactly what he sees in her, and that attached her to you. She feeds off your soul to heal herself. That’s how she’s able to die without dying. That’s why she’s with you for weeks at a time. Now, why would Crowley care to use it on a Winchester? I know they’re chums, but he’s not one for helping those who don’t keep their sides of deals.”

He tilted his head, looking over me carefully. “Alex kept one of their deals.” I said.

“Ah,” he nodded, his tone sarcastic.

“So she’s been using my soul to heal herself? What is that doing to me?”   

“It’ll kill you eventually.” Lucy smiled again with a small chuckle. “But if you’re here, in this universe, the charm may not work. I bet they think that if they can keep you here then if they kill her, she won’t come back this time.”

“How do you know that she’s been dying?” I asked curiously.

“I’ve killed her myself a couple times, and I am quite thorough.”

“She did say...” I trailed off.

“Said what? How I tricked her? Used her? Something along that bullshit?” He laughed a little, “The bitch likes to think of herself as the ultimate hero. But really. She deserved to die. She always deserves it.”

“She said that she only had a certain amount of times that she could come back. What do you mean she deserves it?”

“Her whole _game_ is to use people for her own advantage.” He scoffed, moving into the darkness of his cell, “When she was just a new hunter she used me to get information on the demon tablet.”

“Used you?” I tried to lean closer to the bars so I could see him a little bit better. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, meat sack, we were, to put it nicely, pretty close. Almost as close as she is with that sack of shit from the men of letters or what ever fucking dumbass organization he’s calling himself part of now.”

“Oh,” I muttered. “I should have known. She is like that.” I needed to get him back. I was moving backwards on my progress. “It’s a bit annoying really.”

“Why?” He came back to the front of the cell, “Aren’t you all buddy buddy with her? Since she’s in your _head_ all the time.”

“I didn’t get to pick it. She just showed up one day. My mom thought I was insane. I was put in the hospital for a few months, and when I got out, everyone at school made fun of me. It wasn’t exactly what I’d pick as a high school experience. And now I’m here. You tell me if she’s really worth all of the effort. It’s only gone from bad to worse as far as I’m concerned.” I kicked the bars lightly. I hoped that what I was saying was a lie. I didn’t want it to be true. But the longer we talked the more I realized that he was the devil for a reason. His cocky smart ass remarks were charming in a way. He had a way with words. “She didn’t even try to save me when they brought me here.”

“That sounds like her.” He huffed, “So what’s your plan for getting out of here anyway?”

I glanced around the cell again, taking in the room a bit more. There was nothing. They had made the cells completely bare save for the escentials. I sighed and slid to the ground, my hand going to my head. I was about to reply, but stopped as my fingers ran over a bobby pin that was in my hair. There was no way. They wouldn’t be that dumb. It wouldn’t be that easy to escape. I might as well attempt it.

I pulled the bobby pin from my hair and reached around the door to where I could make out the lock. I jimmied the pin into the opening and began twisting it around. “I was locked out of my house one night after I snuck out,” I muttered. “This was the way I got back in.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Lucifer scoffed. “There is no way that-”

His voice stopped as the cell door swung open slightly. I smiled and pushed it open further, stepping out. I walked over to his cage and stood in front of it. Did I really dare? If he really did start stealing angel’s grace it would be all my fault.

“I was taken by demons. They had dark eyes. Do you know how I ended up here?”

“How the hell would I know? Now, get me out of here.”

“There’s something wrong,” I muttered to myself. “This isn’t right.”

I jumped as he reached out to me. “Get me out,” he said again, “Get me out and I’ll take you to the exit. Since I doubt you can find it on your own.”

“How would you know where that is?” I stepped closer to his cell again, my hand taking one of the bars that separated us. “I need something a little bit better than that.”

“I’m Lucifer remember? I rule here! I _made_ this place. I know things Asmodeus and his minions can only dream of knowing!” His eyes changed from the light grey of his vessels’ to the bright red that proved who he was.

I looked between his eyes and sighed. “Sometimes I forget you’re an angel,” I mumbled. “If I let you out, and I mean if, you can’t go stealing grace. I know you’re weak. I know you’re all sorts of messed up, but you’re not killing more people than you absolutely have to. If we’re going to get out of here, people are going to die. I know that, but I don’t want more casualties than what’s necessary.”

“I can’t promise I won’t absolutely kill no one, princess, but I can promise that as long as I’m around you I won’t hurt a single human.” His eyes were still that piercing red color, “Now get me out of here!”

I bit my lip and went to work unlocking his cell with the bobby pin. I didn’t trust him. Not one bit. But I didn’t stand a single chance without him. Even in his weakened state, he would be able to protect me. There was a click and I pulled open his cell, stepping back to let him out.

“Don’t make me regret this,” I grumbled.

He walked out a ways and stretched his legs out. His hand took mine and he dragged me up the hall and past more cells.

“I thought you said you didn’t know where we were.”

“I lied.”

“I should have guessed as much.”

He grinned back at me before coming to a stop at a T in the hall, pushing me behind him slightly as he glanced around. He placed a finger to his lips and I nodded. In a swift movement, he pulled me around the corner and down another hall. I glanced over my shoulder and could see two people having a conversation. He was going to get us killed. I should have just kept him locked up.

We came to the end of the hallway that again split into two seperate halls, and he stopped, his hand still holding mine firmly. “Do you have anything sharp on you?” he asked softly, glancing back behind us to where the two people were still carrying on without any clue that we were here. My free hand patted around and stopped on my pocket. I pulled out the switch blade that Alex had given to me and passed it to him. “You’re going to hate me.”

Before I could ask, he had the blade open, and my hand palm up. He sliced through my hand and I winced, biting my lip to keep from making any sound. As soon as he was done, he pulled me towards the wall in front of us and placed my pulsing hand against the cold stone.

There was a blinding light and I hid my face in the sleeve of Dean’s jacket. I was pulled forward and could hear shouts coming from behind us, but they were muffled as the wall closed back around us.

“Need the blood of a human virgin,” Lucy explained, taking the bottom of my shirt in his hand and using the knife to cut through the hem of it.

“How could-”

“It’s not hard to spot.” He said, snickering, “But if you’re interested I could always change that whenever we get out of here.”

“Are you flirting with me?” I gasped as he wrapped the piece of fabric around my hand. “You do realize that the age difference between us alone is wrong on so many levels.”

“Sweetheart I’m over a thousand years old, any ‘age gap’ is weird if you think about it too long.” He said, smiling wide, “I was just offering a little fun in celebration of our escape.”

“If you can get me out of here, I’ll take you up on it. I have to live once before I’m torn apart by demons and angels, right?” I was trying my best to make light of the situation.

“That’s the spirit!” He said, pulling me forward into another hallway again. There was another few hallways that turned into a blur and I was unsure how he knew where he was going in this maze. We rounded another corner, but he quickly backtracked, causing me to stumble. “Stay here,” he muttered, dropping my hand and causing the feeling of unease to wash over me instantly. He rounded the corner and I glanced around it to watch him. “Cael,” he said, speaking to the rather large figure that stood down the hallway. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“The Winchester girl sent me for her friend,” This new figure didn’t seem phased by Lucifer at all, “Have you seen her?”

“I don’t have the faintest idea who you could possibly be speaking about.”

“You’re lying, where is she?”

“Alex sent you?” I asked, stepping out from behind the wall. Lucy looked back with a disappointed look and exhaled heavily.

“Yes, and she was quite adamant about me retrieving you unharmed.” Cael, as Lucy had named him, said, “So please come willingly and we’ll leave this disgrace behind.”

“Hey!” Lucy exclaimed.

I glanced between the two of them, taking a small step closer to Lucifer. “Your eyes are black like the demons. At least with him, I know what he’s like.” I reached out, taking Lucy’s hand back in mine, the unease leaving just as quickly as it had come.

Cael sighed heavily, as if he was already annoyed with what he was sent here to do. “My agreement with the Winchester was to get you out of here. At least let me do that so she leaves me alone.” He extended his hand towards us.

I was quickly pulled behind Lucifer’s back. “I’ll make sure she gets where she needs to,” he said, his voice holding a bit more authority in it than I had previously heard. “We don’t have time to argue. Sounds like we’re going to have company soon.” I couldn’t hear anything, but I was sure that my hearing was nothing compared to theirs. I could feel a strong power radiating from Cael, almost as if it was just his anger and annoyance, and I hid my face in Lucy’s back, holding his hand a little tighter.

“Fine, but if the Winchester bitch tears my head off for this then I’ll come find you so _you_  can deal with her instead.” And with that, Cael was gone.

“I don’t like him,” I whispered.

“I don’t care much for him either, sun beam.” He gave my hand a squeeze. “Why did she send him of all people?” There was a loud crash somewhere down one of the hallways and Lucifer ushered me in the opposite direction. “We just need to reach that horrible carpet on the wall. Behind it is a staircase.”

I laughed a little as we ran. “You mean the tapestry? Didn’t you build this place?”

“It’s been a few years since I’ve been able to remodel,” he replied, the sarcasm thick in his voice.

We finally came to where a large Scottish tapestry that had a unicorn in a fence on it hung and he lifted up the bottom of the fabric, revealing where a staircase began. I ducked under the carpet and he followed after, encasing us in complete darkness.

He pulled me along after him and up the staircase. The grip I had on him tightened the further we went due to the feeling that I was was going to trip at any moment.

“Last step,” he warned, pausing to let me catch my breath. My side ached under my ribs where a cramp was forming. “Ready?” he asked impatiently, continuing on before I had even answered. “You’ll have enough time to be out of breath later.” I barely heard him mumble that.

“You-you promise?” I teased. He made this easy. Made the situation not so bad. Made me feel... safe, oddly enough. I could almost sense him smile through the darkness.

“Promise.”

I had lost all sense of direction, but he still seemed to know where we were going, assuring me we were almost there. And when I was about to call his bluff after another staircase or two that seemed to climb to heaven, there was cool night air against my face.

My legs were burning and I felt like my lungs were going to shrivel up from the air I hadn’t been able to get a hold of. But the cold shocked me enough that I was finally able to inhale a deep breath and then another.

“We can’t stay here too long, sweetie. We need to keep moving.”

I leaned over, my hands on my knees and took one more deep breath before standing up right with a nod. “Where are we?” I asked as we continued down the street towards the sound of cars and voices and where lights were filling the darkness.

“Sin City.”

We came to the main street and I looked around. “We’re on the strip? Really? That’s super original.”

“We don’t have time to argue love,” he muttered, snatching up my good hand again and pulling me into the crowded sidewalks.

“You picked this place on purpose,” I said, a smile coming to my lips. “You’re impossible.”

He looked over his shoulder at me with a chuckle. “It is the devil’s playground. Come on. We need to get off the street.”

“I don’t have any money. Where do you expect us to go exactly?”

A shrug was my answer as we continued to weave through the many hardly clothed bodies and the smoggy air. He eventually pulled me passed the large fountains and into Bellagio Hotel. I wasn’t exactly sure what he was planning, but he headed right for the casino, me in tow. He took a seat at a slot machine and I stood as closely as I could next to him.

“What are you doing?” I whispered. “We can’t afford some place like this.”

“When you dance with the literal devil, amazing things can happen.”

I watched as he reached for the lever and pulled it down, the pictures on the dial spinning. He must have done something to make the machine work. We didn’t even have a single quarter to put into it. I looked at him and could see him inhale deeply and simply reach out and touch the machine. The dial stopped all at once, all three pictures matching.

Loud bells began to ring and lights went off as the machine spit change from the slot and into the silver holder below. And it wouldn’t stop. It just kept going and going for what felt like an eternity.

“I think that should do it,” he announced, removing his hand from the face of the machine. My head tipped to the side as his hand went to his head. It was almost as if he were trying to steady himself. It was his grace. It had to be. He had used too much on me. “You going to help me get all of this?”

I nodded and we set to work, collecting the change and heading to another machine that would count it, his hand taking mine the moment he was able to. I wasn’t sure if it was to comfort me or to make sure I was still here and Cael wouldn’t murder him, but it was nice.

We finally made our way up to the counter and Lucifer got us a room, the worker’s eyes on us suspiciously. I shrunk back slightly. It must have been the age difference. That was the only thing that I could think it would be. His body wasn’t exactly the youngest looking one and I was just barely old enough to come into this building. We must have looked extremely miss matched.

The elevator ride was pleasantly quiet, all the way to the top floor. The door opened and I was lead down the hall and to a room. He opened the door for me and I stepped into the large presidential suite.

“You can’t ever settle, can you Lucy?” I asked, making my way over to where one whole wall was nothing but window and gazing out to the fountain below.  

The city below was absolutely beautiful. The lights glittered off the fountain as it shot water into the air, sending rainbows and golden specks everywhere. It was mesmerizing. I stood amazed until I felt gentle hands on my hips, pulling me back into a warm body.

“This is why you wanted a place like this?” I asked shyly, my body instinctively tensing as Lucifer’s hands ran down my legs.

“Would you have your first be any other way?” He asked, cool breath on my neck, making me shiver.

“Other than being with the actual devil in the most expensive hotel room in the entire world? Nope.” I said, trying to relax a little.

But relaxing with the devil touching you in a way the devil shouldn’t be able to touch you, was impossible. His lips roamed over my neck, soft, sweet, gentle. His hands continued to roam over my thighs, softly tracing the pockets and hemlines of my jeans. Little by little, I began to relax into him, leaning back against his chest for support.

“This jacket smells funny..” He commented before sliding it very easily off my shoulders.

“It’s Dean's.” I said quietly.

“You borrowed clothes from the Winchester?” Lucifer asked, his hands stopping their advances.

I looked back at him. “Is that a problem?” I smiled a little.

“All the more reason to get them all off of you.” He sneered at me.

He stole a quick kiss from my lips, starting his advances again as he did. His hands pushed under my shirt, pulling me closer to him, my back pressed to his chest. A light from the water show outside shown through the window, synchronized with my soft gasp as he began to softly tease my breasts, his lips back at my neck.

I still wasn't sure about all this but the longer he teased the more I became ok with it. I sunk back into him as he kept one hand up my shirt and used the other to unbutton my jeans, sliding the same hand down inside my panties, teasing both sensitive areas now.

I couldn't help but almost melt into him, our movements becoming part of the light show outside. My moans and gasps lining up with every shot of water that was shot into the sky. I was putty in his skilled hands.

He continued to tease me until a feeling I'd never felt before began to well up inside of me and I began to feel flushed. There was no way I could describe this feeling to anyone who's never felt it before. I was upset when it was gone, when he removed his hands from me, I almost whined.

But then I was being dragged along behind him, towards the nearest of two master bedrooms. Once there, I didn't have time to look around before I was on my back looking at the ceiling. The bed was soft, the sheets made of satin that cooled my skin.

When Lucifer was over me again, the movements were slow and gentle, much different than what I thought he'd be like. There were soft hands pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it to the side. Soft lips teasing my neck again as quick fingers removed my bra. Then he sat up and removed his own shirt, he looked more fit than I thought he would, not that I could see much of anything in this dark room anyway.

Again he was gentle with me, gently teasing my breasts and, although it hurt at first, leaving small hickies along my neck. I gasped as an unknowing hand slipped it's way between my legs again, my gasp once again synchronized with the light show out the window.

I let a soft moan slip past my lips as he played with me, letting my body take control of its own movements and arching my back against his hand.

“Having fun?” He whispered against my neck.

I could only think to nod, the rest of my mind a blur of emotions I wasn't familiar with. As he teased, my body began to feel flush again and that unfamiliar feeling started to rise up inside me again. He played with me more as his mouth moved down to my breasts, softly teasing them with his mouth and tongue, giving each a fair share of the wonderful attention.

Thoughts of what he was going to do to me began to run through my head. Thoughts I'd had before but never spoke of or acted on. Thoughts that now made me plead for what was to come next.

“I can hear you thinking all that.” he said, sitting up, “It's driving me crazy. Hearing my name run through your head like that over and over again.” he tore my pants and panties away from my legs in a few quick motions, “I wonder if I do some of those things you're thinking about, I wonder if you'll say it for me like that.”

Before I could even form a reply, his fingers dove into me, both skillfully touching me in a way I'd never been touched before. Driving into me, hitting a spot that made me arch my back to make them reach further.

“Lucifer!” I moaned loudly.

“There it is, perfect.” he said.

I whined when he removed them wanting him to play with me so much more. I thought about that more, using it as a way to tease him now that I knew he could hear it.

“Stop that.” he said, his eyes glowing red in the dark room.

I thought some more, taking my thoughts deeper than I'd ever thought before. I watched his eyes close as he listened to them, a soft groan coming from him.

“Those all sound amazing, sunbeam.” he said, an almost growl like noise behind the words as he pushed against my legs, making them bend at the knees, “But I have other plans for you tonight.”

Before I could answer he drove into me, making me yell out at the sudden pain. But soon it turned back into pleasure again as he continued a steady rhythm of in and out. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. With each thrust I felt heat growing in my gut, growing more and more as we continued this dance.

My dance with the devil.

I dug my nails into his back as he bit my neck, making a gasp turn into a moan as he sucked on the area, somehow soothing the pain.

It wasn't long before he was breathing heavy too, the speed of the thrusts increasing and the warm feeling in my gut spreading outward. I was a moaning mess at this point, moaning his name as encouragement to keep going but also trying to let him know how close I felt I was.

“Just...a little...longer.” he said, burying his head into my neck and kissing it softly.

Minutes later and the light show filled the room again as the feeling inside of me exploded and I fell into a bliss I'd never had before, throwing my head back as my gut tightened and digging my nails into and down his back again, surly leaving red scratches.

With that, I pulled him with me, feeling a heartbeat of sorts inside of me as lights quickly filled the room again, shining gold light over our glistening bodies.

We both were panting, staying in that same spot until the bliss and adrenaline began to leave our bodies. And then he pushed off of me, rolling to the side.

“Sunbeam...you were..”

The rest of his statement was cut off as I drifted into sleep.

 

I inhaled deeply, stretching with a yawn. My eyes opened and I stared ahead for a moment at the ceiling that was glistening in the morning sunlight.

My hand went to my head as last night's events came flooding back to me. What the hell had I done?

A smile crossed my lips and I sighed. I didn't care. The world could come back and bite me in the ass, but I didn't care. I felt... Happy. And that's all the mattered.

I glanced beside me and found an empty bed. My smile faltered slightly. I should have known. I really shouldn't have expected more from him.

There was no point in dwelling over it. He wasn't what I needed to worry over anymore. I needed to call Alex and have her come and get me before someone else found me. And if he had left, I most certainly didn't have this room for very much longer.

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. I sighed again and looked around the room. It looked even more luxurious in the sunlight. But that might have been due to the fact that the room had been dark the night before.

I got to my feet and eventually found my underwear. I pulled it on and glanced around for a phone. Maybe there was one in the other room. Why had I left my phone in Alex's car?

I went for the door and rounded the door frame, running into something or someone.

An arm wrapped around my waist in a familiar hold and I looked up to meet blue-grey eyes.

"Morning," Lucifer said with a small smile.  "I got you some coffee." I glanced to his other hand that held a starbucks cup in it.  "My, my love. Are you ready for round two already?"

My cheeks flushed red hot and I stepped out of his grasp, wrapping my arms self consciously around my chest.

"I-I-I..." I stammered, turning away from him and wanting to shrink down into nothing. "You weren't that good," I shot back finally, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I'm sure that the nail marks down my back and the people in the other rooms would disagree." That only made my cheeks hotter and I used a hand to hide my face. “For last night being your first, you have an extremely dirty mind. I didn't expect you to like the idea of a riding crop.”

“I-I never thought that,” I stuttered.

“I know.” There was a laugh in his tone. “But some of the other things are quite scandalous, sunbeam. Would you like to try them tonight?”

"I hate you."

"No, you don't," he chuckled. I could hear him step closer to me and shivered as his finger ran down my bare spine. He pulled my hair away from my neck and placed a kiss to it, making my knees tremble. “You need to be careful what you pray to angels,” he warned. “You'd make even the most hard headed one blush with what you think.”

“Shut up,” I whispered, unsure if my cheeks could turn anymore red.

“I especially liked the religious comment.”

“What are you talking about?” I glanced back at him.

He mocked me with a moany breath of words, “Satan has a nice ass and pair of hips, Jesus Christ.”

“I-I-”

"You're adorable," he whispered in my ear before biting it. I jumped with a small gasp that I couldn't stop. My hand quickly covered my mouth.

"I'm going to get dressed," I grumbled, hearing him chuckle as I raced back into the bedroom.

I got dressed and did my best to steady my breathing and compose myself before I wandered back out.

I walked around the couch and spotted the coffee cup on the coffee table. I picked it up and took a sip of the still nicely hot coffee.

I carefully walked over to the window where Lucifer stood, looking out. "Thank you for the coffee."

"Of course love. I'm sure you need it."

"Stop singing your own praises," I laughed, moving closer to him. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and I leaned into him, looking down at the bustling city.

"I don't need to when you sing for me just fine." His fingers played with my hair and I laughed as he leaned down and hid his face in my neck, nipping at me. A small moan left my lips as he bit at the back of my jaw. He pulled back smugly. "You sing beautifully."

"You're so full of yourself." My hand took his cheek to push him away, but stopped, my thumb caressing him. This wasn't right. What was I doing? Was I really falling for him? No. Not after one night. I needed to stop being so stupid. I was going to end up like Kelly. Used and tossed aside.

He leaned in towards me and I nervously took a small step back, causing him to stop. Confusion flickered over his face and I felt the need to make up an excuse instead of admitting what I truly was feeling.

"You don't even know my name, do you?"

His nose wrinkled as he shook his head. "Do I need to know it, sunbeam? We won't be together much longer. We'll make sure you're back with the Winchesters and then I need to disappear and find my son."

"Elizabeth," I said, giving him a half smile.

His eyes danced over my face. "Elizabeth," he repeated quietly, sending an odd feeling through my body. His voice was so soft and gentle. "That's an old lady's name." He snickered.

I laughed and pushed him away. "Asshole," I mumbled.

"Would you have me any other way?" He asked, causing me to bite my lip to stop my smile and shake my head. He brushed my hair behind my ear and leaned over, his lips stealing a kiss and my breath from mine. He pulled back and ran his fingers over my lips. "I like Elizabeth. It fits you." He looked over me with those grey eyes before he let me go and cleared his throat, stepping away from me. "You're coffee's getting cold."

"Right," I mumbled with a nod. "Did you sleep?"

"Don't need it," was his reply. He glanced over at me as I took another sip of the coffee.

"You might want to. I know how weak you are." I turned away from the window. "I need to call Alex and let her know I'm safe." I headed in the direction of the kitchen where I had spotted a  landline.

"Why do you care?" He challenged, causing me to turn around with a confused face. "Why does it matter to you if I use my grace?"

I was silent for a moment. I wasn't sure how to answer. I opened my mouth to speak and closed it again, unable to.

"Because I like you," I finally settled on.

His eyebrows furrowed together. "You were serious?" I gave a small nod and he left his place beside the window. He walked over to me and hesitantly lifted his hand towards me.

What were we doing? What game was he playing? None of this would end well. I knew better. I knew so much better. I had seen everything. I had seen what his future held and it definitely wasn't me.   

"Why didn't you leave?" His hand froze, inches from my face. I looked past his hand and to him. "You didn't have to stay."

His jaw clenched and I could see a vein pulse in his temple. "That stupid Cael. If you're not safe I'm not only going to have the Winchesters on my ass, I'll have him too. He's not an angel you mess around with, especially with my lack of grace, cupcake," he hissed, his hand dropping back to his side.

I licked my lips and looked down at my bare feet. That couldn't be true. Or at least not the whole truth. "Thank you for... Not leaving." His face softened slightly at that. "I... Please stay with me."

"Me?" He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I just-"

"I'm asking," I interrupted in a small voice, playing with the tab on the lid of my coffee cup. "I'm not going to make you stay. And if you want to leave, you can. I won't stop you. But I'm asking that you stay with me.... Un-until one of them gets here."

"Why?" He demanded, turning away from me.

"Because..." I paused and took a deep breath. "I feel safe with you."

He laughed, keeping his back to me. "You have a hilarious idea of safe, and I am not it." I opened my mouth to speak, but wasn't able to get a word out. "Just call her."

 

[This chapter was written almost completely by Ashton. This was done because Elly is based off of her and I wanted to experiment with what she felt would happen in a situation like the one Elly was in. Please give Ashton love and support for this because it took a lot of convincing to get her to write it, but I love her anyway. Thank you guys for reading!] -AN


	16. Chapter 16

***Alex's POV***   
"Anything?" I asked desperately as Cas appeared in the room. I dashed from my seat and to him, taking fistfulls of his coat. "Please tell me you found her."

Cas shook his head and I fell back onto the table. "You should be sleeping. You're going to get sick," Cas said, moving around the room. "There is news, though." 

I looked towards him. He walked over to where Dean was, asleep in his chair, laying his head on the table. He touched Dean's shoulder and Dean shot upright. 

Dean rubbed at his face tiredly. "Find her?" 

"No," I replied. "Cas, what news?"

"It's not good news." Cas looked between me and Dean, making sure we were paying attention. "Lucifer escaped." 

"He what?" Dean demanded, jumping to his feet. "Great. Let's just add that to the plate." 

"What plate?" Cas asked, confused. 

"Sam," I called as he came in from the garage. "Please tell me you have something." He shook his head and sighed. I groaned. 

"It's only been a few days. I'm sure she's ok," Sam offered. 

"That's not ok!" I yelled. "You both know what they can do in four days! And now Lucifer is out! How the fuck are we supposed to..." I trailed off, rubbing my eyes. 

"Lucifer is out?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Cas answered. "Somehow he got out if his cell that had some of the most powerful wardings on it and no one knows how he did it." 

"That's comforting," I mumbled. "Have either of you heard from Crowley?"

Both Sam and Cas shook their heads. 

"Anything from the Brit or Cael?" Dean questioned. 

"Nothing."

The room fell silent and I thought I was going to go crazy. We were nowhere close to finding her. And things had taken a turn for the worse now that Lucifer was out. And all I could hope was that Cael had somehow found her and was keeping her safe.

God. I was going to be sick. 

My pocket buzzed and I pulled my phone out. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it all the same, everyone's eyes on me. 

"Hello?" I asked. 

"Alex?" 

"Elly!" My hand went to my head and the room shifted, everyone moving closer. "Oh my god. Are you ok? Where are you?" 

"I'm in Vegas. It's a long story," she answered. She didn't sound hurt or afraid. That was good. "Can you come get me?" 

"How the hell did you get to Vegas?" I asked quickly. "That doesn't matter. Of course I'll come and get you. I'll be there tomorrow. I'll leave right now. Are you safe? Are you ok until then?" 

"Yeah. I'm safe. I'll put up some sigils if I really need to, but I don't think anything bad will happen." 

My mind was scrambling, racing way too quickly for its own good. “Ok. Where are you?”

“In the Bellagio Hotel.” 

“Ok. I'll be there soon. Call me if anything goes wrong, alright?” I asked, my heart pounding. She was safe. She was safe. Everything was going to be alright. 

“Alright. I'm not going to go anywhere. I'll be here when you get here. I'll be safe.” 

“Thank god you're alright,” I whispered. “I'll be there soon. Love you El.”

“I love you too.” she said.

I lowered the phone from my ear. “I'm going to Vegas. I'll be back in a few days.” I headed for the hall. 

“She's alright?” Sam asked, following me to my room. 

“Sounded like it,” I replied, grabbing a few things from my dresser. 

“You're not physically capable of driving,” Cas added. “You haven't slept in over 24 hours.” 

“I don't care. It was my fault and I need to find her.” I shoved everything into a bag. “I'll have Ketch come with me. And then she is never leaving this bunker again.” 

No one would convince me otherwise. I wouldn't let her out of my sight again. 

 

Ketch did come with me and we drove non stop, only getting gas when necessary. And the ride was silent, but it was more from me being upset at myself than anything else. 

And it was early morning, the sun beginning to rise when I pulled onto the strip. I had made it in record time, probably breaking hundreds of laws and putting hundreds of miles on the car. 

I pulled around to the hotel and jumped out. “Stay here,” I ordered to Ketch. “If I'm not out in half an hour, come get me.” 

And with that, I raced towards the hotel and straight to the elevator. She had said the presidential suite. How the fuck had she been able to afford that? 

It didn't matter. I was sure she would explain it later. The elevator opened and I ran down the hall to the suite number she had told me in a second call. 

I knocked on the door impatiently and waited for a few seconds before knocking again. I was so nervous. She just had to be here. She just had to be. I wasn't sure what I'd do without her. 

The door slowly opened and a tired looking Elly stood there with a bathrobe wrapped around her. 

“Alex?” She yawned. “I didn't expect you until later tonight. What time is it?” 

I rushed in, crushing her in a hug, the door closing behind us. “Oh my god. You're alright,” I said, holding her tightly. “Did Cael find you? He hasn't been answering me.” 

“That big, scary guy?” She asked curiously. “I saw him, yeah.” 

“Thank god.” I pushed her back, my hands running over her as I looked her over. “You're not hurt, are you?” 

She laughed. “I'm fine.” 

“Your hand.” I snatched it up, looking over the bandaging. “They did hurt you.” 

“No. It was my fault. I'm ok,” she pushed, a bright smile on her face. “I feel a lot better than I have in a long time.”

“Ok, are you ready to leave?” I asked, glancing around the large room for anything that could be hers. “We have to get you back to where you're safe until we can get you back home.” 

“Oh.” She sounded a little sad at this. “Of course. I'll just go get dressed then. I'll be back in a minute.”  She turned away from me and walked through the suite and to a door off to the side. “I might have ruined your shirt. I’m sorry. I’ll get you a new one,” she called back to me as I wandered around, looking at the room. 

No wonder she was sad. The bunker could never compare to this. The bunker was the closest thing that I could have to a home in my life, but this... I could get used to a life like this real fast. 

“You gotta tell me how the hell you were able to afford something like this,” I said, looking up at the tall ceiling. 

“Slot machine. Hit the jackpot,” was my reply. 

“I should take you gambling more often. You might change my luck.” I teased. “There’s a fucking piano,” I whispered, walking over to it and playing a few notes, disregarding the fact that it was early morning. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. “You ready?” I stopped, the room freezing around me. I could feel the color drain from my face. “You.”

“Good morning doll,” Lucifer said with a cocky grin. He folded his arms over his bare chest. “Glad to see me?” My hands moved on their own, pulling my gun from my hip and aiming it at him, my finger on the trigger. He only chuckled. “That won’t do anything to me.” 

“You’re low on grace. It’ll do something,” I hissed. “How did you get out?” 

“Elisabeth, the dear. She’s such a fun little toy, isn’t she, Alex?” I didn’t like the look in his eyes. Not one bit. They were smug. Taunting. “Isn’t she, Alex?” 

“Shut up!” I said through clenched teeth, my finger itching on the trigger. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“No?” He tilted his head to the side. “Elisabeth is very open about a lot of things, if you know what I mean.” He winked at me and I could feel hot rage run through my bloodstream. 

“You better stop talking, or I’ll do it.” 

“I dare you. Not even one of your melted down little angel blades will kill me. I am untouchable.” 

The room had disappeared and all I could see was him. I was no longer in a hotel in the middle of a city where a gunshot would bring police raining down on the place in a matter of minutes. I just didn’t care. If I could end him here and now, and I had no idea how to do it, but if I could then I could get Elly out of here. She would be safe and that would just be one more thing ticked off the checklist. 

“She’ll be coming back now. You’ll want to put that away.” 

“Shut up!” I shouted, my finger pulling back on the trigger. 

There was a loud crack through the air and I blinked. I didn’t see it happen. I didn’t see her. And it was like my whole world had shattered all over again. El stood there, between me and him, arms outstretched to block him. The gun fell from my hands as red began to pool through the shirt by her ribcage. 

“He saved me,” she said, breathing hard, her voice shaking. “Don’t hurt him.” The color drained from her face and she stumbled, falling down into the white carpet. 

“El,” I whispered, racing forward and to her. I dropped to my knees and reached out to her, but my hands were shaking too badly to do much. I pulled my jacket off and pressed it to the gunshot. “It’s going to be ok. You’re ok,” I muttered, more trying to convince myself than her. Her blood was warm as it soaked through my flannel and covered my hands. One of them reached into my pocket and fished my phone out. Blood smeared over the screen as I hit Ketch’s number. 

“Is everything ok? I heard a-” 

“Help me,” I said. “She’s hurt.” The line dropped and I tossed my phone aside, returning pressure with both of my hands. “Don’t touch her!” I snapped as Lucifer knelt down, his hand reaching towards her. He shot me a dark glare and rose back to his feet. 

“I wasn’t the one who shot her, doll.” 

“Don’t call me that,” I ordered, looking around the room for something. Anything. But my mind was too much of a jumbled mess to come up with any helpful conclusions. The door opened and I breathed a sigh of relief. “Help me.” 

He ran over and knelt down beside us, looking over Elly who looked sickly pale and was inhaling with rattling breaths. She wasn’t going to make it and it was going to be all my fault. I was going to lose my best friend. I was going to be the one who murdered her. 

“She might have a chance if we get her to the hospital,” Ketch said. I knew it was a lie though.

“There’s not enough time,” came Lucifer’s voice. “She’s dead and you killed her.” 

“Shut up.” I wanted my voice to be tight and harsh, but it came out as a broken whimper. 

“She has a collapsed lung. She’s going to drown in her own blood,” Lucifer continued on. 

“Let’s get her to the car,” Ketch said, ignoring Lucifer as much as I was attempting to. 

“You risk hurting her more if you move her.” Lucifer pointed out, pacing. I didn’t know what else to do. I just wanted all of the blood off of my hands and out of my jeans. I wanted her safe. He knelt back down. “Move,” he ordered, his arm pushing me away from her. 

Ketch caught me in his arms, holding me tightly. “Don’t fucking touch her!” i shouted, kicking and squirming in Ketch’s grip. “Let me go!” 

Lucifer didn’t say anything, simply brushed her hair from her face. It was almost... loving in a way. That wasn’t right. He pulled back my flannel and placed his hand over the tear in Elly’s shirt. 

I stopped struggling against Ketch’s grip as a calming blue light came from Lucifer’s hand. He was... healing her? He was saving her. Why? Why was he using his grace on her? He hadn't even healed the marks that were across his back. This wasn’t like him. There was something so incredibly wrong about this picture. 

This was the man who would turn an angel to dust with a snap of his fingers for fun. This was a man who threw a temper tantrum because daddy dearest wouldn’t notice him. This was a man who ruined everything he touched. Why was he helping her? 

There was a deep inhale from Elly and I broke from Ketch, racing over and snatching her up in my arms. “I’m so sorry. You’re going to be alright,” I mumbled, my hands running over her hair as I hugged her against my chest, tears falling down my cheeks. El nodded against me, her breathing steady. My eyes glanced up to where the devil stood, hands covered in her blood. I couldn’t believe I would ever say these words to him. Never in a million years. Not even over the past that we had had. “Thank you.” 

“I didn’t do it for you doll,” he grumbled. 

There were sirens in the distance. They would be here soon. 

“We need to get going,” Ketch commented, getting to his feet. “I’ll carry her to the car.” 

“Be careful with her,” Lucifer warned. “I did what I could.” 

“You're coming with us,” I said as Ketch pulled Elly from my grip. 

“No way,” Lucifer grumbled. “I got out fair and square. I'm going to find my son.” 

“He's not here any more, dick bag,” I informed, hesitantly grabbing my gun from the floor along with my phone. “I'm not letting you out of my sight. You're too big of a problem to let go freely.” 

He was silent, as if he were thinking over his options. As if he had any choice in the matter. His eyes stopped on Elly and my jaw clenched. 

“Stop looking at her like that. She's not a piece of meat.” 

“We need to go,” Ketch pushed again as the sirens got louder. 

“Get her out to the car,” I instructed. “I have a change of clothes in the car for her. You are coming with me,” I said, walking over and taking Lucifer’s arm. Oddly enough he didn't fight. Maybe he knew that he couldn't win. I didn't know how low his grace was, but it obviously was low enough that he didn't just leave. “Get your shirt,” I ordered, pushing him into the bedroom. 

He did as I said and pulled it on. I stared at the marks down his back. I wasn't 100% sure on where they had come from, but my best guess was that he was scratched. 

Once he was dressed, I snatched his arm again and lead him from the room, through the suite and into the hall. 

“Stairs,” he stated. 

“I am not running down 100 flights of stairs,” I grumbled. I turned the corner for the elevator, but pulled him back as the doors dinged open and police officers exited. “Stairs.” 

We raced for them and downwards. My knees aching by the time we had finally reached the bottom floor. We raced outside and to the street where Ketch was waiting in my car. The moment I was in the seat, he shot from the curb and around the cars that were driving by. 

I turned in my seat to look over Elly who was leaning against the door, her eyes looking tired. She gave me a kind smile. “I'm ok,” she whispered. 

I nodded and turned back around, looking at my hands that were turning a dark red as the blood dried and cracked. It made me sick. I wanted it off. I wanted it off now. 

“Ketch, find somewhere for us to stay. Elly needs rest and we all need to find new clothes. We can't go to gas stations covered in blood.” 

Ketch only nodded. I turned back in my seat. 

“And you,” I said, pointing to Lucifer, who's eyes left Elly and came to my face. “You are not being left alone at all. I swear to god that I will make sure your son never comes back if you disappear.” 

His jaw clenched and he glared at me. He was about to speak when Elly’s small voice interrupted. 

“Stop. He didn't do anything wrong.”

“He didn't do anything wrong?” I demanded, my anger coming through my voice harsher than I meant it. “You should damn well know everything he's done, Elly!” 

“Don't yell at her!” Lucifer shot back, his voice stern. 

My eyes narrowed as I glanced between them. “Just because you saved her doesn't mean-”

“I fucking got her out of hell without a single scratch. You're angel couldn't do that. You said so yourself that he wasn't answering any of your prayers.” 

“How did you get out?” I asked, looking between the two of them again. “You had angel wards on your cell.” 

There was a weak laugh from Elly that turned into a cough. Guilt shot through me. “Bobby pin,” she finally answered, a smile on her lips. 

“You're joking,” Ketch interrupted. “There's no way you escaped using a hair clip.” 

Elly just nodded with another broken laugh, pushing her blood covered hair from her face. “Sad, huh?” She began coughing again, her hand going to her mouth. 

Ketch eventually found a motel and as he was the one covered in the least amount of blood, he got us a room. 

I helped Elly in and to the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it behind us, knowing Ketch would take care of Lucifer. 

“Let's get you cleaned up,” I mumbled, pulling Dean's dirty jacket from her shoulders. “I’ll help you shower,” I muttered as her legs shook and she stumbled into me. 

“I’ll be ok,” she mumbled, trying to push me away.

“Elly, please let me help you. I feel horrible.”

Elly’s eyes met mine and held a hesitant look before she nodded her approval. I carefully sat her down on the edge of the tub and removed her shoes. I helped her out of her jeans, unable to stop my staring at the bruises that lined her hips and thighs. 

“They did hurt you,” I said, sadness rushing over me. “Cael promised you wouldn’t be hurt. I’ll kill him.” 

“I’m alright Alex,” she said weakly. “Really. They didn’t do anything to me.” 

I sighed. Was she really that far in denial that she couldn’t tell me? 

I finished helping her out of my destroyed shirt as carefully as I could. I knelt down so I could look over the scar that now adorned her blood covered skin. 

“I’m so sorry,” I whispered, my fingers gingerly touching the mark. She shifted away from my prying fingers and I frowned. 

I got back to my feet and turned on the shower, washing my hands off, the tub turning a brown with the blood. 

I turned back to Elly who had finished undressing and I helped her into the shower. I bit my lip as the water washed away all of the dried blood and revealed more bruising over her torso and up her back and shoulders. 

“Are you sure they didn’t hurt you?” I asked again, reaching out to her when she stumbled slightly. 

“Alex,” she said sternly, her eyes meeting mine. “I promise I’m fine. No one touched me.” 

“Obviously someone did,” I argued. Her cheeks grew a bright red and she turned away from me. “What happened?” I asked. She shook her head and turned off the water. “Elly! Tell me!” 

“No,” she said, reaching for the nearest towel, the blush now reaching her chest. 

“You can’t keep secrets from me. We’re best friends.” I grabbed a robe from the hooks on the door and passed it to her. She pulled it on. “We’ll get you some new clothes. I think you got blood on my extra ones. I need to scrub my car’s seats now.” 

She smiled, pulling the robe tightly around herself. I watched as she checked in the mirror, adjusting the collar of the robe over her neck where one of the darkest bruises was. 

“No,” I said, smacking her gently as I connected the dots. “No. No way. Hell no.” She looked over at me, confusement on her features as she swept her hair out of her face and used a hair tie from her wrist to hold the bun in place. “Don’t give me that look!” I accused, causing her eyebrows to furrow. “You’re the reason- the- the reason...” I couldn't stop stuttering. My mind couldn’t comprehend what it was continuing to process. “What the fuck?” 

She blushed again and quickly left the bathroom, cold air flooding in. I chased after her and stopped at the sight of Lucifer tied to a chair with an annoyed expression on his face and Ketch beside him. 

“Where’d your scratches come from?” I questioned, moving over to the tied up man. Intense blue grey eyes came to me and I could see a smile pull at the corner of his lips, but it quickly fell. “Why didn’t you heal them?” 

“Some battle wounds are worth keeping,” he replied coolly.

I caught Elly putting a hand to her mouth as her skin continued to deepen with color. “Alex, stop,” she muttered from behind her hand. 

“I knew it. I fucking knew it!” I yelled, unable to stop myself. “Elly, I would never have expected you to do something like that.” 

“Stop,” she whispered, sinking onto one of the beds. “You shot me. You have no room to speak.” 

There was a chuckle from Lucifer and I couldn't help it. I slapped him across the face. His smile dropped and he glared at me. Ketch snatched my hand as I raised it again. 

“Stop,” he said softly.

“How dare you touch her!” I demanded, looking past Ketch and to the devil. 

“I didn’t do anything wrong, doll,” he said with a triumphant air to his voice, though his face was stone cold. 

Ketch glanced between the two of them and his eyes widened slightly at the realization. “It’s ok,” he muttered to me. “Go take a shower and get some sleep. You’re running on fumes.” 

“Not until he admits he used her!” I growled. 

“He didn’t use me,” came Elly’s voice from somewhere behind me. 

I glared at Lucifer as he gave a shrug with a twisted smirk. “You scrunch up your nose when you’re mad,” he teased. I reached for him, but Ketch dragged me back and held me tightly. 

“Calm down, Alex. I’m sure there’s a good explanation,” he tried to reason again. 

“Yeah, Jack’s gone and he needs a new kid!” I struggled again, though I knew I was no match for Ketch when he had his arms locked around me. “He’s going to kill her like he did Kelly! Everything he does is for his selfish reasons. He’s just using her.” 

He inhaled sharply through his teeth and winced. “That hurts doll.” Sarcasm dripped from his lips. “Especially coming from you.” 

“Bastard!” Ketch pulled me further away from him. “Admit it! She’s just another thing to you. Another stepping stone.” 

“Alex, knock it off,” Ketch ordered. 

“Not until she knows what he is! Not until she knows what he’s like. He's not a man, just a sniveling snake!” I yelled, starting to squirm as Ketch pulled me off the ground.

“Stop it, you’re making her feel worse.” Ketch said, carrying me towards the bathroom.

I glanced at Elly, her hand still covered her mouth but she was crying. The blush had left her cheeks and it was now just tears running down them instead. I stopped fighting to get loose. I really had hurt her. I didn’t even know if those things I’d said were true, I just said them to get her on my side. In doing so I’d hurt her more than she already was. I felt like I’d shot her twice.

I went limp in Ketch’ arms and he let me go, but kept hold of my hand as I continued towards the bathroom. When I’d closed and locked the door again, I fell into him, hiding my face in his chest.

“I feel like a monster.” I mumbled, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

His arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. “You’re not a monster.”

“What makes you say that? I shot her.” I said, the tears falling down my face.

“Because I’m a monster.” He said, “I’ve shot more people than you can imagine. And I never felt bad for a single one. I shot my own brother, Alex.”

“You were a brain washed douche.” I said, looking up into his silver eyes.

“That only makes my point a greater one.” He said, smiling softly, “You felt bad for shooting her. It looked like it was the end of your world. Made me a little jealous.”

I punched him softly in the gut, “I’d feel horrible if I shot you.” 

“You say that now.” He said, chuckling.

“I would, I’d feel horrible because you deserve to die by a line of fire as you ride off into the sunset on your motorcycle. I don’t want to deny you that.” I said, pushing away from him a little.

“Why you little..!” He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up.

He spun around, placing small kisses on my neck as I giggled like a schoolgirl. I never thought I’d feel like this as a hunter, but he made me feel like I was supposed to. Like it was part of my everyday life. He gently put me back down, making sure I had a secure footing before letting go of me.

“Clean this blood off of you.” Ketch said, kissing my forehead, “I’ll go get a seperate room for myself and Lucifer. I think that would be better than having all of us in one room.”

I nodded in agreement as he opened the door and left, leaving me alone in the bathroom to work out the rest of my emotions and clean the dried blood off of myself.

I stepped out of the bathroom, towel around me. I'd have to dig through my car and see if I had anything I could wear until I could find clothes for Elly. 

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed at the sight of Elly sitting on one of the beds, her arms folded over her chest, her head turned away from me. 

“So....” I said, walking over. 

“Don't so me,” she said, her voice harsh and icy. I winced.

“You and him?” I sat on the other side of the bed and she scooted further away from me. She stayed silent. I bit my lip. “Look El..” I sighed, “I get it. I understand that you’re mad at me, and I get why, but could you just listen to me for a few seconds?”

“You get it?” She scoffed. “I'm sure.” 

“Elly…” I could feel myself wanting to cry again, “I fell for his shit once. He tried to use me for the same reason he got to Kelly.” I sighed, this was part of my life that not even Sam and Dean knew, “We never got to that part of...whatever it was, but it doesn’t change what kind of...man he is. I just want you to be safe.”

“He wasn't playing some lovey dovey romantic.” She finally looked over at me. “And I'm not stupid. I know what he's like.” 

“Then why are you playing with that fire? Why don’t you understand why he’s not safe for you?” I could feel the tears on my cheeks as I looked into her cold eyes.

“I never said he was,” she replied in a soft voice. “You don't get it.” She huffed and turned away from me again. 

“What part don’t I get? Explain it to me.”

“It was just an experience. Nothing more. It didn't mean anything.”

I couldn’t help but laugh a little, this conversation was way too familiar. “I said that once too. Now I’ve fallen in love with the psychopath.”

“It’s not going to happen again,” she grumbled. 

I laughed more, falling back onto the bed. “I said that too, El.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like we could anyways. Dean kills him. I told you this.” She pulled her knees up to her chest. 

“And my boyfriend becomes a part of the resistance in another world.” I chuckled a little, “Not everything there happens here. Besides, I saw the way you looked at him. Not to mention that you jumped in front of a bullet for him.”

I could see a little color return to her cheeks and she avoided my gaze. “He got me out of hell. I owed him. Nothing more.” She glanced over at me with a small smile. “Not to mention he’s an old man. Not even a sugar daddy. What am I supposed to do with that?”  

“That hotel room was pretty amazing.” 

She sighed. “It was pretty nice. I won't lie.” 

“Ask him to change vessels?” I suggested, causing her to look at me confused. “Do I need to remind you that Sam is his true vessel.”

“No offence, but I don’t want to date your brothers.” She giggled lightly, but her smile fell. “He wouldn’t do that for me. It would just start to rot like the others. There isn’t a point.” 

I took a minute to think. “I don’t want to lie to you Elly, I’m fully against it. I’ve seen the man that he is and I’ve seen the shit he’s done, but,” I paused and sighed, “And this is a huge but. If he somehow makes you happy, then I can ask Crowley to do whatever he did to the current vessel to a new one.” 

“Don’t,” she whispered, hiding her face in her knees. “You’d kill him the moment you get a chance. And I know I’m just another Kelly to him. I’ve been repeating it over and over just to remind myself. There really isn’t a point. Especially if we find a way to get me home.” 

“Alright,” I shrugged, “But if you change your mind it’s always an option, could even send him home with you. It’d be better for here.”

That got her to laugh. “I doubt he would ever want to go to my world. He called it boring.” 

“If the look I saw means anything..” I stopped there, she’d understand, “But anyway. You must be starving. Anyone who’s brought back after getting shot by their best friend needs a burger.” I paused and looked at both of us, still wrapped in towels, “And new clothes.”

“I am never ever going to let you get away with anything ever again,” she teased. “I am going to hold that over your head for the rest of existence.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” I said, standing, “Let me just go tell Ketch that we’re going out. I think I have other clothes in my trunk, although they may be big on you. Did you hear what room they were going to be in?”

“17, I think,” she answered. I nodded and turned to head for the door but stopped when she spoke again. “Alex?”   

“Ya?” I asked hesitantly.

“Why...” She licked her lips and pulled her knees in closer. “Why do you think he did it?” 

I wanted to ask what she meant but after a few seconds of thinking I didn’t need to, “Because he’s the bad boy of the universe and he always has to turn the virgins into the sinners. Plus, I’d fuck you too.” I said with a wink.

With that answered I left the room and headed for number 17, completely aware of the fact that I was still just in a towel. I made my way to the room and knocked on the door, only having to wait a few seconds before Ketch opened it, an annoyed expression on his face.

“You look happy.” I said sarcastically.

“You would too if you had to listen to his horrid singing..” He said, running a hand over his face, “It’s been off key lyrics of God Save the Queen for the last half an hour.”

I couldn’t help but laugh a little, and then stopped when I looked up into those unamused mercury pools. “Sorry.” I cleared my throat, “No comment on my towel?” I asked, changing the subject.

His eyes shifted down for the first time, “I hadn’t noticed love.” He said, taking the towel off with his eyes, “If we were alone..”  
“I wouldn’t have even made it out of the shower.” I said, pulling it apart to give him a quick flash, “I’m going out with Elly to get something to eat,” I said as I retied it, “You behave while we’re gone.” 

“Don’t lose her again!” Lucifer called out from somewhere in the room. 

“I have duct tape in the car.” I whispered.

“I might take you up on that,” Ketch murmured. 

I stepped forward and kissed him softly, “I promise I’ll be back soon, don’t kill him before I get a chance to.” I teased.

He nodded and stepped back inside the room, closing the door behind him. I didn’t walk far before I started to hear the off key singing. It made me laugh a little.

 

It was so odd. I had expected the ride home to be a pain in the ass, but Lucifer behaved himself quite well. And I could only think that it was because of Elly. If she wasn’t around, he behaved like his normal asshole self. But when she was... he was an entirely different person. 

And the looks she gave him. She tried too hard to ignore him. She sat beside me every chance she got, staying as far away from him as possible, but her eyes... I had never before seen that look on her face. Not even for Mark.  

And Lucifer never fought. He was annoying as all hell when we locked him up in the bunker, but he didn’t fight. And I still wasn’t sure if it was because he was too weak or if he had other motives. 

“He’s going to be searching for both of them now,” Sam said that night as we all sat around the table, having a drink. “We’ll need to be more on guard now that we have both of them.” 

“We shouldn’t let Elly leave. This is the only place she’s safe,” I threw out. “I know it’s not fair, but I can’t have them take her again. She didn’t ask for anything of this. And they didn’t hurt her last time, but there’s not chance that they’ll let that happen again.” 

“I can’t believe she escaped hell with a bobby pin,” Dean muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “If I would have known, maybe I would have gotten out sooner.” 

“Angel radio is hectic. Heaven is in shambles now that he’s missing,” Cas added. “It might be safer to move him somewhere else.”

“Like where?” I asked, laying my head against Ketch’s shoulder. “And don’t say heaven. He’ll start stealing grace and then we’d never be able to stop him. And I don’t think he’ll be going anywhere soon.” 

The three gave me an odd look and I shook my head. They seemed to understand that I didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Have you seen Elly since we got back?” Ketch asked me softly. I again shook my head. “Maybe you should go check on her. She still shouldn’t be alone for long.” 

“Ok,” I said, getting to my feet and leaving the room. I made my way down to where her room was and knocked on the door. “Hey, Elly. I was just coming to check on you. Is everything ok?” There wasn’t an answer. Maybe she had fallen asleep. Light poured into the hall from the cracks in the door. I’d just turn off her light and let her sleep. I opened the door and glanced in, my heart stopping in my chest. 

There was no one here and the bed was torn apart. Where had she gone? No. She was supposed to be safe. She was supposed to be here. Panic shot through me and I raced back up the hall. I was about to shout to Sam and Dean, but my feet halted at an open door. 

I hesitated and moved to the door, pushing it open further. Light from the hall fell on where Lucifer was tied to a chair, in the center of an angel trap that was drawn on the floor. He looked up at me and blinked in the brightness of the light. 

I glanced down and saw Elly curled up on the floor by his feet, cuddling a blanket. I wasn’t sure what to do. I stepped into the room quietly, but stopped at the edge of the angel trap. 

“She had a nightmare,” he explained softly. 

I nodded, but didn’t move any closer. Her shirt was twisted on her, showing the gunshot wound in her skin. It appeared to be healed completely and she didn’t mention that it hurt her. Only teased me with it. 

“You said you didn’t do it for me,” I thought aloud. “Who did you do it for?” 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, not answering. 

“You care for her, don’t you?” 

His eyes darkened. “Of course not. I’m just a snake, remember?” There was something in his voice that I couldn’t place exactly. Something almost like nervousness. “Besides, you said so yourself. I just used her. It was easy too. She was so willing.” 

“You used your grace on her,” I pointed out. “I've never seen you do anything like that before.” 

“Fuck off.” 

I didn't say anything else, just walked over to Elly and knelt down beside her. I reached my hand out to her, but stopped. 

“Let her sleep.” 

My eyes returned to Lucifer’s face, but he ignored me, as if trying not to acknowledge that he had said anything. I sighed and slowly stood back up. He wouldn't do anything to her. She was as safe here as she was in her bed. 

I turned and left the room, closing the door behind me and returning to the boys in the main room. 


	17. Chapter 17

Sam and Dean went and took care of the ghost. I think Elly was a little sad about it, but I think she understood why I wouldn't let her go. 

And things had been pretty quiet, much to everyone's dismay. Cas said it was like heaven had given up on finding Lucifer and the fact that he wasn't causing any trouble made them not worry. 

Sam and Dean were working cases like normal, hesitant to leave me behind with the demon in the basement, but I knew he wouldn't do anything. He couldn't get out of the angel trap even if he wanted to. 

Cas was working with Gabe, though he still wouldn't say where he was. There was no news on Jack. And Ketch just came and went as he pleased, mostly staying the night and leaving when we were finished. 

And there hadn't been any news on the southern gentleman. It was making me nervous. I had been thinking over what Elly had told me about their escape and it just didn't add up. It was far too simple. 

And Cael was missing. He hadn't come back and he wasn't answering my calls, though that wasn't abnormal. But something was wrong there too. 

“You're awake early,” Elly said, looking up from her cereal as I entered the main room.

“Couldn't sleep. Been thinking,” I answered, walking into the kitchen and looking through the fridge. Not finding something I liked, I moved to the pantry. 

“Lower your standards,” Elly said, as she came into the kitchen and cleaned out her bowl. “There's nothing to eat.” 

“I'll have to make a run to the store.” 

“What were you thinking about?” She leaned against the counter as I went back to the fridge again. 

“You,” I replied, glancing at her. The bruising on her neck had turned from a dark red to yellow and a bit of purple. 

“I'm easy think about,” she said with a laugh. “What about me?” 

“About how to keep you safe and get you home.” 

“Oh.” She nodded and looked away, again, almost looking sad. “We already agreed I'd stay here. No more hunts for me.” She gave me a tiny smile. “Was really hoping I'd get to kill a vamp though. Make up for all the Twilight shit we've made you suffer through.” 

I laughed, pulling a takeout box from the fridge and opening it. “I still have no idea how to get you home though. I swear I have read every fucking book in this entire place a hundred times and I still can not find anything.” 

“Would Ceal or Crowley know?” 

I grabbed a fork and dug into the orange chicken. “I haven't been able to get through to Cael. But he is a fucking asshole, so I'm sure he's just ignoring me.” 

I didn't believe that. Not in the slightest. He was supposed to find Elly for me and he never came back. He was trapped down there. He wasn't that large of an angel douche. 

“And I don't know about Crowley. His ways are not always the best.” 

“Umm... Alex?” Elly asked, her voice small, as she hugged her arms to her chest. “What spell did Crowley use to keep you alive?” 

I was taken aback by this and choked on my food, the container going to the counter. I coughed and looked up to see her wince. “Why are you asking?” I gasped out. 

“Lucy said-”

“Lucy?” I asked before I could stop myself, inhaling deeply. 

“That's what the fans call him. I'm used to saying it that way. Sorry.” She ran a hand through her hair. “Lucifer told me what he thinks it was. I.... Uh.... Was just curious if he was right.”

My gaze narrowed. “What exactly did he say? You know you can't trust anything he says, Elly.” 

“I know. That's why I'm asking and not assuming.” She pushed herself from the counter. “Forget it. It's ok.” She waved the question off as she left the kitchen. 

“I'll tell you what spell he used if you tell me why you keep leaving your room to go sleep at his feet every night.”

The words must have come out harsher than I meant. She froze in her steps, but kept her back to me and just clutched herself tighter in another of Dean's jackets. 

“I-I keep having nightmares.” 

“And so you go to him? Why not come to me? Or Sam or Dean?” 

“You're usually busy,” she shot back in a harsh voice. I was about to argue, but could only accept what she said. I was busy most nights with Ketch. “And...” She trailed off and I took a few steps closer. “I think he understands,” she finished slowly, testing the words. 

I felt anger start to flood my chest and I took an agitated breath, trying not to let the anger seep into my words. I couldn't hurt her again. She was so easy to hurt. 

“Understands what?” I questioned, doing my best to keep my voice steady. 

“I-I don't know.” She shook her head, refusing to look back at me. 

“You're having dreams about hell, aren't you?” She only nodded. “Ones where they're torturing you?” Another nod, but smaller. “Elly, the rest of us understand. Please come to us.” 

“But I wasn't tortured Alex. I don't know where these dreams are coming from. And they're driving me insane. I haven't slept in days.” Her hands went to her head and she sunk to the floor. “It feels so real. Like I'm there. I wake up gasping and screaming and in pain. So much pain. I haven't ever felt this amount of pain before.” 

“Elly-” 

“And he fixes it.” She looked back up at me with teary eyes. “I don't know what he does or how he does it. I have no clue and I try not to go to him. I do, because I know I shouldn't, but he makes all of it go away. And some nights I still can't sleep. It scares me too badly to try, but....” She wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

I walked over to her and knelt down beside her, pulling her into a hug. “You promise they didn't do anything to you?” 

“I remember being taken and then I woke up in the cell and we escaped. I don't know what else there is to tell you.” 

“It's ok,” I whispered. “I wish you would have told me.” 

“I don't want to bother.”

“You're never a bother, El.” I pushed her back and kissed her head. “Don't ever think you are.” She nodded and wiped more tears from her cheeks. 

“Your turn,” she said with a broken laugh.

I nodded and licked my lips. “I don't know the name of it.” 

“Are you a dream walker?” Elly asked, making me sigh. 

“No.” I shook my head. “What did he tell you?” 

“That you're some sort of Joint-Eater.” 

I sat down beside her and took her hand. I was about to speak when there was a loud crash up the hallway. I immediately got to my feet and pulled my gun from my waistline. 

“Stay here,” I whispered to her, gun out as I slowly made me way towards the sound.

More crashing came from the hall as I got closer and closer to the source. I passed by the door to the document storage room where Lucifer sat in the angel trap, the door was still shut firmly. That was good. I rounded the corner, gun cocked and trained on where the sound was rather than what I saw. And what I saw wasn’t pretty.

What I saw was Cael, leaning against a now broken shelf, one arm broken and several other places seeping blood onto the floor. His back was to me, but he turned when he heard the sound of my gun cocking. His eyes held fear I’d never seen in him before. I holstered my gun and rushed to him, just as he fell to his knees, pulling old relics and books off the shelf with him. 

“What the hell happened to you?!” I said, using my good arm to support him as much as I could as I attempted to take him back to the main room. 

“Hell is exactly what happened,” He mumbled, “Alex, you need to know something..”

“You can tell me once we get you fixed up.” I said, supporting him more the closer we got to the front room.

“No, you need to know now.” Cael pushed away from me, sending himself to the floor once again, “He sent me as a message. He’s on his way for Gabriel.”

I looked down at the angel, his sapphire eyes holding only fear and pain. He was telling the truth, which was very bad.

“Then we need to get out of here.” I said, helping him to his feet again, “Elly!” I called as we came into the large open room.

She came running from the kitchen almost immediately. A look of shock on her face as she saw Cael.

“We need to go.” I said simply, helping Cael into a seat at the map table.

“Are we taking him with us?” Elly asked.

“Yes, but we need to make sure everyone else is out first.” I said, my mind going a mile a minute to figure this all out.

Gabe was still too far gone to move, and moving Lucifer was going to be difficult without the boys here. But Elly needed to be safe and Cael needed help. There had to be a way around all of this. There had to be a way that everyone ended up safe.

But I couldn’t think of one. Every situation I had ended up with us dead or wishing we were. I couldn’t think of anything to do.

“Cas!” I called, and he was there. I could see his eyes look around the room, taking in every detail. “The boys are hunting, right?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “What can I do to help?” 

“Cael said that they’re coming for Gabe. We need to get him out of here,” I replied. I moved over to Elly, taking her shoulder. “Listen to me. I need you to go and make sure that the car is packed. I’m not sure when we’ll be able to come back. Get Ketch to help if you need. I think he’s asleep in my room.” 

“Ok,” she said with a nod, racing off. 

“We can’t move him,” Cas said strongly. “You know we can’t.” 

“And we can’t let Asmodeus get him,” I shot back. “Can you heal Cael?” 

“I can try,” Cas replied. “What are we going to do with Lucifer?” 

“He’s here?” Cael asked through a struggling breath. “I thought he would have ran off.” 

I brushed Cael’s comment aside, my focus on Cas. “He seems to listen to Elly. Maybe she can keep him in check.” 

“That might not be the smartest,” Cas grumbled, his hand to his mouth. “But I’m not sure we have a choice in the matter.” 

I opened my mouth to ask about what we should tell the boys when I heard a scream come from the hallway. I almost immediately sprang towards the sounds, pretty certain that Elly was being taken again. I ran faster than I ever thought I could, pushing myself so that I’d get to her first this time. 

“Elly!” I said, pushing the door to my room open and barreling inside.

I stopped dead, she was still here, back to the bed, face as red as a cherry, eyes wide open like she’d seen a ghost. I looked past her to Ketch laughing hysterically on the bed, nude. I panted, looking between them both.

“What happened? I thought you were being kidnapped again!” I said, pulling Elly into a hug. 

“Why do I only ever see him naked?” she mumbled into my shoulder. “Why don’t you ever wear pants?” She demanded, her voice directed at Ketch, who only chuckled. She pulled from me. Her cheeks still red. “I’m going to pack the car.” 

I let go of her, letting her walk away and back towards the main room, head down, embarrassed.

“You really should wear clothes more often.” I said, crossing my hands over my chest as I looked over him.

“She should learn not to wake a sleeping Brit.” He said smugly.

I almost wanted to just leave him here, but my heart wouldn’t let me and I knew that. “Get up and put something on. We’re leaving, all of us.” I said, my voice as stern as it could be.

“Why? What’s happened?” he said, sitting up, face suddenly serious.

“Asmodeus happened.” I left the room with those final words, leaving him to dress and join the rest of us in the main room. 

“Cas, I will take care of Cael and the others. You need to get Gabe out of here,” I instructed, moving over to Cael. I pulled him from the chair and took a lot of his weight on me again. 

“Where exactly would you like me to take him?” Cas asked. 

“There’s a little house outside of Redford, Tennessee I still pay rent on it. We can stay there for the time being. We’ll get a hold of the boys and figure out what to do from there.” 

“Are you going to be able to handle all of them by yourself?” Cas questioned. “Elly can’t fight and Cael is injured and Lucifer-”

“Ketch and I will manage. Get out of here, Cas.” 

Cas nodded and disappeared from my sight. I heaved on Cael to get a better grip and pulled him from the room and towards the garage. Ketch met me in the hall and took Cael for me. I stretched and sighed, my eyes on the door that I really didn’t want to enter. If it had been anyone else I would have left them. 

I pushed open the door and entered the room where Lucifer was tied up. He looked up at me with a confused look. 

“There was a scream,” he said. I stopped at the edge of the trap, not wanting to move any further. “Is everything alright?” 

“We need to leave. You’re going with us. Understand?” I asked, pulling a knife from my pocket and flipping it open. I knelt down and scratched at the paint on the floor until the seal was broken. 

“Why?” he asked suspiciously as I walked closer to him. I knelt back down and began untying him. 

“Asmodeus is coming and as badly as I want him to have a hold on you, it would be horrible for the world. And I am not going to risk sitting here like I did in Wichita.” I stood back up when the ropes fell loose and took a firm grip on his arm, pulling him from the chair. “And Elly would kill me if I left you here.” 

He looked like he wanted to say something at the comment, but he stayed quiet, allowing me to pull him along. We entered the garage and I shoved him into the car beside the broken Cael. Elly in the front seat and Ketch beside me on his bike. 

I got into my car and started up the engine, pulling from the garage, Ketch behind me. 

“Elly, can you grab my phone for me?” I asked. She turned in her seat and dug into my pocket, fishing out my phone for me. “Call Sam.” 

She hit a few things on the screen before passing me the phone. I put it to my ear and glanced in the back seat where Lucifer was staring out the window away from Cael. And Cael had his eyes focused on the road ahead of us. Now that I got a better look, his arm was no longer broken. 

“Hey, Alex. What's up?” Came Sam's chipper tone.

“When you're done with your hunt, go to Redford, Tennessee. There's a green house on Walnut Street. Meet us there,” I instructed. “The bunker isn't safe at the moment. I will explain it later.” 

“Ok. No problem. We'll see you there. Stay safe.” 

“You too,” I replied, before lowering the phone. “It's going to be a few hours drive. Please behave,” I called back to everyone. 

I was about to turn something on on the radio to break up the silence, but stopped and slammed on my breaks at a loud explosion behind us. I got out of the car and looked back to see dark smoke rising into the sky. My heart pounded heavily in my chest. 

“We couldn't have cut it any closer,” Ketch said beside me. “I advise that we keep moving love.” 

I nodded numbly, not sure if there would be much to go back to if we did go back. I made my way back to my car and got back in. 

Elly’s hand took mine and I took off again.  I held Elly's hand tightly, an emptiness in my chest. My home was being destroyed. It had been many times, but it hurt more now for some reason. 

“It's ok, Alex,” Elly said softly. 

 

“Thank God you're here,” I said, falling into Cas as he came around the corner into the living room. “Everything ok? How's Gabe?” 

He hugged me back before releasing me. “We shouldn't move him again,” Cas replied. 

I looked back as the front door opened. Elly wandered inside with Lucifer close behind her. And Ketch was supporting Cael. 

He rested Cael on the couch and Elly sat down in a chair, Lucifer standing beside her, both of them whispering quietly to each other. 

“I didn't know you owned a house,” Ketch said softly as he came to my side. 

“This is where my father and I lived before he died,” I explained, my hands going to my hips. “Cas, come with me. We'll start putting sigils up to protect the house. Ketch, can you unpack the car?”

“Of course,” he answered with a nod.

“Elly, there's a basement. Please draw an angel trap for your friend,” I continued on. She gave a nod in understanding and I ignored the glare that came from Lucifer. “Come on Cas.” 

I left the house, everyone moving onto whatever job they were assigned. I found a few bottles of spray paint and tossed one to Cas. 

“Draw a trap under the doormat,” I instructed, pulling out a few containers of salt from the trunk as well. 

We moved back into the house and I began spraying the paint over the walls in as many protection symbols as I knew, a fair share in Enochian. 

And then I went around the house with salt. Every single window, every door, every single last possible room I lined with as much salt as I could. 

I went back to my car and dug out a few bottles of holy water and a few car irons as weapons 

Once back inside, I closed and locked the door, then checked every door and window to make sure a devil's trap was by it and that they were locked and covered with salt. 

I must have checked a million times because soon Ketch took my shoulders and pulled me to look at him. 

“Relax,” he whispered. “It's ok. Everything is as safe as you can possibly make it, love.” 

I nodded and sighed. “I know. I'm just nervous. Nothing is ever really safe.” He gave me a kind smile. “Speaking of safe, Elly! Come here please!” There were footsteps on the stairs and Elly appeared in the doorway from the basement.  “I want you by me at all times, do you understand?” 

“Alex,” Ketch warned. 

“Of course,” Elly replied, coming over to be closer to me. “I understand.” 

“Good.” I placed a kiss to her head. “I don't know what else to do to protect you. You have a knife?” 

“Yes,” she answered with a nod. 

“You have a gun?” I asked, a hand to my head as I thought. 

“Is that wise?” Cas asked. 

“I think I'd end up hurting myself,” Elly agreed. 

I sighed. “Do you know the words of an exorcism?” I threw out, unsure of what else to do. 

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-”

“Ok,” I smiled, interrupting her. “I forgot you were a fan of the show.” I bounced on my toes. “Ketch, am I missing anything?” 

“I think she is going to be just fine,” he answered. I nodded and ran a hand through my hair. 

“Cas, can you watch Cael and Gabe?” 

“Of course,” Cas said with a nod, taking a spot on the couch as well. 

“Elly, I'm going to go check the trap you made and then I think we should try to get some rest. Ketch, keep an eye on her.” 

I left the room and headed down the stairs for the basement. I hit the landing and looked around. There was indeed an angel’s trap drawn on the floor crudely in what I guessed was a sharpie she had found or had on her. 

Lucifer sat in the middle, looking at his hands in his lap. He looked up at me, a light in his eyes fading as they saw me. 

“You're going to dehydrate everyone with the amount of salt you put out,” he teased, looking around at the room that I had put a decent amount of salt in. 

“Shut up,” I grumbled. 

“Don't let them take her again,” he instructed. “They already torture her enough with those nightmares. She doesn't need them to have any more of her. Her mind doesn't need to be damaged any further.” 

I wanted to know what he meant, but decided against it for the time being. We'd have the time later. And I could feel how tired I was getting as the anxiety pulled at my mind and body. 

I turned and headed back up the stairs, closing the door behind me as I did. “Elly, come with me. You're sleeping in my room. Come on.” 

She followed me up the stairs to the second story, Ketch behind her. I opened the door to my bedroom and let them inside. 

The room had been for a much younger girl, but the two didn't seem to mind. Elly got ready for bed and got in it. I took to the rocking chair in the corner and Ketch took to outside of the room. 

I rocked back and forth, my eyes on the window, my gun in my hand, loaded and ready if anything came through. 

“Alex?” came Elly’s tired voice in the darkness of the room. 

“Yes?” I asked, eyes not leaving the window. 

“Are you going to get some sleep too?” 

I felt a gentle smile pull at my lips. She was so sweet and innocent. “I will when the boys get here. Then we'll take turns on watch. Right now, it’s my job to keep you safe. And it is your job to sleep.” 

“Ok Alex. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight El.” 

The room fell quiet after that. And the hours dragged on. Soon sleep began to burn my eyes and I had to take to pacing the room to keep myself awake. 

I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay awake when there was a blood freezing scream from the bed that shattered the quiet night. 

My heart jumped in my chest and I turned on the light to see Elly squirming in my bed. I raced over as the door opened up and Ketch entered the room. 

“El,” I said, taking her shoulders and trying to shake her awake. “Elizabeth!” She jumped upright and I hugged her tightly to me. She clawed at me, tears streaming down her face and wetting my shirt. “Shh..” I hushed, my hand petting her hair. “It's ok.” 

Ketch's hand took my shoulder in a comforting way. 

“They're mad,” she sobbed into me. “They're mad we left and took Gabe. It hurts so badly Alex.” 

“What were they doing?” I asked softly, resting my head against hers, my breathing and heart slowing back to a normal rate. 

“They kept breaking my bones.” Her breathing was rapid and I pushed her back, taking her face in my hands. 

“Breathe,” I said sternly, wiping tears from her cheeks. “Elizabeth, you need to breathe. Come on.” She shook her head. “Elizabeth, breathe with me. In.” I inhaled deeply, hoping she would try to follow. “Out.” 

“T-They used a hammer to break-to break my knees,” she gasped, wiping at her nose. “And he just smile-smiled as he broke my fingers.”

“Breathe, El,” I instructed again. She inhaled deeply and shakily and exhaled it, before collapsing back against me. “It's over now. I've got you.” 

“Can I help in anyway?” Ketch asked quietly. 

“I don't think she's going to sleep again any time soon,” I muttered. “Let's go make some tea or coffee. I have both in the kitchen. Maybe Cael or Cas can help.” I pulled Elly from the bed and lead her down the stairs, Ketch right behind us. 

“Is everything ok?” Cas asked from the bottom of the stairs. “We heard a scream.” His eyes stopped on Elly, who was still crying quite heavily against me. “Oh.” 

I lead Elly to the kitchen and had her sit in one of the chairs as I found some tea packets and passed them to Ketch who set to work. 

I went and sat back beside Elly and took her hands. 

“Elly, it wasn't real. It's ok to stop crying now,” I said as kindly as I could. 

“It still hurts,” she got out. 

“Would you mind if I..?” Cas motioned towards Elly and she gave a small nod. His hand rested against her forehead and he quickly pulled his hand back as if he had been burnt. I gave him a confused look. “It was a nightmare?” he asked curiously, kneeling down in front of Elly. She nodded. “How long have you been having them?” 

“Since h-hell,” she stuttered, sniffing. 

“And you can feel them?” Again El nodded in answer. His hand went to his chin in thought. “Do you mind if I search through your head?” 

“Why?” I asked, sitting up more fully. 

Ketch came over to the table, placing a steaming mug by Elly on the table. She picked it up and blew on the contents, but placed it back on the table without having drank anything.

“You said that they never tortured her?” Cas asked, looking back at me. 

I nodded. “That's what Elly said.”

Cas turned back to Elly. “How long were you in hell?”

“Just a few hours,” Elly replied, pulling her knees up to her chest, one of her hands still holding tightly to mine. 

“You were gone nearly five days before you called Alex,” Cas explained to her.

Her eyebrows furrowed together. “Time in hell moves different, doesn't it?” she asked. 

“A few hours would only equate to several minutes here.” Cas sighed before continuing on. “Dean was in hell for one year here and for many more down there. You were gone for weeks down there. Elizabeth, can I please go into your head? I want to know what happened.” 

“Nothing happened,” she stated strongly. 

“You could be repressing it,” Cas pushed. 

“Is it going to hurt her to pull it back up if there is anything?” Ketch asked, his hand taking my shoulder again. 

“It's possible. But that would explain the nightmares and how we could possibly fix them and why they physically hurt her.”  

I saw Elly look over Cas for a moment before she nodded. I wanted to object, but held my tongue. This was Elly's head, not mine. 

Elly took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Cas gently placed his hands to her head. I bit my lip as I watched Cas flinch and placed my other hand over Ketch’s. 

Elly's hand tightened over mine and her face twisted into one of pain. I moved to get up, but Ketch’s hand held me to my chair. 

“Let him work,” he whispered to me. “We'll stop him if it gets bad.” 

I nodded, eyes intently on Elly's face. She was clenching her teeth and I could see a tear fall down her cheek. She was pulling her knees in closer to her chest and her free hand went to her head, pulling at her hair. 

“Can I stop them now?” I asked, getting more antsy the longer I watched. Ketch didn't answer, his hand just held me in place. 

“Make it stop!” she shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Ketch released me and I pushed Cas out of the way and pulled Elly's face over to look at me. 

“Are you ok?” I asked softly. She shook her head and hid her face in her hands. “Cas?” 

“You don't want to know,” he whispered, falling back into a chair as if all of his strength was gone. 

“Cas, I need to know,” I pushed, brushing Elly’s hair from her face. 

“I want Lucy,” she whispered, avoiding my gaze. 

“Ok, we’ll let you see him,” I answered, unsure about what else to do. 

“Alex,” Ketch objected, but a raise of my hand silenced him. 

“Cas, what did you see?” I demanded, helping Elly to her feet and pulling her towards the basement door. Cas stood and stumbled, Ketch snatching his arm to keep him upright and following me. I glanced into the living room where Cael was still on the couch, resting. We made our way down the stairs and into the basement. “Cas, tell me,” I ordered as we reached the foot of the stairs. 

Lucifer was already at the edge of the trap, his eyes immediately on Elly. “What’s wrong?” he asked, his jaw tight. 

My grip on her loosened and she moved into the trap and to Lucifer, who let her rest against his chest. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, seeming almost afraid that I would object. And normally I would, but if he helped her, no matter how morally wrong it felt, I would let her be with him. 

“What's wrong?” he asked again, his voice chipped. 

“Ya Cas.” I said, pacing around the room, “What’s wrong with her?”

“I’m not exactly sure how to explain it,” Cas replied in his deep, raspy voice. I shot him a dark look. I didn’t have the patience to deal with this shit. “She’s possessed.”

My feet came to an abrupt stop and I looked between Cas to Elly and back again to make sure that the angel was telling the truth. I didn’t know how to believe him. He would never lie about something like this, but there was nothing wrong with Elly, other than he sudden abandonment of fear for the macabre and evil.  

I looked over Lucifer who honestly looked about as shocked as I felt. He didn’t know. And he never lied either. As much as I hated him for it, he would twist the truth to fit what he needed, but he never lied. And he wasn’t that great of an actor. If you didn’t get swept up in his charm, you could see through anything he did. But this was real. 

“I’m what?” Elly asked in a cracked whisper, turning back to face us, her hand still holding as tightly to Lucifer’s as his was holding to her’s. “Cas?” 

“When she was in hell, they did torture her. For weeks. She was down in that pit for weeks. Everything she sees in her dreams is real,” Cas explained. I looked over to Elly, whose hand went over her mouth and she looked like she was going to cry, scream and throw up all at once. Her knees gave way and she crumbled to the floor, Lucifer dropping with her, his arms around her protectively. If I wasn’t so worried I would have snapped at him. “She has been possessed by a demon who has been given instruction to make her relive it. All of it. In the absolute most detail he can until she goes crazy.” 

“I want to be sick,” Elly uttered from behind her hand. 

“Torture is enough to endure,” Cas stated, moving closer to the angel trap, but not stepping into it. “But then you add panic and paranoia and insomnia then you end up with self medicating and-”

“I think it is time for you to stop talking now,” Lucifer said, his tone very firm. His eyes were sharp and cold towards the angel. 

“How do we fix it?” Ketch asked, still standing close to Cas incase he stumbled again. 

I took a deep breath and made my way into the angel trap and knelt down, gently petting Elly’s hair as she hid herself in the dastard’s chest. I couldn’t protect her then, but I would now. I would do anything to protect my friend. 

“Maybe we can exorcise it?” Cas suggested in a way that told me he was just about as idealess as the rest of us. 

“It didn’t affect her earlier when she said the exorcism,” I pointed out. “We could always try again, but I don’t want to hurt her.” I ran a hand through my hair. “She said you make her better. How do you make her better?” 

Lucifer gave a shrug. “I just stay awake and talk with her until she falls back to sleep. I don’t do anything.” 

“It’s afraid of him,” Cas said, thinking aloud. “It wouldn’t dare hurt her in front of Lucifer.” 

“Lucy?” Elly’s small and broken voice said through the cold room, pulling everyone’s attention back to her. “Could you send it away? You did it in the show.” 

The room was quiet and I looked up to meet Lucifer’s grey eyes. He licked his lips and sighed. “I don’t have the grace for that, Elizabeth.” His hand rubbed her arm gently. His eyes went to Cas and I shook my head. “What else can we do?” he demanded in a harsh whisper yell. “If he gives me some of his grace, I can help her.” 

“I am not letting you anywhere near his grace,” I shot back in a low voice. 

“How the hell are we supposed to help her otherwise?” 

“We can try the exorcism,” Elly whispered, pulling from Lucifer’s chest and slowly getting to her feet. I stood up with her and took her shoulders. 

“Are you sure?” I questioned, trying to look into her eyes.

“Make a trap, tie me up and get this thing the fuck out of me. Please!” Her eyes were watering with tears I knew she was fighting. She was terrified, scared stiff. But she was willing to go through this for me, so that we wouldn’t risk Lucifer getting more powerful. 

I cleared my throat. “You heard her. Let’s get to work.” 

Soon we had a demon’s trap drawn on the floor and a chair in the middle of it. Elly had asked that we stay in the basement so that she could be near Lucifer, who was at the very edge of his trap, nervously pacing back and forth. Elly was tied firmy to a chair and she tapped her fingers against the arm of the chair, a trembling smile on her lips. She nodded and I sighed. 

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,” I started, my eyes on her intently, looking for any sign of emotion across her face. “Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.” 

Instead of a scream, there was a laugh. A sadistic chuckle. Something that made my blood run icy. Something that I had never heard come from Elly’s person before. 

“You’re trying to exorcise me?” Elly’s voice asked, but it wasn’t Elly talking. It was a completely different person. And her eyes. They weren’t black, but they weren’t her’s. 

“Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te,” I continued, nervously watching. My eyes flickered to Lucifer who had frozen in pace, his hands clenched into angry fists. “Cessa decipere humanas creaturas.”

“If you don’t want her to die, you should stop,” the voice warned with another laugh. “I will take her with me. My eternal play thing.” 

I took a step forward, rage blinding me, but Ketch snatched up my arm and held me in place. My jaw tightened and my teeth ground together so intensely, I could hear a buzzing in my head. 

“Eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare,” Ketch said for me, his grip on me tightening as a scream finally came from Elly. Her head was jerked back, her hair flying around her head. “Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis.”

The chair she was in bolted across the floor, abruptly stopping as it hit the wall of the trap, Elly’s head snapping to the left, her skin going ghostly white and blood beginning to trickle down from her lips. Her eyes... Dear god. I had never seen her eyes so dark and lifeless. It sent my heart racing. We were killing her. 

“Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine,” Ketch said, snapping me from myself. 

I watched as the chair was dragged back in the opposite direction, a cry coming from Elly. I tried to race forward again, but Cas caught my other arm to hold me still. She coughed as her head was again snapped in another direction and revealed blood flowing freely from her mouth and spilling out and over her chest. That same haunting laugh came again. 

“She’s going to die,” the voice said through the red stained teeth. “You’re killing her.” 

“Quem inferi tremunt,” Ketch’s voice continued on, almost like the toll of a bell. 

“Stop! Let me help!’ Lucifer said in a commanding voice. His lips moved to say something else, but he was drowned out by another of Elly’s screams. 

More blood. 

“Stop!” I ordered, fighting against the hands that held me. “We’re going to kill her! Stop!” 

Ketch fell silent and Cas looked like he didn’t dare speak. They released me and I raced to Elly. Her head was lolling forward and she was wheezing through the blood for air. My hands took her head and tilted it upwards for me to look over. Blood was streaming from her nose as well, painting her a violent crimson. Her eyes stared back at me blankly, deep set. 

“Hey, hun. Come back to me. Come on,” I whispered, brushing her hair from her face. Light slowly came back to her eyes, enough that she focused on me. 

“Alex,” she said in less than a whisper. 

“You’re being so brave,” I replied back softly. “We’re going to let Lucifer take a look at you, alright?” 

“Did-” she coughed, a little blood splattering across my face. I didn’t even care. “DId it work?”

“Not yet hun.” I began ripping at the ropes that were restraining her, pulling her legs free first, then slowly her hands. I held tightly to them as I knelt down to break the trap by smearing some of the still drying paint that was on the floor. “Come with me. Come on.” 

I attempted to pull her from the chair, but she didn’t even budge. Her chest was rising and falling weakly. There was no way I could move her. I glanced behind me at movement and stepped aside to let Ketch scoop her up. 

I wasn’t sure why the demon wasn’t showing their presence now when she was free. Maybe we had weakened it just enough that it couldn’t do much more of anything. I could only hope. 

Ketch passed her over to Lucifer who took her and lowered himself to the ground with her in his lap. I sighed, shaking out my hair with an antsy hand. 

There were footsteps on the stairs and I turned with a racing heart to see Dean and Sam. 

“Hey, we heard screaming is everything-” 

“Get her the hell away from him!” Dean interrupted Sam, trying to run over. Ketch stopped him and Sam stepped over curiously. 

“He hurt her,” Sam said, making a move, but I put my hand up to stop him. He was a little easier to calm than Dean. 

“Castiel, grace please,” came Lucifer's voice from behind us. 

“Ah, fuck no!” Dean said harshly, trying to move past Ketch. 

“Stop.” My voice was stern. “He didn't hurt her. She's possessed. We were trying to remove the demon.” 

Dean stopped, his eyes coming to me. 

“Did you try to exorcise it?” Sam asked, stepping around me to look at the demon’s trap on the floor. 

“It was going to kill her,” I mumbled, unable to make my voice any louder. 

“And it's still killing her,” Lucifer stated strongly. I turned to see that Elly had somehow grown more pale than before. “Castiel, please.” 

“He is not getting any of Cas’ grace,” Dean said again strongly. 

“Dean,” Cas tried in a reasonable voice. “We need to protect the girl. He can't get out of the trap even with more grace.” 

“No,” Dean said again strongly. “How do we know he's not trying to kill her?” 

“He won't,” Sam answered, his brows still furrowed curiously. 

“Of course I won't, but we are running out of time,” Lucifer shot back, anger creeping into his voice. 

“Cas,” I sighed. “Give him some of your grace.” 

Cas nodded and stepped closer to the angel trap, pulling his angel blade from his coat. I glanced back at Dean, who stayed put but his jaw was locked and his eyes were fiercely on Lucifer.

Lucifer carefully laid Elly on the ground and got to his feet, stepping up to Cas. My heart began to race again for the hundredth time tonight. This could be bad. So so bad. What if he took all of Cas’ grace? What would we do then? 

I was putting so much trust in this monster all for Elly. And somehow she trusted him. And I had tried for her, but I just couldn't. He had done too much shit for me to trust him.

Cas carefully dragged the angel blade over his neck and a bright blue light appeared. It was as if the whole room held its breath, waiting for the absolute worst possible outcome. 

Lucifer took Cas’ tie and pulled him a little closer, but not fully into the trap. Dean tried to take another step forward, but Ketch still held him. 

It seemed to be just a moment or two and then he released Cas, Cas stumbling back as he rebalanced. His neck was still glowing as he healed it. I exhaled deeply. Cas still had grace. 

“Thanks for the top off, brother,” Lucifer said with a side smile. 

“Do not let him touch her,” Dean hissed, shoving past Ketch and heading for Cas, checking him over.  

Sam came to stand beside me, Ketch positioning himself on my right. “He's not going to hurt her Dean,” Sam tried again, though I could hear the nervousness in his voice. 

And there was that laugh. A laugh that froze the room. Elly's lips pulled into a manic smile. 

“They already know you're here,” the voice said. “And once I'm gone, she'll remember everything. Is that what you really want?”

“That's enough Asbeel,” Lucifer said, making his way closer to Elly. Lucifer snapped his fingers. Elly screamed bloody murder, black smoke pouring from her mouth. It shook the house, shattering the windows around us. 

All of us covered our faces and when I looked back up, Lucifer had his hand on Elly's head. In the blink of an eye, she was healed, all of the blood gone from her skin and teeth.

He helped her up and she stumbled into him. I watched as he held her close to him, one hand around her waist and the other in her hair. 

“If what he said is true, then we need to get going,” I said. My feet wanted to move to Elly, but I was almost afraid that if I touched her, she'd shatter into a million pieces from being so fragile. 

“We can't move Gabriel again,” Cas pointed out. 

“We'll get Elly and Ceal out of here,” Ketch suggested. “I have my own safe house about an hour from here.” 

“And leave Gabe?” I asked, anger coming to my voice. I wasn't going to risk it. 

“We could move him Castiel,” Lucifer suggested. “Together we can get him-” 

“Not happening,” Dean interrupted, pulling Cas a little ways behind him. “You've done your share. Thanks, but no thanks.” 

“Dean, this might be our only option,” Sam tried to reason again. Always the mediator. “And if they can move Gabe then we need to get going.” 

“After everything this monster has done-” 

“He won’t do anything that would endanger us,” Ketch interrupted Dean. Dean’s gaze snapped to Ketch warningly, as if to say that Ketch was on thin ice. I took Ketch’s hand in mine and Dean sighed. 

“And how do you know that?” Dean threw out exasperatedly. 

I tilted my head to the side as I looked over the way Lucifer was holding Elly. I wanted to believe it was a lie. A fun house mirror that was twisting up my own desires only to feed them back to me as shiny as an executor's axe. But god, it looked genuine. And if it was all an act, it was flawless. 

“He cares for her too much,” I finally got out in a small voice. Dean’s face calmed and he looked back to Lucifer, whose eyebrows had crinkled in dislike at all the knowing eyes on him. “We need to get going.” 

“Dean and I will get Cael,” Sam offered, heading for the stairs. 

Dean grumbled something I didn’t catch under his breath as he moved to the angel’s trap. He pointed at Lucifer. “So help me god, if anything goes wrong, anything at all, I will send you back to that cage and torture you myself for the rest of eternity.” Before Lucifer could say a word, Dean left for the stairs giving annoyed  _ yeahs _ as Sam called for him. 

“Ketch, get Elly please,” I whispered, giving him a chaste kiss. I moved closer to the trap to undo it, dropping to my knees. I pulled my knife from my pocket, but paused at the words that were exchanged between the devil and Elly.

“Why do you let them blame you? It’s not fair and you just sit there,” Elly grumbled weakly. I glanced to their feet and was surprised to see that Elly’s weren’t actually touching the floor, probably too strained to hold her up. 

“I can take it,” Lucifer said back softly. “It’s been that way since the beginning of your race.” 

“You shouldn’t have to.” 

“They can’t.” His reply was softer now. “They can’t take the self loathing and the pain that comes with it.” 

“It’s time to go, dear,” Ketch said above me. 

I turned back to the trap, digging my knife against the concrete floor to break up the sigil. I could hear the flutter of wings and when I got to my feet, both of the angels were gone and all that was left were us three. Ketch had Elly settled in his arms. Her eyes were dull with pain and I was sure that the memories that had returned to her were sharp as could be. She almost looked like she didn’t know where or who she was, like she was lost. 

Ketch and I left the basement and he went for the door. Cael had already been moved from the couch and through one of the shattered windows I could see Sam and Dean leaning against the impala, waiting for us. 

Ketch left the house, and I stopped, my hand on the door handle. The door was an off white, that had become brittle as it had faded in the sunlight; the seasons had taken their toll, baking it in summer, freezing in the coldest months. I ran my hand across the handle, memories playing back in my head. Happy memories. Moments I didn't think I could ever feel again. And if they really did know where this place was, I had a sinking feeling that this would be the last time I would ever step foot in it. Then I seized the handle, ramming the door shut behind me. I could almost hear the ghost of my childhood whimper as I turned to the sharp breeze of the late fall night. 


	18. Chapter 18

“She needs to get the ward. We can’t risk having her being possessed again,” Sam said as we stepped into Ketch’s safe house. 

“We need to give her time,” Ketch said back in a disapproving tone. “She’s not herself.” 

It was much like the bunker, save for smaller. The walls and floors were various shades of grey. There was a large open area where there were shelves of books and weapons. In the middle of the open space was a single desk with a computer on it. I could make out a hallway to the side and a small kitchenette. 

Ketch placed Elly in the desk chair and I came to stand beside him. I brushed Elly’s hair from her eyes, but she wasn’t present. Her eyes were distant. And I knew exactly what she was going through. 

I had been tortured for years. And the memories never really did go away. And at night they were always worse. Like a horror movie, it played again in my mind as if somehow my brain was unwilling to let the images go and in its attempt to analyse them it made me see it all over again and again. 

“Ketch, do you have a blanket or something for her?” I questioned. “She’s shivering.”

“Where the fuck are those angels?” Dean grunted out as he held the weight of Ceal against him. 

“I’m sure they’ll be here soon,” Sam reassured, taking some of Ceal’s weight onto him as well. 

“There’s a room up the hall you can put him in boys,” Ketch explained as he left my side in search of a blanket. 

“Right,” Sam grumbled, straining under the large angel they held. Both Dean and Sam started off down the hallway. 

“Elly,” I whispered, my hands cupping her face. “Are you doing alright?” Her eyes didn’t focus on me. She simply gave a single, almost unnoticeable shake of her head. “What can I do to help?” 

“They kept burning me,” she said in a monotone voice that froze me. There was no life in her eyes. “They keep heating up metal and pressing it to my skin. They’re all laughing. He’s laughing.” 

“You keep mentioning a  _ he _ . Do you mean Asmodeus?” I questioned. She gave a small nod. “He was there?” Another nod. “Elly, do you remember anythi-”

“Here we are,” came Ketch’s bright and kind voice. He wrapped a large quilt around Elly’s shoulders. She didn’t move. Didn’t blink. Nothing. Ketch knelt down in front of her and I watched as he gently pulled the blanket closer around her. “You’re safe here,” he whispered to her. “They won’t touch you again. I promise you that.” Her eyes, though lightless, moved to his face. “You are worth more than gold dust to that silly American over there.” I rolled my eyes. “And bless her cotton socks, she will do anything at all to keep you safe.” 

“Cotton socks?” Elly echoed for me, though her voice was more lifeless than mine would have been. 

“Cotton socks,” Ketch replied back softly, taking one of her hands in his. “All of us are here for you.” 

“Ok,” was all she said, her gaze leaving Ketch and returning to space. 

Ketch got to his feet and turned back to me, rubbing his hand over his stubble. “I'm not sure what to do with her,” he said softly to me. “She should be in a hospital or something. She's in shock. She could snap if something triggers her.”

“She wouldn't be safe in a hospital,” I answered back, glancing over Ketch's shoulder and to Elly. She had pulled the blanket in tighter around her frame, shivering. “We just need to watch her.” I paused for a moment, watching Elly. “This is all my fault.”

“Don't say that,” Ketch said sternly. “That's not true.” 

“I knew, Ketch. I knew we weren't safe and I ignored it.” I sighed tiredly. I hadn't been getting nearly enough sleep and it was beginning to seep into my bones, making them heavy. “I feel horrible, sick about it. You know what they do down there. They take you apart anyway they can and then stitch you all back together, just to break you down again.” 

“She'll come to eventually,” Ketch said kindly. “She's going to be ok. She reminds me of you.” 

“She's too sweet to be anything like me. I'm the monster who's going to kill her. I know it.” 

The room grew cold as the words left my lips. Somehow the truth of the words hung in the air around us. I never expected my own words to hurt me so much, it felt like a thousand knives just pierced through my heart. I could feel the hot tears already welling up in my eyes. I looked at him and I could tell he could see the instant regret I felt, but we both knew my words were the truth. Even if we wanted to deny them and fight about them, in the end they were still true. 

“Let’s not think about that at the moment,” Ketch said, breaking up the silence of the room. It pained me that he didn’t try to object what I had said. But I couldn’t fight back. “We need to think about what the best course of action for her would be.” 

There was a flutter of wings and I watched as Cas, Lucifer and Gabe stumbled into the room, all of them tumbling to the ground. I hadn’t seen Gabe yet, but just the way he looked worried me enough. 

He was dirty, bloodied. He hadn’t been cleaned since Ketch had found him. His clothes were torn and dark with filth. He winced everytime Cas or Lucifer touched him. And he didn’t use words. Just grunted and fought against those trying to help him. 

It worried me. I knew he was tortured. And looking back at Elly, she had the same distant look in her eyes. And all I could do was hope that she wouldn’t become him. That she snapped out of it. That her mind healed itself enough that she went back to as close to normal as she could. 

“I have a room for him,” Ketch said, walking over to the angels that were stumbling to get to their feet. Cas and Lucifer pulled Gabe after Ketch. 

I walked back over to Elly, and took her hand in mine. “You were talking about Asmodeus. Do you know anything about his plans? At all? Did he say anything? Did-”

“He just laughed,” Elly replied brokenly. 

“Elly, we're going to go get you a demon ward, are you going to be ok with that?” 

Her eyes almost seemed to light up at that and I exhaled a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding. 

“I've never gotten a tattoo before. I had a friend give me a stick and poke, but it wasn't very fun. I had to drink a whole jug of orange juice. I'm really bad with needles.” 

“You never told me this,” I muttered. I watched as she pulled the blanket tighter around her. 

“I've wanted a demon ward for a while though,” she continued, a bit of tone coming into her voice. 

“Should we put Lucifer back in a trap?” Ketch asked as he came back into the small room. 

“That would probably be best,” I replied, glancing behind my shoulder at him. 

“You're looking better already, dearie,” Ketch said with a gentle smile towards Elly as he took my waist and pulled me into his side. “Is there anything else I can do for you? If you're hungry, I make a bloody fantastic bangers and mash.” 

“That would-”

“He's gone?” came Dean's demanding voice. “What do you mean he’s gone?” 

“How else would you like me to put it Dean?” Cas asked, his voice just as loud. “He’s gone.” 

“Lucy,” Elly whispered, distraught. I wanted to reach forward and make her feel better. Do something to help her. But what I had warned her about what would happen. I had warned her that he would leave and mistreat her. I had warned her. “I shouldn’t have expected more.” 

“Ketch, we need to find him,” I muttered. 

“I will do my best. I don’t have much contact with my sources anymore,” Ketch replied. “But I will make some calls. If he’s landed anywhere, they’ll know.” 

“Sam!” I called, leaving Ketch’s side. “Can you check on Gabe? See if you can get him talking?” I went to the hall, but stopped when I ran into the giant. “If we can get Gabe back, maybe he can help us find Lucifer.” 

“Of course,” Sam replied with a nod. “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try.” 

“Cas, can you go search for him? See if you can find him?” I asked, moving pas Sam and to where Cas and Dean were. I thought it best not to mention that their hands were clasped together. “And Dean, can you come with me?” 

“To do what?” he asked with dislike in his voice. I knew he didn’t want to let Cas deal with Lucifer alone. 

“We need to get Elly a ward. I was hoping you could come with us. You’re good at calming people down,” I answered. 

Dean simply nodded. Coming with us wouldn’t only be good for Elly but it’d be good for him too. He needed a break from everything that was going on. Being away from Cas would worry him but helping me with this would be a good for all of us. I gave him a small smile before turning back towards the hall to go retrieve Elly. 

 

“El you’ll be fine.” I said, patting her shoulder as we walked through the door, Dean on my heels.

“Says the one who has 3 and an uncompleted one!” Elly said, she wasn’t even trying to hide how scared she was.

“While that’s true it doesn’t mean I wasn’t scared.” I said, trying to calm her.

“Ya, you should’ve been there when she got the first wing done.” Dean chimed in, “She bawled like a baby!”

“At least I didn’t get my boyfriends name tattooed on me while drunk.” I shot back at him.

“You said you’d never bring that up again!” He said, his cheeks becoming bright red.

“Ya well, you brought up the crying, I brought up your ass tat.” 

I could hear Elly laughing as we squabbled, it was good to hear her laugh. 

I walked over to her and lead her towards a small waiting area while Dean went and talked to a lady in the main room, he’d have to do some convincing to get the tattoo done now but it wasn’t impossible.

“How do you feel?” I asked Elly.

“Anxious. Don’t know if you know this, but I passed out when getting an IV. I’m not good with this kind of stuff.” 

“No, I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned that.” I looked down at her hands, you couldn’t tell just by glancing but after a while you could see that she was shaking. “Ya know, It’s kinda just like tiny bee stings. Doesn’t hurt much at all.”

“I will counteract everything you say. I was very good at it in highschool. My mom said I should be a lawyer. Don’t test me. I can always make things worse.” She laughed nervously. 

“I believe you, but you gotta trust me, it’s not that bad. If I can do it, I’m sure you can too.”

“You have to hold my hand, ok?” I nodded and she gave a deep sigh. “I have a stick and poke. I’ve had IVs. I was tortured in hell. I can handle a tattoo, right?” 

“You can totally handle a tattoo. Plus you wanna impress my brother right? This is how you do that.” I said with a teasing grin.

“He has an ass tattoo, I’m sure anything I do will be more impressing than that.” 

I almost fell out of my chair laughing. “I’ll have to find the video I took when he got it.”

“I will not say no to seeing your brother naked. And I don’t want to know why you were also there.” She shook her head with a small smile. It dropped as soon as Dean called our names. She bounced slightly with a groan. “Ugh!” 

“You’ll do fine, hun. I’ll be right here the entire time and I will totally hold your hand just like Cas held Dean’s.” I said as my brother came back around the corner to make sure we hadn’t bailed.

“Please stop telling her about that..” He said.

“Nope, for as long as it embaresses you, oh brother of mine, I will never let you live it down.” I said, “And of course I mean that with all the love.”

“If you need, she shot me. You can use that as ammo. Haven’t tried it yet, but I’m sure it would work wonders,” Elly teased.  

I groaned, “I said I was sorry, and you were the one who jumped in front of my gun.”

Dean looked confused and almost like he wanted to say something, but let it go with a shake of his head. “Let’s get this done so we can start looking for him,” he mumbled. 

“Agreed.” I took Elly’s hand and lead her to the back room where the artist was waiting for us.

She looked nice enough. Long blue hair that was pulled from her face to show the many piercings she had, black flowing dress with a corset and the faces of H.P. Lovecraft and Edgar Allen Poe inked on her left arm. She looked a little bored, but had everything set up for Elly. 

“Where are you wanting it done?” she asked with a voice that said she had dealt with enough shit from other people and wasn’t about to take it from us. 

I glanced over at Elly who nervously stepped forward. She pulled up the sleeve of her left arm and pointed to her inner wrist. The artist nodded and went to work cutting out the stencil transfer paper she had on her table.  

“Come sit down,” she instructed. Elly hesitantly took her place in the large leather chair that had the arm rest wrapped in cling wrap. Dean and I sat down beside her and she kicked her feet nervously. “Alright.” She held out the paper and placed it against Elly’s wrist. “Do you want it like this, or more to the side?” 

“There is fine,” Elly whispered, her hand reaching out blindly towards us. I snatched it up and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

“It’s not that bad,” Dean grumbled. I smacked him and he grabbed his arm. “Ow.” 

“Cas Ass,” I hissed to him. The buzz of the needle started up and I could feel Elly’s grip tighten on my hand slightly. I looked back at her and gave her a kind smile. “Just look over here. Dean’s going to find you pictures of penguins for you to look at.” 

“Penguins?” Dean questioned. I shot him a side glare and he sat upright and pulled his phone from his pocket. 

I took it from him and opened the browser app and went to work finding pictures to distract Elly from the pain she was feeling. This was a difficult task with one hand but I did succeed in finding pictures, and a few gifs, of penguins to show her. It was adorable the way she reacted to them. As soon as I had one to show her, her face would light up and it was like everything had been forgotten and it was her again. As if nothing had happened these past few weeks, like we were back in her world, normal, peaceful. It made me smile, until she clamped down on my hand again and I was brought back to our world.

“I think I’m going to pass out.” She whimpered.

The girl tattooing her stopped and honestly looked concerned with what Elly had said.

“I’ll go get you something to drink. What do you want?” I asked, taking my hand from Elly’s and standing.

“Mountain Dew,” she called to me. 

“Just breathe,” I could hear the artist say gently. 

I strode over to the small fridge they had in the lobby and took a small 20 ounce of Mountain Dew out of it, opening it as I walked back to Elly’s side. Dean had taken my place of holding her hand. Watching him coo over her and make sure she felt ok was one of the reasons I wanted him to come with us. His ability to care for a human girl was incredible, and it had nothing to do with wanting anything from them like sex or a relationship. That’s just how he was. 

I tapped him on the shoulder to let him know I was back, but instead of getting up he simply took the pop from me, opened it, and handed it to Elly. She gladly took it as we all took a second to sit back and relax a little.

“So is this like a cult thing or something?” The tattoo artist asked.

“No, it’s kinda like a family thing.” I said as Dean just kinda chuckled. 

As If on cue we both moved to show ours, Dean’s up near his left collarbone and mine on my right hip.

“Ah. You guys know this is kinda demonic looking right?” She asked.

“Ya. We get that a lot.” Dean said, still chuckling.

I could see the girl was thinking up more questions but as she was about to ask the next one Elly reached out and handed Dean the bottle of pop, already halfway gone. 

“Ok. I think I’m ready now.” She said, trying to relax into the chair again. 

Dean took her hand again and I pulled pictures of penguins up on his phone again to show her.

In all, the whole process only took about half an hour, much shorter than the hour and a half it took for mine. When we were done, Dean went to go pay the lady and I watched Elly. She couldn’t stop twisting and turning her wrist around, look at the fresh ink in any angle she could, the plastic wrap over it gleaming.

“How do you feel?” I asked.

“I feel like I just did the best thing in the world.” She said, still staring at her wrist.

I laughed a little, “Just wait until we get home. Can’t wait to see how your mom takes it.”

Elly’s face dropped. “Oh my god my mom…” She said in an almost hushed voice, “She’s going to kill me…” She was silent for a minute and I reached out for her shoulder to comfort her, but before I could she jumped up on her feet and had the brightest smile on her face that I’d ever seen. “This is the best thing I’ve ever done!”

I laughed more. “Such a dramatic attitude change there El.” I commented.

“I can’t help it! I just realized that I just did the one thing I’d never have done if I hadn’t met you.” The joy in her eyes made me smile. Once again it was like everything that had happened in these last weeks had just melted away from her mind and I had normal Elly back. I had  _ my  _ Elly back.

“That’s good El. A little adventure makes your life more enjoyable.” 

I could see she wanted to say more but at that point Dean came back around the corner with a bag of esscentials for Elly. It contained special care treatments and instructions for the new tattoo. With that we thanked the lady, climbed into Baby and went back to the safe house.

But the entire time we drove back I couldn’t help but feel as if everything was about to crash around us. 


	19. Chapter 19

“God damn it!” Sam swore under his breath as he rounded the corner of Ketch's bunker and into me.   
I stumbled slightly and Sam snatched my arm to catch me from falling backward after running into his massive form. “You ok?” I questioned, glancing around his arm from where he had come. Gabe's room.   
“This is impossible,” Sam answered, releasing my arm now that I was balanced once again. “He's been tortured too much. He's too far gone.”   
“There has to be something,” I sighed. He had been at this since we got here the night before. “Anything? Could Cas-”  
“He's already tried. He can't heal an archangel. And I think he's a tad busy with Dean.”   
I glanced to where their room was before looking back at Sam. “If only we had Lucifer still. He could help.”   
“He wouldn't have done it anyway. Not willingly.” Sam ran a hand over his face before glancing back at the door. “How is Elly?”   
“I think she will be ok.” I bit my lip thinking back on the last few days and everything we had gone through. “The sooner we can get her back, the sooner she will heal.”   
“Why did Lucifer leave?” I leaned against the wall and Sam took to the other side, folding his arms over his chest. “I thought you said he wouldn't leave her.”   
“I guess I was wrong,” I grumbled.   
“You were wrong?” Sam teased, a smile on his face. “The great Alexandria was wrong?”   
“It happens from time to time,” I said defensively with a laugh. “And don't call me that.”   
“I guess I better get back and see if I can crack him.” Sam pushed himself up and reached out a hand and rubbed my head. I could feel my short hair being tousled about.   
I laughed and ran a hand through my hair to fix it as he returned to where Gabe was.   
I turned around as footsteps echoed behind me and found Ketch on his phone, softly humming replies back. I moved over to him and slipped my hands under his suit coat, resting against his chest.   
“You sure about that? You know how Lidia is not very accurate,” he said into the phone, his arm wrapping around me and giving me a squeeze. “Ok. Ok. Thank you.”   
He lowered the phone and slid it into his pockets. “The last sighting in New York. Supposedly,” he explained to me.   
“Ok. So we need to go get him,” I said, looking up at his tired and unshaved face. “I'll start packing.”   
“Should we wait until he's in a much smaller town?” Ketch asked with a deep breath. “You know what the population of New York is. It would be like trying to find hay in a needle stack.” I gave a confused look. “Well, this isn't exactly bog-standard, is it?”  
“I-I...” I trailed off, trying to make heads and tails of what he had said. “What?”   
He rolled his eyes with a smile and kissed my head. “It'll be difficult, dear.”   
“I can help,” a small voice said behind me. I turned to find Elly, tiredly rubbing her eyes with the hand that still had plastic wrap around it.  
My heart dropped at the thought of losing her again and my mouth ran away with itself before I could stop it. “Absolutely not. There is no way in hell or high water that-”  
“Ok,” she whispered almost sadly. “I'll go clean my tattoo.” She turned away and realization overcame me.   
“I'm sorry El. Really,” I got out quickly, removing myself from Ketch's grip. “I just don't want you hurt.”   
“I know Alex. It's ok.” She glanced back and tried to give me a smile, but it was much less convincing than what she wanted it to be, I was sure. “I just think he'd respond better to me is all. I need to go take care of my tattoo.”   
The room was silent until Elly was out of view.  
“She could come in handy,” Ketch said, pulling me back against him. “I don't think you were wrong about him and her. He'd come back if she was in trouble.”   
“No,” I said sharply. If anyone outside of the bunker requested that, I would have thought them crazy. But I was dealing with a monster hunter here. And a cold-blooded one at that. “There is no way I am putting her back in danger just to catch him. We've captured him before. We can do it again.”   
“Then what do you propose we do?” Ketch asked matter of factly.   
I was quiet for a moment in thought. “You’re right.” I nodded with a sigh. “We’ll wait until he’s in a smaller location. It will be easier to catch him and we can limit the damage. Especially if he is going after angels for their grace like El said. And we have so much to work through already.”   
“I will keep in touch with my contacts then. Lidia isn’t the best person to go off of anyways,” Ketch replied thoughtfully, pushing my hair behind my ear.   
“I have some that I can call too. We’re going to find him.” I leaned my head into his hand, it was so comforting. “We will find him right?”  
“Of course we will, love.” He pulled me in closer, “In the meantime, it has been a while since we’ve had any time to ourselves.”  
I smiled at the way his voice changed with what he was implying. “That’s true. We could fix that.” I said, locking eyes with him.  
“Indeed.” He said, sliding his hand under my chin and pulling my face up into a kiss.   
It was sweet and soft and….  
“Sorry to...interrupt but...my room is that way…” ..cut all too short as Elly spoke up behind me.   
I couldn’t help but laugh at her incredible timing. I turned to face her, grabbing Ketch’ hand in the same instant.   
“Sorry, El. We’ll get out of the way.”   
“Just don’t make out in the middle of the hallway. There’s rooms for that,” she said, giggling as she walked by us.  
I laughed with her. It was good that she at least seemed happy, but I knew it didn’t go all the way through to her soul. It was still damaged after all. She was right though. There were rooms for other things and my mind was still on them so we might as well go find one. I squeezed Ketch’s hand and pulled him around a corner and into a dark unused room. We didn’t need lights to find each other again.   
My fingers tangled themselves in his hair as our lips came together again. It had been days, maybe weeks, but our bodies hadn’t forgotten how to move against each other. Soon we were on the floor tangled together, movements soft and slow against the frigid concrete, pushing me ever closer to him. The air was filled with whispers of love and other sweet nothings mixed with the moans and sighs.   
It was sweet.   
Soft.   
Warm.   
Perfect.   
Love.

I stepped out of the room, straightening my shirt and was met with a face full of angel. “Hi Cas,” I said, clearing my throat to clear up my voice. “How's Dean?”   
“Sleeping,” Cas replied, trying to glance behind me at the now closed door. I folded my arms over my chest. “He hasn't been sleeping well lately.”   
“I see.” I gave a nod. “And how is Cael?”   
“He's still resting. I did the best I could healing him. But he's still weak. And I tried to work with Gabe, but I couldn't help him.”   
I sighed. I wasn't sure what was the most important thing to focus on at the moment. Elly was down and out, Cael was injured. Ketch wanted my attention. Dean and Sam would want to go hunting and would want me to go with them while we were waiting for the shit storm to come. And Gabe, our only hope at getting any leverage in this uphill battle, was coo-coo.   
“Thank you, Cas. You have been incredibly helpful.” I reached out a hand and patted his arm. “You doing ok? He didn't take too much of your grace, did he?”   
“I'm alright,” he assured with a single nod of his head.   
I wasn’t sure what else to do or say. There was too much swirling in my head and all I wanted to do was be under Ketch again so that it would go away. He was the only thing that could make the raging anxiety in my bones dissipate for a time. I rubbed at my eyes, feeling the door behind me disappear as a tidy dressed Ketch emerged.   
Cas looked between us for a moment before wordlessly turning and heading back towards Dean’s room. I felt Ketch’s arms wrap around my waist as I watched Cas come to a stop in front of Gabe’s open door. Now that I came to think of it, Sam’s voice had gone silent a bit ago as well.   
I pulled away from Ketch and went to where Cas was frozen. I glanced into the room and froze myself. There was dark writing all over the walls. Curling symbols and letters, from floor to ceiling. On every possible surface, there was were scribbles of a different language.   
“Sam!” Cas called.   
I could hear Ketch’s footsteps behind me, distant ones echoing his. Ketch stopped beside me and soon Sam was pushing his way through to get a better look at the room. He hesitantly stepped in and turned, looking around.   
“What is this?” he asked cautiously. “Di-di- Did you do this?” He pointed to Cas who was looking fixedly around the room as well.   
“It’s Enochian,” I whispered. I knew Enochian. From the moment that Cael had touched me, I knew the language. But for some reason, I couldn’t make out what was written across the walls. It was babbling nonsense from a tortured soul.   
“It’s his story,” Cas muttered, stepping around the room. “It starts with his death. Or what appeared to be his death.” Cas was incredibly close to one of the walls now, looking up towards the ceiling. I moved a bit closer to get a better look at what he was reading, but it still was a mess of jumbled letters. “‘Per usual, my brother had double my brawn and half my brains,’” Cas read. “‘He assumed the counterfeit me was what vanished that night and he thought he stabbed the real thing.’”   
I reached out to the wall, my fingers running over the scrolling, still listening intently to what Cas was saying.   
“‘The truth is, the thing that Luci skewered was a fake. There are plenty of fakes to go around. Everyone believed Gabriel was gone. And suddenly, I was free.’” Cas moved from the wall he was at and to another one that was across the room. “‘No obligation to God or Heaven, or mankind.’” Cas had begun looking towards the floor. “‘And so I did what anyone would do- I moved to Monte Carlo and shacked up with...’” Cas trailed off a bit and I looked towards the ground to several words I could make out.  
“Porn stars?” I asked aloud, curiously.   
“I thought that maybe I had the translation wrong,” Cas muttered, a hand rubbing at his mouth. Cas’ head tipped to the side as Sam and Ketch’s eyes widened slightly. “Well, you....” Cas fizzled out again, looking towards us. He sighed. “He goes on and on for quite a while about porn stars and uh...”   
“Cas, please,” Sam ushered back to the wall, obviously not wanting to know any further information. Though, I would be lying if I said that I didn’t want to know all of the details. But there was a time and a place for that and here was neither or.   
Cas cleared his throat and was silent for a moment, reading on, before speaking again. “Ok, so Gabriel was captured, delivered to Asmodeus. ‘For years, I knew nothing but endless torture. Asmodeus, once the weakest of Hell’s princes, grew strong by feeding on my grace.’” Cas again moved to a different wall and I followed, eyes scanning the scribbles. Cas turned back to look at the cowering Gabe that was in the far corner of the room, huddled into a ball. “Well, obviously, his intellect is still intact.”   
“So why isn’t he talking to us?” Ketch asked, attempting to move closer to Gabe, but an outstretched arm from Cas stopped him in his tracks.   
“I don’t know,” Cas replied. “Maybe he can’t.”  
“Or maybe he’s choosing not to,” Sam suggested with a shrug. “Maybe he thinks it’s safer that way.”   
“We don’t have the time for things to be safer,” I grumbled, the anxiety beginning to hurt my lower ribs and make my hands go numb. Something was coming. Something bad. Almost like how I could smell winter on the wind. “Sam, keep working with him. Cas, check on Cael and Dean and make sure they’re ok,” I instructed, making my way from the room. “Ketch, I need to check on Elly.”  
“Any way I can help?” he called after me as I moved toward Elly’s room.   
“I...” I stopped and sighed. “I don’t even know what to do, Ketch. She‘s not her.” I turned back to face him. “She’s been through so much these last few weeks. How am I supposed to make sure she goes back normal? Being snatched away by demons who did god knows what to her and then her falling for that-that thing that left her like she was worthless!” I could feel the anger building in my chest. “She’s so broken, Ketch. What do I do?”   
He was silent for a moment longer than what made me comfortable, but eventually, he did answer gently. “She won’t ever be the same, love. And there’s nothing you can do to fix that.” I scoffed, rolling my eyes. That wasn’t at all what I wanted to hear. “But what you can do is your best to protect her from here on out. Be her friend, be kind and protect. Not possessive and controlling. She is a person after all. And very strong-willed. Just like you.” He poked my nose and I couldn’t help but giggle a little. I pushed his hand away but held it in my own. “Just be the best to her that you can be.”   
I inhaled deeply. “Right.”  
“And then maybe when you’re done with your girl talk, you and I can talk about some other things,” he muttered softly with a wink.   
“Dirty things?” I teased, a smile covering my face.   
“That would be ungentlemanly of me.” He placed a kiss to my head and softly pushed me towards Elly’s door.   
I stepped closer to the door and knocked on it. “Elly, can I come in?”  
“Yeah,” she replied through the door. I turned the doorknob and stepped in to see Elly laying on her bed, clutching a pillow tightly to her chest as she stared blankly at the ceiling. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bed, laying down beside her. “Hi,” she mumbled brokenly.   
“Hi,” I replied back, staring up at the texturing of the off white ceiling. “How are you doing El? I am here to listen. Whatever you need or want to say.”   
She was silent and I heard a sniffle. I glanced over and could see her fighting back tears, her eyes red and puffy from already crying. I bit my lip, regret washing over me. I shouldn’t have brought her here. I should have just killed those demons and let her be. And I shouldn’t have taken her hunting. I shouldn’t have ever gone back to Crowley. I shouldn’t have... Tried to save myself. I shouldn’t have tried to get ten more years of my life. It wasn’t mine to give and take. And now, because I made a selfish decision in the heat of an emotional wreck, she was here. She was hurting. She was not Elly anymore. She was a girl I had clung to like a life raft for my own reasons because I was too weak to go when it was my time. And now I was taking more of her away. I was taking all of her away. Greedy, ravenous, insatiable me.   
“I’m alright,” she answered, breaking me out of my mental hell.   
What a lie. Such a blatantly obvious lie. What had I done to her that she had to lie to me now? What monster was I that she couldn’t even come to me for help any longer? I had been replaced with a fallen angel as a confidant. Someone whose wings burned for sins unknown to me. But... then who was I to judge when I was meant to be chained to a life of hell for all eternity myself?   
“Please don’t,” I whispered, rolling closer to her and taking her hand in mine. “Elly, please don’t hide from me.” My heart was cracking in my chest, the pain flooding through my hollow insides. “Talk to me.”  
She sniffed again and used the back of her free hand to rub at her nose. Her gaze stuck intently to the ceiling though, desperately trying not to cry in front of me. Trying to somehow prove how strong she was, that she didn’t need to share the burden.   
“Is it the nightmares?” I asked, just trying to guess, grasp at straws for what the problem was. She bit her lips between her teeth and shook her head. “The torture?” She closed her eyes with a shudder before giving a shrug. That was part of the problem. “Are you homesick?”  
“Not terribly,” she gasped out. “I miss my mom a bit.”   
More than a bit.   
“Is it him?”   
She opened her eyes and I could make out a clarity that hadn’t been there for quite a while. The tears seemed to evaporate and I could see her mouth twitch into a smile, before falling again. She wiped at her eyes, but they stayed clear.   
A nod.  
I took a deep breath. I wasn’t good with girl talk. I had never really been good with talking about anything girly. I felt more at home in a sports bar than at a book club. And then this was a completely different level. What was I supposed to do to make it better? I couldn’t say I told her so.   
“Ok,” I said lightly. “Are you mad at him?”   
“No. I just...” She took a deep, shaky breath, her grip on my hand tightening. “Wish I understood why he left. I thought...” She shrugged again, hugging the pillow tighter to her. “It was stupid of me to get caught up in the emotions of it all. I knew he didn’t really care about me. Deep down, I knew everything that would happen. But I thought that maybe...” She trailed off, her eyes thoughtfully tracing patterns in the ceiling. “It doesn't matter now. Besides, I have what’s his name at home. And Charlie here.”   
“It sounds like you don’t much care for what’s his name,” I pointed out carefully.   
“Never really did,” she admitted calmly. “It was more important that I date for my mother. She was so happy when I said yes to him. So happy it wasn’t a girl, or some drug addict, or both.”   
I smiled slightly. “You never told me that story.”  
She glanced over at me. “I had a bad boy phase.”  
“I don’t think it’s really ended,” I teased.   
“I suppose not.” She returned her gaze above her. “But it’s never really gotten me to anywhere good.”   
“You really like him, don’t you?” I watched her face for a reaction, but her face was still, almost thoughtful.   
“He made me smile, Alex. In that god awful place, he made it better. And he protected me, several times, no thanks to you.”   
“I said I was sorry,” I shot back with a small laugh. “I didn’t mean to shoot you.”  
“Was it all just to get on your good side so he could escape? Was he really only using me?” Elly thought aloud, pulling the pillow over her head with a groan. “Alex, being without him is almost worse than the torture.” Her muffled voice made me still. “I could take the memories and the nightmares if he was here. Without him, I feel lost.”  
“The sex was that good, huh?” I tried to tease again, unsure of what else I could possibly say in this situation.   
She pulled the pillow off of her face. “I have nothing to compare it to,” she muttered, her eyebrows scrunched together. “Hey!” She smacked me with the pillow and I laughed. “This isn’t about how good the sex was. I need you to talk some sense into me or something.”   
“I’m sorry.” I gave her a kind smile. “Look, Elly...” I sighed, unsure of what I was supposed to say. “I wish I knew what to tell you, but I honestly don’t. I could tell you to use this as a stepping stone, a learning experience, but everything that I could possibly say would not be what you want to hear or need to be told. There’s no easy answer to any of this. I don’t know why he left you. Some part of me thought he had changed for you.”   
She exhaled deeply. “Wishful thinking.”   
I licked my lips, hoping somehow the right words would come to me. “Elly, you can always come to me. About anything. I’m sorry I’ve been so hard on you. I just worry about you constantly because all of this is my fault. Every last bit of it. And I don’t know how to fix it. But I promise to get you home. I will get you home safely. And everything will be better.”   
“Thank you. I love you, Alex.”  
“I love you too.” I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “Get up and get dressed. I’m going to have Ketch make some breakfast. Then maybe we can go to a shooting range and practice or something.”  
“Alright,” she nodded, a small smile on her face.   
We would get through this.   
I got up and left the room, finding Ketch at his desk in the middle of the main room. He had his head in his hands with a look of helplessness across his angelic features. He caught sight of me and exhaled sharply, plastering a smile over his lips. “Hello, love. Everything alright?”  
“It’s about as great as it can be. I was going to ask if maybe you could make some breakfast, but I think you have something else on your mind.” I stepped up to the desk and he locked his computer screen quickly. My eyebrows furrowed together. What had happened? What was he hiding from me? “What’s wrong?”   
“Nothing’s wrong, love,” he answered, getting to his feet and coming around the desk to me. I looked around him and to the computer that showed it’s lock screen. A picture of snowy mountains in who knows where was not what I wanted to see. What was on that screen? “I’ll go make something for us all to eat.”   
I eyed him carefully as he passed by me and headed to the kitchenette. I moved towards him and snatched at his waist, pulling him into me. “Tell me what happened,” I whispered, running my hands over him. “I know something happened.” I could feel him shiver against me as my hands dipped southward. “Please Arthur?”   
He immediately pushed my hands away and chuckled. “I’m not that thick, love.” He turned and placed a kiss to my head, before moving from my grip and to the fridge.   
“Guys!” came Sam’s loud voice from down the hall. I broke into a sprint to the room and used the door frame to swing into the room where Gabe was sitting on the bed cross-legged.   
He was still dirty and in torn clothes, but his eyes were light and focused. “You’re back,” I said with a smile.   
Cas pushed past me and into the room, giving Gabe a one over, before passing him a glowing vial of grace. I watched as Gabe took it and popped off the stopper, breathing in the shining blue.   
“Is it helping?” Cas questioned, taking back the vile that was handed to him.   
“I-I don't know,” Gabe replied, looking around the room at all of us.   
My eyes jumped to Sam as his phone began to buzz in his pocket. He fished it out and he put it on speaker for the room to hear. “Hello?”  
“Samuel,” came the southern gentlemanly tone of Asmodeus. “I hope you're having a pleasant day.” I traded looks with Sam, whose face was contorted into one of rage. Gabe quickly stumbled from the bed and to his feet. “It's come to my attention you boys have something that belongs to me, and I'd like it back.”  
“I don't know what you're talking about,” Sam said in an annoyed tone.   
“Oh, I believe you do. And I'm-a give you one chance to return him to me. No harm, no foul.”  
“Just hang up on him,” I grumbled.   
“Do not hang up on me!” Asmodeus hissed across the line. “Gabriel is of no use to you in his current condition. Should you choose to resist me, I will have no choice but to take him by force.” Sam and I again glanced at each other. Did we dare believe him? “I will reduce you and that sad little bunker of yours to ashes. You got 10 minutes to decide. Now you can hang up.”  
The line disconnected and Sam ran a hand over his face. “What do we do?”  
“I'm not sure. Sam go and make sure that Ketch has warding up. Have him help you. Cas, wake Dean up. We're going to need his help.” They all left the room, going to do their jobs. “I need to get Elly,” I mumbled to myself. “Gabe, we're going to need your help too.”   
“Are you kidding me?” he demanded. “There is no way I am facing that freak ever again. And if your girlfriend is smart she won't either. She remembers everything he did to her, I know she does.”   
I sighed. “I don't have time for this. We could really use your help. We don’t have the colt and Cas won’t be able to do much.” I turned back to him. “But you know, whatever. Go back to your hookers in Monte Carlo. It’s not like you’re needed anyway.”   
I left the room swiftly, afraid I would say something worse if I stayed. I went to Elly’s room and opened the door. She jumped and turned to look at me from the mirror she was in front of. “What’s wrong?” she asked, coming over to me.   
“Asmodeus is coming. I need you ready to run if the time comes. Do you understand what I am saying?” I asked, taking her shoulders in my hands.   
She visibly shrunk at the name, her face sinking. She looked past me and to the hall before looking back at me. “Please don’t let him near me. Please.”   
“I won’t let him near you. I promise.” I gave her a small smile in an attempt to reassure her that everything was ok. “But I need you ready to go. My car is in the garage. You save yourself first.”   
“But Alex-”   
“I need you to listen to me Elizabeth!” I said sternly, looking over her scared features. “You will drive the fuck away and watch this building go up in flames before you save me. You will save yourself.” I didn’t give her the chance to answer. “Get ready to run.”   
I let her go and ran to the main room where Sam and Ketch were. “We did what we could, but who knows if it’s enough,” Sam explained, hands on his hips.   
“How’s he?” Ketch asked, nodding up the hallway.   
“I don’t know,” I replied softly, bouncing nervously on my toes and shaking out my hands. “If we survive this, I need a good hunt.”   
There was a crackling sound and the lights began to flicker around us. Dean and Cas raced into the room, closely followed by Elly. Darkness quickly swallowed us, an alarm beginning to blare around us, red lights flashing. Across the walls, I could see the wardings flashing with the red light, sizzling as if they were on fire. Dean and Cas’ angel blades caught the flashing light against them.   
We had all taken to the center of the room, all facing outwards. There was a shuffle and in the light, I could see both Cas and Dean taking on two demons who had appeared from the shadows. I reached out for Elly and pulled her closer to me. Dean shoved one of them against the desk, knocking the computer to the floor with a loud crash.   
White light sparked throughout the room as Cas stabbed one with his blade. And I watched as a third tackled Dean from the side, stopping him from attacking the first one, his angel blade clanking to the floor.   
“Stay here,” I whispered to Elly and raced to the last place I had seen the blade go. I dropped to my knees and began searching across the floor more with my hands than my eyes. My fingertips brushed against it and I snatched it up, turning around to gauge the room.   
Cas punched the demon and sent him sprawling to the floor. Dean, on the other hand, had an angel blade above his head, being held at bay by his and Sam’s strength. I raced over and shoved the blade through the demon’s back. His scream filled the room, as did light. Cas had no trouble finishing off the last one by placing a hand to his head.   
“Thanks,” Dean said, breathing heavily. Sam nodded, his breathing offset too.   
I nodded and looked back to where Ketch stood beside Elly, gun drawn and ready, though I wasn’t sure what good it would do him. His eyes widened and it looked like he wanted to say something, but the next thing I knew, my feet were off the floor and I was flying across the room.   
Pain filled my back as I slammed against the wall and slid to the floor. I curled up in a ball and groaned. I could hear footsteps around the room, but my eyes were watering with such pain that I couldn’t see.   
“Your warding wasn’t designed for the likes of me,” Asmodeus said with a thick drawl. I did my best to sit up against the wall, my teeth clenched. “I’ve come to claim what’s mine.”   
There was heavy breathing and I could make out three new figures coming from the hall. Two demons, holding tightly to a frightened Gabriel. I watched as Asmodeus, in his brilliant white suit, walked over to Gabe, who whimpered.   
“Oh, I missed you boy,” he continued on. I glanced around me and could see each of us doing our best to pull ourselves off the floor. “I’m-a have to punish you rather severely, I’m afraid.” I could hear Gabe’s whimperings grow as he struggled against those who were holding him. With a simple wave of his hand, the two began dragging him away. Asmodeus then turned to us and stepped closer. “As for you six...” He smiled under his well-kept beard and with another flick of his hand, a bold and unrelenting drilling filled my chest.   
I screamed, falling back over and clutching to my chest. I was sure the others were feeling the same, but I couldn’t hear them over myself. Shooting. Burning. Unpleasant warmth. My insides scolded. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe. There was a ringing in my head, but that might have just been my screams. I was going to die. I didn’t want to die again. Please. Someone. Help! Anyone. Anything.   
There was a shout, loud enough for me to hear it, and then the pain stopped. I breathed deeply, doing my best not to cry from the relief that was finally filling me. I would have rather been ripped apart by the hellhounds again than go through that.  
“Gabriel!” His voice was dark and harsh, ripping through the moans and whimpers of everyone around me. “What are you doin’, son?” Through blurry eyes, I could see that the southern man had turned from us and was focused on where Gabriel stood tall and strong. “You know all too well what I can do to you.”   
I reached out towards the angel blade I had dropped, hoping that my shaking fingers would be able to pull it to me, but it was just out of reach. And I couldn’t move any closer without feeling like I would shatter into pieces.   
“I broke you!” Asmodeus continued. There was a slight ringing in the air as Gabe’s eyes began to glow their graceful blue silver. “You’re too weak!”   
In the red gleam of the room, I could see dark wings move across the walls. Stretching themselves out from being captive for far too long. And I could only watch as the white dressed prince of hell shot a ball of light towards the angel, who hit it away as though it were a beach ball.   
“Not anymore,” Gabe said, his voice bright and new. “Oh, by the way, I always hated that dumbass suit.”   
Gabe reached out two fingers at Asmodeus, who didn’t seem shaken until his hands began to smoke. My eyes widened as the smoke continued up his arm, a yell of pain filling the room. Flames burst from his body, flooding over him, the fire crackling and licking hungrily. I looked away, my hand over my eyes, the brightness filling the room completely, heat following with it. And in a puff of smoke, he was gone. Evaporated into nothing.   
The room once again flashed red as all eyes went to Gabriel. He only gave us a small nod, understanding that none of us could move or talk at the moment. But there was something nagging me. Some horrible feeling still lingering in my chest. That had been far too simple. Nothing had ever been that simple. Killing a prince of hell had never been as easy as an archangel waving his hand about. There was something far worse coming.


	20. Chapter 20

“Gabe!” I yelled, following after the archangel as he walked down the hall in front of me.  
“No, no, no!” he said, fixing the collar of the jacket he had borrowed from Sam.   
“Listen to me!” I said, grabbing for his shoulder again, “We need you here.”  
Gabe stopped and huffed. “Why? I beat Asmodick for you. Isn’t that all you needed me for?”  
“We need you to get the portal open too. You’re still needed here,” I said, trying to reason with the headstrong angel.  
“Well, toots. If you hadn’t noticed I’m a little low on grace right now and that seems to be pretty important to your...portal,” Gabe said, turning to face me.  
“That doesn’t matter. You still have what we need. Even if we have to wait for it,” I argued, crossing my arms over my chest.  
“You know I can’t stay. Believe it or not but I do have another life outside of being in danger all the time.” He sighed.  
I sighed as well. I knew Gabe was right but it was still so important to have him on our side. We needed him to get mom and Jack back and I wasn’t going to let him just walk out and turn his back on us.  
“At least stay another night. You’re safe here, we can promise that. If you leave there’s no way we can protect you if something were to happen to you,” I said, trying to make a compromise at least.  
“I don’t need protecting.” He scoffed.  
“Then stay for Sam,” I suggested.  
The angel glared at me. His champagne-colored eyes questioning what I had said, trying to figure out if I was serious or not.  
“Look. I know my brother doesn’t exactly get it but I know you…”  
“Don’t say it,” Gabe said, pushing past me and walking back down the way we had come, “One night! And then I’m leaving!”  
I smiled, my trump card had worked. I was proud of myself, but I probably shouldn’t be. It was a mean thing to use the ways angels seemed to fall for humans so easily against them, but it worked to my advantage most of the time.   
I continued to walk down the hallway in the way I’d originally been heading, towards the garage. I needed a good hunt, something to get me out of here and relieve some stress. Something other than sex. Don’t get me wrong, the sex was good, really good, but sometimes I needed something else. I’d found a little shifter problem in a small town just outside Michigan City, Indiana. It wasn’t much but it would be a good few days away from here and I’d already made sure everyone else would be ok if I left after this thing. I walked with a skip in my step, this would be good for me.  
As I got closer to the garage I began to hear voices talking, one I knew the rest I didn’t. I crept up as quietly as I could, taking to the wall so that I could stay out of the line of site. I got close enough to tell that the rest of the voices were coming over a speaker from a phone.   
“Do you have the object we asked you for?” One asked, the accent heavy and feminine.  
“Not quite yet. I need time to get it away from the others.” This was Ketch. Was this what he was hiding from me? What thing was he supposed to be giving to these people?  
“Be quick about it. This will be your only chance to be accepted back.” This was a different voice, more masculine.  
“I’ll need help with the extraction,” Ketch said, his voice curling around the words in a way I hadn't heard since I’d first met him.   
“We’ll send a small team. You have 24 hours.” The woman spoke again.  
“It will be done.” With those words, Ketch hung up the phone.  
I could hear him moving around the room now. Pacing. I moved from my position by the wall silently and got into a pose to act like I had just walked down the hall and hadn’t heard anything, my head looking down at my own phone in my hand and pace casual.  
“Gabe decided to stay another night. Might take a bit more convincing to get him to help us any more than that though,” I said, casually sliding my phone into my pocket.   
“That shouldn’t be all that hard,” Ketch sighed.  
“What are you doing in the garage?” I asked, trying to fish for something as I walked to the trunk of my car to fetch my duffle bag.   
“I uh…” I’d never heard him stammer for an answer before, “I was taking a call from Lidia, she believes Lucifer has moved again, although they can’t pinpoint his location yet.”  
“But he’s no longer in New York?” I asked, head in my trunk, running my fingers over the painted on wardings.  
“No. They’re sure he’s moved south, just not sure how far.” I could hear him move behind me. He placed his hands on either side of me and leaned on me, burying his face in the back of my neck. “Are you leaving?”  
“I was going to but I don’t think I should now. I need to stay here and look after Elly,” I said, relaxing a little bit. I knew he was lying to me, but he must’ve had a good reason for it. “Plus if your friends get a hit on Lucifer then I want to be here when you head out to find him.”  
“I could handle him on my own,” he said, he sounded stressed.   
“It’s almost funny that you think I’d let you go after him alone.” I laughed a little, turning in place so that I was leaning against the end of my car. I wrapped my arms around Ketch’ neck, lightly hugging him into my chest.  
“He’s just another demon, love,” he said, silver eyes closed as he rested against me.   
“He’s the king of hell,” I said, laughing at how determined he seemed to be about this. “And angels are different from demons.”  
I ran a hand over the back of his neck as we stood in silence, my fingers just barely brushing through his hair. We were both stretched to the max right now so the silence we had found was bliss. Neither of us wanted to disturb it.  
So we stood there, my fingers calmly brushing against his neck and our breathing even and slow. I absentmindedly began to hum the chorus to Oh la la by Faces, a song I knew all too well from when I was a kid. In times like this one, short peaceful moments among the chaos, I always got reminded of it. It was my dad's favorite song.  
A simpler time.   
A kinder time.   
“Go hunting Alex,” Ketch whispered, interrupting my song and train of thought. “I can watch Elly.”   
“It's ok,” I shrugged, pulling from him and closing the trunk to my car.   
“I get it, Alex. Sometimes you need an easy kill to break up the monotony of the bad. I'm sure I can handle Elly.”   
“You just want me gone, don't you?” I teased, facing him and giving him a kiss. He did return the kiss, but for some reason seemed reluctant to answer. I frowned slightly. “If you're sure you can handle her. She is in a very emotional state at the moment.”   
“I can handle it,” he assured with a smile. “What could possibly happen?”   
“Don't tempt fate.” I gave him a smile and took a deep breath. “I'll go hunting in a bit. Elly is still pretty fragile.”  
With a grin, I patted his arm and turned back the way I had come, but he didn't follow. I walked back through the house and found Sam coming back down the hall. I took his arm and pulled him up the hall and into the kitchenette where we could talk in private.   
“What's up, Alex?” Sam asked.   
“Watch Ketch for me. Something's up. He's been lying to me about something. I don't know what, but please-”   
“I'm sure Dean will be more than happy to keep Ketch busy,” Sam interrupted in a grumble, running a hand through his hair.   
“And I got Gabe to stay another night, but I don't know how long he'll stay. Spend some time with him, would you? You don't have to hover, but include him.”   
“Why me?” Sam asked curiously.   
“I just have a feeling that he'll be more open to listening to you,” I answered, with a shrug.   
“Ok?”  
Before I could say much more, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I fished it out and put it to my ear, digging through cabinets now that my hunger was beginning to set in and Sam had left the kitchen.  
“Hello?”   
“Hello Mouse,” came an all too familiar voice.   
“Hi, Bat. What can I do for you?”   
“Word is that you lost sight on ol’ pitchfork and pointy tail,” Crowley said with almost a taunt to his voice.  
“And?” I asked, pausing with the fridge open.   
“And my sources say he may have hitched a ride upwards.”  
I slammed the fridge door shut and closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. That was far from south.   
“He's made it back into heaven?”   
“He's trying on daddy's shoes, so to speak,” he confirmed.   
“How reliable are your sources? I have my own that say he's in New York.”   
“And you'd trust that British man of letters over me?” He sounded offended. “Since when Mouse? I can stop giving you information, you know. If my work isn't being appreciated.”   
My mind was swirling. Trying to pick between the two of them, though I was unsure why I was fighting over which one to trust. It should be Crowley. He might be an asshole, but he wasn't a scumbag. Ketch on the other hand, as much as I wanted to trust him, he consistently had secrets and told lies. It was a part of him. Crowley had never lied to me.   
“Alright, alright,” I sighed. “I’m sorry. I trust you over the silly men of letters.”   
“I’m glad I didn’t have to force you to see things my way,” Crowley said, I could hear the smirk even though I couldn’t see him.  
“Do you have anything else for me?” I asked, hoping there wasn’t anything but good news.  
“Some. Hell seems to be under my control again but I’m not sure how much longer I’ll have it if old morning star comes back.” There was a sigh over the line.  
“I’ll deal with him Crowley, don’t worry too much about it,” I said, trying to make the mood a bit lighter.  
“Just be careful Mouse, don’t forget that you only have two reboots left.”   
“I haven’t forgotten,” I said, walking empty-handed out of the kitchen, my hunger gone at the reminder of my mortality.  
“Good. I’ll let you know if anything happens Mouse.”  
“Thank you,” I said before hanging up.  
This was gonna be a long night if I didn’t find something to shoot…

I half woke up in my sleep, stretching out a bit and then searching for another warm body, only to find the empty bed. This woke me up fully, confusion further clouding my already foggy brain. I pushed myself up and looked around the dark room the best I could while my eyes were still adjusting. Save for myself, it was empty, which was strange. My next move was to push the covers off and walk around the room, maybe Ketch had accidentally rolled out of bed in his sleep and hadn’t woken himself up in the process. It was possible, one of the only possibilities I wanted to believe, all the others having to do with why he lied to me earlier.   
I felt around the floor with my feet and, after pacing the entire room, found nothing but cold wood flooring. Things were getting stranger. I adjusted the shorts I had slept in and padded softly to the door, getting ready to open it and call out when I heard voices on the other side. My hand froze on the knob.  
“He won’t be out for long. I’m surprised this stuff even worked.” A males voice.  
“It’s been tested on dozens of angels, doubting it is like doubting the existence of global warming.” Neither of these voices were ones I recognized.   
Maybe he was the one…. “Be quiet. If he wakes up before we get him out of here then he’ll alert everyone. I’d rather not have that.” That, unfortunately, was Ketch’s voice.   
“Right. And whose bright idea was it to get us involved again?” The first voice sounded sarcastic.  
There was the sound of a smack and a small ouch from the same man. I had to hold back light laughter.  
“You got involved because you owed me one for saving your life.” Ketch again.  
“That happened years ago. I sure as hell forgot about it until you made that bloody call.” The first man again.  
“Both of you shut up and help me move him.” The second spoke up, he sounded like he was carrying something heavy.  
The other two men uttered quiet acknowledgments before helping the third carry something down the hall. The footsteps grew faint and I was about to open the door to follow, but Ketch spoke again. “I need my keys. Hold on.”  
My heart stopped and slight panic ran through me as I raced back to the bed. I sat down just as the door opened and winced at the bright light from the hall. “Alex?” he asked, closing the door behind him. “What are you doing up?”   
“I got cold. You weren’t here,” I answered, clutching myself and hoping that it was convincing enough. Now that the room was darker, I could make out his figure look back at the door almost nervously. “Is something wrong?”  
“Of course not,” he answered kindly, heading to his dresser where his keys sat. He kept his back to me and I could hear a drawer being opened as well. “Go back to sleep Alex.”   
Him using my name felt odd and unnatural. Almost as if he were warning me that if I didn’t do as he said, I would be in trouble. I got to my feet and crossed the room to him, my arms circling around him.   
“Come back with me and keep me warm?” I tried, silently hoping that maybe I had somehow made up the other two British accents that were outside the door.   
“I’m just going to go for a drive. I can’t sleep.” His excuse was the weakest I had ever heard from him.   
“Arthur, what’s taking so long?” a voice called softly through the door.   
I glanced over to it and released him. “Who is that Ketch?” I went for the door but was dragged back as Ketch snatched my shoulder. There was a hot achy burning in my opposite arm and I could make out the glint of a needle in the light from under the door in the hallway. “Ketch?” I asked, already feeling my head start to spin.   
“I told you to go back to bed,” he sighed. “Why do you never listen to me?”   
“What-what did...” My mouth felt numb and I couldn’t finish my sentence as Ketch scooped me up in his arms and placed me back in his bed.   
“You’ll wake up in about an hour,” he explained to me. I could make out the door opening and other voices, but not what they were saying. And the light was beginning to swirl around me. But Ketch’s voice was different. It stood out from the jumbled mess that was enclosing around me. “Leave her alone. She’s not important.”   
Blurry figures left the room, leaving the door ajar with its blaring light blinding me. I used what little feeling I had left in my arms to drag me from the bed. I crashed to the floor and could feel something tangled around both of my legs. I fought with whatever it was, clawing at it until I was free. I tried to stand, almost immediately falling to the ground again, but I had to keep trying. I had to find out what was going on. I had….  
I fell to the ground again just outside the door, the hallway around me spinning and waving until everything just went black.

“He’s gone. Damn it!”  
Dean. That was Dean.   
“Alex, wake up. Come on.”   
Elly.   
“I can’t find him.” That voice was Cas’. “I can’t even trace him.”  
“Sam,” I got out, my mouth dry. I opened my eyes but immediately closed them again with a groan at the brightness. I coughed, throat dry. “S-Sam!” My voice cracked.   
“Get her some water,” Elly ordered.   
“Track his phone.” I continued coughing, trying to roll over onto my chest. I attempted to push myself up, but fell back to the floor, my arms shaking from the weight. “He had his phone.”  
“Ok, I’m searching,” came Sam’s voice from somewhere in the distance.   
“Alex, relax,” Elly instructed, helping me sit up. She pushed something cold into my and I drank the water greedily.   
“The son of a bitch!” Dean hissed near me. I opened my eyes and could see him squatting down beside me. “He took Gabe.”   
“It was the British Men of Letters. They took him,” I explained, doing my best to remember what had happened the night before. “He drugged me?” I looked up from the cup in my hand and to Dean. “But-But I thought-”  
“I told you not to trust him,” Dean said accusingly. Almost as if it had been my fault that Gabe had been taken. I shrunk slightly. “You should know better after what he did to all of us!”   
“Knock it off!” Elly ordered teeth bared towards Dean. “If things had gone the way they were supposed to, he would have saved your life!”  
“This isn’t your stupid fictional TV show, Elly!” Dean shot back. “This is real life. He took the only chance we had of getting our mom back! The only chance we have of catching Lucifer! He is our ticket out of this mess!”  
“Sounds like all the angel’s good for is being a tool for what you want. You don’t seem much different from those British bastards.”   
“You better watch your-”  
“Dean,” Cas warned.   
“Got him!” Sam called, thankfully breaking up the fight that was around me.   
I tried to get to my feet and stumbled to my knees, the cup clanking across the floor. Dean took my arm and pulled me to my feet. I collided into him, my knees not wanting to carry me. Dean scooped me up and carried me over to where Sam was, at Ketch’s desk. I was placed back on my feet, but Dean held tightly to me to keep me upright.   
I looked over the computer to where the dot on the GPS was. “Is he... at our bunker? Is there anything left of our bunker?”   
“Well, his phone is there at least,” Sam answered.   
“I am going to kill his ass,” I hissed, trying to pull away from Dean, before falling over into the desk. Dean reached out to steady me, and Sam snatched up my hand to keep me on my feet.   
“You are not going,” Dean stated strongly. “Sam and I will take care of it.”   
“I can go with her,” Elly offered.   
“Shut it, Persephone,” Dean hissed, looking back at Elly. She froze, a blush coming to her cheeks. “I’m not stupid,” Dean continued on. “She’s sleeping with the full English monarch and you’re dropping skirt for Heaven’s reject.”   
“Dean,” Sam and I scolded.   
Elly’s face darkened and she stepped over to Dean. “What can I say?” she said lowly. “Once you go angel, you can’t go back, can you Dean?”   
I watched as Dean’s face drained of color and Cas turned away from us, his face seeming to take on all of the color that Dean’s had lost. I glanced between them and Sam cleared his throat awkwardly.   
“Ok,” I said with a nervous laugh. “Elly, go pack a bag.” Her face softened a bit, but her eyes stayed on Dean. “We’ll go get Gabe, Elly,” I tried again. She shook out her hands before turning away from Dean and leaving the room. “What the hell is wrong with you?” I hissed over to Dean. “Why the fuck would you bring something like that up? She looks up to you.”  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean asked back.  
“You are one of her favorite characters, Dean! You are who she picked as a father figure because hers died in war. Maybe not a supernatural war, but he was still like us. You’re the closest thing she has. Why would you go and say something like that to her?”   
The room fell silent and Dean’s face went blank and I couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He released his hold on me and began away from the room.   
“Dean?” Cas asked, going to follow, but he stopped as Dean held up his hand and disappeared down the hall.   
“Thanks for leaving me with that,” Sam grumbled. “You sure you two can handle this? He did almost kill both of us.”  
“If....” I trailed off, the pain of the situation slowly beginning to dig into my soul. If he still loved me? I wasn’t going to say that. What kind of sappy person was I? “I can handle it.”   
“Elly can stay here if you need,” Sam offered. I watched as Cas left the room as well, his head down, embarrassed.   
“I don’t think I should leave the two of them here with you. Dean is difficult enough.”   
“I’ll keep you posted if he moves.”   
“Thanks, Sammy.”

I turned off the headlights and slowed the car to a roll down the street and pulled into a grove of trees. I turned it off and sighed. I looked over at Elly who was sitting silently. “I need you to listen very carefully to me. I am going to go out there and see what is going on, where Gabe may be and who I can kill. Because I really need to kill something or I might kill him.” Elly’s hand took mine and I sighed. “You are not to leave this car. Do you understand?”  
“Yeah,” she replied with a nod of her head.   
“You are to get into this seat when I leave and if anything happens at all, you drive away. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Save myself,” she said, reminding me of what I had said a day or two before.   
“You save yourself,” I agreed. I reached into the back seat and grabbed my bag, pulling it to me and digging through it. I pulled out one of my handguns and passed it over to her. “I’m sure you understand how to use a gun.” She hesitantly took it from my outstretched hand and looked over it, making sure the barrel was facing towards the back seat. “Here’s the safety.” I pointed to a small clip on the side. I pushed it. “Off.” Bushed it back. “On. Only take the safety off if you absolutely need to shoot.”   
“Alex, my dad was in the marines. I understand gun safety.”  
“I know,” I whispered. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you again.”  
“I’ll be fine,” she said with a bright smile. Maybe she was doing better. But... none of us were ever better.   
I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed Sam. “He still at the bunker?”   
“His phone is at least,” Sam replied quickly. “Stay safe.”   
I hung up the phone, made sure it was on silent and took a deep breath before leaving the car. I closed the door and slid the hood of my jacket onto my head and crossed the street. I glanced back and saw Elly moving to the driver’s seat.   
I came to where the main entrance was and found the door off its hinges and the once red brick was tarnished and black from fire. I carefully made my way down the stairs and into the hall that lead into the heart of the bunker. I slowly continued down the hall and came to a stop at more voices.   
“... we need to move elsewhere,” Ketch said, from somewhere in the map room.   
I glanced around the corner, my back tight against the wall. Ketch was pacing the room, between charred tables, and books strew about, their white pages stark against the burnt indistinguishable items across the floor. The other two men stood aloof and bored looking and collapsed on the floor was the form of a person. I assumed Gabriel.   
“They will have tracked my phone by now,” he continued on. “We’ll ditch it here and move to the pickup.” He paused in his pacing and I quickly moved back around the corner of the wall, my heart thudding in my chest. He had seen me. I was sure of it. Stupid me. I could never do anything right. “You all ready to move?”   
“Will Pamela want us to-”  
“Not now Eric,” one of the men interrupted the other. “Let’s just get this over with.”   
“Help me with the Angel,” Ketch instructed.   
I didn’t need to hear any more. I just needed to wait and follow them now. I would catch them at the pickup. There was no point taking them out now. Besides, I wanted Ketch to myself. And more things to kill. I left the bunker and headed back towards my car. At the sight of me, Elly climbed back over into the passenger seat and I got in my car.   
“You’re back quickly,” she commented.   
“It’s a decoy. They’re moving him somewhere else.”   
“Why didn’t you stop them here?”   
I couldn’t find the right way to answer her, so I went with a more indirect reply. “It’s too sad in there. Everything is burnt. I don’t think it needs more to happen to it.”   
I think she accepted my answer because the car fell silent as we waited for Ketch to leave the bunker. It took a few more minutes before I could see a dark and expensive car pull out from the same side of the road as the bunker. I pushed Elly down and we ducked under the dash as they passed before I carefully pulled onto the road myself to follow.   
I grabbed my phone again and called Sam back.   
“Did you find them?” Sam asked as soon as the line connected.   
“I’m working on it,” I replied, speeding up slightly so I didn’t lose them. “Does the GPS say they’re still at the bunker?”   
“No. They’re heading towards the town.”  
My eyebrows furrowed. He kept his phone on him? He wouldn’t be that stupid. Was I missing something? “Stay on the line with me. I don’t want to get caught by them.”   
I glanced over to Elly who was slouching in her chair, gun in her lap. She looked up at me and I gave her a smile. She was silent the rest of the ride as I was on the phone. She had mentioned to me that her dad had been very strict about noise when people were on the phone and the habit of staying absolutely quiet had never fully left her.   
I followed Sam’s directions through the main little town outside of the bunker and onto the freeway. It wasn’t far though until we took an exit and wound through small side streets where I may have once upon a time picked up drugs or men.   
I came to a stop a street or two away and turned off the car. Elly sat up fully now as I said goodbye to Sam and put my phone away.   
“Can I come too?” she asked curiously.   
I took a minute to think about my answer. On the one hand, I couldn't protect her if I left her alone. But on the other, she was more than capable of protecting herself and I knew that. But on the third, I could use the backup and who knows how many of them there really are and I wasn’t into the idea of being overrun by them.  
“Ok.” I said, “But stay close to me and stay quiet. Ok?”  
“No promises,” she replied with a grin.   
“At least make the part about staying close to me a promise,” I said, trying to stay serious.  
“Alex, I promise. I was only teasing. I would never do something to mess everything up. At least not on purpose,” she replied thoughtfully.   
“Good. Let’s go.” I said before quietly getting out of the car.   
I walked a few paces away before stopping and waiting until I heard the passenger door close before continuing. I made a small motion for Elly to follow me before stalking forward across the street and down the sidewalk to the corner. The street around us was empty save for a few stray dogs that wondered about, which would have been an odd sight in the middle of the morning if it weren’t for the dump I knew this part of town to be. I kept my gun in my hand, not cocked but ready to be if the need came.   
Once we reached the corner I peeked around a fence that lined it. There was no one in sight, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t anyone watching. The fancy car was parked in front of a small, run-down shack about a block away. The poor thing stuck out like a sore thumb. With no one in sight, I looked behind me, motioned for Elly to stay put, and dashed across the street to the opposite corner. Once safely behind a car that was parked on the street there, I waited for a few seconds. I was waiting to see if anything else moved. I waited for what felt like hours, but in reality, it was only a few minutes. When I felt it was safe and I hadn’t been spotted, I motioned for Elly to run across to me. She looked both ways before trotting across to join me behind the car.  
“We’re going to have to find a way around back, they’ll most likely be watching the front.” I told her, “And if they’re as good as they’re supposed to be, they’ll be watching the back too. But it’s a risk we have to take. Understand?”  
“Save myself, got it.”   
I smiled weakly at her response. It was good that she would keep to that, but I almost wish she would’ve said something else. Something light-hearted or funny. Something to break the tension of what we were about to enter. Something old Elly would say before she was dragged into this. This would have to do.  
“Right. The follow me.”  
I grabbed her hand lightly and looped around the block until we were in front of the building directly behind the one the Brits were supposedly in. I checked the tracker beacon Sam had sent to my phone again. They were still there. I took a deep breath and let go of Elly’s hand, using my now freed hand to signal to stay quiet. She gave a nod. I glanced over her and saw her hand holding the gun I had given to her earlier, tightly and confidently. What had I done to her? I couldn't think about that now. It would just cloud my judgment. Just like the thought of how he….I couldn’t think of that either. I needed to focus. This was just like every other hunt. There was no difference. I took a deep breath and walked forward through the side yard of the house in front of us.  
It looked empty. Almost abandoned save for the trash bags put outside the door and the mailbox with letters sticking out of its front. We pushed past that and snuck up to an old and rusting playset, something to hide behind as I scouted out the back of the house. It looked too quiet, too clean. I watched the sliding door for a bit longer, waiting for something to move.  
And my patience paid off. After about sixty seconds, something moved in the window and I caught the outline of someone standing there watching. I looked closer and studied it more. The outline wasn’t tall enough to be Ke...him. In another minute I saw another shape move in the doorway. This one too stout. I watched both spots for another minute, very keenly aware of the movements they made, when their heads were turned and when they were watching the back again. For now, this was good. There only seemed to be the two of them, but I didn’t know how many more would be watching the front or inside the house somewhere I couldn’t see. But this would have to do, my trigger finger was getting restless.  
“Stay here for a moment.” I whispered to Elly while handing her my gun, “And don’t lose this. I’ll need it again in a few minutes.”  
“Don’t be gone too long,” she whispered back to me.  
“I’ll be 5 minutes tops.” I winked at her. “Promise.”  
With that I moved past her and around the other side of the old playset, moving around so that I still couldn’t be seen from the window but the person in the door would catch just enough to be curious. I took a deep breath and stood to my full height, before walking out from behind the slide, adding a stagger to my step so I appeared drunk.  
I staggered closer to the door, keeping just out of line of the window so that they still couldn’t see me. I didn’t get closer than about fifteen feet away before the door slid open and the stout man walked out. I smiled at him while I studied him. His eyes were greenish yellow, and his hair was auburn colored. His face was round but his nose had sharp edges to it, like he’d been in a fight. And like most of the Brits I’d met, he was wearing a well-made suit.  
“I…..I knew if I wondered around here fur….” I faked a hiccup burp noise, “Fur a little while I’d find a nice HUNK of man to…..” another fake drunk noise, “to fuck.”  
He looked more stunned than alarmed. “Miss, you-you shouldn’t be around here,” he stammered out. “I’d head home if I were- if I were you.” He glanced around and licked his lips nervously, but his eyes returned to me, looking me up and down.   
I already had him. I smiled at him more and staggered up to him as sexily as I could while still keeping up the illusion of being drunk. When I was close enough I ran a hand across his chin.  
“What’s a man like you doing out here..hick...anyway?” I said, “Don’t….don’t you know it’s full of dangerous people?”  
“I’ll be the dangerous person if you don’t leave.”  
“Will you now?” I pushed up against him, running a hand down his chest. “I might like that. I’m horribly attracted to dangerous men.”  
He seemed to have given up. “Are you now?”  
I nodded. “If you come with me I’ll show you. I promise it’ll be all sorts of fun.” I faked a girlish giggle. I ran my hand along his chin again. “But, before that can happen, please tell me that’s not a gun in your pocket.”  
“Just happy to see you.”  
“I believe you big boy,” I said, smiling more, “Now follow me.” I grabbed his tie and led him away from the house and back towards the playset.  
Once we were out of sight again I knew he was going to see Elly so I didn’t give him much of a chance to. Before he could even say “What th….” I slammed a fist into the back of his skull and knocked him out cold. Poor guy hit the ground hard.   
“How’d I do on that promise?” I asked Elly.  
“Ehhh,” she replied with a shrug. “I think that was six minutes.”  
“Well. I am a little rusty at this. I haven’t been used as bait in a while.” I said, also shrugging, “But come on, that might be one down but…” c8  
I cut off as the sound of another voice came over an earpiece.  
“Eric? Eric are you there? Everything still clear out there?” I couldn’t tell who it was but I knew if we didn’t answer we’d be screwed.  
I crouched on the ground and picked up the part that you spoke into, trying to deepen my voice before speaking.  
“Ya. It’s still clear, just going for a piss,” I said, doing my best impersonation.  
“Right. Hurry back.” I couldn’t believe they’d fallen for that.   
“Should we hide him?” Elly asked, holding my gun out to me.   
I took the gun back before responding. “No, it’ll take too long to move him and they can’t see him from here anyway.” I slid a silencer out of my back pocket and screwed it onto the end of the gun barrel.   
I looked up from my gun and back to the house. The man by the window hadn’t moved, and the door was still clear. I motioned with my finger to be silent again and skirted back around the back side of the slide and to the sliding door, making sure Elly was following behind me. Eric had stupidly left the door partially ajar, making it almost far too easy to slide it open just enough for Elly and me to squeeze through silently. Once inside I glanced around the room and took in the area. It was small, most likely used to be a kitchen but now it was stripped. There was an archway in front of us and a closed door to the right. The archway was empty and seemed to open up into another empty room, it looked like it could’ve been a living room at one point, but everything in it was now either stripped or covered in plastic.   
I moved around the room, sticking to the walls, until I was at the closed door, hand hovering over the knob. I looked at Elly and mouthed Ready? She nodded. I slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open, I could hear rustling inside the room as I did so, someone readjusting how they stood. I pushed into the room and aimed my gun at the man inside as he raised his to me.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked, his voice had a richer accent to it.   
“I’ll ask the questions if that ok with you, seeing as I have another gun just outside the door already aimed at you,” I said, holding my stance and hoping he wouldn’t call my bluff or fire through the door at Elly.   
His brown eyes narrowed at me, his gun not moving from where it was aimed at my chest. “Why should I even let you ask. There are plenty of men out in the next room. They’ll be here before I even hit the floor.” This man wasn’t good at lying.  
“If that was true then why haven’t you called for them yet?” I smirked, I already had him.  
His arm holding the gun steady faltered as I called his bluff, telling me I was right even without him answering.  
“Where’s the other one?” I asked him, “I know there’s three of you here.”  
“Arthur?” the man asked, “What do you want with him?”  
I flinched at the name, it still hurt. It would always hurt.  
The man laughed. “That’s where I knew your face from! You’re his little bitch!” He was starting to cackle. “I thought he drugged you enough to kill you!” That hurt more. “Don’t you understand? You’re useless now you hunter bitch!”  
That was the last straw. He never even saw my gun move and I barely register moving it. But in a matter of seconds, he was dead on the ground and the window behind him was splattered with his brains. The gun had made very little sound, no more than a pfffst, but it still would’ve been enough to alert anyone close by.  
“Elly tell me it’s clear out there...” I said, trying to calm the rage that was building inside of me.  
“You’re good. But please, don’t make me look at what you did,” she called back softly.   
“He deserved worse,” I grumbled. I moved to the door, opening it fully and tapping Elly on the shoulder. “We need to find him.”  
“You mean K-”  
“Do not say his name,” I said, slicing my hand through the air as if I was trying to swat away what she was about to say.  
I shouldered past Elly and continued onto and through the archway, using little caution knowing he was the only one left. He wouldn’t shoot me, and even if he did I’d come back and shoot him more. It didn’t matter anymore. None of it was real so why should I care. The anger built in me again and I didn’t swallow it this time. I let it move through me, improving my actions and speed but making me reckless. Which I didn’t care about. He wasn’t on the first floor.  
“Elly check the top floor, I’m going to check the basement,” I said, not waiting to find out if she’d responded before ripping open a small door in a wall that luckily did lead to a set of stairs going down, walls on either side until it opened up on one side at the bottom.   
I stepped down onto the first stair and closed the door behind me, turning back around to continue walking down with my gun out in front of me. At first, I heard nothing, but as I continued down I heard shuffling. And then his voice.  
“Eric? Eric come in.” I knew there was no response. “Adam? Adam is everything ok?” No answer again. “Fuck...”  
I was almost to the bottom of the stairs now, my shoes making no noise on the steps as my hunting senses fully set in. I could hear him moving around the room faster now, searching, opening bags, cursing. I smirked, he was flustered. You’d think being outgunned by a Winchester would be a normal thing by now. I paused at the bottom of the stairs, leveling my breathing so that it too was silent. In one movement I pushed myself into the center of the opening, gun raised but not cocked. His back was to me. He wasn’t wearing a suit for once. It seemed more casual. Jeans and a button up flannel that hung out the bottom of a cotton biker jacket. Complete with black steel-toed combat boots. He was looking through a duffle bag rather quickly. From my spot in the doorway, I couldn’t see much of the room but I could see the feet of another figure strapped to a table of some sort. They weren’t moving. I took a silent breath and cocked the gun. He froze at the sound.  
“You move, and I fire,” I said, letting the anger I felt continue to bubble up and build and fuel me.  
“This isn’t-”  
“Don’t tell me that shit! This is exactly what it looks like you prick!” I couldn’t hold my tongue anymore.  
“Listen to me, Alex,” he said, turning to face me.  
“You have no right to say my name,” I said, pointing the gun in between those deadly, poisonous, mercury eyes. “Where’s Gabe?”  
“This is why you need to-” He took a step towards me.  
I tightened my grip on the gun, the sight following him. “Don’t you come any closer. I will shoot you.”  
“No, you won’t.”   
“Try me you...cuckold.” I tried my hand at a term I’d heard him use before, though rarely.   
He laughed. “Love, that’s not…”  
“Don’t call me that!” I said, the anger in me reaching dangerous levels.   
For once, the man in front of me looked truly frightened of me. It must have been the way I spat those words out or the fact that I was still holding the gun steady on him. Either way, I was getting where I wanted to get.  
“Where is Gabe?” I asked again, leveling my voice but keeping a twinge of anger in it.   
“He’s not here.” He took a step closer.  
“Then you’ve already given him to them.”   
“No. I haven’t.” Another step closer to death.  
“Then you’ve killed him.”   
“Yes.” He was a few feet in front of me, my gun had moved to be aimed at his heart, but it was still trained on him. Although it wasn’t like he had a heart anyway.  
“Then you are a monster,” I said, gritting my teeth to keep from shooting him here and now.   
“Yes. I deserve to be hunted.” He almost smiled at this thought, but his eyes gave away nothing. They were undisturbed silver pools.   
“You deserve to have the hounds pull you apart in hell,” I said, trying to avoid his gaze. I took a step closer to him, pushing my gun up against his chest, “And I know exactly how that feels.”   
“Do it,” he whispered.  
“I will.” I felt my finger press against the trigger, but not enough to fire the weapon.  
I couldn’t shoot him. No matter how angry I was at him. No matter how much he had betrayed us. I still loved him. And that hurt more than anything else ever had in my life. I felt my arm waver and the gun slide down his chest a little. I hated to love him.   
“I can’t...” I whispered.  
“Then drop the gun, love,” he said, putting his hand on top of the barrel and resting it there.  
“But,” I said, moving quickly to step back and deliver a right hook to his temple with the butt of the gun. He fell to the side, hitting the ground hard and knocking out cold. “I can do that.”  
I heard movement upstairs and then on the stairs as I assumed Elly came running down them after hearing the thud of his body hitting the floor.   
“I’m fine El,” I called to her before she even rounded the opening.  
“You kill him?” she questioned, moving over to his body and reaching down to take his pulse.   
“I couldn’t...” I said, trying to calm myself.  
“Did he tell you where Gabe is?”   
“Gabe’s dead.”  
Her head snapped up to look at me in shock. “There is no way he fucking killed an archangel. We would have seen something. Wings burnt into the floor or something.” She stood back up and ran a hand through her long hair.   
“They could’ve killed him at the bunker and then moved his dead body here. There was no way of telling there if they did or not. It would be too burnt to tell.”  
“What do we do now? I’m not letting you splatter his brains like the other guy.”   
“He deserves far worse than that.” I closed my eyes. “You stay here and wait for Dean and Sam. Wait here with the body. I’ll call them.” I walked to the duffle he’d been looking through, it had been stuffed with supplies, weapons I wasn’t familiar with, rope, and….an archangel blade. “Fuck..”  
“You’re leaving me here? Alone? With a dead body?” Her voice was squeaky. “The British MOL know where this place is.”   
“Sam and Dean will be here before they get here. It’ll be empty before they can do anything to hurt you,” I said, removing the blade, zipping up the bag, and throwing it over my shoulder, “Plus you have a gun and are one hell of a shot. I believe in your ability to stay alive for a few minutes while I take him out of here and deal with the traitorous bastard by myself.” I found a pair of handcuffs on the counter the bag had been sitting on and picked them up, they might be useful.   
“What are you planning to do to him exactly?” She moved closer to me. “Alex, think about this.”   
I looked at her and paused, and then moved to his still unconscious body. “I’m going to make him suffer.” I took his limp arms and cuffed them together at the wrists.   
“I...” she trailed off and I had never been more grateful for someone to be quiet.   
“It’ll be fine El,” I said before trying to lift his limp body. “Now help me carry him out to their car.”  
She rolled her eyes but came over to take one of his arms and lift his body off the floor.   
It took a few tries and a little bashing around, some of it purposeful, but eventually we got him out of the stripped house and into the fancy car on the street.   
“Now,” I started, “If you’re that worried about more showing up then you can wait in my car for Sam and Dean.” I threw the duffle bag into the back seat.  
“I’m not that pathetic,” she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.   
I had to keep a smile down. She was adorable when she did that. “I wasn’t calling you pathetic, I just knew you were worried about it and offered another option.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Go have sex with him or something.”   
“Fucking him is the last thing I want to do right now, El,” I said while opening the driver side door and getting in.  
“Stay safe. Call me if you need something,” Elly instructed, leaning against the car.   
I nodded. “I promise.” I popped open the panel under the steering wheel and started to hotwire the car.  
“Talk to you soon.” She patted the car and pushed off it, heading back to the building and pulling her phone from her pocket to call Sam or Dean.  
I got the car started and drove off to my next location, a secret rundown warehouse I hadn’t ever told anyone about, not even Dean. It wasn’t a long drive but it was worth it to get him alone and question him.

I let his body fall off my shoulder, I was surprised he’d stayed unconscious as long as he had. Nevertheless, I was also glad about it, it meant my secret space stayed a secret. I threw the duffle bag onto one of the many moveable metal slabs and went to set up a hoop in the ceiling I could later tie him from if needed. It didn’t take long, just had to screw it into the ceiling securely. He was still bound at the wrists with the steel cuffs, but they weren’t going to be good enough if I wanted answers out of him eventually. I ruffled through the duffle bag until I found a small segment of rope, maybe about ten feet in length, just enough for a rope cuff. I walked back to him and saw him beginning to stir. Perfect. I bent down and started to wrap the rope around his wrists, stringing them together by wrapping the rope twice around his wrists first.   
“What are you doing, love?” He asked, still groggy.  
“Don’t call me that,” I said, roughly tightening the rope as I worked it over and under the wrappings and then back in between his wrists and tying it off in a square knot.  
“Why? You love being called that,” he said, looking around a bit at his surroundings.  
“Not anymore,” I said, pulling on the double rope cuff to make sure it was tight and to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere. “You don’t deserve to call me that anymore.”  
“You’re not going to let what happened get to you are you?” he questioned, trying to stumble to his feet.  
I yanked on the rest of the small length of rope I still hand in my hand, causing him to fall to the floor again. I didn’t respond to his question, instead, I pulled him along behind me to where I’d put the hoop in the ceiling. “Stay,” I said as I went for a chair.  
“I always loved when you bossed me around,” he said, trying to be charming.  
“Shut up,” I said roughly, bringing the chair back over and pulling him up to his feet. I stood on the chair and tied the rest of the rope to the hoop I’d put up, in the end making sure it was tight and that it wasn’t going anywhere if he pulled on the ropes hard and removing the handcuffs.  
I jumped off the chair when I was done and looked at what I had done. He was trying to stand as straight as he could with his arms over his head, his steel eyes like ice. His black jeans looked roughed up this close to him, as if there’d been a fight. His blue flannel was cut in some places and some spots had a purple tinge to them, telling me they were blood spots. Most likely not his own. His face was covered in stubble, and his lips were in a frown as he looked at me.  
“You’re looking at me as you would if I were a vampire,” he said.  
“As far as I’m concerned, after what you did, a vamp would be more welcome company,” I said, walking back towards the duffle.   
“I don’t know why you would think that, love. I did nothing wrong.”  
“You used me,” I said, turning back to him with a knife in my hand.   
“No idea what you’re talking about, love.”  
“No?” I scowled, walking back over to him, the knife still in my hand, “Of course you wouldn’t. A good British dog would never give up answers so easily.”  
“British dog. You haven’t called me that in years.” Ketch raised an eyebrow at me.  
“I didn’t think it fit anymore, but I guess I was wrong.” I walked a circle around him, “I was wrong about a lot of things.”  
“Oh now come on. You had to know none of it was serious.”  
The one sentence hurt much more than anything else he’d ever said to me. I ran the blade along his side, creating a shallow but long cut and adding a small amount of his blood to his shirt. He winced.   
“How could you say that?” I asked. “After you said you loved me.” I paused, this was all opening new wounds. “After you made me love you!”  
“You really think I could love you?” He said, laughing. “Why would anyone love such a barbaric hunter bitch?”   
His words stung. “You loved that I was different. You said you liked that I wasn’t by the books,” I said, adding finger quotations to the last bit.  
“I said that to get secrets.”  
“You’re lying,” I said, beginning to feel the tears come to my eyes, I turned away from him so that he couldn’t see how much this was hurting me.  
“I have no reason to lie. I have what I came for. I don’t need you anymore.”  
“You’re just saying that because they’re making you. You don’t mean it.”  
“You’re still caught up in the story I made.” He was laughing again, “It’s pathetic to see how you’re still twirled around my finger.”  
“You’re….you’re lying,” I said, turning back to him as my hurt began to turn into rage.  
“I still have no reason to lie to you, love.”  
“Stop calling me that!” I yelled, rushing him and pushing the blade against his throat, “If I don’t mean anything to you then stop calling me that.”  
“I love to see the way it makes the anger dance in your eyes.” He smirked.  
I was going to cut his throat open and watch the blood gush from it as surprise washed across his face. I was going to watch him dangle there from his wrists, as dead as Gabe was. I wanted him to remember who I was, how I’d grown up, and just who had made me this way. I wanted him to know the pain that he was causing me. The anger was washing through me again and I pushed harder against the blade. I was going to do it...and then I saw something odd. I saw something silver, like a spider’s thread, dangling from his ear. And then I understood. Someone was still listening to us. There was still someone on the other end of that connection.  
“Then you’ll die with it being the last thing you see,” I said, slicing the knife up, away from his neck and just under his ear where the thread was. I severed it, making it useless.   
“I knew you’d see it.” Ketch breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing as much as the ropes at his wrists would let him.  
“This doesn’t mean you’re off the hook,” I grumbled, moving away from him.  
“Quite literally hm?” he tried to joke.  
“I’m being serious Ketch,” I said, letting his name fall off my tongue like a toxin.  
I walked back to the duffle and laid the knife on top of it. I rested my hands on either side of it and let my head hang a little, closing my eyes.  
“Why did you do it?” I asked.  
“Do what?”   
“Kill Gabe. We still needed him. He was the last chance I had at…” I couldn’t finish the sentence.  
“I didn't kill him.”  
“But you…” I stood straight and looked at him.  
“Yes, I did say that. They were listening to everything I said. I couldn’t just tell you that I hadn’t actually killed him and had, in fact, left him unconscious in your burnt down bunker.” He smiled at me. “They’d have killed me for that.”  
“I almost killed you,” I said.  
“Yes, and I am glad you didn’t.”  
“Is Gabe safe then? Do the others know where he’s at?” I asked.  
“No, his location is safe. Only you and I now know.”  
I walked back over to him and threw my arms around him. I had been right all along. He hadn’t betrayed us. It was a decoy. Double crossing the double-crossers. “You fucking clod!” I said without further thinking.  
“A clod?” he said, laughing.  
“Shut up,” I said, pushing away from him only to stretch up and kiss him. It was soft and real and filled with love. He had been lying, he truly did love me. He had been lying to save me. I pushed away from him again and looked at him.  
“Are you going to untie me now?” He asked, “My arms are getting tired.”  
I shook my head. “You really made me mad Ketch, I almost killed you,” I said, smiling. “I think while I have you in this position I’m going to have a little fun with you.” I ran a finger along his chin. “After all, I’m always the one tied up.”  
“What are you saying?” he asked, squinting at me.  
“I’m saying that we’re going to play with some ropes and it will be fun,” I said, walking to the duffle again and retrieving another length of rope. This one was much longer, it seemed to be at least thirty feet in all. I walked back to him with it in hand.   
“What’s that for? You already have me tied up,” he said, moving his wrists around to show me.  
“Fun.” Was my only response.  
I grabbed a portion of the rope, the bight, and let the rest unravel at my feet. I took the section I had and placed it in my mouth, using my hands to undo his shirt and let it hang loose on him.   
“What kind of fun?” he asked.  
“You’ll see when I’m done,” I said through the rope as I walked around him.  
I took the bight out of my mouth and wrapped it around my middle finger in an effort not to lose it as I worked. I threw both ends of the rope over his shoulders and shifted it so that it was under his collar. I tied a small overhand knot just above the bight and let it and the small hoop it created fall under his shirt and rest between his shoulder blades. I kissed the back of his neck, making him shiver.   
“All this rope is scary seeing as how you were just furious at me,” he said.  
“That was before I knew you weren’t a traitorous bastard.” I ran my hands under his shirt and along the top of the jeans around his sides, testing the small cut I had made earlier. It wasn’t bleeding anymore and it shouldn’t as it wasn’t more than a scratch anyway.  
“Your hands are cold...” Ketch murmured.   
“Is that a problem?” I asked, tracing a finger up his spine.  
“Not at all,” he said as he sucked in a breath.   
I smiled and traced the rope around to his front. I made another knot just below his collarbone, between his pecs, and two more down his chest, making sure the distance between the four was the same and that the last one landed on his waistline. I paused and thought about my next options here, playing with his belt loops as I did.  
“What are you thinking about, love?” he asked, curiosity high in his voice.   
“I’m thinking about the next knot I should make,” I said, smiling up at him.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well. I could just leave the rope the way it is and start making the diamonds, or I could give you a little happy knot and have some fun with that.”  
“A what?” he asked.  
“I’ll explain,” I said, letting a playful tone slip into my voice. “It’s a knot tied in the rope that will sit just behind your balls..” I reached between his legs and made a point by finding the exact spot and playing with it a little.  
His head instantly shot back and a noise something like a moan he was trying to hold back escaped. I smiled to myself.   
“And with the rope sitting there I can pull up on it and stimulate that spot at the same time I play with….other things,” I said, using my other hand to palm through his jeans. “Do you get it now?”   
“Y...yes,” he said, breathing heavy.  
With that I stopped and continued with the tie I was doing, making a happy knot and threading the rope between his legs to make sure it sat in the right spot before going back behind him and pulling the ends of the rope through the hoop I had started with, keeping everything under his shirt. I split the ends and brought the rope around to his front again, running them under his arms and under the first knot, creating a diamond pattern on his chest when I pulled the ends tightly in between the first two knots. I brought the rope back to his back again and then around to his chest once more, creating two more diamonds down his chest and another over his crotch. The ropes crisscrossed over his back and sides. I finished the tie by tying it off in a cored square knot just below his tail bone. I smiled at my finished work and walked around him admiring it.   
“It’s been a while since I’ve done one of these,” I admitted.   
“So this isn’t the first time you’ve tied someone up?” He asked, silver eyes dancing with lust.   
“Not in this way,” I said, running a finger along his jawline.  
“Please tell me you had a point to all this.” He said.  
I decided not to answer him, but rather show him. I hooked a finger around on the strands of the diamond that wrapped around the good bits and pulled up on it. This small portion of rope was the one that made the ‘happy knot’ push up into that very fun area over and over again if I wanted it to. But for now, I held it there. His head came down and we locked eyes. I stretched up and kissed him again, pulling up on the rope harder and using my other hand to palm him again. I could feel his breathing get heavier as his dick got harder in my hand.   
“This surely isn’t much fun for you.” he breathed past my lips.  
I momentarily pulled away, “It’s not meant to be fun for me. It’s meant to be punishment for you.” I moved my lips to his neck, something I didn’t have to stretch to reach. “And I think it’s working.”  
“You’re going to get bloody wrecked when I get out of these ropes.”   
“I don’t believe you,” I said, letting the rope in my fingers relax a little before pulling up on them again, doing that over and over again.  
I received a growled moan in response, a noise I’d never heard this man make. It was exciting. I nipped at his neck and trailed small bites down his chest, along the rope lines, and inside the diamonds. All the while my fingers played and pulled at ropes until I was sure he was putty in my hands. And then I stopped and walked back a few paces.   
“What….are you….” Ketch breathed heavily.  
“I told you. This was punishment.” I smirked, “Men who betray me, don’t get to have the fun they want.”  
“Oh fuck you.” He laughed.  
“You can after I get these off,” I said, nodding to the ropes.  
They weren’t that hard to remove, I untied the ends and pulled them back through where I’d originally made the diamonds and didn’t bother untying any of the knots as it was just as easy to pull it off over his head. I pulled the chair back over and started to undo the cuffs, jumping off again as his arms went slack and his hands went to rub his undoubtedly sore wrists. I smirked as I heard my phone beginning to ring. I went to answer it but was pulled back against his chest.  
“If you answer that phone,” He whispered in my ear, a new deepness to his voice I’d never heard, “Then who’s ever on the other end will have to listen to me fuck you senseless.”  
I only smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

“Why the hell didn’t you answer my calls?” Elly demanded as I entered the bunker. “You asshole! Both of you!” Her eyes went behind me and to Ketch who closed the bunker door behind himself. “You left me with some rando dead body.”  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell you it wasn’t Gabe,” Ketch explained gently, taking her shoulders and giving her a smile. “Thank you for going with her and protecting her.”   
Elly looked taken aback, searching over Ketch. Her eyebrows furrowed and she reached out, pulling at the collar of his riding jacket. He stepped away from her and cleared his throat with a hand to his mouth. I bit my lip with a small smile. Her eyes had followed his wrists when he had pulled away and I knew she had found all of the bruising.   
“Why are you embarrassed, pretty boy?” Elly questioned. “I’ve seen your gift from God, you weren’t shy about it then.”   
“It’s nothing El, I’m sure he’s just embarrassed about what he had to do to protect us all.” I said, trying to direct her attention back to me, “Have you guys located Gabe yet? He should be in the old bunker somewhere.”  
“He came back here a little after I got back,” she replied, but her eyes didn’t leave the embarrassed Brit. “Did you like being tied up?”   
“Elly!” I said, nearly falling over from the surprise laughter that suddenly came forth from me, “El, let’s go find the boys. There’s some explaining needing to be done.” I grabbed her arm and tried to link it with mine and take her with me further down the hall.   
“She used the Happy Knot, huh?” Elly continued on. Heat came to my cheeks as I tried to pull her away. “You did! I know you too well, Alex. Was it fun pretty boy?”   
“I can tell you about it later, pet.” Ketch finally said, recovering from the embarrassment.  
“You will not.” I said, “She’s going to come with me and we’re all going to go find the boys and you’re going to explain to them exactly what you told me.” With that, I tugged on Elly’s arm again and sighed with relief when she finally moved with me.   
“They’re not going to like him coming back,” Elly whispered to me. “Dean’s been on one.”  
“I know,” I whispered back to her, “But he had good reasons for doing what he did.”  
“He better have. I don’t know how much longer Cas can keep Dean from losing it.”  
“He’ll have to if we all want to avoid a brawl.”  
We stopped talking as we entered the main room where the boys were talking. I stopped in the doorway and cleared my throat, calling attention to myself.  
“Christ! You’re ok!” Sam said, immediately standing and coming to pull me into a tight hug. “Elly told us what happened. Said you-” Sam broke off as Ketch followed into the room.   
“Sam, don’t…” I said softly.  
“You bastard!” I looked over Sam’s tall shoulders and saw Dean start on a rampage over to us. “How dare you fucking show your face around us again?!”  
“Dean, it’s ok,” Elly spoke up, getting between the two of them. “I was wrong about what I told you. I’m sorry.”   
“What the fuck do you mean you were wrong?! He still took Gabe to them right?!” There was no calming Dean down now.   
“Dean she’s right, he-”  
“Can speak for himself.” Ketch said from behind us, “Please allow me to explain Dean.”  
“I should shoot you right now!” Dean yelled.  
“Dean,” I stepped up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Please listen.”  
“Please Dean,” Elly whispered. “I was wrong. Please listen to him.”   
His eyes left Ketch and moved to Elly. His face softened when he looked over her and he gave a deep sigh, running a hand over his face. “He has 10 minutes to explain. And then if I don’t like it, I shoot him.”  
“Sounds fair to me,” I said, receiving a light hit in the side from Ketch as he stepped further into the room.   
“Please know that I never meant any harm to come to the angel.” Ketch began, “But the others did. They wanted him solely for his grace and nothing else. The original plans were to have him delivered to a safe spot, picked up, and then taken back to one of our safe houses and milked of his grace.”   
“So you were going to let them use him just like Asmodeus did?” Sam asked, “And you agreed to that?”   
Ketch shook his head, “No, but I had to be because they threatened…” he paused and looked at me, silver eyes truthful, “They threatened your life, Alex.”  
“What? Why would they…” I was dumbfounded.  
“Love is a strong weakness when you use it right.” He said, giving me a kind smile.  
“Anyway!” Dean said from where he’d sat down again in an extra chair.  
“Anyway,” Ketch continued. “I agreed to the mission they had given me and in the middle of the night, with a team of two other men, drugged the angel and took him from here.”  
“You drugged Alex,” Sam snapped, his anger more controlled than Dean’s.  
“They would have killed her if I didn’t. I never meant to hurt anyone,” Ketch explained, taking my free hand in his. “I’d never hurt her.”   
“So you took Gabe…” Elly said.  
“Yes. We took him to the spot we were supposed to give him to the other team. But they were running late and,” He shifted a little, “You managed to find us sooner than I wanted. You would’ve been overrun if I hadn’t decided to move him to another spot.”  
“Earlier?” I asked. “You pissed me off. Of course, I was going to find you.”   
“I also counted on that,” He laughed a little, “Although I didn’t expect you to knock out and kill the other two so quickly. I didn’t have time to ditch the earpiece or come up with what to tell you.” His laugh cut off but the smile remained on his face, “And then you had a gun trained on me.”  
“So you saw me in the bunker then?”  
“You should learn to not peak around corners so far. You stuck out a little bit.” Ketch chuckled.  
“Enough flirting, I’m losing my patience,” Dean grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.  
“Right. So I had the men move the decoy body to a new sight, hoping you would follow us there while the real angel escaped before the rest got there.” Ketch continued, “And it seems to have worked. Although I won’t be certain until the one trusted ally I have lets me know if they really believe I’m dead or not.”  
Dean and Sam traded looks and Sam gave a nod, causing Dean to get up from his chair and leave the room without a word. I looked back to Ketch, who looked a bit tired. And then to Elly, who had a hand to her head.   
“I’m sorry Alex,” she said, turning back to face me. “I-”  
“It’s alright Elly. Really,” I assured her. “I’m sure Sam agrees.”   
He just gave a nod and turned away from us. “Don’t get too comfortable Alex. We might be going hunting tonight. You’ll be coming along.”   
“O-ok?” I stuttered at the abruptness.   
“You too El.” Sam left the room, hands slipping into his pockets.   
“This is about Lucifer, huh?” Elly asked softly, eyes returning to me.   
I gave a small nod as it clicked in my head. “Are-”  
“I’m going to go get ready,” she interrupted, leaving the room in a hurry. The air around her was nervous and unhappy.   
I felt Ketch place a kiss to my temple. “I’m going to go clean up my new cut,” he said softly, leaving my side after giving my hand a squeeze.   
I sighed. I wasn’t sure what to do. El wouldn’t want me messing with her right now. She would be trying to hype herself up for later. And Sam would be busy sulking and researching on his computer and I was sure Gabe would be avoiding everyone he could. And Dean was most likely with Cas again.   
I walked down the hallway and passed everyone’s respective rooms, but came to a stop in front of Dean’s as it was cracked open slightly. I glanced around and could see Dean holding Cas tightly against him in a deep hug, his hand playing with the angel’s hair.   
“You get too worked up,” I could hear Cas say.   
“He pisses me off,” Dean replied.   
“He was only trying to help.”   
“He’s going to get one of us killed, Cas.” Dean pulled back slightly and gave the angel a kiss. “It’s my job to protect all of them. I’m the oldest. I know the most. I have to. It would be on me if anything happened to any of them.”  
“You don’t have to carry that burden alone,” Cas stated softly, receiving another kiss from Dean.   
“I do Cas.”  
I turned away from the doorway and stopped at a door I had yet to enter. This had been Cael’s room. I had almost forgotten that he was here. He had been too injured to leave the room. I should probably check on him.   
I reached out for the door handle but stopped myself. He wouldn’t want me to check on him. He couldn’t care less if I never spoke to him again. He’d probably prefer it.   
“Please come in,” The angel’s deep voice came from inside the room.  
I jumped slightly at the words and hesitantly opened the door, stepping into the room. Cael was sitting up against the wall on the bed that was in the room. He had bandages wrapped around his torso and then a sling holding his arm that had been broken. I was sure Cas had fixed it the best that he could.   
“How are you doing?” I asked, closing the door behind me. “I’m sorry we’ve been so busy lately. I should have checked on you sooner.”   
“Why would you care?” he asked back. It wasn’t as harsh as his voice normally was though. He genuinely looked curious.   
“I care because I’m the one that sent you to Hell in the first place. I’m the reason you got the shit beat out of you.” I said, leaning against the door and folding my arms across my chest.  
“That was your fault, I agree.” He looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully. “But it looks like you got the girl back.”   
“Yes, we did.” I didn’t know why I was doing this. He was going to be an ass until the day someone actually killed him. There was no point in me trying to care for him. “I’ll leave you be now.”   
“Don’t go yet,” he said hurriedly, reaching out his hand to me as if to hold me here. He blinked several times before lowering his hand and looking back at the wall ahead of him.   
My hand froze on the knob, “Why?” I asked. There wasn’t an answer though. He seemed to be lost for words by the look of him. I released my hold on the door and stepped away from it. I took a chair in the corner of the room and pulled it closer to the bed, taking a seat. I tried to catch his eye, but he avoided my gaze. I waited for a moment in silence and leaned forward, my elbows on my knees. I had to break this silence. It was deafening. “Thank you,” I found myself saying.   
He looked over at me. “What?”   
“For your help with getting Elly back. I know I asked a lot.”   
He shifted slightly on his bed, his tan skin catching a bit of the sun from a window. The way it caught turned it from a milk chocolate color to a dark caramel. It was stunning in a way. A weirdly beautiful vessel for an angel who could care less about humanity.  
“Why do you hate humans?” I asked without thinking.  
“They’re weak and broken and so demanding,” was his answer. It was swift and sharp, but not pointed towards me. His words reminded me of someone who had been cast out of heaven melnais ago.   
“Then why did you save me? I must not be worth it if I’m human. So why do it?” This was a question I’d always wanted to be answered.   
“Your work was not done yet.”  
“That’s a cheap answer.” I scoffed.  
He looked over at me, his dark eyes inky pools of emptiness. A complete contrast to the blond hair that fell into them. “I don’t know what God has planned for you. All I know is that your time was not done yet. If you hadn’t have made that deal with the crossroad demon, I wouldn’t have had to pull you from hell.”  
“Right. If I hadn’t have made the deal that saved my life.” I leaned back in my chair, “I would have died anyway then.”  
“People never like to take into consideration that there is a plan for them if they aren’t stupid enough to stray from it,” Cael grumbled.   
“And I strayed from mine then? And what would you have done if I’d died naturally like I was supposed to?”  
Cael’s eyes flickered over me, almost as if he were trying to decide if I were ready to hear what was coming next. “You weren’t going to die. The road would have been painful and hard, but you weren’t going to die.”   
“That’s rich. Why did they all tell me I only had weeks then? Every doctor I saw said I had weeks. Some even said I had days. Why the hell would god let me believe that if it wasn’t planned for me to find Crowley?” I was sure he was lying, or for some reason trying to keep the truth from me.  
“The path picked for us doesn’t always make sense,” he replied thoughtfully.   
“What was your path then?” I asked, I’d never heard much about him, never even found much to read about Cael. He was almost a complete mystery.  
“Before Castiel fell for the oldest Winchester, I was supposed to send reinforcements for Michael.”   
“You were supposed to aid in his fight?”  
“That was what was supposed to happen,” he answered with a nod.   
“So when Dean refused…” I thought about this silently.  
“Our paths are very easy to change,” Cael explained casually. “We are meant to work together in harmony or things like the monsters happen. God didn’t want there to be supernatural creatures, but the scale tipped just enough with Amara that they were created. We all depend on each other for everything to work as it should. But that was what God wanted as well. We were created to have a choice. You do not have to follow the path that he made for you, but it is the easiest path for you to take.” His eyes met mine and he wore a tiny smile. “You Winchesters seem to have a difficult time accepting what will make you happy though.”   
“What was the rest of my plan supposed to be?” I asked softly, trying to take everything in.   
“A fight. I told you, it wouldn’t have been easy, but it would have been easier than what you have now. You would have beat the cancer. It’s happened to plenty of people before.” He gave a shrug and winced, inhaling sharply, his free arm taking his opposite shoulder.   
“And after that?” My voice was no more than a whisper, but I was sure he heard me perfectly.   
“You would have ended hunting for everyone. You would have found a way to finally make the world safe for everyone and everything. You still have that chance. That’s why I had to get you. You can still make that reality happen, but the path isn’t as clear as it was a decade ago.”   
“What am I supposed to do then? I have two chances at life left before Crowley keeps me in hell again. What are you going to do then? Rescue me again?” I asked, the reality of what he was saying heavy.  
“I do not believe that I can do it again. The plan will be assigned to someone else if it needs to be.” He paused for a moment, thinking. “And I am in no position to tell you what needs to be done. I can’t intrude on that.”   
“That’s fair enough,” I said, sighing. “What do you think of me? Not as a human, but as...me.” I couldn’t think of a better way to phrase that.  
“I...” he trailed off. He looked over me again with calculating eyes and made me feel like he was trying to size me up. “I think that... you have a very possible chance of doing what needs to be done for this world. I think you are the one who needs to do it. But I don’t know if it will happen in this point of your life. I think it will take a bit more after you’re gone to complete it.”   
“After I’m gone? Then you know how I die?”   
“I can’t ruin the ending of a story, Alex.”   
I was about to speak again, but there was a knock on the door. “Alex, you in there?” Sam called through the door. “We need to start talking about the hunt.”   
“I’ll be out in a minute Sam,” I called to him before turning back to Cael. “How’s your grace?”  
“Why are you asking?”   
“If Elly is right, then there’s another Michael in the other world my mother is trapped in. We could use you in the fight when it’s time.” I said, getting up and making my way towards the door.  
“I’m needed to fight against Michael?” he asked, confused. He sat up a little more.   
“We’ll need all the help we can get. I’m sure you’ll do fine.” I said, ending the last sentence with a wink and leaving the room.  
I took a deep breath and walked to the main room.

  
“Is this really the plan?” I asked, looking around at everyone. Sam and Dean looked content, Cas looked indifferent, and Ketch looked cool and collected. “Elly, you’re ok with this?”   
I met her eyes and she simply gave a nod. I knew she didn’t like the idea very much, but it was the best shot we had. And now that we knew Gabe wasn’t going to help us, Lucifer was our only shot at getting through the portal. And there was no way that we could keep him up in heaven. Everything would start to collapse.   
“I don’t think he’ll come. I’ve asked him to before,” Elly explained. “He doesn’t answer anymore.”  
“You prayed to him?” Cas asked, appalled. Dean sat up straighter at this.   
“Dean prayed to you. What’s the difference?” Elly pointed out. “What if this doesn’t work?”   
“Then there are other means,” Ketch replied with a shrug. “I’m sure we will figure something out if this doesn’t work. This this is the best option at the moment. More will arise.”   
“That’s positive,” Dean grumbled, taking a sip of his beer.   
Elly lowered her head into her hands and I could almost guess what she was thinking. She was afraid that if he didn’t show up, then he didn’t really care for her. She was just played. She was nothing to him. And I wasn’t sure if she could handle that. I knew she cared about him more than she let on.   
Everyone had begun to leave the table to get ready for the hunt. Sam leaned over and rested a hand on Elly’s shoulder. “You’re a good shot, and you’ll have all of us there. Nothing will harm you.”   
It was a nice sentiment, but that wasn’t what she wanted. But I wasn’t sure if there were any words that would help her. This was just something that we had to do. And I felt for her. I really did, but we all had to make sacrifices. All of us. Even her.   
I got up and patted her arm before leaving the room and heading to my bedroom to clean my gun and make sure it was loaded. I paused in the hall at crying and closed my eyes. Elly could do this. She was strong enough to. I glanced over my shoulder to see her shoulders heaving as she cried into her hands. With a deep inhale, I continued down the hall.

I parked my car and looked over at Elly. She was nervously tapping her fingers on the door and hadn’t said a word. “El?” I asked. She didn’t move. Didn’t register that I was speaking to her. “Elizabeth?”   
“Huh?” she asked, turning to look at me.   
“You know what to do, right?”   
“I’m just walking into a Vamp den, by myself with only one gun. Sure I know what to do,” she answered, her voice more high pitched than normal. She was afraid. “You do know that a gun is not going to do a damn thing to them, right?” Her eyes met mine. “Are you sure Ketch doesn't have a Vampire Irradiation Gun, or an Anti-Vampire Device, or-or even Alternate Kaia’s Spear?”   
I gave a slight smile. “You’re not afraid of them, are you? You can handle a few vampires. You’re not the same El as when you came here. You can do it.”   
She nodded, eyes returning to outside of the car. “I can handle a few vampires. What I can’t handle is if he doesn’t show. How sad is that?” She gave a small, pathetic sounding laugh.   
Before I could say anything else, she was getting out of the car and heading out through the trees and quickly disappearing into the rainy night. I jumped out and Dean and Sam ran over beside me, all of us instantly soaked with how much rain was falling.  
“Is she crazy?” Dean demanded. “Is she trying to get herself killed? She was supposed to wait for all of us.”   
I stared at where Elly had disappeared and a hand went to my head. This was stupid. What were we doing? What was she doing? What had I done to her?  
“Should we get her and just call it off?” Sam asked, a nervousness to his tone. “It’s almost like she wants to get hurt.”   
“Get your gear. We need to get down there,” I said, heading for my trunk and opening it. I pulled out a syringe of dead man’s blood and slid it into my flannel pocket and then snatched up my machete, resting it on my shoulder. “Come along boys. We have the devil to catch.”   
I began through the trees, not waiting for my brothers. I eventually came to the top of a hill, overlooking a cabin that was in a clearing. A few lights were on inside and I could see Elly making it onto the porch. I stepped behind a tree and waiting for a moment, listening closely.   
There was a knock on a door and a pause. Then I could make out the door creeping open. Then crying, from Elly. “I’m sorry to bother,” she said in a small sob. “I was trying to get home and my car ran out of gas a ways down the road. I saw the lights and thought maybe you could help me get to a gas station.”  
“Is that so?” A male voice asked, almost teasingly. “I’m sure one of could give you a ride into town. Would you like to come in?”   
“Thank you,” Elly’s voice said before the door shut.   
I rounded the tree and watched Elly move from one of the windows and then out of sight. I could see Dean and Sam heading through the trees to eventually get to the back of the cabin. An uneasiness came over me and it felt like someone was watching me. I glanced behind me for a moment, looking through the dense trees and into the darkness, but couldn’t see anything.   
I turned back to the house and the last thing I could remember seeing was the cabin’s lights blurring and a pain exploding through the back of my head.

“Winchester.” The word was sing-songy. Taunting. “Winchester.”   
I moaned at a sharp pain that throbbed through my head. I opened my eyes and could see a brilliant shining smile of pointed teeth. Fuck. This wasn’t good. And where was Elly?   
“She’s awake!”  
“It would have been boring without her.”   
As my eyes adjusted, I could make out several forms. It looked like there were about five vampires altogether. Three men and two women. And in the corner, tied together were unconscious Sam and Dean. But I couldn’t find Elly. She wasn’t in the room.   
There was a scream from somewhere else in the cabin and my heart began racing. It was Elly. I needed to help her. I tried to get up from where I was, but couldn’t move from the ropes that bound me. There were laughs from the five and one of the men with long dark hair shook his head.   
“Is that a friend of yours, Winchester?” he asked with a smirk. “Don’t worry. She’s only going to be a snack for us.”  
“Fuck you!” I hissed, again trying to move from the bonds.   
There was another round of laughter. “She’s feisty, isn’t she?” a blonde woman with a bird tattoo commented.   
The long-haired man walked over to me and squatted down next to the chair, his hand taking my face and forcing me to look at him. “She’ll be dead soon,” he cooed softly. “But you three.” He clicked his tongue. “We’ll turn you three. Could you imagine having the Winchesters as one of us? I think we’d be praised everywhere. What do you think, Alexandria? Hmm?”   
“Go to hell,” I answered lowly, spitting at him. He closed his eyes and released my face, wiping his own face with his hand before giving a sigh. There was another scream and I winced. I had failed. Again. She was going to die here. And it didn’t seem like that damned angel would be coming any time soon.   
There were footsteps and another man entered the room, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. I gritted my teeth and could hear the faint cries of Elly. “Anyone else hungry?” he questioned, eyeing me directly and licking his lips.   
“My turn!” The red-headed woman said, lowing herself from the dining room table and disappearing in the direction that the man had come from.   
“I swear to God, if you touch her, I will kill you all,” I said loudly, making sure the woman who left could hear me. “You get that? I will end each and every one of you!”   
“We’ll see about that, darling,” a rather tall man said.   
My chest burned at another scream. And this time pleas followed it. Begging. Crying.   
“I’m coming Elly! Hold on!” I shouted.   
“Should we turn her first?” the last man asked, tipping his head to the side and looking over me curiously.   
“I think we should make her watch us change her brother’s first,” the long-haired man threw out, folding his arms over his chest as he rose from beside me and went over to where Sam and Dean sat. He started patting Dean’s face. “Yoo-hoo. Wake up sleepy heads.”   
“Please stop!” Elly cried.   
I writhed my hands on the ropes that held them tightly behind me and soon they became slick, but I wasn’t sure if it was from sweat or blood. I pulled and pulled, begging that somehow I would get them free. Somehow.   
There was a giggle from the blonde girl and I looked over to her. She was watching me intently, her eyes teasing. It was almost as if they were saying, Come on. Get out. You know you want to.   
At another scream, I ripped my hands from the ropes and pushed the rest over my head. I tried to get up, but in one swift motion, a hand was around my neck and pinning me to a wall. It held me so tightly that I was gasping for air. My lungs quickly began to burn as I clawed at the hand that held me off of the ground, but the crimson that coated my hands made it impossible to get a grip on the long-haired man’s arm.   
He grinned and snatched up one of my hands, licking across the open wounds in my wrists. I shuttered, gagging as the pressure against my throat increased. My feet kicked but continued to dangle above the ground.   
There was a hum from the man that held me and I saw his teeth sharpen.   
“Alex!” Elly shouted somewhere in the distance. Somewhere that sounded so far away now.   
“Maybe I do just need to change you now,” the vampire commented darkly.   
“Get your hands off her!” a sharp voice said. I thought it was Sam, but I was having trouble thinking now.   
The man pulled me away from the wall and slammed me back against it, making my neck crack and my head jolt as it connected with the drywall. He released me and I tumbled to the floor, coughing and gasping and dizzy.  
I watched through tear-filled eyes as he slit open his wrist with a pocket knife and a deep red began to run in streams down his arm.   
He knelt down and grabbed my face again, forcing open my mouth. I fought against his hold with oxygen-deprived limbs and my blood covered hands.   
“Alex!” That was Dean.   
He put his wrist above my mouth and tilted my head upwards. I struggled and watched as the blood began to pool, waiting until it was heavy enough for gravity to take over.   
But, in a flash of utterly blinding light, I was released. There was a pain filled scream as the vampire was burned from the inside out. The man crumbled to the ground and I stared in shock at the angel that stood before me. It had worked. How had it worked?  
Lucifer turned to the rest of the group and as lighting filled up the room, I could see his eyes flash a brilliant blue.   
The blonde haired woman rushed from the room, leaving the three men left. One rushed at Lucifer who stepped out of the way, causing the vamp to tumble and fall.   
I stumbled to my feet and unsteadily walked across the room to my brothers. There was another flash of light and another yell as I dropped to my knees and attempted to untie Dean. But my fingers couldn't grip the knot very well.   
There was a loud crash and I flinched as the angel collided with the dining table, turning it to splinters of wood.   
“Hurry Alex,” Sam ushered, though it didn't help, only added to the pressure.   
Finally, the knot came loose and Dean helped rip the rope off of himself and Sam. With one last flash of light and cry, the final male vamp fell to the floor.   
I scrambled to my feet and passed a bleeding Lucifer, sprinting as quickly as I could at the screams from Elly. I rounded a corner and slammed into a locked door.   
“Please stop.” It was a whimper now. Weak and fading.   
I took a step back and kicked at the door. There was the sound of splintering wood from the door frame. I took a deep breath and kicked at the door again, it finally gave way and cracking open.   
I raced in to see Elly chained up in the far edge of the room, a collar around her neck. There was blood covering her arms and soaking some of her shirt from the teeth marks that covered her body. And the two women turned to face me, blood dripping from their chins like in a horror movie.   
I didn't have a weapon. I didn't know what to do and so I did the only thing I could think of. I raced for the thinner red headed one and tackled her to the floor, hearing a crack as I landed weird on the hardwood. We tumbled across the floor, until she kicked me off of her, most likely bruising my ribs. I coughed, clutching myself. She straddled me and placed her hands around my neck, pressing me into the hardwood floor.   
I gasped and sputtered, but it wasn't for long. Dean appeared behind her and with one swift motion, sliced through her neck, her head falling with a sickening thud to the floor. Blood covered my face and I wiped it from my eyes.   
With one last flash of bright light and a final body crumbling to the floor, I collapsed, breathing heavily, body aching and tired. It was done. It was over. Everyone was safe.   
“You came,” Elly's small voice said. I pushed myself up and onto my knees just in time to watch Lucifer pull Elly to him and kiss her deeply.   
Sam helped me to my feet and I saw in the corner of my eye, Dean shake his head and look away from them.   
Lucifer broke the kiss and nuzzled his face against hers. “Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again, sunbeam. What the hell were you thinking?”   
“You're hurt,” Elly said, completely ignoring the question he had asked her.   
“It's only a few scrapes.” He kissed her again, this time just a quick kiss before he stepped back and began working at unhooking the collar that was around her neck.   
Once she was free, the chain clinking loudly to the ground, she raced over to me and tackled me in a tight hug. I groaned and stumbled, Sam having to catch me so we didn't fall. I hugged her back tightly.   
“Are you alright?” she asked, pushing me back to look over me. “Did they hurt you? Any of you?” She glanced around at everyone.   
“We're ok,” I replied softly, the dull ache starting to set into my body.   
“Alex, let's go get your wrists bandaged up,” Dean said, nodding to the door. I gave a nod in answer and he stepped closer. “You too Elly.” He rubbed her head. “I'm glad you're alright.” Elly gave a bright smile. “Sam, get halo over there.”   
Lucifer snorted with a sarcastic smile and rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. Elly pulled away from me and cautiously moved back to him, pulling one of his hands from the pocket and lacing her fingers with his.   
I took a deep breath, swallowing my pride. “Thank you, Lucifer,” I said as kindly as I could. His cocky smile fell and he looked over me curiously. “I mean it. We would have all been dead without you.”   
“You're-” he cleared his throat and looked away, “-you're welcome.”   
“Touching,” Dean grumbled. “Come on Sam. Alex, let's get you wrapped up.”   
He left the room, his blood covered knife held tightly in his hand. Sam slowly followed and I turned towards the door, taking a step, but gasping as pain shot up my ankle. I caught myself, biting my lips and closing my eyes, tears threatening to spill over.   
“I can heal that,” Lucifer’s voice said behind me. “If you want.”   
“I’d rather-” I broke off with a small whimper as I tried to walk again, but couldn’t put more than a bit of weight on the ankle. I felt a hand take my waist and I was swept from the ground and into Lucifer’s arms. I moaned as my ribs gave a scream. I wanted to fight against his grip, but I didn’t think I could. A weakness was beginning to take over my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me out of the house, Elly close behind us, holding onto the hem of Lucifer’s shirt.   
We made our way back up to the cars and he set me down on the hood of mine before dropping to his knees on the muddy forest floor and pulling the leg of my pants up and then working on taking off my boot and sock as gently as he could. I winced and felt Elly’s hand slip into mine.   
“It’s broken,” the angel explained. I didn’t even dare look. I started towards the dark sky that was threatening to spill more rain, tears falling down my cheeks.   
“Please,” I whispered with a cracking voice.   
There was a feeling of an icy cool that filled my ankle, immediately soothing the smokey pain that had been there. I could feel the bone resetting, but it didn’t hurt and wasn’t horribly unpleasant. It was more odd feeling than anything else.   
There was the sound of metal clicking and looked down to see Sam snapping a pair of handcuffs over Lucifer’s wrist. He rolled his eyes but seemed accepting of what was happening. Elly looked like she wanted to say something, but she kept quiet. Lucifer’s other hand was cuffed behind his back and he was pulled towards the Impala. Dean stood with the back door open and waiting.  
He got into the Impala without much of a fuss and Dean got into the driver's seat.   
“We'll meet you back at the bunker,” Sam said, getting into the passenger side.   
Elly handed me my boot and I pulled it back on, shoving my sock into my pocket. I slid off my hood and was shocked at how solid my ankle felt. I looked over Elly who looked like she had been healed as well, just covered in as much blood as I was.   
We both got into my car as the Impala drove away. I took a deep breath and started my car.   
“He came back,” I commented, glancing over at Elly to see her reaction.   
“But now he's going to be back in an angel trap and it's my fault.” She put her seatbelt on. “And if this is anything like in the show, it goes very south very fast.”   
“We'll make sure that nothing happens to him,” I said, unsure if I could actually make sure that would happen. “He really does love me,” she whispered lightly. I pulled out of the forest clearing and onto the road. “Right?”   
I laughed. “Yes, Elly. I think that's what it means.”


	22. Chapter 22

Ketch looked up at me as I entered his room. He sat up fully from his bed, shirtless, and gave a curious look as his eyes wandered me. “You were gone longer than I expected, love,” he said as I began pulling off my boots. His eyes trailed over my ankle that was still bright blues and purples, but no longer broken or hurting. “Did he not show?”

“He showed,” I replied, pulling my blood stained shirt over my head and trying to wipe off my face. 

“And you killed everything?” Ketch stood up and moved over to me before kneeling down and taking my foot to look over my ankle. I took his bare shoulders for balance. “And got injured.” 

“I broke it,” I replied. “Tackled this chick and we fell weird. Lucifer healed it up. Well, mostly up. I’m sure it will be sore tomorrow, but I’m ok. I’ll have Cas look over it.” 

He dropped my foot and stood back up. His side was bandaged from where I had cut him, but it didn’t look like it was hindering him horribly. His fingers gently slid up my side, gingerly touching the bruising from where I was kicked in the ribs. I winced slightly as he continued his inspection of me. His fingers took to my neck and gently pushed my head to the side to get a better look at the handprints that circled my throat like a choker. His fingers then moved into my hair and I whimpered as he touched the place where I had been hit in the head. 

“You’re still bleeding,” he said softly, his fingers covered with dark blood when he stepped back from me. “What happened Alex?”

“We got ambushed. But we’re all ok and we got who we went to get. I’m just going to go clean up. I smell like the undead.” I tried to give him a smile, but his frown was disapproving. 

“You need to be more careful. I already almost lost you with the wendigo. My life would crumble if something happened to you.” 

I didn’t like the tone of the room. Not in the slightest. It was too serious. There was already so much bullshit that I had to deal with it, I didn’t need to claustrophobic feeling of someone wanting to protect me. 

“I’m a Winchester,” I said with a teasing laugh and poke at him. “Nothing can keep us dead.” 

“Will it change if you become a Ketch?” 

I was sure that if I had been drinking water I would have choked on it. I stammered like an idiot for a moment before falling silent. He couldn’t keep doing this to me. The  _ I love you _ was difficult and recent enough as it was. 

“I’m not the marrying type, Ketch,” I finally got out, forcing the name Arthur to not leave my lips.

I tossed my shirt to the floor and headed towards the bathroom. He didn’t say a word or try to stop me. I closed the door behind me and faced my blood splattered, battered body in the mirror. I was so pale that the bruising across my neck looked like it was permanently etched into my skin. I sighed and went and turned on the shower to the absolute hottest I could stand and then undressed fully, enveloped in steam. 

The warm water eased the ache in my muscles and helped me breath fuller and stronger. And I just let the water run. Until the hot was well past cold and ice clasped onto me, chilling me to my bones. Had it been minutes or hours? I honestly wasn’t sure, but the state of my pruney fingers told me I had been in the shower for far longer than I should have been. 

I got out from the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, and went to the door. I opened it and stopped, feet cold against the ground. At my feet was a velvet black ring box, open and showing a silver band with a deep red jewel in it. 

“Fuck.”

 

“What do I do Elly?” I asked, watching upside down as she dried her hair with a towel. “Sorry again about taking all of the hot water.” 

“You don’t technically have to get married, you know,” Elly replied with a shrug, coming to lay on the bed beside me with her head hanging over the side so her world was upside down with mine. “You think Lucifer would ever marry me?” She broke out with a bright laugh. “That would be the day the world’s ending.” 

I smiled with a snort. “I’m not good with commitment El. You know this. I never have been. This is the longest I’ve ever stayed with one person at a time.”

“Then maybe that’s a sign,” she suggested, brushing out her hair with her hands as it dangled to the floor. “I’m getting bored of being blonde. Think I should change it?”

“What?” I giggled. “That was a ninety degree turn.”

“Sorry.” She gave me a kind smile. “Your problem is more important than my hair color. What did you do with the ring?”

“It’s in my dresser drawer. I wasn't sure what else to do with it.”

“What do you want to do?”

I sighed, my nose starting to tingle from all the blood that was running to it. “I don’t know. It could not even be an engagement ring. It could just be a ring.” It was a lame attempt at an excuse. 

Elly snorted sarcastically. “Ok, Mrs. Alexandria Ketch.”

“It does have a nice ring to it,” I mumbled, causing Elly to laugh and snort. Her hand shot over her mouth and I broke out in laughter as well. “Did you just...” I couldn’t finish my sentence because I was laughing so hard. She nodded and snorted again, rolling away from me to hide her bright red face. “I didn’t know you snorted!” I rolled closer to her and hugged her. “You’re so adorable!” She shook her head with another snort and tried to turn away from me. 

God. It was so good to hear her laugh. Something to break up the seriousness that was outside of this room. Something that showed me there were still pieces of her wrapped up deep inside the girl that I had changed. 

 

“Do I get a say in this?” Lucifer asked, his arms folded over his chest. 

“No,” was a chorus of answers from everyone but Elly who stayed quiet. I knew she didn’t like this in the slightest. 

“That settles it. Sam and I will see if we can find Rowena,” Dean threw out. 

“That’ll be fun,” Lucifer softly said in a sly manner. I could see Elly shoot him a warning glance. Lucifer’s smile fell and he became quiet. 

“Ketch will come with us,” Sam continued on for Dean, who didn’t look too pleased about the whole thing, but was cooperating nonetheless. 

“Gabe, Cael and Cas will stay here to look after Lucifer,” I nodded, running through the plan in my head. “And Elly and I will make sure everything is packed and ready to go. Maybe get in a hunt. There’s been some werewolves causing problems. Jody called me about that. I guess Donna and Claire have been trying to help, but there’s just been too many of them.” 

“That sounds fun,” Elly said with a side smile. 

I saw a disapproving look cover Lucifer’s face and I frowned slightly. She was so different from the girl that came through the rift with me. The one who was so afraid that she couldn’t move. Now the thought of fangs and blood didn’t make her squirm and go light headed like they used to. They were  _ fun. _

“That’s settled then,” Ketch said with a clap of his hands. “Let’s go find the witch.” Dean and Sam nodded and left the room we had shoved Lucifer into with a new angel trap. Ketch stepped over to me and pulled me to him, kissing my head. “I don’t need an answer right away. Take your time.” 

I bit my lip and wrapped my arms around myself as he left the room as well. Elly stepped closer to me, expectantly. I sighed. “It’s an engagement ring.”  

“Of course it is,” she said with a smile. “Did you really believe it was anything but?” 

“I hoped.” 

“That’s really nice,” Lucifer piped up from where he sat. 

“Behave,” Elly hushed before returning her attention back to me. “If he really loves you, he’ll wait for your answer. Let’s get ready for the hunt. I’m dying to meet Jody. She’s so badass.” With that Elly left the room with a skip to her step. 

I looked over to Lucifer who had watched her leave with a smile and a bite of his lower lip. 

“Watch it buddy,” I said, walking out of the room after Elly, “She was mine first.” I closed the door with a wink.

  
  


“Hi Jody,” I breathed out as the older woman gave me a crushing hug. 

“It’s been too long, Alex. When were you going to call me about your mom?” Jody asked after letting go of me, “I had to hear it from Claire after she talked to Dean last.”

“Sorry, we’ve been kinda busy.” I shrugged, the straps of my pack digging into my shoulders.

“And who’s this you brought with you?” 

“Oh that’s,” I turned around and looked over at Elly as she was getting more supplies from the trunk of my car, she was trying to juggle two guns and a couple boxes of ammo at the same time, “That’s my friend Elly.”

“Hi!” she called over, finally situating herself and coming over to shake Jody’s hand. “Alex has told me so much about you. I’m very excited to finally meet you.”

I laughed a little at her enthusiasm.  I couldn’t wait until she saw just how Jody hunted. It was the most unique way I’d ever seen a hunter do anything. 

“Are Donna and Claire here?” I asked, watching Elly’s eyes light up at the mention of their names. 

“They were, you just missed them by a few minutes,” Jody said, loosely crossing her arms over her chest. “They went out to try and find the nest again. The stupid wolves keep moving on us. It’s like they know when we’re planning to come dig them out.”

“Is it possible that one of your contacts is a wolf?” I asked, trying to reason why they’d move.

Jody shook her head, “I’ve already tested everyone, no one’s reacting to the silver. But I make a mean brisket and gravy.” 

“That you do. When were you thinking about going out after them?” I asked.

“After you guys come inside and relax for a little bit. Sam called and told me about what’s been going on recently,” Joday said, walking towards her front door, “And you have to explain to me why that psycho is still around.”

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it when Elly let out a giggle. I eyed her and smiled a little before following Jody inside.

“That’s a long story Jod’s.” I laughed.

“Let’s say that’s he’s got a reason to be a little more helpful to the cause,” Elly replied with a smile. 

“I’ve got time girls.” A knowing smile on the older womans face.

  
  


Elly was more than ecstatic to meet Donna and Claire as we met up where Donna had told us the pack was now. Some diner outside of town. With my hand in Elly’s and guns on our persons as well as a few knives, we all made our way into the diner and sat at the counter. 

“So what’s the news Donna?” I asked as I took my seat.

“Got about 12 of ‘em in the pack all together.” Donna took a drink of the coffee in front of her. “When we last checked they were all in this old house just down the road.”

I glanced around at the patrons who had all seemed to perk up a bit at the conversation. The waitress popped her gum, looking as if she didn’t want to come serve us. She knew what we were. 

“We’ve got eyes. We’ll talk about it outside,” I said, making everyone aware of our being listened to.

“Eyes?” Elly asked.

“Yup. And ears,” Claire said, piping up from the other side of Donna.

Elly simply nodded and turned her attention back to the menu she had in her hand. She pulled her blond hair up into a ponytail and gave me a smile as if to say that she was ready. I looked over to Claire and then back to Elly. She was becoming a Claire. She had been normal and the normal had been ripped from her and now she was a hunter, just like Novak. It made me worried for her. Claire was a good kid, but the loss of her dad had plunged her into this world and it had corrupted her and made her... something no one would ever thought she would be. Claire should’ve had a normal life, she should’ve had normal parents and should have never known about the supernatural. Elly should be the same way. I looked away from them and down at my glass of water the waitress had brought by before deciding to ignore us.

“We need to be careful on this one,” I said lowly so that only Elly could hear me, “we all may be trained hunters but we could all loose our lives if we just jump right into this thing.”

“I didn’t plan on making the first move. This is still kinda my first hunt. The other ones don’t really count,” she whispered back to me. 

“Why not?” I asked, cocking my eyebrows at her. I thought they counted.

“The first one I didn't really get to do. I kinda did get kidnapped. And then the second I didn’t know I was on and I got shot.” She smiled teasingly. “And this last one I again, didn’t really get to do anything. I kinda just had to sit there and get eaten.” 

“I uh….right,” I stammered, again looking at my glass. “Well this one I promise it’ll count.” I gave her a side smile, “If you want to eat anything I’d wait. Eating before a hunt never goes well. Unless you’re Dean.”

“Oh, no. I’m fine. I was just trying to look natural,” she whispered the last few words to me with a giggle. “I can’t believe I finally got to meet them.” 

I laughed with her, “And they’re even more badass in person. And they actually curse.”

“You can’t curse on the tv silly.” 

“Well of course not, but I don’t think I’ve ever heard Donna say ‘eh’ or ‘You betcha’ either. She may have been a softie before she knew about monsters but she was never that soft.”

“This softie will still kick your ass,” Donna said from beside me, making my point.

Elly giggled. It was nice to see her happy. I just hoped the rest of the night went well. 

 

The night was not going well so far. Although we hadn’t gotten to the actual pack yet, we had decided to camp out not far from the old house, leaving our cars off the street in a field and taking the rest by foot. Which had been a mistake, since an hour ago it had started raining. And it hadn’t let up, which meant we were all soaked.

“I think they moved again,” I said to Jody, my breath showing white in the air. 

“They couldn’t have, we’d have seen them,” Claire responded for Jody.

“And you’re sure about that?” I smirked at the young fake blonde. 

“Positive.”

I nodded and moved around in the mud until I was next to Donna and Elly, who were only a few feet away. Donna had been showing Elly different knots to pass the time. 

“I don’t think I will ever be able to remember any of these,” Elly said as she tried to tie her own alongside Donna. 

I laughed as I approached them. “Don’t worry, you just have to remember the square knot and a slip knot. Those are the most important.”

“Only if you don’t want to hurt your captives,” Donna said.

“I haven’t been angry enough yet,” Elly muttered. “I’m more easily scared than angered.”

“You’re still braver than anyone I’ve ever known,” I said, patting Elly’s wet head.

“Hey!” Jody called from behind us, “There’s movement in the house.”

I looked at Elly and Donna as they stood, and started back over to the other two with them. I took the binoculars from Jody and whipped the lenses before putting them to my face and looking across to the house. There was indeed movement. Our waitress from earlier had walked up to the door and looked like she was waiting for someone to open it for her.

“So she was a wolf,” I said. 

“Ya, they’ve probably got them all over the place, which would explain why the wolves seemed to move whenever we got close,” Donna said. 

“We better hit them before they move again,” Elly suggested. 

“Who knows how long it will take us to find them again,” Claire agreed. 

“Then it’s settled. We strike now. Elly and I will take the front.” I instructed.

“Ok.” She nodded. But I could hear the nervousness in her tone. 

I gave her a small smile and patted her shoulder. “Donna are you ok with going solo and scoping out the back of the house?”

“Where ever you think is best,” she said, pushing wet hair out of her face and jogging off through the rain.

“Jody that leaves you and Claire as our back up after we’ve already gotten in. You guys ok with that?”

“Back up again? I thought I’d get to lead this hunt,” Claire complained.

“I can do back up with Jody,” Elly offered. 

I shook my head, “This is your first real hunt El, I’m not letting you sit on the sidelines.”

“Whoa,” Jody said, waving her hand. “This is her first hunt?” 

“Techectly it’s her third, but she doesn’t think the others count. And one of them wasn’t a hunt,” I grumbled. “But she’s got this. She’s survived hell and the devil himself. She can handle a few werewolves.” 

With that I gave it little more thought and started to walk off, hoping they understood and hoping Elly was right behind me. She could totally handle this. I believed in her more than she probably did but that didn’t mean she couldn’t handle this. She fucked Satan for fuck's sake. She could take down a few wolves.

“We need to think of a way for them to let us in,” I said, turning to see Elly behind me as I walked across the street. “Got anything?”

“I can just do the broken down car again,” Elly muttered. “Or... Punch me.” 

“Punch you?” I asked, eyeing her as she caught up to me. “Why?”

“If I got mugged or something, maybe they’d be more likely to let me in. I don’t know. That’s the best I’ve got.” 

I laughed a little. “I’m not going to punch you, and odds are they’ve already seen us so sending in only one of us will be suspicious. Especially if I punch you first.” I thought for a second, “Hang on, I got something.”

“Ok. Shoot. What is it?” 

“Just act like we’re being chased and need a safe space to hide.”

“Just rush in or knock on the door?” Elly questioned, eyeing the building wearily. 

“We knock of course. Just act scared. Hopefully they’ll think it was one of their own that scared us here.” We were almost to the steps now.

“Great. I don't need to pretend.”

I chuckled a little before putting on my serious face as we walked up the steps. I reached forward and knocked on the door, panicky. Elly swiftly followed, knocking on the door as well. 

“Please!” she cried, true fear in her voice. “Please let us in!”

“There’s something chasing us!” I added, trying to make my voice sound as real as Elly’s did. 

The door opened and both Elly and I stumbled inside form how much weight we had been putting on the door. I slammed the door closed and rested back against it, breathing hard. I glanced around at the pack that was huddled in the dingy living room. There were at least a dozen of them. All of their faces from the diner earlier. 

“You’re the really nice waitress from earlier,” Elly said breathlessly. “Thank you for letting us in.” 

“What was chasing you?” she asked, popping her gum and crossing her arms. Her dark curly hair gave me a 1950’s vibe. Maybe she was meant to work in the diner. 

“A dog,” I replied, standing up fully and glancing out of the door’s side window to where I could make out Jody and Claire slowly approaching the porch. 

“A dog, huh?” she asked, again popping her gum. She didn’t believe us, which was fine. I didn’t expect her to. “Well, you are more than welcome to make yourselves at home. I’ll have Jacob get you some water.” A dark haired boy who looked like a football player stood from where he sat and headed to the kitchen. 

“Thank you,” I said, “and your name was?” I asked, trying to pry for more time.

“I’m Sam,” the waitress replied, moving further into the house. 

“I’m Alex and that’s El,” I offered. 

“Nice to meet you,” Elly said kindly, her hand reaching out and taking mine, trembling slightly in my grasp. I gave it a squeeze. She could do this. Jody told us they had been killing people. We couldn't let them be. 

“You two together?” A short haired girl questioned from her spot in a chair by a lamp. 

“Almost two years,” I said, pulling Elly with me and further into the room. I didn’t like that I couldn’t see the one that Sam had called Jacob. I also didn’t like that they were all so calm when they knew we were lying.

“Aww that’s sweet. Never knew hunters to get together,” The same girl said.

“It makes it bearable,” Elly threw out, not trying to hide the fact that we were. There wasn’t a point. They knew. “How could you tell?” 

“The tat,” another answered. This was a guy who was built like a swimmer. I could only assume his name would be something stupid like Quil or Ephraim. It seemed to fit. 

Elly hesitantly pulled down her shirt sleeve back over her wrist. “Are you hunters too?” she asked with a kind smile. She was a natural. She wasn’t stupid. She knew we were stuck. As much as I hated to admit it, she was a natural hunter now that she wasn't quite afraid. 

“In a sense,” Sam threw out, looking over her manicured nails that grew long and sharp.

“Uh, huh,” I said, pulling my gun from it’s holster with my free hand. “That’s why we brought back up.”

In a flash I aimed my pistol at the other young girl that had spoke to us and pulled the trigger, sending a silver bullet flying through the air. It hit her right in the forehead and she slumped back onto the couch. 

The room seemed to explode into action. The group raced from the couch and at us. I could hear the door open behind us before the sound of my gun going off took over. The swimmer dropped to the ground and I dropped Elly’s hand to jump out of the way of a redheaded nerdy looking boy. He tumbled to the floor and Jody immediately took him out with a single headshot with a silver bullet. 

Claire had disappeared somewhere up the stairs to the second story, a larger girl and a abnormally tall guy racing after her. Through the smoke I could make out the form of Donna coming through the kitchen and shooting the legs out from under two of them. 

In the corner of my eye I saw Elly get tackled to the ground, a lamp smashing beside her and causing the room to fall into more darkness. I wanted to help, but claws swiped down my back and I gasped, my back arching. My shirt was immediately slick with my blood. My feet were kicked out from under me and I crashed to the floor, my gun tumbling from my hand and disappearing into the darker side of the room. I tried to crawl for it, but claws dug into my ankles as I was yanked across the floor. 

I flipped onto my back, grimacing as the cold floor made contact with my new open wounds. I kicked the boy who had grabbed me. He fell back and to the floor, clutching his now bleeding nose. I dug my knife from my boot, rolled to my knees, and raised it above my head, bringing it down into his chest. 

There was a searing pain down my face that matched the pain in my back. Blood poured down my cheeks and onto my shirt, my eyes closed. My right eye burned as if I had dumped a full bottle of soap into it. My free hand took my eye and held to it, my other hand slipping on my knife as he tried to wriggle away from me. 

I tightened my grip on my knife and pulled it from his chest, the blood from my hand covering the blade and mixing with his. He turned from me. I plunged the knife into his back, the silver burning his skin as it was dragged through him when he tried to escape. 

There was a gunshot and I was splattered with more blood as Donna took him out before turning towards another girl and shooting her in the torso. 

I turned towards the darkest part of the room. Everything was a blur. My depth perception was off. Where was my gun? Fuck. I did my best to search for my weapon through the smoke and the growls. 

My fingertips finally found something cold in the darkness and I pulled my gun to me. I got to my feet and dropped my hand from my eye. If I was going to be any help I needed both of my hands, even if they were dripping in my blood. 

Sam shoved Claire aside and into Jody. They both fell into the couch, knocking it backwards. She turned to face me as I seemed to be the only one standing in the room now. Her eyes were an acidy green and her teeth were long and bared as she charged at me. 

My fingers trembled as I tried to pull the hammer back on my gun. Desperately. But the blood made my hand slip and I couldn’t get a grip. My heart pounded in my ears. This was it. She was my last reboot. My last chance. 

Sam’s hands were inches from me as a gun went off. I jumped at the wizing that went past my ear and blood began to soak Sam’s work uniform. There was another loud crack over my shoulder, and more blood began to join her uniform as she tumbled back. 

There was a growl from her, anger flooding across her features. She charged at me again. But with one final gunshot, she crumbled to the ground, blood trickling down her face from a hole that appeared in the very center of her forehead. 

I turned around and saw Elly on the floor, leaned up against a wall, her hand gun smoking in her hands. Her hair had been ripped from her ponytail and she was covered in blood from claw marks, a dead girl across her lap. 

She licked her lips, eyes coming to me, chest heaving as she breathed hard. “You ok?” 

I nodded, shoving my gun into my holster. I didn’t even care about finding my knife. I walked over to her and collapsed beside her, tired. She pushed the body off of her legs and got onto her knees. There were claw marks down her chest that were extremely deep, but she didn’t seem to care. 

“Is your eye alright?” she asked, hugging me tightly. 

“I think..” I trailed off as I assessed the damage to my body, which only made the pain deep set more. “Do you think I’ll look stupid with an eye patch?” I tried to laugh, but her face was sorrowful when she pulled back from me, now covered in more blood from my back. “I’ll be fine. I’m sure Cas will take care of us. No worries.” 

She rose to her feet and took my arm to help me up onto mine. 

“You are a hell of a shot, El. We need to get you in a range with Dean. I think you would give him a run for his money.” 

“I told you. My dad was in the marines.” 

All of us gathered in the middle of the dark room that only had one lamp left standing. Jody and Claire looked a little bruised and battered. Donna’s jacket sleeve was ripped and blood was soaking the fabric, but they all seemed in good spirits. 

“You look worse for wear,” Jody said, looking over me. “Honey, let me clean you up before you leave. You too,” she directed towards Elly. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Claire mumbled. “And burn it.” 

The three of them headed for the door and Elly waited beside me. I ushered her out of the living room and towards the front door, following behind her. 

But I stopped. There was something wrong. I felt like we had missed something. Something big. But I wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe the loss of blood was messing with my head. I really just needed to be cleaned up and rest. That was all it was. 

Elly turned back to look at me and her face dropped. “Alex!” 

I turned, but couldn’t make out the form that took me to the floor. We slid through the pooling blood and my head cracked against the trim along the bottom of the wall. And it was odd. Maybe it was the shock of what was happening. I wasn’t sure. But I saw Jacob’s rage filled eyes and then his teeth digging into my throat. 

But there was no pain. Just warm slickness around me, filling me. I could feel it running down my throat and burning my lungs as I gasped for air through the stickiness of the blood. It was like I was being held under water somehow. 

There was a dim crack and I felt pressure atop of me and then foggy callings of my name.

 

“You idiot!” I could hear Crowley yelling at me before the darkness had completely left my brain.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I said as I struggled to open my eyes.

“You went and got yourself killed after I told you to be careful!” Crowley was probably rightfully pissed.

I opened my eyes as much as I could and looked up, seeing the ceiling of the throne room of Hell above me. I closed my eyes again and groaned.

“I don’t have enough energy to fully heal you this time.” Crowley huffed. 

“Just leave a scar then,” I said, hand going to my face and rubbing it. There wasn’t any blood. He’d already cleaned that up apparently. “I don’t mind another scar or two. You know that.”

“That’s exactly why I only gave you a limited amount of chances. Otherwise you’d want to be immortal.” Crowley grumbled more, “Death is already mad at me as is.”

“Let Billy be mad. She’s the one that keeps letting Dean and Sam come back. Why can’t I?” I asked, smiling a bit at the thought of the once Reaper being mad at my constant reginerations. “I’ll be more careful next time.” 

“There is no next time. This is the last one, Mouse.” Crowley said. I felt him place a hand on my head, followed by the immediate relief of pressure over my eye that had been slashed through.

I opened my eyes fully and pushed myself up onto my elbows, wincing at the way it stretched the new scars on my back but grateful for the ability to see again. “Then I’ll make it a nice long life.”

Crowley glared at me. “Winchesters never live long.” 

“I don't think that's very fair to say. It's not like I like dying.” I was trying to be as upbeat as I could. I didn't like to think about what would be coming next. “Is Elly alright?” I grimaced as he took to healing the claw marks in my ankles. 

“Yes. Everyone else will be fine.” Crowley spoke softly now as he concentrated. “You were the only casualty.”

“Of course I was.” I rolled my eyes with a huff of air. “Why is it always me?”

“Because you’re reckless. It’s like you have this urge to see how far you can push your luck.” Crowley moved to my side, offering a hand to help me into a better sitting position.

I took it and sat up on the edge of the table I’d been laid on. It was too clean for how much blood had been on and coming out of me. I cracked my neck and sighed at how stiff I still felt. Dieing never made it easy on regenerating over and over again. Maybe he was right. I was no better than a zombie. At least I wasn't blood thirsty. 

“What would you rather have me do? It’s not like I have much to live…”

“Don’t you dare say that. You have a better reason to be alive than half of Hell ever has.” 

“What on earth are you talking about?” I asked as I got to my feet and tried to stretch. It felt as if my skin was far smaller than it was supposed to be. 

He looked enraged. He folded his hands in front of him and tipped his head to the side with a look that was asking me if I was stupid. 

“What did you ask me not two moments ago? That girl is a big enough reason alone. Not to mention you have a very loving fiance and a family who would do anything for you. Literally go to hell and back multiple times just for you.” His voice was harsh and airy as it normally was when he got upset. “Don't you dare fucking think that you have nothing to live for you selfish little girl!” He stepped closer to me. “Don't make me fucking regret what I've been doing for you all these years.” 

“He's not my fiance,” I found myself saying before I could stop the words from coming out of my mouth. 

His voice lowered to an intimidatingly dark whisper. “Get the hell out of my throne room. And you better think extremely hard about how to prove to me that you deserve this kingdom that I promised you because I will send you back to eternal torture and it will not be hardship for me.” 

I slowly turned to leave the room, shoving my hands into my jeans. 

“And next time, I'll leave you blind, Mouse.”

“I expect nothing less, Bat,” I called back over my shoulder as I pushed the double oak doors open.


	23. Chapter 23

My eyes shot open and I sucked in a breath of cold air, coughing and turning on my side as my lungs learned to breath again. I threw an arm out to avoid falling off the back seat of my car. I didn’t remember how I got here or any of what happened after being jumped on but I was glad to be alive.

“Alex?!” I heard Elly yell from the driver's seat.

“Uh huh.” I answered, still trying to catch my breath before finding my voice again.

She slammed on the breaks and pulled off the road, throwing my car in park before turning to look at me. 

Tears were falling down her cheeks.  “You can't fucking scare me like that! I-I- That was the most horrible thing I ever had to watch!” 

“What’d it look like?” I asked. I’d never had anyone tell me what they saw when I was regenerating. I was just...back.

She looked at a loss for words and looked down at the keys in her hands. “There was just so much blood. Just unnatural puddles if it. And I killed him, but I couldn't save you. Your throat was completely ripped open. It was so gross. You were practically decapitated.” Her face was going pale the more she spoke. “Jody wanted me to leave you. I-I couldn't leave you. I knew you'd come back, but I couldn't tell them. Do you know how weird it was to explain that I wanted to take you all the way back? They looked at me like I was crazy.” 

“But the healing, El. What did that look like? Could you see it?” I asked, looking up at her. 

“Only bits and part of it through the mirror.” She pointed to the rear view mirror. “It was hot and steamy. Like a sauna almost. Here would be steam around the part of you that was healing and you kinda just....” She looked like she was having trouble finding the words. “It was almost in reverse. But...I could only see a little here and there. I could be wrong.” 

“Crowley certainly wasn’t happy about it.” I said, groaning as I pushed myself up into a proper sitting position. “Left me with a few new scars and some words of encouragement.”

“But you're ok?” 

I smiled at her. “I’m perfect.” I climbed over the middle section and into the passenger seat, “Where are we?”

“We're just outside of Tennessee. I think. I could have gone in a completely different direction. I'm not good with directions.” Her hand took mine and she pulled it to her, holding it tightly to her chest. “I was so worried about you coming back. You won't be a werewolf right? You were bit.”

I blinked a little. “I uh. I don’t think so. We’ll have to make sure when we get back. Let me see the map.” I said, looking to where she had her phone plugged into the cars port.

“I haven't gotten us lost, right?” she asked, releasing my hand. 

I took the phone and looked at it’s screen, taking a minute to study where we were exactly and where the bunker should be. It didn’t take me long to know where we were. 

“Ya. You’re going the right way. Just keep following this road for another half hour.” I told her. 

“Alright.” She started the car again and pulled back onto the road. “Does Ketch know?” 

“About my regenerations?” I gave her a side glance, her phone still in my hand.

“Yeah.” She gave a giggle. “You're like the Doctor. From Doctor Who.” 

“Oh God.” I rolled my eyes. “You like that show? Ketch gushes over it.” 

She shrugged. “Well yeah. I am SuperWhoLocked.” 

“I do  _ not _ want to know what that means.” I put her phone back in the console and leaned back in my chair tiredly. I couldn’t remember the last time I had been so tired. 

“I may write fanfiction, and you have no place to judge,” Elly continued on, saying words that I never heard before. 

“What otherworldly place do you come from?” I teased. “You write what?” 

“Stories. About TV shows,” she replied back shly, her cheeks turning a dusty red. 

“Why is that a thing? What is it? Do I even want to know what that means?” I laughed a bit as her face grew even more dark. 

“There’s a website where people can write stories for others to read where they write about mostly tv shows that they like. Sometimes movies or video games. People are into everything.” She glanced over at me as if trying to see if I were still paying attention. But I was way too far down this rabbit hole to return now. “And most things on this site are very...” she trailed off and I could see her face contort in thought. “Very detailed in the ways of a sexual nature.” 

“You write porn?” I asked, trying not to laugh as the smile spread across my face. 

She cleared her throat, the blush spreading down to her chest. “Um.... And I would say about ninety percent of the smut is probably gay.” 

“You write gay porn about TV shows that you watch?” I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. “Oh my god! Do you write about Dean and Cas?!” She didn’t reply. “You do! You totally write gay porn about my brother and his angel!” I couldn’t hold back the laughter anymore. My chest may have been sore and the laughter may have hurt but I couldn’t help it.

“If you mention this to anyone at all, I will murder you. You saw how I took out that werewolf over your shoulder.” 

“Ok, ok.” I said, still chuckling. “What else do you write about, Miss Not so Innocent?” 

“Um.... I could very possibly write things about your other brother as well, but let’s not go there.” 

“Wait.” I paused. “So that world knows about Gabe’s little crush too?”

“You would be surprised who they make into ships,” she answered. 

“What are these words you keep saying?” I couldn’t help but laugh again. “Do you have your own language or something?” 

“The internet does, but I take it you don’t look at more than cases and porn.” 

“Hey, don’t judge my internet usage.” I said, pointing at her with a smile.

“You probably have no idea what a meme is, do you?” 

“A what?” I slammed my hand against the dash to keep myself upright as I laughed again, my ribs burning. “Stop making up words!” 

“They’re just weird pictures.” She shrugged. “It’s what my world does to take up time because everything else sucks ass. Now are you going to answer me or not? I need the blush to leave my face.” 

I took a minute to collect myself, “No. Ketch does not know about my regenerations.” I breathed out, holding my ribs. “And I’d like to keep it that way until I absolutely need to tell him.” I smiled as Elly began to hum a song that I could only guess was from Doctor Who. “Do you mind if I sleep on the way back?” With the laughter gone, I began to feel just how exhausted I was again, “I don’t want you getting lost or anything.”

“Well, I’ve gotten us this far. I’m sure I can manage.” 

“Promise? I don’t wanna wake up in a ditch somewhere.” I teased.

“I’m not that bad of a driver,” she said, giving me a side smile. “Get some rest. I can take a nap back at the bunker.” 

“Were you driving all night?” 

She shrugged. “I’m fine. Sleep.” 

“Ok, ok. Wake me when we get close.” I said, leaning back in the chair and closing my eyes.

 

“Are you both alright?” Dean asked as we entered the bunker. He walked over and looked over us, taking in the damage. “What the hell happened to both of you? You look like you went to war.” 

“Werewolves Dean, a shit ton of werewolves.” I said, pushing past him and into the main room, no one else was in sight yet, this was good.

Dean grabbed my shoulder, “You look like you came out of it without a scratch, but your clothes are absolutely shredded. Did you die again?” 

“I promise I tried not to this time.” I said, trying to give him a successful sad look. 

“Elly, you look tired,” Dean said, looking over her now as well. “Did you get any rest?” 

“I’m alright Dean. I’m more shook over what happened. I’ll be alright,” Elly answered him, a kind smile over her lips. She did look tired and ragged. She was covered in blood still, the blood dry around the claw marks that were down her chest, that had ripped her shirt in a way that was probably more revealing than she noticed. Her hands were a rusty brown from more dried blood that I was sure was mine, and her hair hung in her face in a bad need of a wash. “Thank you for asking.” 

“I’ll take her to Cas anyway.” I said, tugging at her arm. “Come on messy.”

“I’m coming,” Elly sighed, following after me. 

“Dean, get your gun,” I called behind me. “We need to go to a range. I want to see something.” 

“Is now really the time for that?” He called back.

“There’s a $50 bet in it if you just say yes!”

“DEAL!”

I couldn't help but laugh at my oldest brother. He was so sure he was going to win whatever bet this was. If only he knew.

I dragged Elly behind me until we got to the room that Dean and Cas had been sharing, the room I assumed the angel would be in. I pushed the door open and was not surprised to see that I was right. Cas was sitting on the edge of their bed, scrolling through something on the smartphone Dean insisted Cas have.

“Hello Cas.” I said in my best impersonation of the angel.

“Hello Alex. Elly.” Cas looked up at us and his blue eyes widened. “What happened?”

“Werewolf fight. Can you heal her a bit?” I asked.

Cas nodded and stuck his hand out to Elly. Elly stepped over and took his hand. In the blink of an eye, she was healed and clean. She exhaled deeply and released Cas’ hand, muttering a thank you. 

“Cas do you...can you tell if the bite I got affected me?” I asked, a little nervous about the answer.

“I could take a look, but I believe the changes would’ve set in by now if you had been.” Cas said somewhat matter of factly.

The angel stepped closer to me and placed a hand on my forehead. I watched his blue eyes turn an icy blue color as he searched for any internal changes. In a few seconds they were back to normal and Cas stepped away from me.

“You seem to be normal, no changes at all that I could sense.” He said, returning to the edge of the bed, “Although I recommend you rest as you have some bruised ribs.”

“Thank you, Cas.”

 

Sam and Ketch wandered into the bunker where Dean and Elly were sitting quietly, Elly counting out her fifty dollars and Dean glaring. 

“So the tip was right we can pick Rowena up tomorrow...” Sam came to a stop and looked over us, a confused look taking over his face. Ketch looked over to me, his head tilting to the side. “What’s going on?” Sam asked hesitantly. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Dean grumbled, downing the rest of his glass of whisky before pouring himself another. I gave a smile as Elly glanced over at me, still counting her ones, as that’s all I had had on me in cash. 

“You are such a sore loser.” I gave a laugh and sat forward in my chair. 

“What are you talking about?” Ketch stepped further into the room and snatching up the whiskey bottle to read the label. Dean swiftly pulled it back. “Where did you find that? I keep the good stuff hidden.” 

“He can find alcohol anywhere,” I explained as Dean took another drink with a roll of his eyes. “He’s upset because Elly is better than him.” 

“At what?” Sam asked, looking between Dean and Elly who was shoving her counted money into her pants pocket. Elly bit smiled and pointed finger guns as Dean, who huffed and stood from his chair. “She out shot you?” 

“Three games for three,” I replied, giving Elly a high five. She was bright and glowing with her smile. 

“No one can out shoot you!” There was surprise in Sam’s voice.”I can’t out shoot you. Ketch can’t out shoot you. Even Alex can’t out shoot you.” 

“I know.” Dean’s tone was harsh and he downed the last of his drink and again poured another one.  “Bobby would have loved her.” It was sarcastic and I shot him a warning look. 

“What on earth made you take her shooting?” Ketch spoke up, moving over to me and taking a hold of my hand. 

“She saved me from a werewolf,” I explained. “Perfect shot. Thought maybe she’d give Dean a run for his money.” 

“Good job pet,” he whispered softly, patting her shoulder. “How’d you learn to shoot a gun?” 

“My dad taught me before he died. I was really young. It’s been a while. But I guess it’s like riding a bike,” Elly explained, her nails tapping the table. “He was in the marines.” 

“I guess I can respect that.” Dean got to his feet. “So, we need to head out to catch Rowena then?” 

“Yeah, she’ll be there tomorrow.” Sam nodded. “I’d say, let’s get ready to go. You and I can take care of it. I need to go talk to Gabe really fast and then maybe we can set out.” 

“And I’ll have Cas take a look at Cael,” Dean added, both brothers heading for the hall. 

“Is he doing better?” I asked, getting to my feet. 

“Yeah.” Dean turned back to look at me. “I think he should be good to go here soon. If he’s anything like how you and Cas say he is, that’s probably for the best.” 

“I think he could help us in the other world.” 

Everyone’s eyes in the room came to me and I felt extremely small. 

“Are you insane?” Dean asked curiously. “If he’s difficult enough to piss Cas off, I think we’d be better-”

“It would help to have another angel on our side,” Sam interrupted. 

“He doesn’t even like us.” Dean waved his hand, motioning to all of us. “He’s Lucifer 2.0.”

“He’s not that bad,” I said with a shrug. “We’ll discuss it later. Go get ready to go.” 

The both nodded and headed off. I went over to where Dean had been sitting and snatched up the whiskey bottle and took a swig. I coughed a bit, looking over the bottle to read the label. The rich and big flavor stayed on my tongue. 

“Bowmore Single Malt Scotch Whisky,” I mumbled aloud. 

“From 1957. Cost me 22 grand,” Ketch mumbled, taking the bottle from my hand and taking a drink of it. “No point in crying over spilled milk. Let’s not waste it. Elly, would you like a drink?” 

“It cost you what?” she asked, eyes wide in shock. “Alcohol should not be worth that much.” She stood and snatched the bottle away from him to look at it. “What makes it so special? It’s just grass juice.” 

I smiled. “Have you ever actually drank at all?”

“I had some of my mom’s wine once. Didn’t much care for it.” She looked over the bottle curiously before taking a sip from it. She gagged and set the bottle back down, coughing. “It burns.” 

Ketch and I laughed. He leaned closer to me to whisper in my ear. “Do you want to have some fun while we have time? I think Elly can handle herself.” 

“Is that all you ever think about?” I asked back just as softly, poking him in the ribs. He jumped out of the way, knocking my hand away. He nodded towards his bedroom and I smiled. “Elly, we’re gonna-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she said, waving us on. “I know, I know. Just go. I’ll talk to you in a bit.” 

I pulled Ketch with me and into his bedroom. I was quickly pulled into his grasp. He lifted me from my feet and I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him intently. It had felt like forever since I had been able to touch him. Or maybe it was just how close I had come to a death I wouldn’t be able to escape. Whatever it was made me want to continually be close to him. As close to him as I possibly could be. 

I was flipped around and shoved against the wall. Normally a moan would have left my lips, but instead it was a groan with a wince. I placed my head to his shoulder as he carefully dropped me to my feet. 

“Be gentle with me,” I whispered. “I’m still sore.” 

Ketch lifted my face up to his to kiss me softly. “I don’t know if we’ve ever had gentle sex, Love.” It was in a teasing tone. “I can be gentle for you though.” 

He bit at my lip, making my knees go weak and buckle under me with a shiver. He scooped me up into his arms and rested me down on his bed. His lips then moved to my neck, carefully kissing across my pulse that was still slightly bruised from the vampires. His fingers dipped under the hem of my shirt and sent chills up me. My back arched up into him and he took the opportunity to push the fabric of my shirt up over my hips to my blue and purple painted ribs.

But his hands came to a stop as his fingers ran over the pink newly healed scarring, some of which had made it across my back and around my sides to my front. I fought the nervous swirls that braided in my weak stomach as it dawned on me that I hadn’t mentioned the new markings that now decorated my body. 

“Take off your shirt,” he ordered in a whisper, sitting up and taking the warmth of his body with him. When I didn’t move his eyes became a frozen silver. “Now.” 

I pushed myself up and pulled my t-shirt from my body, turning around for him to see before he made me. I immediately felt his fingers tracing over the scarring, all the gentleness absent. Each of the large, long four scratches. The first from the top of my right shoulder all the way across my shoulder blades and down to where it ended at one of my ribs. The next three following the same pattern, save for the last one that was shorter than the rest. I had taken a good long look in the mirror when I had cleaned up and knew that where each mark began was larger and deeper than the end. 

“What happened Alex?” Ketch asked in the same small, harsh voice. 

“Just a werewolf scratch. I’m fine,” I replied, hoping that he would drop it. It wasn’t that big of a deal. Or at least that’s what I had to lie to myself about. I would lose my mind if I started to make sense to myself. 

“This isn’t fine. Cas didn’t heal you right.”

“He didn’t heal me,” I sighed, pressing the palms of my hands into my eyes until I could see swirling shapes and colors. It was going to come out sooner or later. I couldn’t expect him to stay in the dark forever. 

“Then who the hell did?” Ketch demanded, his hands leaving my body. I didn’t dare turn to face him. I didn’t want to see the icy silver gaze that was digging into my back. 

“Crowley. He did the best he could.” I pulled my shirt back over me, suddenly self conscious. I had never really been that self conscious of my body. The scars had never bothered me before, granted they had never been anything this large before. 

“Why the fuck did you go to Crowley and not Cas?” 

“I didn’t have much of a choice. The situation wouldn’t allow me to-”

“The situation?” Ketch asked with an exasperated huff of air. “Damn it Alex. I want the truth. What the hell happened?”

I was silent, tears coming to the corners of my eyes. I pulled my legs up to my chest, feeling my heart pound against them. I couldn’t find the words. I didn’t know what to tell him. I wasn’t sure how to explain it. It had been easy with Dean and Sam. I had died in front of them and then walked back into the bunker a day or two later. I had to tell them. I hadn’t expected him to find out this way. 

“Alexandria!” His voice was stern and seemed to echo throughout the room.

“Crowley brought me back!” I blurted out, my hands twisting up in fistulls of my jeans as my face hid into my knees. 

“Brought you back?” 

“He revived me.” My voice was brittle and cracking. I couldn’t believe the example I was using, but it was the only one coming to mind. “Elly said it was like Doctor Who.”

“Doctor who? You come back from the dead?” There was a pause. “Elly knows?” He sounded hurt. As if it had been my plan all along to tell Elly and not him. 

“She was there,” I shot back defensively. “She had to fight Jody about burning my body with that house.”

“Crowley just brings you back?” he asked , his voice now further away as he had removed himself from the bed, most likely going to his dresser to lean against it. 

“Yes. We have a deal.” 

“And just what might that be?” His voice had risen back to something with anger in it and I just wanted to run away and hide. 

“I just do favors for him and he brings me back. It’s nothing serious.” 

“What favors could you possibly do for the king of hell?” 

“Just hunting favors. Why does it matter?” I challenged, regretting the words once they left my mouth. 

“Why does it matter?” There was a scoff behind me. “What does it matter? Alex, you are being completely mental if you think that he is not using you for something else.” 

“There is nothing he is using me for!” I shouted. “All that matters is that I am ok. Why do you care so much?” 

“You are being so bloody glaikit.” My eyebrows furrowed at the word, but I got the essence of what he meant. “I love you, you twit!” 

I wasn’t sure what to say. I couldn’t say it back. This wasn’t the place and I didn’t think I could. I glanced back at him, daring to look. He was staring at the ground, his arms folded as he leaned against his dresser. 

“I…” Couldn’t find words. “I’m going out.” I left quickly, not checking my appearance, just leaving the room. 

I dashed through the hallway and out to the main room. I didn’t see Elly anywhere and whether that was good or not, I wasn’t concerned about it. I needed to get out. I needed to get away and do something. I needed a drink. I grabbed my keys off the main table on my way by it and went out to the garage, slipping my shoes on on the way. I got out to my baby, fired her up, threw it into reverse, and pulled out as fast as I could. Once out of the garage I left burn marks on the concrete outside as I turned the car in the right direction and sped off again. I didn’t need to find the closest bar. I just needed to find one.

  
  


I slammed the glass on the table. Waving the bartender over and pointing at the empty glass, not caring if I was being rude. He came by and filled it up anyway.

“Long day?” He asked.

“Long life.” I answered slamming back a gulp of the smooth amber liquid.

He laughed. “You’re quite the drinker. Where’d ya learn?” 

“My old man was a drunk half the time. Guess I got his talent.”

“I bet you got your looks from your mom then, she must have been one hell of a gal.” 

I understood now. I may have been slightly drunk but I understood when a man was flirting with me. I smiled. I could be bad here. For one night. I could go back to who I was before the last few months. I could pretend nothing happened. 

“She’d love to hear that you think so.” I said, taking another gulp and giving the man a wink.

He laughed more. “I’ll buy your next drink if you stick around.”

“How long do I have to stick around?” I asked, leaning closer to the bar.

“Til close.”

I was about to say ‘Deal’ when I felt my phone go off in my pocket. I grumbled and looked at the screen. It was Elly. I was surprised it wasn’t Ketch. “Hello?” I asked when I answered the call. 

“Where you at?” she asked. “I’ve been trying to find you.” 

“I'm just out getting a drink. Tell Ketch to lay off if he's bugging you,” I instructed, pointing to my glass again. 

“He's not. Haven't seen him actually. You drove away faster than I could keep up with.” 

“Keep u- What are you talking about?” I questioned shooting the bartender a smile as I took a sip of my drink. 

“I kinda maybe might've stolen the impala to follow you to make sure you were ok, but you drove way faster than I could. I accidentally stalled the car. I'm not the best at sticks.” 

I almost spit my drink out. “How’d you get the keys away from Dean?” I asked.

“I kinda maybe might’ve snuck into his room while he was with Cas.” 

“With Cas? You mean with with Cas?” 

She snorted with laughter. “You weren’t wrong about the size of his dick.” 

I choked on my drink, the bartender giving me a look from across the bar this time. I winked at him. “I mean...I guess I told you so. But what are you saying? You followed me out here?”

“I don’t really know where here is. But sure,” she replied. “You were upset. I was worried about you.”

“How do you know I was upset?”

“Alex, please. I’m your best friend. You were supposed to be pounded into a bed, not racing to your car in tears.” 

“That’s uh...let’s not talk about that.” I said, taking a careful sip this time, “Where are you? I’ll come get you.” I stood up from the bar, sliding a piece of paper with my hurdly written number on it into the bar tenders hand as he walked by me again. I winked at him as I walked to the door. 

“No need. You’re drunk. I found you.” 

I looked down the road and could make out the lights of the impala coming down the road. She pulled up beside me, leaned over the seat and rolled down the window. “Hey sexy lady. Want a lift? There a club or bar around here that would be fun?” 

I laughed at her attempt at flirting. “Ya. There’s another one about a mile that way,” I pointed in the way she was going as I hopped into the car. “Man, I haven’t been in the front seat of Baby in a looong time.”

“You’re going to have to teach me the ropes. I’ve never done this before.” 

“Well you got this far. It’s not as hard as you think. Just push the far left pedal whenever the engine starts to whine.” I pointed at it for extra clarity, “And at the same time switch to a higher or lower gear. Higher to go faster, lower when slowing down.” I thought for a second, “And treat her like you would a lady during sex, smooth and gentle.”

“Well...” she trailed off, pulling from the curb. “I’ve never had sex with a woman. Though kissing them is pleasant. And I got the car thing. I might stall it again. I was talking about the drinking and partying. I’ve never done anything like that. I was dating my math tutor when I came here. I need help having fun! I have a tat, I need to show it off. I’ve killed monsters, I can hit on a guy, but you need to show me how.” 

I laughed, “Then we’re gonna need to teach you how to drink properly first. No more of whatever you did with the whiskey. Gotta act like you like it at least.”

She laughed. “But it burned my mouth.” 

“It will the first few times you drink. But you get use to it after the first couple of shots. So just act like you can take it until you can’t feel it anymore. Otherwise you won’t get any guys comin up to you.”

“That sounds more fun than drugs.” She pulled over and parked the car across the street from the club that had loud music pouring out of it and a line of people outside waiting to get in. 

“If there’s a cover charge just follow my lead. I know how to get in without tipping.” 

“Alright.” She turned off the car and tossed me the keys. “And you promise this will make you feel better?” 

“100%.” I said as I slid out of the passenger seat and out of the car.

She followed suit and we made our way across the street and got in line. It took about half an hour to reach the front but once we did there was no worry about a cover charge, it was ID check only. And we both passed. Once inside the music was much louder and the bass shook through my body, making it numb. Elly stood beside me, stiff. I had to get her to loosen up. 

I pulled her with me to the bar and waved the bartender over. “Two shots, please,” I called, holding up two fingers. The bartender nodded and went to work. “Do not be a pussy on me, Elly.” Elly sighed as a small glass was pushed to her. I took mine and smiled, downing the shot. I lowered the glass onto the bar and watched as Elly’s face was scrunched up. I gave a laugh and she opened her eyes that were watering. “If you do not loosen up, I am going to make you take more shots.” 

She nodded and stuck her tongue out as she placed the glass aside. I gazed out at the dance floor trying to see if I could find someone I liked. But no one looked like Ketch. That wasn’t the point. I was here to forget him. I needed to forget him. I looked back at the sound of a clank and saw that the bartender had refilled our glasses. I quickly snatched mine and downed it. 

“You’re insane,” Elly muttered. 

“Drink it, El,” I ordered with a smile. “You wanted to have fun. You’ve done drugs, I’m assuming. You can do shots. And then you and I are going to dance.” 

“Dance?” Elly asked, giving me a questioning look as she downed the glass, pulling another face.

“Yes, dance. I’m going to show you how to make a man jealous.” I gave her a side wink as the bartender once again refilled our glasses. “Drink that and then come with me.” I slammed mine back and watched her again. This time she didn’t look so grossed out with the shot and I took her hand and pulled her into the waves of bodies and thumping music. 

“Elly I need you to trust me with something!” I said over the music. I pulled out my phone and handed it to her. “Record everything I do!” 

“O-Ok?” she stuttered, stepping back and holding the phone up to capture my movements. 

I smiled and found the nearest good looking guy and pulled him to me, first making sure that no one else was dancing with him first. I whispered sweet nothings in his ear and asked him to dance with me. He nodded gladly and grabbed my hips. I ran my hands up the back of his neck and ran them through his hair as he pulled me closer. The man was only a few inches taller than me. His red hair was shaggy and his beard was unkempt. I smiled at him as the music picked up. I spun in his arms, leaving my arms around his neck, I slid down his body, dragging my hands down his chest behind me. 

I slid up again, slowly, pressing my body against him harder on the way up. I put my hands on top of his and moved them over my hips, guiding him to help me grind against him. The poor guy didn’t know what I was capable of and was already pushing against his jeans. I closed my eyes and let my lips fall open as I leaned against him. This felt too good. It almost felt like my life hadn’t changed. I opened my eyes and ignored the phone facing me. Instead I turned in his arms again and ran a hand along his jaw, pulling his face centimeters away from mine. I locked eyes with him and stuck my tongue out to lick his lips teasingly. In a flash he had my lep pulled up at the knee and wrapped around his waist, and my lips locked with his. This wasn't a good kiss. It was drunk, sloppy, hungry, lust, and revenge filled. Neither of us was doing this purely because we wanted to. It was just for the heat of the moment.

I pulled away from him and winked before pushing away fully and walking back to Elly. I put my hand out for my phone and she gave it to me. I looked through the video she had taken and edited out the part where I had walked away, but left in the start of the kiss. It was just enough to  _ really _ piss him off and I was ok with that. I smiled to myself and sent the video.

“Come on Elly.” I said, taking her hand in mine, “Let’s go do something else fun.”

“What is something else?” she asked with a smile and cheeks that were a flushed a red color from the alcohol. 

“We’re gonna go make your demon dance while mine tries to kill me.” I said, smiling to myself more as the alcohol began to make my body warm and numb.

“Can we drink a bit more before we go home?” 

“Of course we can. There’s beer in the trunk.” I said, laughing. “Dean keeps it stocked.”

“Alright,” she answered with a smile. 

I walked with her, staggering a bit, and stuck the key into the trunk of the Impala and opened it, it groaned with age as it swung upward. Elly giggled and snatched out a bottle from the six pack that was waiting among the hunting gear. I took one myself and twisted the cap off, chugging it. Elly followed my lead, downing the beer. 

 

We walked back into the bunker about an hour later, laughing our asses off at something I didn’t remember. The bunker was dark and there was no one in sight. I turned to Elly and shushed her, trying to get us both to stop laughing. 

“Don’t shush me,” Elly slurred, her index finger going to my lips. 

“I….will shssssuhs you all Iwant.” I said around her finger, giggling and trying to keep my voice down, “Let’s just go find Lu...LUcc….the fuckin fallin angel.”

“Lucy! I’m home!” 

“Shuuuhsusd!” I said, laughing more as I led her around the hallways, both of us stumbling. 

Eventually we found the room they’d been keeping Lucifer in and cracked open the door.

“I...do demons sleep?” I asked Elly as I looked inside, not seeing or hearing anything in the dark room.

“I don’t remember.” Elly stumbled and clutched to the door frame for balance, causing her to laugh extremely hard. “Shh!” she said with a laugh to herself. 

I laughed more at her. I pushed open the door and walked in, pulling her in with me before closing the door again. I flicked the light on and immediately blinked at the brightness, trying to get use to the light again. 

Lucifer glanced up from where he was sitting within the angel trap and got to his feet, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Have you been drinking?” he asked, stepping a little closer. 

“No,” I lied with a puff of air. 

“You have a beer in your hand,” the demon pointed out. “Are you drinking whiskey?” 

“It’s super-super expensive,” Elly answered with a nod. “Ketch paid like 22 euros for it or something.” 

I snorted. “We might have drunk half the bottle already.” I murmured, “But that doesn’t make usas….drmunk.”

“Lucy, I want to dance.” Elly moved into the markings that were on the floor and the demon walked over to her, taking the whisky bottle from her hand and placed it further away on the floor. “Awe, Lucy. I want to-” she broke of as he kissed her quickly. He shot me a dark look. 

“You took her out drinking?” 

“I went out drinking. She simply followed an may have ordered a few drinks along the way.” I said, trying hard not to slur my words anymore. “Shhhit happens.”

“I didn’t get to dance at the club Lucy,” Elly whined. “Al-Alex had all the fun. Dance with me.”

“I don’t dance,” he answered her. “Alex, you should know better than to go and get drunk.” 

“Why?” I asked, pouting slightly, “She’s old enough to drink and we both needed some fun away from here. Didn hurt nobody.”

“You took her to the club. She could have done drugs or gotten hurt.” 

“I’ve already done drugs.” Elly laughed. “I didn’t like how funny they felt.” 

Lucifer sighed and put a hand to his head. “You need to go to bed, Elly. You’re going to be sick in the morning.”

“Nooo,” Elly grumbled, folding her arms. “I want to dance.” 

He sighed again and shot daggers at me. “If I dance, will you go to bed?” 

“I’ll make sure she does.” I said, giggling to myself. 

With a sigh Lucifer took Elly’s hand and began to slow dance with her. 

“Boooooo.” I said, “We want to see like….like….”

“Stripper dancing!” Elly called out, throwing her head back drunkenly.

“I am not-” Lucifer started.

“Striper dance! Striper dance!” Elly and I began to chant.

“Fine! But you will never tell anyone about this.” Lucifer said, shooting daggers at us both as Elly retreated from the circle to watch with me. 

I grabbed hold of her hand as we both looked intently at Lucifer, waiting for anything to start happening.

“Music please,” he said.

I pulled my phone out and picked a random song out of my list. Desire by Meg Myers began to play in the room. It would be the perfect song for this moment. I could see him roll his eyes. 

His fingers made quick work of undoing his belt and pulling it free. He used it to catch Elly around the neck and pull her back into the angel trap that he couldn’t leave. He tossed the belt aside and took a swig of the whiskey before walking around Elly, looking her up and down. 

I smiled, my hand going to my mouth, trying not to laugh at how much Elly was blushing.

His hand took one of her shoulders and the other trailed over his chest as his hips began to sway. Elly’s hands flew to her mouth as the blush spread further. He dropped to knees, his hand trailing down her body as his hips continued to roll. His hands slipped up her thighs and used them to pull himself back to his feet. His hands moved over his abs as he walked behind Elly. 

His hands took the hem of his shirt and pulled it up slightly as a tease, causing Elly to somehow turn more red. When he got back in front of Elly, he took her hands from her mouth and guided them through his hair as he leaned forward and took her bottom lip into his teeth. I could see the shiver roll down her body as he pushed her back. 

A heat was coming to my cheeks now as I watched his fingers just slip under his waistband. He turned his back to Elly, grinding against her, as he lead her hands over his chest and down to his hips. His hands dropped to the floor before he rolled himself back up. He turned back to face her, suggestively popping open the button on his jeans and I couldn’t help but bite my lip. 

I didn’t need to be here any longer. I took a swig of the beer I needed to replace for Dean and slowly left the room, leaving my phone for the music’s sake and stumbled down the hallway. 

“How do you want me?” I sang softly with a laugh, my cheeks still hot from what Lucifer had been doing. I was just planning on crashing at Ketch’s desk, but a door opening made me jump and almost lose my balance. I giggled a Ketch’s disapproving face and took another drink of my beer. “‘Ello.”

“Where have you been?” 

“I was out- I was out drinking with Elly,” I answered. “It was a lot of fun.’ 

“It sure looked like it.” His arms folded over his chest and he looked me up and down. “Am I a joke to you?” 

“Do we have to do this now?” I began back down the hall. “I won’t remember this in the morning.” 

His hand took a firm hold of my shoulder and he ripped the nearly empty beer bottle from my grip. He pulled me into his room and tossed the bottle into the small trash can, slamming the door shut.

“Who was the man?”

“I don’t know,” I answered, a frown on my face. I pointed to the trash. “I wanted that.”

“Absolutely not. You are completely smashed.” 

“But-”

“Why were you dancing with him?” Ketch stood tall as I took a seat on the edge of his bed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to stand very well. I glanced around the room. “Alex!” He snapped his fingers pulling my attention back to him. “What on earth were you thinking? You can’t kiss other men.”

“Why not?” I asked, getting back to my feet. “Did I hurt your feelings?”

“Because you’re with me, that’s why.” His eyes were searching me, the silver put off. He moved closer to me, his face so close to mine I could have licked his nose if I wanted to. “You’re mine.” 

“Yours?” I scoffed. 

“Unless you’re trying to tell me that we’re done, then yes. You are mine.” His tone had become angry and I just wanted to keep pushing. I wanted the fight. I needed this. I had my confidence back. “Do you understand?” 

“No. I don’t. What are you going to do about it?” 

There was no answer. He simply picked me up like I was nothing and placed me on his dresser. I couldn’t even protest before his lips were against mine. His hands took my thighs and gave them a squeeze. All anger was gone. I wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol or because his lips made me drunk, but I was filled with a lust I didn’t know was there. 

I attempted to pull at his shirt, but his hands stopped mine, pinning them above my head. His lips continued to kiss mine hungerly, barely giving me the chance to breathe. His free hand went to work at undoing my jeans. He finally broke the kiss, leaving both of us breathing hard. 

“You aren’t allowed to touch,” he instructed, taking the bottom of my shirt and working it up over my head. “Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes,” I breathed, letting him remove my jeans and toss them to the floor. He went to work on my boots silently. I watched him carefully, trying to figure out if I knew what he was planning to do next, but as he stood up again and I looked into his eyes, I couldn’t read them. 

He leaned over. “Yes what?” he demanded in my ear, his breath warm against it. I shivered and jumped as his teeth took the top of my ear and a gasp left me.

“Yes Arthur.” I so desperately wanted to reach out and use him to ground myself. Instead I had to take to gripping the edge of the dresser to hold myself up. I could feel my whole body turn to fire as he continued to nip at my ear, his fingers tracing designs onto my stomach. 

His teeth were swiftly at my neck, taking no care over the fact that I was still bruised. He bit down hard before pulling away and blowing cold air on the mark. I shivered with a whimper, my nails digging into the dresser. 

“No more flirting with other men. Got it?” he hissed, his teeth grazing over my collar bone. His fingers had slipped around behind me to relieve me of my bra. 

Another small cry left my lips as his tongue traced the dip between my collar bones. “Yes Arthur.” 

“Promise me.” 

His fingers traced gentle patterns over my newly exposed breasts, teasing me, but not giving me what I wanted. “I promise,” I got out. I exhaled sharply, my body tensing as his tongue took to my right breast, finally touching me where I needed to be touched. “I-I promise!” 

He stepped away from me, my heart fluttering furiously in my chest. “Bed,” he ordered as his fingers worked on pulling his tie off. “Do not make me ask twice.” 

I slid from the dresser and landed on wobbling knees. He watched me intently as I moved across the small space to lay on his bed. I rested my bare back against the cool silk duvet, but I must not have been where he liked because he took my ankles and dragged me down to the foot of the bed. 

I watched as his fingers began to unbutton his dress shirt. He pulled it off, taking better care of it than he had with any of my clothes. He finally moved onto his belt and god, he was taking his own sweet time doing it. I groaned impatiently and his eyes snapped up to my face warningly. 

“You need to behave, Love,” he said simply. His fingers had slowed to an agonizingly slow pace, pulling his belt through the belt loops of his dress pants. He rolled it up neatly and placed it aside where his tie and dress shirt were nicely set. 

When he had finally undressed, he walked to the edge of the bed where I waited. His eyes wandered over me lustfully, a single hand reaching out. His index finger trailed between my breasts and over my torso, dipping under the elastic of my underwear and giving it a small pull. I bit my lip, my toes curling in anticipation. How long did he expect me to wait? I was going to lose it. The fire was beginning to devour me alive. I needed him like nothing I had ever needed before. 

“You’re being so good, Love,” he whispered softly, kneeling down. His teeth took place of his finger as he pulled on my waist band. I couldn’t help but moan and arch my back at the movement. Fuck. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to touch him so bad. He was moving too slow. I was so hungry. 

My hands became fists in the silk as he nipped back up my legs, taking special care when he reached my thighs. He pushed them open, biting the inside of them tenderly. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from moaning loudly. 

I couldn’t fight it anymore. One of my hands moved to reach out for him. My fingertips barely touched his hair and he pulled back and away from me fully. I whimpered at the loss of contact. This wasn’t fair! 

“Arthur!” I whined. “Please.” 

“I told you that you weren’t allowed to touch, didn’t I Love?” His eyes took my breath away as they traced me hungrily. He couldn’t punish me. He wanted this just as badly as me. He couldn’t wait much longer either. “I’ll give you another chance, but if you disobey again, I’ll tie you up. Don’t make me do that Love. I know how you don’t like that much.” 

I nodded and licked my lips. My breath was stolen from me as his hands gently pushed my knees apart again. But this time instead of teeth there were lips kissing my thighs gently. His hands took my hips, pinning them down as I tried to move. 

“Fuck you!” I grumbled, draping one of my arms over my eyes so I didn’t have to watch him work. It was too much of a turn on to see those silver moon filled bedroom eyes watching my face for reactions. 

I couldn’t help but shudder, my other hand clenching the silk tighter within it as a finger pushed into me. One of his hands still held to my hips to keep me in place as he began to move in and out of me, possibly even slower than he had removed his belt. 

“Don’t disappoint me, Love. You know I love your noises.” 

I released the hold I had on my lower lip with my teeth and immediately a moan left me. “A-Arthur.” 

I shivered as he kissed the tattoo that laced over my hip bone. He bit at the tattoo as he added a second finger. My back arched off of the bed and I lowered my wrist to my mouth so I could bite down on it. 

Heat was beginning to pull at the bottom of my feet, red hot, the butterflies in my stomach crying 

“Please!” I begged, my hand returning to the bed to lace itself back up in the duvet. 

“Please what?” His voice was husky and his breath warm against my hip.

“Arthur!” 

“What do you want, Alex?” 

“Y-You!” I struggled to get out, my mind clouded with the pleasure and alcohol. God, I hoped I remembered this in the morning. “Shit. Arthur, please stop teasing me.” 

Finally he listened to me. He released his hold on my hips and pulled from me, making me feel empty. He knelt onto the edge of the bed, pulling my hips closer to him. He leaned over and I could only stare at those bright liquid eyes. His lips brushed over mine as he finally gave me what I had been begging for. I exhaled sharply against his lips, unable to hold back any longer. My hands quickly tangled into his hair, but he didn’t seem to mind because he rewarded me with a needy thrust of his hips rather than stopping everything. I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him hungrily. His hands traced over my sides and hips, cooling my alcohol heated skin, and pulling me closer to him, putting every inch inside of me. I scratched his shoulders as a back arching moan escaped my lips when the pace picked up. Hunger and bliss began to build up along with other feelings, pushing me further and further into drunken peace. I don't remember how long it took before we were both riding out the last waves of absolute passion, but I remember the last words spoken between us.

“Please say you will.” he whispered, silver eyes calm as they looked down at me.

“I will.” I promised.

  
  


I woke the next morning still hugged gently to his chest. I smiled. No one had left. There were no secrets or lies. There was just this moment, just us tangled in the bed sheets. I closed my eyes again to enjoy it, until my head started to ever so slightly pound and remind me of just how much I had drunk last night. I sighed and opened my eyes fully. I pushed away from his chest slowly, trying not to wake him.

“Where are you running off to?” I had failed. His voice was scratchy and deep.

I really wanted to just stay here all morning but I knew I couldn't. “I need to shower and check on Elly.” I said softly, pushing further away. “You just continue sleeping.”

I received a mumble of something as I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. I giggled at his attempt for words and quickly tiptoed into the bathroom to take a quick shower and take a pain pill for my head. 

When I was done I dressed slowly, using the time to debate slipping the ring onto the proper finger or not. In the end, I did. It fit perfectly, I wasn't sure how since even I didn't know my own ring size, but it wasn't lose or tight in the slightest. I admired the beautiful red gem and silver band. It made me smile. 

With it on, I walked quietly out of the room, Ketch still sleeping in the bed, and made my way down the hall. It was a quiet morning, everyone asleep or out. I wandered past Cael's room and heard him humming softly. I wandered past Dean's and could hear Cas telling him stories about Heaven and other angels. I wandered past Sam's and could hear him still sleeping. I wandered until I got to Elly's room, I pushed the door open slowly and entered an empty room. I furrowed my brows and walked out, now walking to the study where Lucifer was trapped. I walked quickly and pushed the door open without a second thought. I immediately regretted doing that.

On the floor of the devils trap were Lucifer and Elly. Both very naked. I turned my back to them.

“Elly!” 

I glanced over my shoulder and watched as she jumped up, surprised at my outburst and groaned, a hand going to her head. “What? Can you talk any softer?”

“Sorry,” I said lowering my voice, “Could you…” I couldn't find the words so I just gestured instead.

There was a small chuckle from the angel. “You embarrassed? Elizabeth said that Ketch likes to prance around naked. You shouldn’t be having a problem.”

“He does not  _ prance around _ . And seeing my own….seeing him naked is not the same as seeing you naked.” I said, crossing my hands over my chest.

“I thought you liked me naked,” he teased. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Lucy, get dressed,” Elly ordered. 

“Thanks El.” I said. 

Her hand took my shoulder and I glanced back at her. “Am I hungover? I feel like I died.”

I laughed a little. “Ya, you probably are. Let's go fix that with some water and food.”

“Burgers?”

“Sure.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Oh, aren’t you a lucky little thing?” Rowena said with a smile, her fingers looking over my ring. “Look how much you’re glowing.” I grinned and pulled back my hand. “At least someone in this place is happy. And you darling? I don’t believe I've had the pleasure.” 

“I’m El,” Elly answered, holding out her hand to shake Rowena’s. 

“Well, aren’t you just adorable. Makes me wish I almost had a daughter,” the witch continued on, her accent thick but pleasant. I had always like Rowena. She was so classy and strong and so mischievous. Everything she ever did was just for her. She took what she wanted and she was hot to top it off. “Bless your heart.” 

“Alright, here’s all the ingredients,” Dean said, dropping a bag onto the table. “Let’s stop messing around and get this done.”

“Alright, you impatient body.” She reached out and snatched at his hair. He jumped and rubbed at his head. “Something from the other world,” she commented with a small fake grin. Rowena began rummaging through the bag, removing the contents. Elly watched intently, excited to finally see some magic. She had been going on about it all morning. She started dumping everything into a bowl and began to smash it up. “And the grace?” She looked towards Gabe who stood off to the side. He rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t look at me. I’m fresh out.” 

“I’ll get him.” Dean left the main room and headed down the hallway, Ketch following for assistance. 

Elly’s smile fell and she lowered her head into her hands. “Alex, I’m warning you. You can’t force him to do this. It will end very badly. And I will not leave him there.” 

“Everything will be fine,” I assured her. “You don’t know that will happen. Not everything is right.” 

“Can you see the future dearie?” Rowena asked curiously, taking a seat at the table that we had replaced Ketch’s desk with. 

“In a way,” Elly explained. “I can see a path, but it’s not always right.” She sighed, looking up at us with clear eyes. “Can Cael do this at all?”

“I’m not an archangel,” he called from where he stood with Cas and Gabe. 

“What happens Elly?” Sam questioned, coming closer to us. 

Elly looked over him, shaking her head. I knew she didn’t want to tell him. I knew it was Sam that messed everything up. And luckily Ketch and Dean dragged an arguing Lucifer into the room solved the awkward silence. 

There was a laugh from the angel as he was shoved further into the room and Rowena stiffened, pushing her red curls behind her ear. “I killed you,” he laughed. His blue eyes flickered over the room and rested on Gabe. “You too.”

Elly made a small squeak as they shoved him onto his knees, handcuffs made from a spell Rowena had given them. I glanced over and Elly had her hands over her mouth most likely to keep from making any more noise. 

“Look at this,” he continued to chuckle, eyes dancing around the room. “All of the people I like to torture in one room. You’re making me feel so special. Is it my birthday?” 

“Stop taunting,” I ordered, moving closer to him to watch Rowena work.

Rowena placed the bowl on the ground before Lucifer and he rolled his eyes. We had already told him the plan. Why was he acting so hostile? We were taking his grace. What was wrong with me? No one would like that. Maybe Elly had a point in liking him. We had used him quite a lot. But I couldn’t turn back now. 

Cas took a handful of his hair and pulled his head back before dragging an angel blade over his throat, causing the blue light to cascade from him and into the bowl almost the way dry ice floated. 

“I would have given you some if you asked,” Lucifer grumbled, his eyes looking over at Elly who was quietly avoiding his gaze with a blush across her cheeks. “What is this about? Revenge? Humiliation?” 

“Those are just bonuses,” Sam replied folding his arms across his chest. “We have a lot of work to do in the apocalyptic world and not a lot of time to do it. I realized that we could use you. With grace on tap, the portal would stay open as long as we needed.”

Rowena stepped back, saying the spell with a wave of her hands. “Panto Koth Munto!” 

Elly sat up more fully as a golden shimmering light began to appear at the edge of Ketch’s bunker. It spread until it was taller than Sam, dancing as if wind were blowing on it. Elly stood and walked beside me, head tilted in interest. 

“She’s not going with you, is she?” Lucifer’s voice asked above the noise of everyone moving to fetch their packed bags. 

“Yes, I’m going,” Elly replied, taking her own backpack and pulling it over her shoulder and then checking to make sure that her gun was loaded. “I know how the other world is. I’ll be fine.” 

“You going to be ok on your own?” Dean directed the question at Rowena who was standing with her hip jutted out and her arms folded. 

“Aye,” she answered, her eyes locked intently on Lucifer. “Someone needs to keep an eye on the Devil. Go. Save your mum.” 

“You ready?” I asked, meeting Cael’s dark eyes. 

He nodded and we all, one by one made our way through the portal. We came through into a forest on the other side.  I glanced around. I hadn’t been here before. My surroundings were somehow in a greyish tinge as if all of the color had been stripped out of the world. 

I went and stood beside Elly, who was spinning slowly to get a better look at the world around us. “What are we working with?” I asked softly. 

“Dean’s should say something about an outpost we need to go to,” Elly replied softly. “And then they’ll ask Cas where we are.” 

“Dean’s never really been here before either.” I reminded her, “Crowley never died to save them, He created a decoy and saved all three of their asses. Dean's only been here for five minutes tops.” I thought for a second. “You should say something. You know the way.”

“Mary and Jack have an outpost in Dayton,” Elly explained after thinking about what I’d suggested for a bit. She glanced around at the surrounding trees, obviously having very little idea as to where we were. 

“How does she know that?” Dean asked.

“Long story. But she knows and I trust her.” I said, vouching for my best friend, “We need to follow her judgment here since no one else knows anything about this place.”

“Let’s get our bearings and head that way,” Sam suggested, breaking the momentary tension. “Cas, where are we?” 

The angel closed his eyes and I glanced at Elly who had taken a liking of a direction opposite of where the group was facing. “That was creepy, Elly. How do you remember that?” I asked her. 

“This isn’t a happy episode, Alex.” Elly exhaled deeply, her hands taking her backpack straps. “And I need you to understand this. There may be something really horrible that happens, and you need to let it happen. It is going to crush Dean, but you need to be the strong one. He is not going to want to leave.” 

I was taken aback by this, but before I could ask, Cas spoke up. “Northeast Kentucky. Or what’s left of it.” 

“We need to go this way,” Elly called out, pointing ahead of her and through the forest. “This way is North. Maybe about two days walk.”

“I was gonna say that,” Dean muttered in a low voice. 

I smirked with a small laugh. Maybe taking Elly had been the best idea that we had ever had. She would know where to go. She would know what was going to happen. She had said two days. I hoped that was right. I was sure that Lucifer had regained most of his grace, but I wasn’t sure how long it was supposed to hold up. And we were a long way from Dayton. What if we couldn’t make it back? 

 

We walked on until the sky went dark with a storm and a chill was starting to set in as thunder filled the sky. Our breath hung deadly in the air as we continued on. I watched ahead of me as Gabe and Cas continued on in their conversation and I dropped back a bit to be more in pace with Elly. 

“What are they talking about?” I asked. 

Elly took a deep breath, trudging along, obviously not used to the amount of walking we were doing, but trying her best to keep up pace with the rest of us. “Something about how Gabe slept with Rowena.” She was out of breath and stretched her arms over her head. “Do you have any water? I’m parched.” 

“He slept with Rowena?” Elly nodded, too tired to reply. I dug around in one of the side pockets on my bag and pulled out my bottle, passing it over to her. She took a small swig, gargled and then spit it out before taking a normal drink. 

“Gets rid of the cramps,” she explained before taking another drink. “Yeah. I think Sam pissed him off or something. I don’t know.”

“That can’t be it. Cas wouldn’t care much about that.” I took the water bottle back, taking a drink myself before putting it back in my bag. 

“Cas wants Gabe to come back to heaven. It’s dying. And the only high class angel that’s there is that bitch Naomi now that Lucifer isn’t there anymore.” She clenched her teeth and inhaled deeply. “I swear this bag is getting heavier.” 

“Heaven’s dying?” I asked, taking hold of Elly’s bag and pulling it from her shoulders. 

“I can carry it Alex.” 

“It’s ok,” I assured, easily carrying it with me. “It’s a lot for your first long hunt.” 

“Yes. There’s only so many angels left back in your world. Heaven is slowly dying.” 

“And what about Sam and Dean?” I questioned, shifting Elly’s bag to my other hand. 

Elly glanced back to look at my brothers. “I’m just full of gossip for you, aren’t I?” I gave a shrug with a smile and she grinned back. “Dean’s concerned at how happy Sam is.” I looked back and studied Sam closely for a moment. He had seemed more energetic since we had come here. “Sam’s just happy to find your mom.” 

There was a scream that shattered the cool rain that had been pitter patting down around us. A woman’s voice. And then there was a man’s scream. I looked over to Elly who had her gun pulled and cocked back, ready to go. I pulled mine out and slowly turned, trying to see through the darkness and trees. 

“Vamp,” Elly muttered. 

“Not our world, not our problem,” Cael said as I passed him and continued up the trail and after Elly. 

There was another scream and then I could finally make out a voice. The man. “Maggie! Run!” 

“They need help,” I answered Cael, dropping Elly’s pack and racing towards the sounds. Dean and Sam followed.  

“Alex, let’s not interfere!” Elly called after me, trying to make me stop. 

But someone was in trouble. And it was a vampire. We could handle a vampire. 

I came through the trees and saw a young woman with braids jump onto the back of a pale white skinned creature with pointy ears. This wasn’t a vamp. It wasn’t human. Humanoid maybe. 

The creature ripped her from his back and threw her to the ground. Dean grabbed it’s shoulder, pulling it from her as it hissed and growled. I lifted my gun to shoot, but Sam’s knife was quicker and swiftly took off the creature’s head. It dropped to its knees and then to the forest floor, it’s toothy head rolling away. 

Dean pulled the girl to her feet as the man rolled over to grab his baseball bat. “What the hell was that thing?” Dean demanded. 

“What do you mean?” the girl, who I assumed was Maggie, asked. “It’s a vampire.”

We all glanced around at each other. Elly had been right. 

“It doesn’t look like any vamp we’ve ever seen,” I said, looking over the milky pale face again. It’s eyes were large and dark and stared blankly towards the sky. 

“Who are you?” Maggie asked, picking up her fallen gear. 

“I’m Dean, this is Sam,” he pointed to each of us in turn, “And that’s Alex. We have a group of a few more a little ways away.”

“We’re not from around here,” I added on, putting my gun back into my holster. 

“Why does it look like that?” Sam asked, stepping around the body. 

“There aren’t enough humans around anymore for them to eat,” the man replied, checking Maggie over. “When the angels began killing everyone, they didn’t think that it would take away the food for the other monsters. They became so hungry that they have lost all reason. They’re just like wild animals now.” 

“Which way are you heading?” Maggie asked, looking between all of us. 

“North,” I answered, adjusting my bag on my back. “We need to get back to the rest of the group.” I turned to walk away, but Maggie continued on. 

“To Dayton? We’re heading there too. The rebels Mary and Jack have a base set up there.” 

“We figured it would be safer there,” the other one continued as I walked away from the group. 

I paused. Rebels? Of course Mom would go to hunting. She had been the hunter. Not my dad, not John. She was the first. She taught my dad everything he knew. And in return he had taught me. 

“We were trying to go through the Morehead Tunnel, it’s the fastest way there. Cuts hours off the trip. But we ran into a whole nest of those things.” 

“Is the tunnel the only way north?” Dean questioned. I turned back to the group as it was obvious that they weren’t going to keep moving. 

“No. There's a mountain pass that leads around the mountain, but it adds another day or two.” 

I knew what was coming next. I had to stop it. “If the safe way is the long way-”

“We’re already two days out,” Dean argued like I knew he would. 

He was desperate to find our mom. And I could understand that. I wanted to find our mom too. I missed her. But there was no point in trying to get us all killed when we had everyone else in the group to look over. Of course Cas could handle it himself but Cael was still healing, Gabe was low on his grace, and Elly was new to all of this.

“We’ve dealt with worse than nests before,” Sam added in agreement. Was this what Elly had warned me about? “We can get you through the tunnel.” 

I rolled my eyes and started back towards where I had left Elly. I should have listened to her. We should have just let them be. This was going to throw us into a bad place. I came down the hill to where Elly and Ketch were talking quietly. When she saw me, she got to her feet and walked over. 

“They want to take the tunnel, don’t they?” she asked me softly, keeping her voice low. I nodded. “There’s no way I can convince them otherwise?” 

“What happens in there Elly?” I asked, taking her upper arms in my hand. 

“We shouldn’t go,” she replied back, avoiding my question. I could tell she didn’t want to answer it, but I needed to know. “And you don’t have anymore-”

“Shh!” I ordered, pulling her closer to me. 

“Who knows what is going to happen in that tunnel?” Elly ran a hand through her blond hair. “We have twice as many people here as the show did. I have no idea what’s going to happen.” 

“Then we could potentially be fine,” I said hopefully, though from the dread that was in her eyes, I knew what I was saying was a shot in the dark. Some things were the same in both worlds and she had been right so far about everything. And I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that didn’t add very well to the situation. “What do we do?” 

“I can try talking to Dean, but I don’t think he’s going to listen.” Elly took a step away from me, inhaling deeply before releasing a breath into the air. “Ok. Both of you, come here.” She grabbed the collar of Ketch’s riding jacket and pulled him away from the group, having me follow until we were decently out of ear reach. “We are going to be swarmed in that tunnel.”

“You sure?” Ketch asked.

“Yes, I cried during this episode, I think I know what I’m talking about,” she hissed to me, frustrated at the situation. “We are going to be swarmed and we are going to lose someone, maybe two. I don’t know. But we need to get through it. And I feel like there’s gonna be some sort of messed up shit now that I’m telling you the future.” 

“Alex, it’s time to go!” Cas called from somewhere behind us. I looked over my shoulder to where the group was getting ready to leave. 

“Alright. What do we need to do?” I asked, my hand reaching for my gun nervously. 

 

“Alright,” Sam said as we reached a large set of double rusted doors that were in the face of the mountain side. “Stay close, Keep walking, and if anything moves, shoot it.” Sam pried one of the door open with a loud screech of unwilling metal. 

“Let’s do this.” Dean went first, shotgun ready to go and flashlight in hand. 

Next went the two we had run into and then the angels. Then it was Elly, Ketch and then me, closely followed by Sam. Elly had said that being towards the back would possibly help more. He released the door and plunged us into unforgiving darkness that was only broken up minimally broken apart by out flashlights.  

The walls were stone, held up by old wooden beams that were laced with cobwebs. It had probably been an old mine shaft that had been emptied out for people to reach the other side of the mountains quicker before it was over run with vampires. 

The thunder from the storm outside seemed to echo down the rocky halls, making my heart thump. There was a loud scream in front of us and I raced forward to find a flashlight showing where Maggie had tripped and fell. 

“Sorry,” she whispered. 

I rolled my eyes. What a stupid girl. They had most likely heard that. I was about to keep moving when Elly’s hand took the sleeve of my jacket, trembling. I couldn’t blame her. It was one thing to watch a TV show that you could turn off if it got scary, but a completely different one to be in the horror show. 

I took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. “We’ll be ok Elly. I promise.” I didn’t let go of her hand. 

“Look,” she breathed, her flashlight’s beam falling to the floor where a backpack with claw marks in it sat. Next to it was a bloody tennis shoe. I could feel my heart drop. “I don’t want to be here, Alex.” I hushed her and pulled her along with me as we continued down the tunnel. “There’s going to be one around the corner.” 

And sure enough, as we rounded the corner, I could see the form of a body crouched on the ground as well as snarling. He was eating something. Dean tried to move closer to it, but I could just barely make out his body freezing. He was second guessing now. He wanted to turn back. I knew him well enough to know that. 

“Let me,” Sam called out quietly, stepping around me and making his way to where the creature sat. At the brightness of his flashlight, the creature jumped up, teeth dripping blood and hissing. In one smooth movement, the head fell to the ground, rolling out of view of the flashlights. 

“Ketch, watch behind us. Don’t let them get too close,” Elly whispered, nothing but terror shaking her voice. Ketch pointed his flashlight behind us, but there was nothing at the moment. But I was in complete trust of Elly. We would make it out of here in one piece. 

We continued on down the mine shaft, water beginning to drip from the walls, checking behind us every so often. There was a bright light down the hall and as we approached it, the water dripping sound became louder. There was a hole above us, letting light pour into the tunnel as well as the rain. Below it was a large puddle of water that was so cloudy that I wasn’t sure how deep it was. But there didn’t seem to be anywhere else for us to go. 

“The passage is blocked,” Dean whispered, his voice still somehow reverberating off the walls. “We’re going to need to move some rocks.” 

The angels swiftly moved over to the fallen rocks and began pulling on them and moving them as if they were made of styrofoam. There was a russling behind me and I turned around, shining my light around us, but I couldn't see anything.  My flashlight went to Elly who had her gun up and ready to go. Her flashlight was on Sam, who was walking towards another opening in the side that lead further down a seperate arm of the tunnel. 

There was a hiss and I jumped, trying to look around again, but still not finding anything. There was a loud growl and I was knocked onto the dusty floor. My hands reached out ahead of me, catching the jaw and forehead of one of the monsters. It snarled, it’s teeth gnashing as it pushed its head closer to me. I struggled to get a better hold on the face, but the saliva that was starting to coat my lower hand was making it difficult to hold onto it. 

There was a sickening crack as something hard collided with its head and knocked it over and into the pool of water that was much deeper than I had expected it to me. I snatched my flashlight and saw Elly breathing heavily, a baseball bat in hand. I scrambled to my feet, seized my gun from the dirt. She must have grabbed it from the man who had tumbled somewhere out of site. It was probably a good idea. If we could minimize the noise, that would be the smartest option. 

She tossed the bat to me and I caught it, turning to see another one of those things rush at me. I didn’t hesitate to throw my weight into the throw, the wooden bat connecting to the side of the vampire’s head with a whizzing crack. It crumbled to the ground and I tossed the bat back to Elly. 

The tunnel was manic with the flashlights becoming a concert’s light show. It was a blinding strobe as everyone fought. I pulled my knife from my boot at the site of pale skin in the flashing lights and went after it. My flashlight landed on Ketch, who punched the snarling creature. It stumbled closer to me and I slashed at it’s head, sending it tumbling. 

“Thanks, Love,” he said breathlessly.

“Don’t mention it,” I answered. 

“Sammy!” Dean yelled, the sound bouncing around us. 

I could just barely make out his form, shoved against one of the rocky walls by a vamp. I searched frantically around the small cavern, only able to find my younger brother at the sound of his cry. 

“Dean!” The room grew silent and all I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears as I watched teeth sink into Sam’s neck and rip at it.  

“Sam!” I yelled, trying to race forward, but an hand caught my arm. I fought against it. He was dying. My brother. I had to save him. I had to. “Sam!” 

“Alex, stop!” Elly ordered, still holding tightly to my arm. “Ketch, help me!” 

I could feel another pair of hands snatch me, holding me back. I could stare on as Dean shoved back against the vampire that held him and Sam collapsed to the floor of this god forsaken tunnel, before being dragged away down the tunnel by two of those monsters. 

“Let me go!” I ordered, ripping my arm free from Elly. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at Ketch who dropped my arm to let me move. “Sam!” I sprinted forward and jumped the pool of water. 

“Alex, get back here!” 

I couldn’t tell whose voice it was. I didn’t care. This was my brother. My family. And I would do anything to help them. I got to the edge of the tunnel when an arm wrapped around my waist and wrenched me from my feet. 

“You are not dying here,” the low voice of Cael said as he tightened his grip around me. 

“Sam!” Cas took my place, racing down the side tunnel, his coat the last thing to disappear into the utter darkness. 

There was a booming gun shot and I jumped, seeing Dean letting loose the first shot and splattering a head across the tunnel wall. He swiftly turned from Maggie and stopped beside me, gazing into the blackness. 

“Sammy!” he shouted through what felt like a void. His hands trembled on his shotgun, a look of hopelessness on his shadowed features. The tunnel around us fell silent, the darkness ahead of us only growling. 

I licked my lips and pushed Cael’s arm off of me, my feet frozen. My chest felt tight and anxiety was shooting through me, making my grip tighten on my gun. From the darkness, I could see a small dancing light belonging to one of the glow sticks we had put around our necks. 

Dean’s and my flashlights trained down the hall, both of us with guns read to fire incase it was one of those monsters coming back. Instead we found Cas. Dean tried to step forward, but Cas caught him. 

“Dean, stop. He’s gone,” Cas said, blocking the way down the side tunnel. 

I felt the anxiety move to my legs in an uneasy energy and I broke into a run at the angel, only to be resnatched up by Cael. 

“No!” Dean shoved Cas aside, but Cas quickly caught my brother’s shoulder, pulling him back. “Let me go Cas!” 

I struggled in Cael’s hold, kicking and hitting at his strong arm, but it didn’t seem to do anything.

“Alex,” Elly said, her voice close to me. “I warned you about this. Get Dean.” 

“We don’t have time,” Cas hissed lowly, holding tightly to Dean’s jacket. 

Dean shoved at Cas’ hands and tried to move down the hallway again. Elly had been right. I needed to be the strong one. I had to be the one to save Dean. He wouldn’t listen to anyone else. And he certainly wasn’t going to leave this fucking musty smelling tunnel unless someone made him. 

I stopped fighting against Cael and he put me back on my feet. I exhaled shakily, trying to hold back the tears. I stepped over to where Dean and the angel were fighting and rested a hand on Dean’s arm. 

“We need to go,” I muttered softly, pulling gently on his jacket sleeve. “Dean, we need to keep everyone else safe. We need to find Mom.” Dean stilled, his breathing erratic. 

“Dean, we can’t save him,” Cas muttered, his eyes fierce.  

“It’s going to kill all of us,” I continued, choking on tears. 

“How the fuck would you know?” Dean demanded, his voice trembling and tears beginning to shine in his desperate eyes. 

Down the tunnel there was more snarling and I could make out footsteps. “We need to go, Dean. They know we’re here. They’ll come back.” I tugged at his jacket again and he released his grip on Cas’ trench. 

“Keep moving those rocks,” Dean instructed, clearing his throat and coming back up the tunnel, resolve across his face. 


	25. Chapter 25

Icy wind ran its fingers through my hair and over my chapped lips. There was a quiet over the group that I don’t think anyone wanted to break. It was tense and thick, happiness completely absent. The only sound around us were the leaves crunching underfoot. 

Elly was staring at her feet as we continued on through the forest. Her face was covered in dirt and blood, the baseball bat slung over her shoulder with a grimy hand. Her face was blank and she was obviously trying not to meet my gaze, or anyones. I couldn’t imagine what feelings were running through her body. She had known. I couldn’t begin to contemplate how hard it was for her to keep that quiet. It wasn’t fair to her. 

“D-Dean?” Maggie asked, breaking up the quiet forest. “I’m really sorry about your friend.” 

There was a pain in my heart and I watched as Dean turned to look at her with dark eyes and tight jaw before he continued on. She shrunk back and I reached out to pat her shoulder. 

“He was our brother,” I whispered over to her. “Let’s keep moving. Dean will be like that for a while.” 

“We’re almost there,” Elly muttered with a sniff, shifting her backpack. She didn’t look up from her feet. 

I looked ahead and could see boards of plywood nailed into trees with different symbols painted onto them. Most likely angel wardings. 

“We must be close,” Maggie called out to the group. “On the outskirts at least.” 

“I-I can’t go any further,” Cas said in a strained voice, stopping at the edge of the marking. “The wardings are too strong.” 

Gabe walked over to the closest one and looked at it curiously, running his angel blade down the middle of it. He placed his hand over the insignia and the lines on each of the signs began to burn, turning a bright red before becoming a smoldering black. 

Cas let out a small gasp, free from the magic that had restrained him. There was movement ahead of us and two men appeared over the hill, guns pointed at us. Dean and I quickly had our up. 

“We’re not here to fight!” Cas said. I looked over and could see his hands up in surrender. “We’re looking for...” He trailed off as another person came over the hill. An easiness filled my chest and my gun lowered to my side. “Mary.”

“Castiel?” she asked, having not spotted us yet. She took a few steps towards the angel, before her eyes wandered over the rest of the group, coming to stop on us. She quickly moved for us and snatched Dean up in a giant hug. I looked to the ground, waiting my turn. “How did you find us?” 

I was pulled into a tight hug and held to her tightly, trying not to cry again. I didn’t want to cry anymore. But I had my mom back. It had felt like a lifetime since I had last seen her. But she looked well, seemed well. She still somehow kept her hair curled perfectly, something that I had never been able to figure out how to do. 

She pulled back with a warm smile, looking over both of us. But her smile fell as she glanced at the rest of our group. “Dean, Alex, where’s Sam?” I caught the glimpse of a tear roll down Dean’s cheek and I had to stop my chin from trembling as emptiness retook my chest. Neither of us could speak. My mouth was dry. Mom nodded a hand going to her mouth with a sharp inhale. “I’ll show you to camp,” she said softly. “Remake those marking.” A wave of her hand set the two men to work.

She nodded up the hill and we all started after her. I had to change the subject. Anything to break the tension. “Mom, this is Elly,” I said, motioning to her. She jogged over to be closer to us. “She helped us get here.”

“Nice to meet you,” Elly muttered softly. She wasn’t as excited as I had hoped she would be. Under different circumstances.... It didn’t matter. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“Oh, you’re the long distance friend, aren’t you?” my mom questioned. “How did you get dragged into all of this? I hope it wasn’t Alex.” 

Elly’s eyes met mine for a moment. “Not at all. I volunteered.” She twisted the bat over her shoulder nervously. I rolled my eyes. That was definitely one way to put it. 

My mom stopped in her steps and grabbed my left hand. “It seems a lot has happened while I’ve been away,” she commented, looking over the ring on my finger. “Who gave the you ring?”

“What ring?” Dean asked, stopping to look over at where Mom was looking. I winced as he rolled his eyes with a tense jaw. “Please tell me you’re not.” 

“Ketch and I are engaged,” I muttered, heat coming to my cheeks. I looked away and pulled my hand free, using it to try to hide my face. 

“Does she not know you two are together?” I heard Elly whisper from beside me. I shot her a dark look and a clarity came over her face as she realized something. “Oh. Oh! I-I see.” She scratched at her head and looked away, her own embarrassment on her cheeks. 

“No,” my mom said sternly. “There is no way that I am-”

“Mom,” I grumbled. “I’m 36! I am more than old enough to pick who I want to date and marry.” 

“He is twice your age.”

“He is not that old,” I said with a frustrated laugh. This was not how I pictured telling my mom. Or finding her again. I was tired of people judging me for being with Ketch. He had changed. The same way that I had noticed a change in Lucifer whenever Elly was around. “And he’s changed.” 

I looked beside me at movement and saw Elly wander off in the direction of Ketch. She was whispering to him and he glanced over to us and small cocky grin on his stupid face. He whispered something to Elly who laughed. 

“He tried to kill all of us,” My mom shot back. “And I killed him. How the hell is he here?”

“Revival spell,” he answered before I could, holding out his hand to my mom. “Nice to see you’re doing so well, Mary.” She begrudgingly returned the hand shake. “Been a while.” 

“Odd to see you without a bullet to your head,” Mom grumbled, pulling her hand away swiftly. “I don’t like this.” 

“You don’t have any room to talk,” I said, folding my arms. “I wasn’t the one who fell for him first. I know what happened between you two.” 

“Ok,” Dean interrupted. “Now that the whole group knows our personal family history and secrets and wrong doings, let’s keep going, shall we?” 

“I want to meet Jack,” Elly said excitedly from beside me. 

My mom sighed and started back on the path we were taking, Dean following. Ketch gave me a kind smile and kissed my head. 

“Don’t worry, Love. She’ll come around,” he whispered before heading in the direction everyone else had began moving. 

“You are so lucky that I didn’t tell her you’re with the devil,” I hissed over to Elly who smiled brightly. “And the only reason you want to meet him is because you’re gonna be his mom.”

“I am not going to be his mom. Besides,I’m sure she will find out eventually. Especially if he does show up here.” I stopped, taking her arm to hold her back with me. My eyes were wide. “What? I told you he would show up.”

A smile came to my face, a lightness filling my chest. “You-you said that Sam left him here.” 

“Yes?” she said confused. “So?”

“How is Sam supposed to do that if he’s dead?” I asked back, making her face drain. “He comes back, doesn't he?” 

“Alex, now wait a moment,” she said, lowering the baseball bat from her shoulder and resting it against her leg to speak with her hands. “I didn’t say-”

“El, my brother is coming back. And you didn’t tell me!” I smacked her arm. “You little bitch! You didn’t fucking tell me!” I hit her again and she tried to catch my hand. 

“Ow!” she hissed. “Stop that!”

“You didn’t tell me!” 

“I didn’t tell you because it’s possible it won’t happen!” She sighed, a hand to her head. “Alex, what was I supposed to tell you? I couldn’t get your hopes up and then it not happen. That wouldn’t have been fair to you.” 

My smile fell. She was right. Nothing was set in stone. It was still very possible that Sam was very much dead. She had been right in keeping this from me. My heart dunk back further now than it had been. This wasn’t fair. 

“Come on,” I whispered, defeated. I started in the direction that the rest of the group had continued on in. 

 

I had distanced myself from everyone in the group, spotting Dean alone at a table under a few pine trees. Elly was busy with Jack and Ketch. Gabe and Cas seemed to be in a deep conversation and my mom had to run off to deal with resetting the perimeter. 

“Alex?” a voice said behind me, making me turn. I met the dark eyes of Cael. “How are you doing?” 

I rubbed at my elbow, looking towards the gray forest floor. “I’m doing alright.” I sighed. “Thank you for helping back there. I would have gone after Sam if you hadn’t stopped me.” 

“I told you that isn’t where you die, as long as you play your cards right. Your death will mean more than being torn apart in a random tunnel by monsters.” 

I wasn’t exactly sure how to take what he said, but I was still grateful for what he had done. I gave him a small nod before turning back and heading over to my older brother. I took a seat beside him and he glanced up at me, before looking back at his hands. 

“How are you holding up?” I asked, taking one of his hands in mine. 

“I’m going back.” He pulled his hand from mine and slid both of them into his jacket pockets. 

“You’re going what? What do you mean you’re going back?” My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to gauge his facial expressions. 

“We have to get his body. He can’t just stay in that tunnel.” He rose from the bench, grabbing his pack as he did so. I swiftly stood too, following as he walked off. 

“You can’t just leave, Dean. What if something happens to you too?” I asked, trying to reach for him to stop him, but he moved faster than me. “You’re both going to be stuck in that tunnel.” 

“Not if both of us go. We can handle them now that we don’t have idiot people to look after.” 

“Mom!” I called as she entered the camp. “You can’t let Dean leave.” 

“I am fully capable of handling myself, Alex. I do not need permission from mother.” 

“What on earth are you two going on about?” Mom asked as she got closer to us. 

I was about to answer when a bill began to ring. All of us froze as several people with guns raced from where they were posted and towards the bells. Someone or something must have been coming. The whole camp waited quietly until I could see a figure moving through a gate and into the main enclosure. 

Blood stained jeans, torn shirt, completely intact neck, long hair and blood splattered face. I couldn’t believe it. I know that Elly had been telling the truth when she said he possibly wouldn’t come back, but somehow my lungs were empty and my chest was warm and full and I was at a loss for words. 

“Sam!” Jack called from where he was with Elly and Ketch, no longer upset with the news we had told him. 

“Sam,” I finally whispered, falling to my knees on the forest floor, a hand to my head. I wasn’t sure how else to react. My body was numb. He was back. Dean raced forward and pulled Sam into a tight hug. My mom pulled me to my feet and we both raced over, snatching him up in our own embraces.

“Sam,” Dean said softly. “What happened?” 

I looked behind him and saw Lucifer leave the shadows of the gate and come into the dimming light. His hands were in his jean pockets and his grey eyes scanned the camp. Elly had been right again. He had shown up just like she had said. 

“Lucy,” I heard Elly say as she raced over. He caught her in a hug against him and I moved closer to hear them. “You’re ok?” 

“I’m fine sunbeam. I’m glad you’re safe.” He looked back up, eyes flickering around again until they stopped on Jack. “Hello, Son.” 

“He, uh...” Sam cleared his throat, nodding behind him. “He brought me back.”

“It’s what I do,” he replied with a shrug, arm still around Elly protectively. 

“It is not what you do,” Cas said angrily, pulling Jack closer to him. “How did you get in here?” 

“VIP pass. I’m with the band.” 

My eyes narrowed on him. I didn’t like this. He was more cocky now. Something had changed. How was he here? He should be wasting away at the portal, drained of all of his grace. Elly never did explain how he had gotten out. And what about Rowena? 

“Oh, come on. You should all be thanking me.” Lucifer used his free hand to motion at Sam. “I gave Sammy an extra life, I didn’t kill Rowena, I left the portal open. And I figured that since my little bros are such hot messes that you would need my help. I want to join the team.” 

I looked over Elly to see if she would give me any direction, but she looked honestly lost and confused. She was torn. She knew what he was like, she knew what he was planning to do, and yet she loved him. She wanted to trust him so completely, but she hadn’t been able to let herself. It almost looked like she just wanted to be left alone. 

Lucifer released Elly and moved towards his son. “Your name is Jack.”

“And yours is Lucifer,” Jack said back tentatively. 

Dean was swift to intervene. “No! Absolutely not! You do not talk to him.” He directed the words at Lucifer who looked offended. “And you.” He pointed to Jack. “You do not listen to him.” 

“Don’t you think it’s kind of his choice?” Lucifer shot back at Dean. 

“He has his grace back,” Elly whispered over to me. She looked small at the several pairs of eyes that had been on her since she had hugged the devil. “He took down a group of Michael's angels that attacked him. We need to be careful around him.” 

“Are you picking sides, Elly?” I asked back softly as she hugged her arms around her. 

“As much as I love him...” She sighed and looked away at my mom’s prying eyes. “I know what’s right and what’s wrong.” 

“Are you trying to keep me from my son?” Lucifer’s voice had risen. 

“This is Kelly Kline’s son,” Cas clarified harshly. 

“Kill him.” Dean’s voice had risen now too. “You have the blade, he’s the devil! You kill him.” 

Lucifer simply laughed. “He can’t. He’s too weak.” 

“Stop!” Jack yelled, breaking up the fight. “Just stop it!” 

“You. Need. Me.” Lucifer stood tall and unwavering. “I am a weapon. You can use me.”

I could see Elly bouncing on her toes beside me, biting her lip. I placed my hand to the small of her back, calling her attention to me. I nodded towards them. If anyone could break up the fight, it was her. 

She walked over and slid her hand into Lucifer's, whose eyes were still trained heavily on Jack. He did take her hand though. She pulled on him.

“There will be plenty of time to discuss this later.” Elly tried to break them up. “Please stop fighting.” I could see Jack’s golden eyes looking over the two of them curiously. We would have to do a lot of explaining when this whole thing was over. “If you want your son, you need to behave.” 

“I’m just here to help,” Lucifer grumbled, loosening his stance. “I can take on Michael. I’ve already beat him before. You need me.”

Elly looked over me desperately and I glanced around. Someone to the side had a pair of cuffs in their bag with Enochian carved into them. I grabbed them from the bag and stepped closer. “How about, just incase your innate evil overwhelms this newfound team spirit,” -He gave me a sarcastic look- “you wouldn’t mind wearing these, now would you?” 

He pulled his hand from Elly’s and held out his wrists with a roll of his eyes. It was almost like he meant what he had been saying. Like all he wanted to do was help and meet his son. Elly moved aside and I slapped the cuffs over his wrists, clicking them closed. 

“So the rift isn’t closed?” Sam asked, staying as far away as he could from Lucifer. 

“No, it’s open,” Lucifer answered smuggly. “I left Rowena some grace. So you have, I’m thinking.... 31 hours, give or take.” 

“Cas, lock him up. We’ll get him out when we need him.” I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t surprised that Elly didn’t fight against me. “Dean, Sam, let’s start planning what we need to do to get back. We’re going to gave to take the mountain trails. I am not letting anyone back into that fucking tunnel.” 

Cas took Lucifer and began to lead him away and Jack followed. As much as I wanted to stop him, he was just curious. Lucifer was his dad after all and any kid would want to know more about their parents. Especially one as twisted as the devil. 

Elly sighed a hand going to her head. Ketch stepped into the group and took her shoulders, leading her away. I was glad he was here to help me. It was a lot to handle when I had to take care of my erratic family that was incredibly impulsive and angry all of the time. 

“What do we have to work with? Mom, is there anything? Anyway that we can get back faster?” I continued on. 

“We have some old cars out back. But I don’t know if they run or not. 

“I can get them running,” Dean offered. “Better than sitting her and doing nothing.” 

“Great. Sam, let’s make sure we have enough gear to get back.”

“Right,” he nodded, heading after Dean as Dean walked away, anger still on his features. 

“Mom, are you ready to go?” 

She looked hesitant, almost as if she didn’t want to leave. She looked around at everyone who had dispersed and gone back to what they had been doing before. She gave a nod and I took a deep breath before heading off in the direction that my brothers had gone. 

I rounded the corner of a building and found them on the old and rickety porch. “What are we going to do with Lucifer?” Dean asked, a hand over his mouth. 

“Let me take care of him,” Sam replied. “I’ll take care of him.” 

“Can we think about this?” I stepped forward, attempting to jump into the conversation. They both looked at me darkly and I knew I wasn’t welcome. “We can’t just get rid of him.” 

“Look, I’m sorry about your friend.” Sam folded his arms over his chest. “But we all know what he is capable of doing. He has to be taken care of.” 

“You can’t just take him from her. It’s not fair.” 

“Alex, this isn’t up for discussion,” Dean said sternly, temper still high. “Your little friend is just going to have to deal with it.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” I admitted. I turned away from them to head back and paused. “Just remember what she can do with a gun. She’s not the same girl she was when she got here. She’s been through one of our lifetimes in the span of a few months. She won’t shut up and accept things anymore. She is strong.” 

 

“What are they talking about?” Ketch asked as we looked on at Lucifer and Jack. Cas had explained that Jack had wanted to speak to Lucifer and despite all of us trying to convince him otherwise, the boy had made up his mind. 

“About him,” Elly muttered, taking another bite of the stew that had been made. She exhaled sharply, her teeth clenched. It must have been hot because she grabbed her water bottle and took a long drink from it. “About how he isn’t as bad as what the world says. About Jack’s mom.” 

“Are you ok with that?” I questioned, taking a bit of my own food and wincing at how hot it was. 

“It’s not like I have any room to speak. And she was a great woman. She has a wonderful son. And we won’t be together forever.” Elly pushed the bowl aside with a weary look. “I’ll go back to my world eventually. I can’t stay here forever, as much as I may want to. I am home sick.” 

I rubbed her back. “We’ll get you home soon. We should be able to get another portal open. We just need to figure out how, but if a demon got through, maybe Crowley will have the way for us to get you back.” I looked back up and watched Lucifer and Jack talk again for a moment. “Now what are they talking about?” 

“About how he’s done things that are wrong, but for the past few centuries, he’s been trapped in a cage and hasn’t been able to do anything evil. He just wants to be better.” 

I leaned against my fiance, using him as support as we watched on. It had been an exhausting few days and I felt like I’d been put through the wringer with everything that had happened. 

“Everyone deserves a chance to change.” I said, keeping my eyes on Jack and Lucifer.

Elly looked over me curiously. “You really think he’s changed?” 

I smiled, “I believe he loves you. And if I’ve learned anything over the last month, it’s that love changes people.” It was true. I never thought I’d be in the place I was. I never thought someone could go from something I used as an escape to someone I couldn’t live without. And I really did believe that Lucifer had done the same for Elly. “If he hasn’t, then you know where the gun is and how to shoot it.” I said, changing the tone to a teasing one.

“A bullet wouldn’t hurt him,” Elly said back with a smile. 

“No, but it’d be funny to watch.” I said, laughing at the mental image it gave me.

My attention was thrown back to Jack and Lucifer as they moved apart, Jack apparently done with the conversation. 

“That was quick. What did Lucifer say?” I asked Elly.

“I-I don’t know. Dean should have interrupted, but if he’s busy fixing the car then I don’t know.” 

Jack came over to the table and sat down, eyes on Elly. “You’re with my dad?” he asked matter of factly, just jumping right to the point. 

“Is that a problem?” Elly inquired back. 

Jack tipped his head to the side and licked his lips. “Then, you think he’s good, right?” 

Elly blinked several times, at a loss for words. I watched with a small smile, curious as to what she was going to say. “I-I, well....” Elly ran a hand through her hair and looked to me for help, but I shook my head with a small laugh. “I think he’s trying very hard to be a better person. Only time will tell,” she finally got out. 

“What do you think of him Jack?” I asked, patting Elly’s hand.

“I...I believe he can be good.” Jack said, cocking his head to the other side, “But I don’t believe he’s fully changed. A person can not change who they once were.” He paused, seeming to take a moment to think over his words. “Especially if they were that person for a very long time.”  

“Just give him time. I’m sure he’ll come around,” Ketch offered out like he was giving some great fatherly advice. 

“He’s Satan. How can one just “come around” from that?” Jack offered up.

We all sat silently, the kid had a point. But we had one too. Lucifer had changed for Elly, whether it was for good or not remained to be seen but either way he had changed for her. If he ended up being one of the bad guys again then we knew how to deal with that. We could beat him and it would be over with. Elly would be heartbroken beyond belief and I would be sending home an empty shell of the girl that once lived there but it would be what it was. Something you just really couldn’t fix. And she would understand. As we sat silently, Dean approached us, grease and other car fluids on his hands and up his arms. 

“I got some cars started, a jeep and an old ford. We should be able to use them to get to the rift before it closes. But we should leave now just in case.” He said as he got closer.

“Let’s go then. Everyone check your packs and meet us at the border of camp in ten minutes.” I said, standing from where I’d been sitting. “I’ll go find mom and Sam. Dean could you find the angels?”

My older brother nodded and went off the find them. I looked over Elly, Jack, and Ketch. They made me smile. We were an odd group but it made us strong. With a small nod they each went on their ways and I went on mine. We were going home.

 

I watched my brothers as everyone else began to gather with us. They stood closer together than they usually did. They always did this when one of them died. It was like they weren’t numb to it like I was. It was good that they weren’t numb to it like I was. I looked on at the group approaching us. My mother lead the way. I wasn't even sure I could call her that. She had been in my life for only a few weeks before Michael kidnapped her and Jack. I didn’t feel like I knew her. Yet I loved her. I looked at Jack, the young nephilim that still had so much to learn and know about this fucked up world we lived in. He was so innocent, yet he’d been forced to grow up so quickly because being a kid wasn’t safe for him. 

I let my eyes travel over the angels, Gabe, Cas, Cael, and Lucifer. Each one had their scars from the time they’d spent around my family. Gabe had ‘died’ more than once. Cas was in a dangerous love. I owed Cael my life for the things he did to help me. And Lucifer owed me his for introducing him to Elly. My eyes went next to Ketch as I fiddled with the ring on my finger. He had changed for me. He was no longer the psychopath my brothers and I had first met that year ago when we’d had a grenade shot at us. I smiled as my gaze last fell on Elly. She had changed so much since she came into my life. Most of the change good, although some of her new preferences scared me. I had put her though so much shit and she had survived it all. She was stronger than anyone else here. I was the reason they were all here. I was the reason things hadn’t gone the way they were supposed to. 

I shook my head as the group joined us. I could be melancholy about everything that had happened later, after our final battle was won and everyone was finally safe.

“Right.” I started, “It’s already been decided that I’ll be with Sam and Dean in the Jeep. Lucifer, Cael, and Gabe will be coming with us. The rest of you will be in the Ford.” I threw the keys to the other car at Ketch, trusting him to know how to drive the large truck. I watched as he immediately handed the keys off to Elly.

I only questioned it for a second before Dean started talking. “We’re taking the path around the mountains,” He said, having already pulled out a map and had it laid out on the hood of the jeep, “It’ll take us roughly 2 hours but it’s the quickest route.” He drew a line with his finger along the path, “Everyone keep your eyes open, they’re could be dive bombs from any angle and I’m not willing to lose anyone again.” Dean handed out small mags of silver bullets to everyone, “These are angel killing. Not sure what makes them do it but I know they work. Everyone load up and be ready.”

With that we all took out places. I helped Sam into the Jeep and then took my position hanging onto the side of it, it was the only way we could fit everyone and I was the only one willing to risk my life to do it. I looked inside to Dean who had climbed into the driver’s seat and nodded that I was ready, gun at my side and arm slinked around a bar to help me stay on. He nodded back and I looked back to where Elly was indeed behind the wheel of the ford. I waved at her and she gave me a thumbs up. We were all ready to go. We were all ready to be home. I waved sharply at Dean and he started up the engine. 

The jeep jolted forward and we started off, leaving me completely alone to my thoughts as the cool wind blew through my hair. My mom had been hesitant to leave, wanting to stay and continue to help the group, but they insisted that she leave and that they could handle themselves. 

Jack on the other hand had been nothing but a chatty cathy the entire time, asking both Elly and Lucifer multitudes of questions until they had all been separated into different cars. Elly looked relieved. It was a lot for a 23 year old girl to handle. He was so curious and she was still so naive in so many aspects. And I was sure it had been uncomfortable to talk to a tv character you liked, who was the son of your devil boyfriend and another woman who was at least 10 years your age. And Jack may have technically only been a year old, but he was in his late teens physically and that had to be odd for Elly as well. 

I took a deep breath, looking around us at the calm forest. It looked like home, just devoid of color. Why was I trying to compare it to home? I had to be positive. We were going to make it through that portal. We were going to be fine. Michael was going to be trapped here and we could get Elly home and set everything back to normal. 

She could go back to her math tutor boyfriend, Josh... Mark.... Whatever his name was. She would be decently happy enough with him. And her mom would be there to help get her back on the right path towards finishing up college and getting a degree. Something, I had to admit, I was a tad jealous of. I had always thought that learning a skill would be fun, but I preferred guns to being trapped in a classroom. 

Elly had never really mentioned what she wanted to be. I think she was just trying to finish her general so she could get a job. But now, I knew none of that would appeal to her. It was the same with everyone who went hunting. They needed it. It became our lifeblood. And now she had Lucifer, who had been fun when I had been with him. Charming and manipulative and funny in the best ways. He really would treat her like a queen. She could shoot a gun like no one’s business. She could take care of herself just fine. I didn’t need to worry over her anymore. But a part of me still did. 

The time seemed to drag on, and my fingers were getting numb from clasping the metal bar. We had to be getting close now. And nothing had happened so far. It struck me as odd that nothing had. When had been the last time that a car had driven through these mountains? It had taken Dean awhile just to find gasoline that hadn’t turned to tar to use. Not to mention that the car motors alone were loud enough to echo forever through the trees that surrounded us. 

Thunder had begun to fill up the sky and clouds darkened everything rather quickly. But as we rounded a corner, I could finally see in the distance the shimmering glow of the doorway back. Dean pulled to the side of the path and turned off the car. I hopped from the running board onto the crackling leaves as Elly pulled up behind me in the truck. 

She hopped out and I watched as Sam and Dean pulled Lucifer from the seat he had been in, still cuffed. Ketch pulled me to him giving me a chaste kiss. 

“Let’s get home. I miss sharing a bed.” He gave me a wink before going to join the rest of the group. 

“I don’t like this,” Elly muttered over to me as she adjusted her bag over her shoulder along with her new toy, the baseball bat. “It was too easy.”

“We’re going to be ok. We’re going to get home and then we’ll get you home. I promise.” I said, taking her hand.

“This isn’t like the episode.” 

“Has this been anything like the episodes?” I asked back with a smile, pulling her along. 

“Bits and parts?” She looked up with a confused smile. “I think I like this better than the show.” 

“Well that’s good. I like it better too.” I said, giving her a smile. 

“It’s closing!” Sam called back to us. “Hurry up!” 

I dropped Elly’s hand and we both ran to catch up. I jogged pass Gabe who had stopped, looking behind us. 

“Angels!” he shouted, causing all of us to turn, guns out. 

In a blink the dozen were nothing but dust on the ground. We all turned to Lucifer, he still had his hand resting in the in the air where he’d snapped his fingers. The angel cuffs melted from around his wrists. 

He inhaled through his teeth. “Yeah, about the cuffs... I knew they wouldn’t hold me in this world. But I didn’t want to step out of line or worry you, so I just played along.” He was twiddling his fingers as he spoke like a child who was about to be disciplined. He laughed nervously, looking between the disapproving looks. “You’re welcome. Don’t all say thank you at once.” 

“Get through the rift everyone.” I said, turning my attention to the rest of the group, rather than give the sass king what he wanted.

I watched as everyone passed through. Ketch first, followed by Jack and then Mary. Cas took a second to share a look with Dean before going through after Gabe. Cael followed cautiously, Dean following through after him, gun forward and still ready. I met Sam at the rift. I smiled at him.

“We wanted to go back for you. We…” I tried to find the words.

“I know, Alex. We would do the same for you.” Sam said, “Go through and take Elly. I’ll…”

He was interrupted by the sound of impacts in the ground. We blinked in the dust that they kicked up and saw more angels appear, at least ten of them this time. There was another central blast and we watched as Michael appeared from it, wings a flutter until the dust settled, taking the shadow with it. 

“Fuck!” I yelled out, “Sam go!”

“I’m not…” My younger brother tried to argue with me.

“I’m not losing you again.” I said, grabbing his arm and pushing him just close enough to the rift that it sent him through it. I turned to Elly and back to the rift. It was only a sliver now. Who knew how many seconds we had left. “Come on El!” And Michael was getting dangerously close to us. “We need to go!”

Elly only looked at me, a clear decision in her eyes, and I knew I wasn’t going to like it. In seconds she was pushing with all her might against me and I was falling through the rift. I fell through onto the floor of the bunker, the rift closing before I could get to my feet and run back through it.

“No!” I yelled, running into the wall and slamming my fists against it. “Elly!”


	26. Chapter 26

Elly POV

I caught my balance, breathing hard. What the fuck did I just do? My hands went to my head and I spun around just in time to see Lucy snap his fingers and all of the angels turned to a silvery flowing dust, leaving only Michael in his dark coat. 

“Do you really want to do this again?” Michael asked, the air around him seeming to crackle with electricity. 

Lucifer took a step forward, ready to fight and I panicked. He couldn’t take out Michael. He might have gotten most of his grace back, but he couldn’t keep up. My hands moved without thinking, drawing my gun. 

_ These are angel killing _ , Dean’s voice echoed in my head. 

I took the shot, the noise fracturing the air. I exhaled sharply, trying to calm my nerves, only to see the bullet frozen in mid air, what looked like, mere inches in front of Michael’s nose. His hand was up, having stopped the bullet. He glanced around it and to me, a crooked smile coming to his lips. 

“Nice shooting, sweetie.” I watched as the bullet turned red hot and melted away. “I think you might be better than any of the others I’ve been up against.” I glanced to Lucifer, who was staring at me. He didn’t know I could shoot. I lined up the shot again, pulling the trigger. Again, the bullet was stopped with a simple wave of his dark skinned hand and the smile had fallen. “It was cute the first time.” With another wave of his hand, the gun became hot, scorching my hands. I gave a cry, dropping the gun as it turned to molten metal in my hands. “Now, is this really the way we want to do things?” 

I was ready to fight. I wouldn’t get far, but I would fight with everything I had in me. Anything to protect the way back to Alex’s world. He couldn’t get through. I wouldn’t let him. 

“We can help you get through,” Lucifer offered desperately. I looked at him in surprise. Why the hell would he give him the way back? In the show it would have been for his own sake, but the way he had stood between the angel and myself told me that he was trying to make sure I wasn’t hurt. That seemed to catch Michael’s attention. Michael's head tilted to the side and he strode flawlessly over to Lucifer, his dark eyes intense. “I-I saw them make it. It’s an apple, some blood and a glowy rock. And the spell, I know the spell! It’s Kuth-kuth something.” 

“Koth Munto Notox,” I spoke up from where I stood. Both angels looked up at me and Michael easily shoved Lucifer out of the way. He stepped up the small incline to me, his hand taking my neck and pushing me up against a tree, the bark digging uncomfortably into my back. 

“You know the spell?” 

I nodded against his cold fingers. “I know the spell.” I licked my lips looking to Lucifer, who looked like he wanted to get Michael away from me, but he wasn’t sure how to accomplish it. I looked back to Michael who had a bright smile. 

“Let’s hear it, sweetie.” 

“The spell requires the Blood of A Most Holy Man, Fruit of the Tree of Life, the Seal of Solomon and an archangel's grace,” I gasped out as his grip tightened around me. 

“Let her go,” Lucifer ordered, coming over and taking Michael’s hand. He pulled it away from me and I gasped for air, my hand rubbing at the grip that had been there. “We’ll help you, but you do not get to touch her, do you understand?” 

“Why do I need to listen to either of you? I have the spell.” Michael sauntered back with a grin. “I have no use for you now.” 

“There’s one more ingredient,” I coughed out, pushing myself off of the tree and to Lucifer, who still held a protective stance between the angel and me. “And only I know it. Lucifer doesn’t.” Lucifer glanced back at me with a warning look and Michael’s grin fautered. “I won’t tell you until you have all the other parts.” 

Michael’s smile swiftly returned and he laughed. “I see why you like her, Lu. She’s not stupid like the other humans.” He laughed again, his eyes coming back to my face. “I can torture it from you.” 

“Been there, done that,” I got out, regretting the words as soon as they left my mouth. I shouldn't be antagonizing him. It was only going to make things worse. He didn’t need us. If he did torture it from me, then he could just dispose of us an use something off of us. Something from the world that you wanted to travel to. 

“Ok. I’ll play your game.” There was a regal air about him and he again moved closer to us, his coat fluttering behind him. Lucifer’s hand took my waist, pulling me behind him. “You’re going to help me find everything.” He pointed to Lucifer, who somehow pulled me further behind him. “And you.” He focused his attention back on me, reaching out towards me. “Know that if you are lying to me, I will-” He broke off as Lucifer shoved his hand away from me. Michael looked between us with a scoff. “Oh, Luce, you make this far too obvious. Let me make something perfectly clear.” 

I jumped, a hand going to my mouth as Michael punched Lucy in the gut, a sound like a gunshot going off. I watched as Lucy crumbled to the forest floor, blood trickling from his lips as he sputtered for air. 

“I have leverage here.” I stumbled back as his hand reached out to me again. My back hit the tree and his cold fingers pressed against my temple. 

The scream tore through me like a great shard of glass. I felt my eyes widen and pulse quicken, my heart thudding like a rock rattling in box. The scream came again, desperate, terrified... human.  

There was something in my head. Something clawing at my brain. Something hotter than a branding iron. I wanted to rip at my skin. Tear myself apart. I wanted to run, but my body wouldn’t move. And I couldn’t complete a single thought.

The pain was increasing in waves, small lulls giving a false hope of an end. Each peak robbed me of my ability to speak, only letting me scream. And it spread as though my blood had become acid, intent of destroying me from the inside out.

And as soon as it had started, it stopped. I was on the forest floor, leaves crunching in my ears. Hands were searching over me as I breathed hard, echoes of the pain still pulsing through me. And I noticed that I was crying. 

“I’m sure you understand what I mean, Lu. Don’t you?” 

“Elizabeth,” Lucifer breathed, pulling me from the ground and into a sitting up position. The world spun around me and I immediately felt sick. I met his grey blue eyes and he gave a small smile. “Are you ok?” I nodded slowly. His hand caressed my cheek before he turned away from me. “Yeah, I understand.” 

“Now, I’m sure you know how to find all of the parts of the spell, don’t you?” Michael continued on, now pacing in front of us. 

Lucifer looked at a loss for words. I wasn’t sure how they had made it back in the show. He didn’t know as much as he let on. He always had so much confidence and seemed like was strong and knew everything, but he was just like everyone else. He was bluffing. Faking it until everything worked out in his favor. 

“I’m sure I have a priest or a saint held up somewhere that’s not dead yet,” he continued on in thought. Lucifer was taking the opportunity to focus back on me, his worried eyes searching my face as his hands touched different parts of me as if to make sure that I hadn’t broken anything. “That’s the blood taken care of. And the tree of life, surely you know where that is.” 

Lucifer closed his eyes and licked his lips. I knew he was afraid that if he didn’t answer I would get hurt again, but he didn’t know where any of these things were. 

“I-In Syria,” I answered, my voice scratchy. Lucifer’s eyes to opened and had a sad look in them. Was it because he couldn’t be of any help. “There’s a tree there guarded by djinn. The fruit looks like pomegranates.”  

“Pomegranates, huh?” Michael laughed at that. “Isn’t that what you made Adam and Eve eat?” 

“Yes,” Lucifer sighed, his back still to Michael. 

“Isn’t that interesting?” It was a taunt. “Do I even need you around, Lucille? She seems to be the only thing here that I need. She knows the spell, how to get the ingredients and she’s a pretty sharp shooter with a fire in her spirit. She could handle coming with me to get everything we need.” 

“I-I..” Lucifer trailed off. He gave me a sad smile and turned to face Michael. “You’re right. You don’t need me.” 

My eyes widened and my heart stopped. He couldn’t give up like this. I needed him. He was all I had left in this world to keep me sane. He was the only thing that was right here. I couldn’t do this without him. There was no way I would survive. I looked over Lucy’s figure and stopped at the site of an angel blade that was in the waist line of his pants. I pulled it to me and he quickly turned around to try to snatch it. I placed the blade against my neck. 

“He stays,” I said, trying to make my voice as strong as I could. Michael’s dark eyes watched me with a curious delight. “If you hurt him, I’ll kill myself and then you will never know the last ingredient or where to find them. You can’t get back without me, and I am not losing him.” 

“Elizabeth,” Lucifer warned, reaching his hand out for the blade. But I didn’t move it from where it was. 

Michael laughed. “You’ve got some fight you in, sweetie. I like you. Maybe I should make you my queen. Wouldn’t heaven be more pleasant to rule than hell?” I didn’t answer him. He stopped his snickering and tipped his head to the side. “Stop playing around now, sweetie. All of us know that you won’t do that. There’s no point in threatening it.” 

It was now or never. I had to prove my point. I had to save this poor angel who had saved me. He was like my own Castiel or Cael. He had raised me from hell and had only ever protected me from that day. Now it was my turn. 

Lucifer jumped towards me, trying to snatch at me as I pressed against my skin with the sharp end of the angel blade, blood beginning to trickle down my neck. Michael took a swift step forward, hand outstretched as if to stop me. 

“Alright, let’s not be hasty,” Michael said hesitantly, taking another step towards me. “We both have our terms. I think we both understand each other. Put the blade down.” 

I lowered the blade and Lucifer ripped it from my hand. I knew he wanted to tell me how stupid that was. I knew he wanted to be mad at me. He wanted to shout and yell and tell me never to do that again, but he knew what I had just done. I had bought us the time we needed. We would make it out of here. And we would be smart about it. We would play the cards we needed to and we would win. This was not a fight I was going to lose. Not now. 

I shakily got to my feet, ignoring the red stickiness that was staining yet another shirt. I would be strong through all of this. He wouldn’t see me break. I wouldn’t break. I refused to. 

“I will give you the location of the next ingredient when you get the first few,” I offered. “Lucifer is going to help you.” 

“I’m what?” he asked, rising to his own feet. “Eli-”

“You are not something he can get rid of,” I said loud enough for Michael to still hear. “I might be good with a gun, but I’m not much help in any other aspect. Lucifer will go with you to retrieve the ingredients and then I will give you the next one.” 

“And what will you do in the meantime, sweetie?” Michael asked, folding his arms over his chest, the air beginning to crackle dangerously around him. “I’m not going to leave you to your own devices. You’re too smart for that.” 

“Then I’ll help. Get me a new gun and I’ll go with you,” I stated, not knowing what else to do. He wasn’t going to let me out of his sight. Not now that he knew that I would kill myself if I absolutely needed to. 

“You are not going to be anywhere near those monsters,” Lucifer said softly. “You are being ridiculous. We’ll find another way.” 

Michael clicked his tongue. “Finally have something worth protecting, Lucia? I’ll give it to you, you know how to pick them.” Michael's eyes moved over me with some sort of hunger in them that made me feel extremely small. “She’ll be coming with us. I’m not leaving her alone and I don’t trust her around my angels. And as for you...” He rested a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Your vessel is falling apart. It’s old and useless and reeks of demons.” Michael’s nose scrunched up in disgust. “Your powers have outgrown it.” 

I gave a confused look. Lucifer didn’t mention anything about it. How long had he been hiding it? I thought Crowley had fixed it, but maybe it just hadn’t been a powerful enough spell. Or maybe now that he had most of his grace back, it just wasn’t holding him. Nick hadn’t been his true vessel anyways. It had always been Sam. 

“You went down far too easily with that punch. We need to fix that, don’t we brother.” 

There was a blinding light and I put my hands up, Dean’s jacket helping block out some of the light. And when I could open my eyes again, I could only stare. He had tousled dirty blonde hair, which was thick and lustrous. His eyes were a mesmerising deep blue that flecks of silvery light performed ballets throughout. His face was strong and defined, his features molded from granite. He had dark eyebrows, which sloped downwards in a serious expression. His usually playful smile had drawn into a hard line across his face. It was still him. Still Lucifer. Still Nick’s body. Just so much younger, so much more full of life. 

“That should hold you better,” Michael muttered. “You said Syria, right?” He snapped his fingers and I stumbled into Lucy, who caught me and held me in place. 

I could only stare. We were no longer in a forest. I stared out across vast open space. We stood on the top of a ridge, overlooking and endless sea of rocky land. Near to us, below, was a single tree with green branches twisting high into the desert air. A breeze blew dust around us, the air sticky and hot. I could see a dozen or so djinn around the tree, their tattoos shining in the bright sun, as if they were brand new. 

“He’s the plan. Lu and I will go down there and get the fruit. And you...” Michael turned to look at me, his dark skin catching the sun in an oddly beautiful way. “You will stay up here and take out any of the djinn that may overrun us.” 

I gave a confused look. “With what?” He gave another impatient snap and long barreled rifle with a scope and tripod appeared on the edge of the outcropping we were on. “I’m not a sniper.” 

“If you want to Lucy-Lou to live, you will be,” Michael threatened. The smile he gave was brilliantly blinding. “Lu, come with me.” Michael started towards a slope and I glanced back at Lucifer, who’s new face had me taken aback. 

“We’ll make it through this,” he assured, quickly stealing a kiss. “Shoot straight. Hit Michael if you truly wish to.” He was trying to tease, but there was no smile on his face. He gave a sigh as his name was called again and slowly turned from me.

“Lucy!” I called, causing him to stop and turn, his now loose fitting clothes blowing in the wind. “I love you.” 

A light filled his eyes and a bright smile came to his lips. “I love you too, sunbeam.” With that, he turned away and followed Michael down the slope to where the tree was. 

I moved to the gun and lowered myself down, trying to get into the best position I could across the warm rocks. I never really used a rifle before, but I was sure I could figure it out. I had watched my dad shoot them before. I could do this. 

I looked over the gun and found the hammer and safety. I released the safety and pulled back the hammer, hearing a click as the bullet was lined up in the chamber. I pressed the butt of the gun against my shoulder and looked down the scope. 

What was I doing? What the fuck was I doing? I wanted to scream. This wasn’t me. It was one thing to go on a hunt and kill things that were hurting other people, but this wasn’t the situation. Michael was going to slaughter these djinn and I had to help. This was so wrong. But what could I possibly do to fix it? And the only way I could kill the djinn was if I was lucky enough to hit them in the head. And even then I wasn’t sure if that would work. Silver and lambs blood was the best bet. 

I groaned and watched as Lucifer and Michael came into the djinn’s view. Several jumped up from where they were stationed and ran towards the angels. With a wave of his hand, Michael sent a few flying. Lucifer simply followed. I knew he didn’t like this anymore than I did. 

But when I saw more racing towards him from behind, I had to do something. Anything. My finger took its place on the trigger and I held my breath as I pulled. The kickback was more than what I had accounted for and the gun slammed into my shoulder, having not been pushed tightly enough against me. I winced. I would be bruised there later. 

But I had hit where I wanted to. The djinn was still alive, clutching his leg. If i could just keep them down, then I wouldn’t feel so quiet to bad. The next few shots were easy enough, hitting legs and making the djinn crumble to the ground. 

And Michael had finally reached the tree. I watched as he shoved a djinn out of the way one jumped onto Lucifer’s back. There was another kickback and Lucifer was free. I aimed my gun towards the tree and took a shot. Michael jumped, pulling his hand back as the bullet hit the bark of the tree, not going where I wanted it to in the slightest. He gave me a dark look and I quickly did my best to line up the shot again. 

I inhaled deeply and once again, took the shot. There was a crack and I could see the tree branch I had been aiming at begin to splinter and fall to the ground, the fruit now in easy enough reach. 

 

“You better watch your aim, sweetheart,” Michael hissed, sending me tumbling to the forest floor with a shove. He tossed one of the fruits into the air before catching it as Lucifer raced over and held out his hand to me to pull me from the ground. He kept his hand in mine, and held me back as I tried to take a step towards Michael, my blood boiling. “Where’s the next ingredient?” 

I clenched my teeth and could feel blood dripping down my elbow from where I had hit a rock. I didn’t notice the pain though, I was far too upset to feel the pain. “You killed them. All of them,” I hissed, against trying to move, but Lucifer took a fist full of Dean’s jacket and held me in place, somehow stronger now than he had been. 

“Look, I know you were trying very hard to be all heroic and stuff, but that’s not really my style, sweetie. Ingredient, please. And don’t make me ask again.” 

“Go to hell,” I hissed. 

Michael chuckled with a nod. “As much as I love your fire, you need to learn your place.” A bright ball of light appeared in his hands and he shot it at me. There was a tug on my jacket and I was pulled aside by Lucifer, who took the full blow of it, being knocked from his feet and to the ground. He groaned and coughed as he curled up in a ball. There was another laugh from Michael. “That was really sweet, you know? Really something.” 

I jumped as the angel appeared next to me. He snatched up my wrist and twisted it behind my back. A sharp pain radiated down my arm and dropped me to my knees with a cry. He was going to break it. I was sure of it.

“I’m sorry!” I gasped out. “It’s in the Men of Letters’ chapter house in Portsmouth, Rhode Island!” He pushed harder on my wrist and I could feel tears again rolling down my cheeks. “I’m sorry!” I cried again, unsure of what else to do or say. “I-I’m sorry.” 

“Stop!” I could hear Lucifer order, his voice stronger now that it had been when we had first been stuck here. The grip on me released and I pulled my arm to my chest, rubbing my wrist and forearm. “Elizabeth?” 

“I’m fine,” I whispered, keeping my eyes down at my lap. I couldn’t look at Michael. I couldn’t be strong anymore. Not right now. Not when everything I had done was null and void. 

“We’ll work on that tomorrow,” Michael stated. I looked up curiously. “You need sleep, right? That’s something humans do, isn’t it?” I nodded, taking in my surroundings more fully now. The stars were out and the moon was up. “That’s settled then. You get rest and we’ll continue in the morning. I’m sure the rest of your group can handle one more night without you.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Lucifer whispered across the darkness of the room. I could only make out the shadow of his figure, sitting across the cell from me. Moonlight was scarce and mostly glistened off the bars of the cell. “I didn’t protect you like I should have.” 

I got to my knees and crawled across the room and across the angel’s trap he sat in. It was odd that this was beginning to be a common occurence now. I sat beside him and pulled my knees in close to me, shivering at the cold stone floor under us. I could feel him shuffle beside me and I felt his jacket being draped around me. 

“You ok?”

“My grace is up. I don’t feel the cold,” he assured, wrapping his arm around me. I settled down into him and felt him kiss my head. “I’m so sorry. He won’t touch you anymore. Not if I can help it.” 

“It’s not like you just let it happen,” I said back to him. “I’m ok. Let’s just get this over with.” I yawned and snuggled into his warm body. 

“Get some sleep, sunbeam,” he said softly, his fingers playing with my hair. I nodded with another yawn, closing my eyes. 

But when I opened them again, I was in Ketch’s bunker. I blinked several times and looked around me curiously. Had Michael all been a bad dream? My fingers went to my neck and found where the angel blade had made a cut. It wasn’t a dream. Then what was this? 

“Elly?” 

“Alex?” I asked, my eyebrows furrowed as I walked around the room to find her. “Where are you?” I stopped when I saw her body fast asleep in a chair closer to the kitchen, a beer in her hand. “What’s going on?” 

“Are you in a jail cell?” Alex’s voice asked, echoing around my head. I pulled a chair over to her body and sat down beside her. 

“And you’re drunk,” I answered back. 

“I wasn’t sure how else to reach you, but I did it!” She sounded relieved and excited. “I just thought that maybe if I tried really hard that since we were back in different worlds that maybe I could reach you.” 

“Alex, we need to talk. It’s important.”

“We’re trying to find a way to come and get you,” she interrupted me hurriedly. “Gabe’s trying to save up his grace and Cas and Dean went to go get more fruit.” 

“Alex, listen to me. We’re going to be coming through most likely some time tomorrow.” 

“What? How?” 

I watched as Ketch entered the room and looked over Alex with a shake of his head. He pulled the beer from her hand and set it on the table beside me, obviously not able to see me. He then scooped her up in his arms and carried her into his room. 

“He really loves you,” I whispered. 

“Ketch?” she questioned, taken aback. She quickly changed the subject. “Elly, I don’t know how long we can keep this connection open. What was it you needed to tell me?”

“The only way I’ve been able to keep us alive was telling Michael how to get through the rift. We’re getting the last of the ingredients tomorrow and then...” I trailed off taking a deep breath and rubbing my eyes. “He’s powerful. More so than Lucifer. I honestly have no idea what to do.” 

“We’ll figure it out on our end. We’ll be ready for you to come through. I’ll call Bobby and Charlie and convince Crowley. Maybe Jody and Donna can come by? And we still have Gabe and Cael. I don’t know how far out they are. But we’ll figure it out.” 

“I’m don’t want to ruin anything on the other side.” 

“What is supposed to happen?” 

I was silent for a moment. “Dean let’s him in, they kill lucifer and then Michael takes over.” 

“And then what?” Alex demanded sharply. 

I sat back in the chair and took the beer bottle, drinking some of it. My face scrunched up in disgust. Maybe I just wasn’t meant to drink. “I don’t know. The season ended and then I ended up here. I honestly have no clue what happens next. Dean wears a stupid hat?” 

“I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen. We’ll end Michael here and now. He won’t leave this bunker.” 

“I love you Alex.” 

There was a sad laugh from her. “You sound like this is goodbye. We’re going to get you back over here.” 

“Ok.” I gave a sigh. “He keeps flirting with me.” 

“What? Who? This new fancy looking Lucifer?” 

I gave a small laugh. “No Michael.” 

“And all of heaven fell for the blonde girl whose blue eyes looked so innocent.” 

“Oh shut up!” I said with a laugh, getting from my chair. “Hey Alex...” 

 

Sunlight blinded me and I blinked several times in the light before sitting up and stretching. My body was stiff from having sept on the floor of the cell. “You feel off today, Elizabeth,” I heard Lucy’s voice whisper against my ear. “Are you alright?”

“I was able to speak to Alex last night,” I replied, turning to look at him. I was taken aback at his new face for a moment. He was still him. 

“Do you know how absolutely dangerous and stupid that was?” he asked, sitting up fully now. His hands went to my face and he looked over me. I smiled, trying to push his hands away. “Everytime she does that, she uses part of your soul. You know this.” 

“I’m ok,” I tried to assure him, holding his hands still. My eyes met his bright ones and sighed. “I’m ok.” My heart fluttered as he pulled me closer, kissing me deeply. 

“That’s really quite touching,” a sneer voice commented. We broke apart and Lucifer lowered his hands from me. “It must have been nice to find the only person in the whole universe who could possibly love you. And a human noless. It must be one of those little flaws you complained about to father.” 

“Are we going to find the Seal of-” I broke off as Michael held up a chain with a deep purple crystal on the end of it. 

“‘Commanded unto his priests bind my seal. But the jewel was of the cosmos,’” Michael answered, quoting Solomon. “”A crystal that glowed with an unearthly light.’”

“And the blood?” I asked, getting to my feet and moving to the bars of the cage. 

“I’ve got that covered, sweetie. Now, what’s the last piece?” 

“I’ll tell you when it’s time to do the spell,” I replied. I had the upper hand now, as long as he didn’t attempt to torture me again. I couldn't handle that again.  

He smiled and shook his head. “Today is not a day to be testing my patience, sweetie,” he whispered, his hand reaching out and caressing my face through the bars. I stepped back and out of his grasp. “Here, break the trap.” He held out his hand that had just been empty and revealed a pocket knife.  

I hesitated, but took the knife from his hand and went to the angel trap, scraping at the paint on the floor until the sigal was broken and he could step out. Michael pulled open the door and stepped aside, letting both of us out, one at a time. 

We stepped out and into the forest, being lead further and further into the dense trees. The further we went, the more angels I could see starting to appear from the trees. He was planning on taking an army through. 

Had I left Alex with enough time? When had she woken up? Did she have hours, or had it been minutes? I couldn’t keep stalling for her. I couldn’t keep playing with Michael. He scared me so deeply, I was surprised I wasn’t frozen in place. 

“Here will be fine,” he called, causing us to fully stop. 

I turned back around to face the archangel, sliding the knife he had given me into my back pocket. He didn’t seem to notice. Instead he held out the seal to me. I glanced back at Lucifer who had a weary look on his face. His feet were spread apart, ready to fight if needed. I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but I don’t think he was convinced. 

I walked over to Michael and reached out for the seal, but he snatched me up and pulled me up against him, arm around my middle. He was too strong for me to move. He simply held me there. I looked back to Lucifer who had worry plastered across his face. He licked his lips and took a step forward. I tried to struggle in the grip that held me, but there was nothing I could do to move. 

“Stop fighting, Sunbeam,” Lucy instructed, taking the seal from Michael’s grasp. 

“Let’s listen to little Lucy, Sunbeam,” Michael whispered in my ear, a smirk in his tone. “I like that name. It definitely fits her, doesn’t it Lou-Lou? Her soul is as bright as the sun and just as hot.” I didn’t like the tone he used, it was like when drug dealers had flirted with me. It was unsafe. Lucy’s jaw clenched tightly, his eyes a brilliant red. “Let’s behave now, Lucifer. You know I can snap her in half so easily.” His grip around my waist tightened and I gasped as the air was pushed from my lungs. My spine popped and cracked, my teeth clenched at the pressure that was building, squeezing my insides like a corset. 

“Where’s the rest of it?” Lucifer asked through gritted teeth. 

Michael’s grip relaxed and he nodded to a bag that one of the angel’s held. I nodded and with a single blink, Lucy’s eyes had changed back to their silvery blue. He moved over and ripped the bag from the angel’s grip and knelt down to start digging through the items. He pulled out a bowl and tossed the seal into it. Next was the fruit. He broke it in two, the seeds spilling into the bowl. And then the vile of blood that was poured over the items, dark and thick. 

“What’s the last piece?” Michael asked, his breath hot against my ear. 

“Something that has already been to the world,” I replied back, trying to ignore how close his mouth was to me. “You can use my hair.” 

The laugh was loud in my ear. “That was what you were hiding from me, Sunbeam? A lock of your hair? You had me on a rope for that?” 

Lucifer stepped over to me and reached out, taking a small lock of my hair. Michael’s free hand held out his angel blade that looked different from the ones that Cas used. The blade was twisted in a spiral. Lucifer took the knife and cut through my hair. He put my hair in the bowl and turned back to Michael with a deep breath. 

I winced as Lucy pulled the blade across his neck, letting silvery grace fall into the bowl, before passing the blade back to Michael. He healed his neck and set the bowl down. 

“Sunbeam, the spell please,” Michael said, walking me closer to the bowl. 

“Koth Munto Notox,” I said, doing my best to not piss him off. 

There was a ringing and crackling as the golden light appeared, opening up the rift. Michael pulled me closer to the rift, Lucifer trying to get stay beside me. Michael turned me around, holding me still tightly against his body. His eyes looked over my face before he leaned over to whisper in my ear.

“I like you Sunbeam. You have the heart of a lion. I have a deal for you.” His voice was like a dead man’s lullaby as it rang through my skull, as if he were somehow in my head. “You come with me, help me take over this new world and you and I will rule it all. Heaven, Hell, Earth. You will be a queen. Feared and loved.”

My hand slipped into my back pocket, trying to be as careful as I could. “And if I say no?” 

“I will kill everyone you love in front of you. How’s that sunbeam?” His hand snatched my chin and he pulled me to look at him fully. I gave a small nod and he smiled. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He pulled me to him, kissing me. I was too shocked to think right away. 

“Elizabeth!”

Lucifer’s voice broke me from my trance and I pulled the knife from my back pocket, flipping it open and stabbing it into Michael’s chest. He dropped me and I scrambled away from him. He laughed angrily, pulling the blade from his chest and dropping it to the forest floor. Lucifer had pulled me behind him and was pushing me back towards the rift. 

“Go through it,” he whispered back to me. “Get out of here.” 

But I couldn’t make myself leave. Not without him. 

With a wave of his hand, Michael sent Lucifer flying back and into a tree. There was a crack and the sound of wood splitting and I could only watch as the tree began to tumble over. My attention was snapped back as a cold hand clasped around my neck, pulling me from my feet. I clawed at his wrist, drawing blood and gasping for air as the grip tightened. 

“I was trying to be nice, Sunbeam,” he hissed, tightening his grip all the more. 

When I felt like I was going to pass out, my lungs screaming, I was tossed aside. In a whooshing sound, I hit the ground and slid across it, into something hard and sharp. There was a crack as my head smacked against something and I moaned, curling into a ball, clutching at where I had hit my head. 

“Elly!” 


	27. Chapter 27

Alex POV

I raced over to the form that had flown through the rift. Elly had hit one of the legs of the table. She was curled up, holding to her head and coughing hard. I knelt beside her and tried to pull her upright. She was still coughing as I hugged her tightly. 

“I was so worried about you,” I said, pushing her back to look at her. There was bruising around her neck, the elbow of Dean’s jacket was bloodstained and there was a visible place where her hair was shorter than the rest of it. She continued coughing, hunching over when I let her go. “Where’s your new hunk of man?” I just wanted to see her smile. 

She laughed through her cough, standing up fully and looking around the room. “Michael has him,” she replied. “They’re all here. How did you get them here so quickly?” 

I looked around the room. I had been able to get Bobby, Jody, Charlie and Donna here. Crowley had been reluctant, but did show up. This was the best that I could do with the time we had. 

“What are we looking at?” Dean asked, looking over Elly as well. 

“He just has a few hundred angels.” Elly gave a shrug. “Nothing big.” 

“Right,” Dean nodded, looking back to the rift. 

“Crowley, you have the next rift ready to go, right?” I asked, tossing Elly a gun. She caught it and looked up with sad eyes. “We’re getting you back home. We have to. Even if something goes wrong here, you are going back.” 

“Tonight? It’s so fast,” she complained. 

“Yes, but you need to go home. I’m not endangering your life any longer.” I told her, pulling her to her feet and supporting her. “I need you to live through this.”

“I’m not ready to go yet, Alex,” her voice was small. “I’m finally something here. I can help.” 

“You don’t have a choice this time. You’re not safe here.” I took her face in my hand, “As much as I’d love to keep you around, I’m not going to lose…”

I couldn't finish my statement. In the next seconds, another body was flying through the rift. This one going fast enough to crash into the opposite wall and leave a dent in it.  

“Lucy!” 

“He’s coming…” The younger looking version of the archangel said, struggling to roll over.. 

It really was astonishing to look at. For a few seconds everyone was distracted by this new face. It still looked like the vessel but it was so much younger that it was weird to look at. I saw Dean about to open his mouth and say something about it when the rift moved again. Our attention was dragged back to it as the tall figure of Michael stepped through and into our world. We all readied our blades, some of us even carrying archangel blades, a rare find unless you were one. 

“Aww. You really didn’t have to throw a welcome party for me.” Michael smiled, the rift beginning to shrink behind him, “It’s too much.”

His own blade slid down his arm and into his open palm. I took a step towards him, but before I was able to strike, another angel came through the rift and immediately made a move for me. I had seconds to bring my blade up to block theirs, the force of the blow sending me sliding back along the floor a few feet. I kept my blade up and ready, staring down the new threat.

“Come at me, bitch.” I said.

With a smile the angel shot forward at me again. This time their blade went low, aiming for my gut. I forced myself to drop low and duck under the blade as it sliced through where I had been standing, and use the momentum of the angel to throw him over my shoulder and to the ground. In one quick motion I slammed my blade into their back and watched them let out a scream of pain before a blinding light burned from them and wings were burned across the ground.

I stood up and looked back to where Michael was still standing. “Is that you got?” I taunted.

The archangel smirked at me. With a snap of his fingers more of his henchmen came through the rift and soon everyone was fighting their own battle against one. I had two held up around me, trying to balance back and forth between them but getting several cuts anyway. With a slash across my cheek my head was thrown to the side and my eyes found those of my brothers. Dean’s candy apple green shown with determination and excitement as his blade met the chest of an angel. Sam’s honey colored eyes were serious and calculating as he predicted his opponents next movements. They were in their element. They were smiling and excited and it looked like they’d forgotten what we were fighting for. They were just fighting.

My attention was pulled back to my own fight when a different blade plunged into the neck of the angel in front of me. I blinked and swiveled in my stance, turning to face the silver eyes I’d fallen in love with.

“I know this isn’t the dancing we should be doing but a good fight always needs a partner.” Ketch said, blood scattered across his clothes and arms. 

“You two are so cute!” Elly called over sarcastically, gun firing at one of the angels, knocking it in the shoulder and sending it tumbling to the floor. “Stop flirting and kill something!” 

I laughed and looked around the room for another to get. It wasn’t hard to find. There were still more coming through the portal, even though it was shrinking. Another one slashed at me with a blade and I jumped back. 

“Hey, Elly!” I called, throwing a punch and knocking the angel to the floor. I dropped to my knees and slammed the angel blade I held into his chest. “Is there a way to close the rift?”

Elly was quiet for a moment and I had to look up and search the room for her. She was under an angel, struggling to hold a blade that was being shoved down over her head. Lucifer was quick to take out the angel. 

She was breathing hard and got to her knees, a dark look in her eyes as if I had asked her to save the whole world. Maybe I had. 

“Panto Koth Munto!” she shouted above the noise of the guns that were going off. 

I looked back to the rift to see it shrinking, the light flickering out. One last angel tried to come through the rift, but the rift closed on him. I winced at the scream that shot through the room as the angel was severed in half, falling to the floor, blood pooling around him. 

“You little bitch,” Michael said, heading for Elly, who was busy reloading her gun as quickly as she possibly could. 

“Cael!” I called, trying to weave through the bodies that were falling around me. “Cael! Protect Elly!” My guardian angel easily dropped the enemy angel in front on him with a single touch and he shot me a nod of understanding before getting between Elly and Michael. I needed to get her out now. Especially if Michael had a hit on Elly. “Crowley!” He looked over at me and quickly returned to the angel that was on him, ending him with a single stab through the rib cage. “Get the rift open. We need to move  _ now _ .” 

He quickly set to work and I dodged past Bobby and to where Lucifer was. I snatched his jacket and pulled him closer to me to be heard over the battle. 

“You need to make her leave,” I said as loudly as I could. “She is not going to leave, and you need to make her.” 

Lucifer looked me in the eyes, the younger blue of them still surprising me, and nodded. He didn’t try to argue or be sassy about it. He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

“I’ll take care of her, doll.” He said. Even his voice sounded younger, less scratchy.

“You better.” I said, giving him a little push in the right direction.

With them on their way I turned back to the fight, finding another enemy to take down. Their blade swiped across my chest, and while I was quick to jump out of the way of most of the attack, the tip of the blade still caught just under my ribs. I winced and leaned to the side, trying to quickly move on from the burning sensation so that I wasn’t caught in a bad place. I threw my hands up to meet that of the angels as they lunged at me again, my hands meeting theirs in mid air.

“Give up already!” She yelled in my face. It was a younger vessel. No older than Elly. the youngest vessel I’d seen. “Michael is going to win and you can’t do anything about it!”

“We’ll see about that..” I growled through my teeth.

I pushed hard against the angel, sending her back peddling across the floor and making quick work of her my shoving my blade up through her chest before she could rebalance. I pulled the blade free and watched as yet another pair of angels wings burned across the floor. I panted and looked around the room again. There were still many angels left to fight, but we weren’t over run. I caught sight of Michael and Cael fighting fist to fist, both of their angel blades having been thrown to the ground or across the room. For the moment it looked as if Cael had the upper hand but I wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep it up. We needed a win somewhere. 

I took a step forward to help my mother fight off a round of angels when I heard a Elly yell out. I turned and saw them. Crowley had the rift to her world open and Lucifer was waiting to pull her through with him, but Elly was still fighting. She was still trying to fight off an angel that was faster than her. I ran for them and slid into him, causing him to lose balance and giving Elly enough time to send a shot in between his eyes. I smiled as the body hit the ground and turned to face her. She was panting and covered in angel blood. Her blue eyes shown with a new light. A light all us hunters found when we were hunting. 

“Get through the rift!” I said over the noise of others still fighting, “Now!”

“I’m not leaving you like this!” she shouted back to me. “You need all the help you can get!” 

“This rift is only open for a few minutes!” Crowley called back. “She needs to go now.” 

“Go Elly!” I said, putting force into my voice and giving her a hard push towards her exit.

I really didn’t want her to go, but she would be safer. She would be able to live a happier live. She would be home and safe. That’s all that mattered to me. I pushed her again, this time it seemed to convince her to move towards the rift. I watched her go, watching for more angels if they tried to jump them, watching for anyone that tried to hurt her before she was free, watching anything but my own surroundings.

The pain was sharp and clear. It burned and made me cry out and drop to my knees. I looked to my right and saw the end of an angel blade sticking out from between some ribs. I looked up at Elly one last time. She had seen that, I saw her try to come back, her lips saying my name, but was grateful to see Lucifer grab her arm and pull her through the rift with him. 

“Crowley! Close it!” I yelled out as I spun on the angel that’d stabbed me, a new rage fueling me. 

I stood and forced my angels blade up through my opponents jaw, the blade making a sickening sound as it all too easily slid back out of the angels head, leaving it to drop. A new pain coursed through my legs as it’s wings burned into me. I winced at it but felt nothing else as I marched forward, forgetting about the blade in my side as I locked onto Michael and Cael. I let my blade slip from my fingers as I approached their fight, picking up a forgotten archangel blade from the floor as I passed it by. I was feet away now. I was going to end this. There were so few of his hench angels left. It was practically just him now. Just Michael. My mind was focused, my heart thundered loud in my ears, my eyes narrowed on them. I watched Cael take a punch to the temple as I got close enough to swing my own hit towards Michael, slicing the blade across his cheek. The angel took a step back, surprised by my sudden appearance.

“You Winchesters just can not seem to pick a fair fight, can you?” he asked, his hand going to his cheek and easily healing it. 

“No. We always play dirty.” I smirked, sharing a look with Cael.

I tossed him the archangel blade and swung a left hook into Michael’s gut, making him slouch over and giving Cael time to send the blade down through the back of Michael’s neck. I smiled as the archangel’s eyes went wide and he began to choke on his own blood. It sputtered and gurgled in his throat as he tried to breathe, the blade impeding his ability to heal himself. A light flickered in his body, once, twice, Cael ripped the blade out, shooting blood over us and sending Michael to the ground, the light engulfing his body and finally confirming his death. It was done. I shared a look with Cael. We smiled at one another.

I turned in the spot I was standing and watched as Bobby got the last kill, the last angel falling to the ground to join the pile of bodies. I looked out at my family and fri...no...they were all family. I smiled at them. And then the pain returned, and I remembered the blade in my side. I winced and fell to one knee. I reached behind me and pulled the blade free, tossing it to the ground. I looked at the hole it had made and watched my shirt start to turn red as my blood soaked it.

“Well.” I chuckled, “This sucks.”

I fell back onto my ass, clutching my side, uselessly trying to stop the blood flowing from me. I already felt light. I never remembered seeing Dean move so fast before, but he was there. He was holding me up.

“Cas! We can get…” My older brother began to say.

I raised an arm as much as I could and waved it in the air. “He can’t save me Dean.” I said, “It’s too late.”

I knew I dying as well as Dean did. His eyes looked into mine as I laid dying in his arms, they never left my face as I looked to the others in the room. I found Sam’s face. He wasn’t as strong as Dean, his eyes already welled up with unfallen tears. I found my mother’s, I had just gotten her back and now it was my turn. I looked to Cas and smiled.

“Take care of this big teddy bear ok?” I asked him.

Cas looked confused but nodded. My eyes flickered to Cael, I was already getting weaker, but I had more to say. I mouthed  _ thank you  _ to the guardian angel and he nodded in response. I found Gabe and winked at him, making the archangel laugh half heartedly. 

“Alex I…” This was Jack who stepped forward and spoke, hand stretched out to me.

“Jack it’s ok. This needs to happen.” I said, pushing his hand off to the side. “I’m too gone to heal anyway. I can...I can already feel it.”

I could. The pain in my chest was numbing my body, the blood warm on my skin as it soaked through more and more and began to coat the ground. I was fighting to hang on. I was fighting to tell everyone that I cared for them. But I was losing this battle. I could feel my heart slowing, and my eyes were getting heavier. With the last of my effort, I pushed myself to my feet, I fell forward into a solid chest. I looked up a final time into those silver eyes.

“I...I think I’m cursed..” I said, letting myself go limp in his arms.

“You’re a Winchester, love.” Ketch whispered to me, “You’ve always been cursed.”

He planted a kiss on my forehead, and hugged my dying body to his chest. I closed my eyes, letting the feeling begin to pour from me. That wasn’t what I had meant, but I couldn’t tell them what I really meant. This was number twenty-five. This was my final death. I wouldn’t be coming back this time. Bunt none of them knew that. No one around me knew that. 

Ketch pulled me as close as he could as I started to finally drift away, my senses failing and the warmth leaving my body. It started in my hands, turning them to ice before slowly making its way to my heart. I wanted to say sorry, I needed to. I needed him to know that I would always love him.

“Arthur….” My voice was only a whisper now.

“Yes, love?” There was a small crack in his voice.

“I’m...sorry..” I managed to say before the life faded from me completely and I fell into a black pit and my fading heartbeat filled my ears.

And there was nothing.

Silent.

Black.

Nothingness.

  
  


My eyes sprung open and I immediately began to look around me. This wasn’t the room I had been dying in. Where was everyone? Dean? Sam? Mom? Ketch? Where were they all? Where was I? I sat up and quickly regretted moving. A wave of nausea and pain crashed over me. I clutched my side where the pain blossomed from. What the fuck had happened to me?

I looked around the room I was in. I was lying in a bed of sorts. It looked liked something you’d find in a jail cell. A simple mattress covered in a white sheet and one pillow. The room itself was made of cold stone with pillars of some sort of metal lining the corners and arching across the stone ceiling. There was a single door on the wall furthest from me and a mirror just a few feet away on the adjoining wall. 

I stood and walked towards it, ignoring the pain in my side as it grew. With each step the pain grew more and more painful until it was almost unbearable. I was standing in front of the mirror at this point. I looked myself over. My hair was messy and looked wet in places. I ran a hand through it and wasn’t surprised to see it come back sticky with blood. I looked down at my shirt. It was covered in small cuts and one large hole where the pain seemed to stem from. Each place was rimmed with blood. My jeans were ripped at the knees but otherwise intact. 

I peeled my shirt off over my head and stood topless in the mirror. I ran my fingers over every new pink scar. They slashed across my chest and belly, creating a sort of spider web. I gingerly moved onto the large scar that was in between a few ribs on my right side. The hole was more shaped like a three pointed star, having sloped sides and sharp tips. It was in a spot that should leave me dead. Yet here I was standing. 

I looked at my face for the first time. There were no new scars here, but I studied the old ones. The one above my eyes and the small cut below my lip. I was trying to avoid staring into my own eyes, but it was almost inevitable at this point. When I looked they did what I feared they would do. They turned completely black in a quick blink, going back to brown in another. I was dead. I was a demon. I looked away from the stranger in the mirror and looked to the bed instead. There was a new pile of clothes laying at the end of it that hadn’t been there before. I numbly walked to them and put them on before walking out into the hallways of Hell.

It was quiet. No lesser demon to great me, or guard to say I shouldn’t be there. I was strange to me. I continued down the hall a ways until I reached the room I knew Crowley referred to as the  _ throne room _ . I took a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

“We need to start looking for them elsewhere.” Crowley was giving orders to a lesser demon I didn’t know the name of, “They can’t have gotten far and the hounds lost them here. It won’t take long before they run out of whatever that dust is so just send more out to track them.”

“Yes, sir.” It was odd to not hear the demon refer to Crowley as king. He must have dropped the title even after Lucifer had left the world. He had left right? They had made it through? My memories were fuzzy, I couldn’t remember any of the fight. I just had a feeling there had been one.

“Crowley.” I said, stepping in further and making my presence known.

“Mouse! You’re awake.” He said, coming to give me a hug. I winced a little and he let go. “You must still be healing.”

“Healing? How long have I been out Crowley?” I asked, afraid of the answer.

“It’s been a few….weeks. Maybe a month.”

“A month!” I said, my eyes going wide. “What happened to everyone else! Are they safe? Do they know I’m dead?! Is Elly safe?!” I couldn’t think past the last question. I grabbed onto Crowley’s arm and looked him in the eye, “Tell me she’s safe.”

“Relax mouse,” He smiled kindly, “She and Lucifer made it through the rift safely, I closed it just as you ran to help the other angel.”

I looked at him, my eyes searching his face for a tell that he was lying. When I couldn’t find one I let go of his arm and turned away, a hand running through my hair. 

“You don’t remember do you?” Crowley asked.

I shook my head.

“Ah. I’ll try to remind you, Mouse. You pushed Elly towards the rift and then got stabbed in the back as they went through it.” My hand went to the scar in my ribs as he spoke, “And then you turned and killed it before running off to help your angel kill Michael. I’m honestly surprised you had the energy to do that.” I heard Crowley walk away from me, “After the old mechanic killed the last angel you foolishly pulled the blade out of your back and proceeded to die in the arms of the Brit.”

“Ketch..” His name whispered off my lips, “Is he ok?”

“I’m not sure.” I turned back to him at this, “No one knows where he’s gone. I’ve assumed he’s dead.”

“No, he’d be here.” I said. I knew he would be. I was beginning to remember my death. The sadness in everybody's eyes. The pain I’d felt. And then the numbness. “It was slow?”

“You hung on for a while.” Crowley’s voice brought me back from the memories, “You were torturing yourself for no reason.”

“Are the boys ok?”

“They’re fine. Sam’s studying for his law degree in between hunts,” Crowley was pacing around the room now, thinking about his answers. “And Dean, feathers, and the nephilim are shacked up in Tennessee somewhere.”

“I need to go see them, or find a way to Elly.” I said.

“There’s no way you can open another rift, Mouse. No archangel is going to let you borrow their grace.”

“I’ll have to try to find another way then.”

“There is no other way.”

“I said I’ll find one.” I said, clenching my fists. The action caused cracks to run across the stone floor away from where I was standing. “What did I just do?”

Crowley had stopped pacing and looked to me. “You’re my second in command now, Mouse. You’re the most powerful demon in Hell.” He smiled, “Second to me of course.”

“Why?” I asked.

“Because that was our deal.”

I relaxed my fists and turned to walk to the door, Crowley on my heels. 

“Where are you going? I have something I need you to do.” He said, trying to stop me.

“I need to see my brothers.” I said flatly.

“And what do you think will happen when you do? Hug you? You’re a demon now, Alex. They’ll only want to kill you.”

“They didn’t kill Dean.”

“Dean was mostly human still. You’re not.” 

My hand paused on the door. He was right. If I went out now and just showed up they probably wouldn’t even believe it was me, especially if I failed the holy water test. It would be shoot first ask questions later. That was the motto we’d lived by for years. I let my hand fall from the door. 

I took a deep breath. “What do you want me to do?”


	28. Author's Note

I loved writing this. It was fun and I know both Ash and I loved adding ourselves to something for once. Ash was my inspiration for Elly from the beginning so it just seemed obvious to have her write herself. I don't really think we've had this much fun writing anything like this in a bit. And now that it's come to an end I can say that it is definitely not the end. Look out for that.

This is most certainly not the end of our new demon queen.


End file.
